


The Girlfriend Experience

by Sircastic84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emma G!P!, Escort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fucking, G!P!, Girl Penis Emma, Hand Job, Masterbation, Rape, Sex Slavery, Smut, Soccer star, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe, paying for sex, violence/torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 186,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sircastic84/pseuds/Sircastic84
Summary: Emma Swan is a successful soccer star who was born with a dick. Regina Mills in the escort she hires to give her the 'Girlfriend Experience' but it turns into more. Little does Emma know, Regina is actually a victim of Mr Gold's sex slavery trade. What will they have to risk to be together? Smutty G!P!





	1. Chapter 1

As if like clockwork the knock at the door comes at exactly 9pm, as it does every Thursday night. Emma had found Regina through a high-end escort site online. It wasn’t the first time she had used an escort service, it was her preference as they promised discretion. Emma Swan was a very successful soccer player, she played at club and country level and couldn’t really afford to have any bad publicity. She had been stung in the past by women using her to further their own careers, and once there was even an ex-girlfriend who sold a ‘tell all’ story to the press to make money off of her. There was a lot of interest around the soccer stars love life for one main reason; she was born with a dick.

 

Regina had been the only escort the blonde had used more than once. She had been immediately drawn to the brunettes picture as she scrolled through the list of woman on that particular website, many months ago. To begin with she only paid for an hour each week but as time moved on she kept paying for more and more of Regina’s time. A couple of months ago she had decided to buy the ‘girlfriend’ experience, which meant that she got Regina to herself for the entire night. Emma hated that she was so lonely and desperate that she had resorted to paying someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for the night, but Regina always soothed her anxiety about it, just by playing her part. After all, that’s all it was, a part she played for one night a week.

 

The ‘girlfriend’ experience meant that Regina would be staying until Emma had to leave for training the next morning. That was almost twelve full hours with the woman who was capable of doing the most debauched and incredible things to her body. The ‘girlfriend’ experience was one of the more exclusive options available through the escort service, which Regina had never before offered as part of her repertoire, but she couldn’t refuse the blondes inflated monetary offer for it.

 

Opening the door she was greeted by the sight of the brunette in a knee length blue dress that was slit on her left thigh, revealing the toned olive skin beneath. Coupled with her black stilettos and black leather jacket, she looked good enough to eat. Emma had had to cancel last weeks appointment because of some charity event that had popped up that she couldn’t get out of, meaning that this week she was absolutely desperate for the beautiful woman.

 

“Hello, sweetheart.” The brunette grins widely, as she looks the blonde over appreciatively. Thursday nights were the bright spot in her work week, unlike all her other clients, Emma wasn’t some lecherous old guy, only concerned with her own gratification, and it didn’t hurt that the blonde was absolutely gorgeous too.

 

“Hey, come in,” the blonde replies with a matching grin of her own. She stands aside as the brunette struts in, closing the door after her. She helps her out of her jacket and hangs it on the coat stand next to the door. 

 

Regina rounds on the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her neck as she crashes their lips together. She had always made it a rule of hers to never kiss anyone on the lips, not even if they offered to pay her more. Emma was the only exception to the rule, even though Emma didn’t know this. 

 

The blonde feels herself begin to harden in her tight jeans as Regina deepens the kiss and moans into her mouth. She grabs onto the Latinas curvy hips and holds her against herself so she can grind her hard on against the brunette.

“You seem rather eager this evening.” Regina husks as she pulls back and rubs her small hand over the blondes sizeable bulge, giving the head a light squeeze.

 

“Fuck.” The blonde groans. She really needs to get Regina into bed and find some relief for the ache that has quickly built up between her thighs.

 

“How about I take care of it for you, hmm?” Regina smirks as she kicks off her heels and lowers herself to her knees in the hallway, never breaking eye contact with her client. Sometimes she had to remind herself that Emma was just a client, like any of the others that pay her for pleasure, because she really did enjoy sucking the blondes dick.

 

Emma looks down at the brunette as she unbuttons her and slowly pulls down her zip, if she didn’t know any better she might think that Regina was savouring this. She can feel the other woman begin to tug the denim down her legs, when it reaches her ankles she steps out of them and kicks them away. She’s sure she has just heard the other woman growl lowly as she watches the brunette stare intently at the bulge that is now only concealed by her tight, white boxers. 

 

Regina thinks that this might just be her favourite sight in the entire world. She can see the outline of the blondes hard dick, and a small wet patch on the fabric that has seeped through from the leaking tip. She reaches out to grab it again, palming her through the soft cotton. She leans in and licks at the bulbous head, tasting her pre-cum. The blondes head falls back as she groans at the sensation of the mouth of the hottest woman she has ever seen, licking her through her underwear. The brunettes small hand moves to cup her heavy balls as she starts sucking her through the material.

 

“Mmm, more. Stop teasing and suck my dick, baby.” Emma had never referred to the brunette by anything but her name until she started paying for the ‘girlfriend’ experience. She might as well go for the full experience of pet names as well, seen as she was paying for it. 

 

Regina happily obliged and ran her hands to the top of the boxers, before slowly pulling them down to release Emma’s throbbing cock. A thin line of her cum connected her sticky tip to the material as she lowered them until Emma kicked them from her feet. Her eight inch rod stood proud as it jutted from her hips, pointing directly at Regina. 

 

Emma was reaching out to grab herself but Regina knocked her hand out of the way before greedily grasping it in her own palm. “I believe that is my job.” She sternly warns the blonde. She runs her hand to the tip where she gathers the blondes self-made lubricant, of which there is plenty. Her hand glides up and down the stiff shaft as she begins jacking her off.

 

Emma grabs at her vest and pulls it over her head, throwing it somewhere behind her, no doubt joining the rest of her clothes. Her bra is the last thing to come off and gets thrown somewhere in the hallway. She stands in all her naked glory and pinches at her own nipples as she watches the show below. 

 

Usually Regina would tease the guys for as long as she could before taking their dicks in her mouth or in any of her other holes. It was a stalling tactic that all the girls used, get the punters as close to the edge as you could before accepting them in your body. She had only ever done that with Emma the first time they fucked. After she realised how good it was with the blonde she never stalled with her again. She keeps jacking off her shaft as she closes her plump, crimson painted lips around the tip, moaning against it as she got a better taste of the blonde. She uses the flat of her tongue to lick the head before using the tip of it to lick over her tiny slit.

 

“Fuck yes! Suck my dick just like that!” The blonde demanded as she placed both her hands on the side of the brunettes head, not yet forcing herself any deeper into the hot mouth, but knowing that she would be soon enough.

 

The brunette jerks her a bit quicker as she fondles her smooth balls with her other hand, intermittently squeezing them, causing the blonde to gasp each time she does. The longer this goes on the tighter the grip on the side of her head gets and the more the blondes hips jerk, forcing more of the meaty shaft into her mouth. 

 

“Come on, baby. I know you can take me deeper than that. I want to feel my dick inside your throat.” Emma grits out the words through clenched teeth. She slips her right hand around the back of Regina’s neck to pull her even closer.

 

Regina bobs her head up and down the shaft, taking more in her mouth each time she goes down, both of her hands still working the blondes balls and the base of her dick. She can feel that her own wetness has soaked through her panties and her core is throbbing madly, needing to be filled by the cock in her mouth. She decides to hurry things along so she can find her own relief, knowing that Emma never fails to satisfy her. Relaxing her throat she plunges her mouth down until her nose is pressed against the blondes pelvis. She swallows around the leaking head at the back of her throat, the muscles there squeezing it with every swallow.

 

“Take it, baby!” The blonde demands as she holds the brunette in place, the rhythm of Regina’s throat swallowing around the tip pushing her closer to the edge.

 

Regina pulls back, taking a gulp of air as she sits back, her hand going back to jacking her off as she gets her breathing under control.

 

“Get your dress off, I want to cum on your tits.” The blonde knows she isn’t allowed to cum in her mouth or on her face so this is the next best thing.

 

The brunette practically rips the dress from her own body as Emma jerks herself off in front of her face. She pushes the tip of the swollen dick against the full lips until Regina parts them and accepts the glistening head back into her greedy mouth. The brunette grips onto slim hips and pulls her deeper into her mouth until once again she’s flexing her throat around the pulsing intruder. 

 

Emma places a hand on a tanned shoulder to help balance herself, and with the other hand she reaches down and pushes the cups of the lacy black bra below the perky breasts so she can grope the fleshy globes. She can feel her balls swell painfully and knows she’s about to lose it down the tight throat if she doesn’t pull back soon. Somehow she manages to hang on until the brunette pulls back first to take a breath, and when she does Emma takes her saliva sodden dick into her own hand and fists herself as she aims her dick over the perfect tits she can’t wait to have in her mouth.

 

Regina pushes her tits together and begins begging the blonde to cover her in her cum. With a feral growl the blonde feels her balls empty onto the heaving, tanned chest that was waiting to accept her thick ropes of cum that spurt out of her. She groans through her orgasm, her hand slowing down as she milks every last drop of cum from herself, with a final tug and squeeze of the tip, the last drop drips onto Regina’s cum covered tits.

 

“Holy fuck,” she harshly gasps as she leans back against the wall as her dick softens. “You look amazing covered in my cum. I wish I could take a picture.”

 

Regina unclips her bra and uses it to clean up the mess on her chest. “We have all night to do whatever you want,” she winks at the blonde. 

 

Emma holds out her hand to help the brunette from her knees and pulls her against her own body. They kiss deeply and the warm wetness between the tanned thighs presses against her soft cock, stirring it to life once again. 

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, I want to feel your wet pussy ride my dick.” She grabs Regina’s hand and drags her to her bedroom, where she throws her onto the bed and proceeds to strip her of the last scrap of clothing on her glorious body. As soon as her pussy is exposed, Emma reaches into her bedside cabinet to get a condom. Within seconds she has the rubber firmly in place and she’s kneeling between the brunettes spread legs. Reaching out she rubs her fingers through the dripping wet pussy, gathering the moisture to in her hand to then rub over her cock. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you so good. You’re going to be dreaming of my dick for days.” The blonde rubs the head of her cock over Regina’s clit, making the older woman buck her hips in need.

 

“Put your big dick inside me and fuck me like no one else ever has.” She says this to all her clients. They all like to think they are the best she has ever had, with the most impressive dick she has ever seen. It has never been true until Emma Swan came along.

 

Emma grabs her dick and runs the head of her dick over the brunettes soaking hole, loving the reaction it elicits from her. After a few moments she lines it up with the twitching hole and slowly sinks the head in. The brunettes warm muscles hold in tightly, trying to suck in more of its length.

 

“Oh God! You have no idea how much I love fucking you. I know you love it too. Are you ready to take it all?” It’s not really a question as Regina’s answer doesn’t really matter, she has paid to fuck her and that is exactly what she is going to do.

 

“I’ve been ready since I walked in. Why don’t you stop teasing me and just fu…” She’s stopped midsentence by the blonde pushing into her until she’s balls deep and sighing happily in the liquid heat. She leans over the brunette, her hands holding her up on either side of Regina’s head.

 

Regina’s head flies back into the pillows as she arches her back and moans out loud. No dick has ever filled her so well, stretching her to perfect satisfaction. Emma barely let’s her get used to the intrusion before she starts slowly canting her hips, pulling all the way out before pushing back in, over and over, driving Regina insane. The brunette desperately wants to grab the blondes hips and make her fuck her faster but this was all about what Emma wanted so instead she slides her hands up her clients torso and gently tugs on hard nipples, the way she knows the blonde enjoys. A glance up at the athletes face tells her she is doing her job well. The blondes face is in total bliss, her eyes squeezed tight and she speeds up her thrusts into the wanton pussy. She keeps fucking her like this until her thrusts becoming quick and impatient. Sitting up, but not removing her dick from the wet silk, she grabs the brunettes calves and places them over her shoulders before resuming her position over the brunette, almost bending her in half.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s even better. I can feel you squeezing me even harder. I’m going to make you cum all over my cock, do you want that? Hmm? You wana cum all over my cock?”

 

“Yes! Make me cum, Emma!” The brunette begs, somewhat to play her part but mainly because she is desperate for an orgasm.

 

That sets Emma off until she’s fucking the brunette at a furious pace. The only sounds in the room are that of her heavy balls slapping against the flesh of her lover, mixed with their grunts and groans of their pleasure. 

 

“Rub your clit, baby. I’m about to cum.” The blonde demands.

 

Regina manages to slip her hand between their bodies and as soon as she touches her clit she knows she’ll soon be cumming hard.

 

“Yes, yes! I want you to cum now!” Her hips are losing rhythm as she feels her bliss approaching.

 

Heeding the blondes wishes, she pinches her clit and sends herself tumbling into a shuddering orgasm. The tight grip of the fluttering walls of the escorts pussy throws Emma into her orgasm as she empties her release into the condom with a loud shout. She keeps pumping her hips until her balls are completely drained, Regina still twitching around her. Once her pleasure has subsided and her dick starts to soften she pulls out, leaving the brunette missing the feeling of being full.

 

She disposes of the used condom in the bathroom bin before joining the tired but very content Regina on her bed. Laying on her side next to beautiful woman she runs her hand down the brunettes body until she’s entering her with two fingers. 

 

“Now I want to feel you cum around my fingers and then you are going to lick them clean.”

 

“Mmm.” Regina moans in agreement. She was still quite sensitive but that just meant she would cum even quicker.

 

The blonde latches her mouth onto a dark nipple as her fingers work the brunettes pussy into a frenzy of twitches and throbbing. Regina’s hips thrust back against the demanding fingers and she can’t help but tangle her hands into blonde tresses as she holds her head against her chest. Emma smirks around the nipple in her mouth, loving that Regina is so into what she’s doing to her that she’s no longer playing her part but enjoying what Emma’s doing to her body. The grip on her fingers is tightening by the second, hindering the dexterity of her fingers so much that she can barely do much more let Regina fuck herself against her digits. With a scrape of her teeth against the oversensitive nipple Regina’s body stiffens and she clamps her legs together, trapping the blondes muscular hand between them as she rides out the waves of pleasure overtaking her.

 

Emma lets her take what she needs as she gently kisses the perky breasts and up her chest until she’s nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

 

“I love making you cum.” She happily whispers against olive skin.

 

Regina can’t help but laugh before replying, “I love it too.”

 

Her legs slacken as she relaxes, allowing Emma to remove her hand and place her sticky fingers against crimson lips. “Suck,” she demands.

 

Her lips part as she complies with the request, tasting herself on Emma as she sucks the digits clean. She releases the fingers with a ‘pop’ when the blonde pulls them back.

 

“You are so fucking hot. Look what you’ve gone and done.” She says with her nod to her rock hard dick.

 

“Mmm, well you did say you wanted me to ride you.” Pushing the blonde onto her back she then reaches over into the drawer of the bedside cabinet to get another rubber. The escort expertly rolls the condom onto the stiff member before climbing on top of the blondes lap and placing her hands on the well-defined torso for balance. 

 

Emma holds her dick at the brunettes entrance. “Do you need an invitation? Fuck me.” She immediately sinks down onto the swollen cock without any fanfare. Emma grabs her hips and pulls her even further down until their isn’t a millimetre of space between them.

 

“Such good pussy.” The blonde mumbles.

 

Regina smirks before lifting herself up and dropping back down, the blondes fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. She sets her own rhythm, Emma being happy to lay back and let her take over. Each time she slides down the stiffness of her lover she rolls her hips at the bottom, making Emma whimper every time.

 

After several minutes Emma starts thrusting up into Regina, too impatient to let her dictate their fucking any longer. She can’t take her eyes from where their bodies meet, she loves seeing her dick disappear into the depths of Regina, only to reappear glistening with the brunettes cum.

 

“You feel so good inside me. You’re going to make me cum again.”

 

The husky voice draws Emma’s eyes from the brunettes core and up her body. Her tits and bouncing and Emma can’t resist the urge to have them in her mouth again. She sits up and wraps her arms around the brunettes back as she sucks on a nipple and pounds harder into Regina. She swaps between nipples, making sure to pay equal attention to both. As she feels herself getting closer her kissing gets sloppier, she licks and sucks at the breasts in front of her, before slipping her hand between Regina’s nether lips to toy with her clit. The brunette is mewling into the top of her head as she clings onto the blondes shoulders. 

 

“I’m going to cum. Fuck Emma. I’m going to cum.” Her nails dig into the pale flesh of the muscular shoulders and she sinks down hard onto the cock inside her, her walls clamping around it. 

 

One more thrust and Emma’s cumming into a condom again, her hips pushing up into the pussy pressing down against her.

“Aaaarghhh.” She screams into the brunettes chest, her hips jerking spasmodically. God, she really did love Thursdays.

 

As they both slowly come down from their highs and their bodies relax, Emma lays back down, pulling Regina against her. This is where the ‘girlfriend’ part now kicks in. Regina wouldn’t be leaving after their session, she would be staying, to talk, cuddle, watch tv, whatever Emma wanted. 

 

Tonight Emma wanted to hold Regina until they fell asleep. The blonde hated that she loved this part so much. She loved falling asleep with someone, knowing that the next morning she didn’t have to worry about any of this appearing in the tabloids. She had felt for a while that it wasn’t just ‘someone’ she loved falling asleep with, but Regina. 

 

In all their time together, they had spent just as much time talking as they had fucking and Emma couldn’t deny the connection they had. She shook those thoughts from her head, Regina was being paid to not only fuck her to but behave like a girlfriend, and she was really good at it. There’s no way it could mean anything to the brunette, Emma was just a paycheque to her.

 

The feel of small, tender kisses along her collarbone stirred the blonde from her thoughts. The brunette was looking up at her, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Emma thought she almost sounded genuine. As usual she put those doubts to the back of her mind and continued to immerse herself in the ‘girlfriend’ experience. That’s what she was paying for after all.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot but a few readers have asked for an extension on it so that's what I've done. It will probably turn into a multi-chapter fic if that's what you guys want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does turn pretty dark half way through. There are trigger warnings for torture/violence and implied rape. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. Like I said, this was meant to be a smutty one-shot but because of requests, I have used my one day of freedom this week to write another chapter. I don't usually like reading angst myself, but somehow this story has gone in that direction. I can't imagine that I will keep that going for too long though.

Emma woke up first, her morning glory laying against her stomach, the engorged purple tip begging for attention. She wanted to wake the sleeping woman that was nestled into her side and let her take care of it but she didn’t have the heart to rouse her from her slumber. She was content to take in the sight of the beautiful woman who had an arm slung over the blondes torso, just below her breasts. She honestly didn’t think she had ever seen such a stunning looking woman, and even with all her fame and fortune she knew Regina would never be interested in her if money wasn’t involved. No one ever had been, no one had ever loved her for just being herself, dick and all. Not even her parents who had immediately abandoned her when they discovered she was actually a girl.

 

She sighed as she turned her head to the ceiling, closing her eyes as she tried to imagine slowly waking up the brunette with gentle kisses, a smile spreading across her lovers full lips because she was awoken by her girlfriend, and not just someone paying her to pretend. Then they would slowly make love, no need for the latex between them because Regina loved her so much that she wanted to carry the blondes baby inside of her. Her cock twitched at the thought, she could feel a small pool of wetness forming on her lean stomach. She banished those silly thoughts from her head, knowing it would never happen. Women would take her cock for cash but never for love. 

 

The blonde mentally reprimanded herself, Regina was being paid very well to give her this experience and she was going to be held to that. Emma’s walls, composed of self-doubt and abandonment issues, flew up inside her and she roughly grabbed a weighty breast in her hand, startling the brunette awake. The brunette was disorientated only momentarily until she heard Emma’s voice.

 

“I need that hot mouth of yours around my cock!” She hated that she sounded so demanding but even though she was paying to have the ‘girlfriend’ experience she couldn’t let that fool her into a false sense of security with the brunette. She had convinced herself it was nothing more than sex with some cuddling afterwards. Regina would have probably cooked for her and done her laundry if that was what she wanted, but she had to keep boundaries so as not to let her foolish fantasies take over.

 

Regina showed no sign of anything but professionalism as she moved into the space between athletic thighs below the cover. She had often wished that the blonde would be sweeter with her and ask for more from the experience but Emma was paying so Emma was in charge and she would do whatever it was the blonde wanted, and if the blonde wanted her to feast on her then that is exactly what she would do.

 

The brunette often daydreamed about what it would be like to be rescued from her life, to have Emma sweep her off her feet like a white knight, rescuing her from her captor. For all intents and purposes she was a prisoner. She could never buy herself out of the contract Gold and her mother had trapped her in. Her father had loved her dearly but when he died he had left them penniless and even their home was about to be reprocessed until Gold stepped in and struck a deal with Cora. Her mother had always been a cold hearted bitch but she never knew just how much until Regina was put to work for Gold at the tender age of eighteen. In return, her mother had received the deed to the house a large sum of money, nowhere near the amount that Gold had earnt from Regina over the last ten years. He gave her very little money of her own, he didn’t want any of his girls to afford their own independence. All they got was a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. She had tried to run away before but she was soon found and dragged back by Gold’s henchmen. The beating she received that night was enough to deter her from ever trying to run away again.

 

Out of all her clients over the years, Emma was the only one who ever treated her with any respect. Sure, she used her, but that was to be expected. The blonde had never hurt her or even raised her voice to her, and she always left the mansion satisfied, sometimes a little sore but never in pain, like she usually was after other clients. 

 

She had been propositioned by other clients for the ‘girlfriend’ experience before but luckily she had been able to dissuade them by fucking them until they fell asleep and she could make her escape, she had no interest in laying next to them all night. It was a different story when Emma had wanted it, she was more than happy to stay with the blonde, it was one of the few times she felt truly safe. 

 

Regina takes a long lick of the exposed underside of the shaft, earning a hum of pleasure from the blonde. When she reached the tip she sealed her lips around it and swallowed the pre-cum that was coating it. She places sloppy, wet kisses down the shaft until she’s sucking on the full ballsack. 

 

“Yes, suck my nuts. Take them in your mouth.” The blonde is groping at her own breasts as the brunette takes care of her desperate cock.

 

Regina sucks one ball into her mouth, sucking it at just the right pressure to have the blonde writhing beneath her. She swaps between each ball until Emma is reaching beneath the cover to pull her up a little to suck on her cock. 

 

“Baby, I’m so close.” Emma didn’t always cum as quick as she had the previous night or as quick as she was about to, but having missed their session last week seemed to have affected her self-control.

 

She loves it when the blonde calls her that, it almost makes her believe it’s real. Wanting to impress the overexcited woman she takes a breath and swallows almost the entirety of the pulsing cock.

 

“FUUUUCK!” The blonde had not been expecting that and was grasping onto the very last of her self-control to stop from pouring herself down the exquisite throat. There was no way she could wait until Regina pulled back so she tried to push her away. Getting the hint the brunette dragged her lips up the glistening length before wrapping her hand around it and jacking Emma off onto her own stomach as she sucks on her balls.

 

“CHRIST! FUCK! BABY! FUCK! YES! FUCK!” She was gripping onto the bed sheets and thrusting her squirting cock up into the small hand that was gripping her. With a final spurt her hips fell back down to the bed and she let out a satisfied moan of approval. Regina couldn’t help but smile as she released the now lighter balls from her mouth, before moving from under the cover to lie next to the dreamy looking blonde.

 

“That’s the way to wake up!” The athlete happily declares. “I feel like it’s only fair that you start your day off the same way.”

 

Regina didn’t want to admit that a fresh wave of arousal was now coating her thighs but the evidence was too obvious to deny. Emma Swan was incredible at eating pussy and Regina was about to be on the receiving end of it. She plucked a few tissues from the box next to the bed and began cleaning up the sticky mess from the blondes stomach before kneeling above her face, ready to be eaten out.

 

“You are going to cum so hard in my mouth, baby.” It’s a statement with no room for argument.

 

There she goes with that word again, the one that tugs on Regina’s heart. The brunette doesn’t have time to think anymore about it as the blondes strong arms wrap around her thighs and pull her spread pussy down onto her face. They both moan in unison, Regina at the feeling of the blondes nose rubbing against her clit and Emma at the taste and smell of Regina’s excitement. The blonde laves her tongue from the dripping hole to her clit, gathering as much of the brunettes cum as she can before swallowing the sticky liquid. Regina grabs onto the headboard to not only hold herself up but to ground herself. If she actually got the money Gold made from these sessions, she might feel guilty for taking the blondes money at this point because she would happily let Emma do this to her for free. She lets her head fall back as her eyes screw shut and she basks in the attention of Emma’s very talented tongue. The soft muscle probes her entrance before taking a long lick up to her clit again. Then her swollen lips are being sucked and nibbled on before her hard bud is gently suckled.

 

“God, yes!” She wished there was a way for Emma’s cock to be inside of her clenching pussy as the blonde sucked her clit like that.

 

Emma alternated between suckling on the hard bud as she flicked it with the tip of her tongue, and slowly licking it with the flat of her tongue. Regina had no preference to what Emma was doing so long as she kept doing it all.

 

Regina’s scent was getting stronger and stronger as the brunette fought hard to control her hips. This what not about her pleasure but about Emma’s, she had to convince herself of that way too often during their sessions she mused to herself.

 

All of the wonderful sensations stopped as she heard Emma give her instructions. “I want you to fuck yourself on my tongue.” Those few words along almost sent the brunette tumbling into an orgasm. She felt the stiff muscle penetrate her and she did as she was told, she began fucking herself on the wonderful intrusion. It didn’t fill her the way the blondes cock did but she was so far gone she could probably cum from the blondes words alone. She bounced up and down and rolled her hips, doing whatever she needed to as she began barreling towards her pleasure. Emma’s hands were gripping her thighs tightly, urging her to take whatever she wanted in this moment. The blonde tilted her head back slightly, allowing her wet muscle to sink a little bit deeper into the molten heat of the brunette. She rubbed the tip of her tongue against Regina’s front wall and the brunette let out a primal scream as her thighs clamped around Emma’s ears, her body shuddering through one of the most intense orgasms of her life as Emma did her best to swallow the liquid that was almost flowing from her. When it was finally over the brunette slumped forward, her forehead pressed against the wall as her thighs trembled under the blondes grip. When she couldn’t take the blondes tentative licks anymore she pulled away and collapsed next to her. 

 

“The was incredible.” The blonde beamed. She loved eating Regina out just as much as Regina loved being eaten out by her, but she had never quite had that reaction from the brunette before. She could feel the woman’s cum all over her nose, mouth and chin, she could even feel some slowly dribble down her neck. She used a corner of the sheet to wipe her face clean before pulling the exhausted brunette into a passionate kiss. Regina could barely keep her eyes open when the blonde broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around her. She knew she should probably get up and shower before making her way outside to be picked up by one of Gold’s drivers to be taken back to her shared room at the escort agency, but she couldn’t fight the fatigue that overtook her, sending her to sleep in the blondes arms.

 

When Regina woke up a little later in the morning it took her a minute to realise where she was and that Emma was no longer in bed with her. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet and almost had a heart attack. The big neon numbers didn’t lie, it was 9.42am and she was in deep shit. One of Gold’s goons always picked her up at 8.30am, on Emma’s property every Friday morning to chaperone her back to her shared room. Gold didn’t allow any of his girls to have their own mode of transportation, he liked to keep tabs on them at all times. All of their phones had tracking devices but they could easily be dumped so he always made sure they were ferried to and from their appointments.

 

“Fuck!” Not only was Gold going to be beyond pissed, but Emma was probably going to never want to have her again. Who would want a hooker that falls asleep on the job and overstays their welcome? Emma was by far her best paying client and if she lost that sort of money for Gold there would be serious consequences. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She kept repeating, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. She needed to get dressed and get to her phone that was in her jacket pocket. She got up and spotted her dress neatly folded over a chair in the corner of the room, her underwear placed on the seat itself. She knew her panties were ruined and she’d used her bra to wipe off Emma’s cum from her chest so she decided to forego both items and just throw her dress on before going to get her phone. 

 

Her screen showed 3 missed calls from the goon that was meant to have picked her up, and 1 from Gold. He never rang more than once because all his girls were expected to answer his calls the first time. She tried to calm herself as she concocted a story of why she was late for her pick up, before dialling Gold, one ring was all it took.

 

“Regina.” His voice was calm and even as he answered the phone, a sure sign that he was pissed.

 

“Hello, Mr Gold, I am sorry I didn’t let you know that Emma asked me to stay a little longer. I didn’t think you would be happy if I refused her.” Maybe he wouldn’t be so mad if he thought Regina was keeping his best paying customer happy.

 

“Is that so?”

 

She really didn’t like how he asked that, she couldn’t back down now though. “Yes, but she’s assured me it was just a one off. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Care to explain why Neal saw her leaving her home almost an hour ago, dear? Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

 

All the blood drained from her face. She was really in for it now. “I’m sorry.” It came out so quiet and pathetic she hated herself for it.

 

“Oh, you will be.” He hung up, leaving the brunette hanging on the other end of the line, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She put on her stilettos and leather jacket before trudging out the door, the weight of it slamming shut behind her. She had felt so safe last night with Emma and all that had come crashing down around her. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep but the intense orgasm from Emma’s oral attention and all the extra clients she’d had the past week to make up the money for last weeks session that Emma had had to cancel had really exhausted her. Her strides were small and slow as she made her way down the steps to the waiting blacked out limousine in the driveway.

 

She climbed in the back seat of the car, to be greeted by a low whistle.

 

“Shup up, Neal.” She spat at the driver.

 

“You are in so much trouble.” The joy in his tone of voice really pissed her off. He was just as much a sadist as his father.

 

She slumped into the cool leather of the backseat, her arms wrapped around her torso as if trying to protect herself from what was about to come when they got back to the escort agency, the tears still falling as Neal laughed and drove away.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Yo, Swan. What’s up with you today? You were really off your game.” The lanky midfielder called out to the star striker in the locker room.

“Nothing, just a bit tired.” She nonchalantly replies. She couldn’t exactly let on that she had been fucking a beautiful escort all last night and then some more this morning. No one knew that she used escorts anymore and that’s the way she wanted to keep it. If she was really honest with herself, it wasn’t just that, her mind was completely overrun with thoughts of Regina. She probably should have woken the brunette up before she left this morning but she looked so peaceful and the blonde had felt guilty for waking her up earlier that morning the way she had done, so she let her sleep. She secretly hope that the gorgeous woman would still be there when she got back but she knew there was no chance of that.

 

“Well you’d better sort that out, the qualifiers for the World Cup are coming up this summer and we need you to get us there!” She throws a wink at the blonde.

 

“Sure thing, Red.” She gives her teammate a small smile.

 

Emma and Red had always played for their country together but this was their first season playing together at club level. Emma had joined the Storybrooke Slayers from Tallahassee Tigers after one of the backroom staff members sold her story to a tabloid about how Emma liked to fuck her in the locker room after winning games. It had only ever happened once! The bitch had completely exaggerated about everything, probably to get a higher pay out from the national paper. Emma and the club had mutually agreed to void her contract and the Storybrooke Slayers had swooped in and picked her up for a bargain price because of the controversy the story had caused. The previous season they had barely made it out of the relegation zone but since Emma joined they were fighting for top spot!

 

The twenty three year olds career had picked up again and she was attracting sponsors, left, right and centre. She hadn’t put a foot out of line since coming to Storybrooke, well, except for paying for Regina’s services. After all the controversy that had followed her in her so far short career, if this got out, she would be finished.

 

*flashback*

When she first scoured through the numerous woman on “Secret Escorts” website, months ago, she hadn’t really been planning on actually hiring one. It was partly out of curiosity to see how these woman compared to the ones down in Florida, and party because she had gotten drunk after reading an internet article a brief fling of hers had posted online.

 

When she stumbled onto Regina’s picture she started to think of it as a serious option. She knew she had to have her. She was still slightly embarrassed about the fact she had pulled her dick out of sweats and got herself off to Regina’s picture as she sat in front of her laptop. She wouldn’t have done that when she was sober, was her excuse to lighten the guilt. After she had cleaned herself up and put her spent dick back in her pants, she wrote down the phone number and decided to call the next morning when she had sobered up.

 

It took her almost an hour to fully convince herself that she should do it. She was promised by the man on the end of the phone that all his girls had contracts in place to never reveal any of the details regarding their clients. Once The blonde was sufficiently satisfied with the secrecy of it all she had nervously booked the beautiful brunette for one session the following week, believing that one fuck would get the woman out of her system and she wouldn’t need to use their services again. How very wrong she was, she was practically hooked on the brunette from the moment they met.

 

*end of flashback*

 

After she was done showering and changing, she jumped in her car and drove home, one tiny butterfly swimming in her stomach at the possibility that the brunette was still there. On entering her mansion that one small butterfly disintegrated into nothingness when she notice the brunettes leather jacket missing from her coat stand and the few hundred dollar bills she left for Regina on the console table were laying on the floor, she wondered if maybe the brunette was pissed at her for not waking her up. Sighing she went about making herself a snack and finding a new TV show to get into and take her mind off Regina.

 

XXXXXXXX 

 

On the other side of town Regina was almost wishing she was dead so this would be over. Gold truly was a twisted little imp. He was slowly walking around the room, his cane clacking against the wooden floorboards as he ranted on about the lack of professionalism from the ‘clingy little whore’ who may have cost him his best customer. Not that Regina could hear much of it. Gold had his goons tie her down onto a sloping board, head downwards, with a cloth over her face as they poured water onto it, causing the sensation of drowning. Waterboarding was just one of many tricks the evil man had up his sleeves in order to keep his girls in line. He didn’t often have them beaten as that was damaging to his pocket. No one wanted a bruised and bloody whore. So his methods of ‘training,’ as he called it, included electrocution, sensory deprivation, mental torment and whatever other sick shit he could come up with. He was a vastly wealthy man because of his business and he wouldn’t let any of his ‘merchandise’ ruin that for him.

 

Just when Regina thought she was about to pass out, her constraints were released and she was thrown off the board, landing in a heap at Gold’s feet. He pressed the metal end of his cane under the gasping woman’s chin, forcing her to look up at him. “You had better pray to God that Emma still wants to fuck your worthless pussy or I’ll be inviting every diseased riddled drug addict I can find to use you until your body can’t take anymore.”

 

Part of Golds vast fortune had also come from the drug trade, he knew all sorts of lowlife scum and his threat was not an empty one. A previous girl of his had lost him a high paying customer and he’d had that exact same thing done to her, she had never been seen again. Regina was sobbing heavily, hoping that Emma would still want her.

 

“Take this filthy whore to her room.” He ordered his suit monkeys, before snarling at Regina. “Get cleaned up, you have an appointment with Graham in an hour.”

 

Peter and Felix dragged her through the long corridors to her room where they unceremoniously threw her on her bed and told her she had forty minutes to get ready. Regina knew she couldn’t mess up with another client so she choked back her tears and went to shower in cold water, hoping it would help with the puffiness of her face from the crying. Forty minutes later the two men entered her room as promised, to deliver her to Neal’s car in the parking lot for her next appointment. Regina’s stoic mask was firmly back in place as she once again sat in the back of the limousine on the way to her next client, Neal constantly bad mouthing her. She had learnt to block him out for the most part. Her focus was on Graham and how she was going to please him enough to maybe try and get a tip from him. Sometimes clients would do that if they were particularly pleased with her, Emma always had, until this morning. Fuck, she really must have overstayed her welcome. The tears threatened to spill again but she regained her composure, convincing herself she would extract a nice big tip from Graham that she could use to appease Gold.


	3. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have inserted a trigger warning for rape about half way through the story. Please don't read if this is an issue for you.

Regina was slowly getting dressed as Graham showered after their session. Even though she usually tried to leave as quick as possible, today so was hanging about until he finished his usual cleanse, in the hope of getting a tip. She was always compliant with his requests but today she made sure to put in extra effort.

 

She wished that he would let her use the shower. After every punter had used her it was always the first thing they did, as if they were washing away their sins. None of them had ever allowed her to use their facilities, after using her for their gratification they wanted her gone as quickly as possible. Emma was the only exception. There was also Sydney but he was another matter entirely.

 

Regina almost felt like she had free reign when she was in Emma’s house. The blonde would even offer her food, that was something that was completely unheard of, punters never offered to feed them. She knew this from speaking with the other escorts. More often that not she would decline Emma’s offer of sustenance, even when she stayed all night, she wanted to keep up appearances. On the odd occasion that she had accepted something to eat it was usually because Gold had taken away her food ‘privileges’ as punishment. Gold ruled with an iron fist and any tiny misdemeanour could invoke his wrath. If he was in a particularly bad mood he would sometimes punish them all for something one of the girls had done.

 

Regina’s stomach twists as she hears the shower being shut off and the glass door sliding open. She knew that she was expected to be gone by the time he was done but she was pretending to have just finished getting dressed as he steps into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his empty eyes staring at her. She can make out a bit of surprise on his face but mainly just annoyance. Regina doesn’t let it outwardly show that she is aware she has overstepped the mark, instead she walks over to him, an innocent look plastered across her face as she runs a finger down his damp, defined torso. Wanting to play to his ego she flutters her eyelashes. “Thanks for fucking me so good.” He hadn’t. “I can’t wait until next time.” She could. She finished off by biting her lip and gently rubbing her finger on his stomach, just above where the towel stopped. 

 

Without saying anything he firmly grabbed her by the elbow and walked her to the front door. He had always been a man of very few words, the most she ever got out of him were barked orders as he positioned her body in whichever way he wanted to fuck her in. He handed her the coat she came in, and opened the door for her, the implication obvious, he was done with her and she had no place there until the next time his balls needed emptying. She never let the smile drop from her face as she took the coat off him and walked towards the waiting limousine, it only fell from her cheeks when she was sat in the car.

 

She felt sick. Not only had she completely fucked up with Emma this morning but now she has probably pissed off another client so much that he wouldn’t want her again, and she has no extra cash to show for it! She held back the tears as the car pulled away and took her back ‘home.’ If she let them fall now she may never stop.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Back in her room she was getting dressed after finally being able to shower. Every noise she heard coming from the corridor outside her room made her jump. She was terrified of Gold sending his goons to come get her for more punishment. A little while later she heard the sound of high heel approaching, her roommate arrived after having had a few sessions of her own.

 

“Hey, Regina.” The blonde tiredly greeted her friend.

 

Regina gave a forced smile but didn’t say anything.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks the brunette as she sits on the bed next to her.

 

“Jus a bad day.” She meekly replies.

 

“Talk to me, tell me what happened. Didn’t you have your weekly night with Emma Swan last night? You’re usually pretty happy after your nights with her.”

 

The women often spoke to each other about their clients, especially the high profile ones. They had no one else to talk to but each other in their ‘prison,’ as they referred to it when Gold and his goons weren’t around. Most of the girls were jealous when it got around that the gorgeous Emma Swan was one of Regina’s clients, they all knew that nearly every client was an asshole, but they might as well be fucking a hot asshole. Kathryn was the only one that the brunette had confided in about how decent Emma was with her. 

 

“I fucked up. I fell asleep and she left without waking me up. Now she must think I’m some clingy whore trying to get my claws into her and her money. Then to make matters worse, Neal snitched to Gold that I was late and when I got back here he took me to the basement.” She could almost feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes again.

 

Kathryn gave a small gasp, the basement was where all the punishments happened. “I’m sorry, sweetie. Gold is such a bastard! From what you’ve told me about Emma, I don’t think you have too much to worry about, she was probably just letting you sleep in.”

 

“She didn’t give me a tip, Kathryn. She always gives me a tip.” The tears began to spill as she held her head in her hands.

 

Kathryn knew that Emma always left $500 for Regina, she also knew that Emma had no idea that the cash went straight to Gold’s pocket. “If you weren’t awake how could she give you the money? Or maybe she was just in a rush and forgot.” The blonde suggests to ease her friends pain as she soothingly rubs her back.

 

Wiping her tears away the brunette inhales deeply to try and calm herself. “I can’t lose her as a client, God only knows what Gold will do to me if I lose him the amount of money my sessions with her bring in.”

 

“If she has cancelled you then you’d know by now. I’m sure it’s fine and you’re just worrying yourself over nothing.” The blonde knew her words were empty but it was all she could do to comfort her friend. If she was in Regina’s shoes she would be terrified too, Gold didn’t take any sort of loss lightly.

 

To try and take the brunettes mind off it, Kathryn told her all about her last client who had booked her all morning, after his wife had left for work. He was into being emasculated and Kathryn gave Regina a run down of all the names she called him to get him off. They shared a laugh and Regina seemed to smile a little easier. She was so glad she had Kathryn in her life, the blonde always managed to help ease her struggles, even though she was in the same boat as Regina.

 

As the evening approached she managed to relax a little, knowing that Gold wouldn’t be able to punish her now because she was booked up until the early hours of the morning. Eventually Peter came to collect her for her first client of the evening. 

 

Many hours later she was finally in bed, having had a final shower after the last client. Her body ached and there was a dull pain between her legs because of all the rough treatment she had received that night, standard stuff really. She blocked it all out like she usually did and let her thoughts drift to the beautiful blonde that she hoped still wanted her. She thought back to the previous night and how she fell asleep wrapped in strong arms, how Emma, although sometimes demanding, had never hurt her. 

 

*TRIGGER WARNING*

 

She didn’t know what time it was when she was woken by the sound of the bedroom being shut.

 

“Kathryn?” She sleepily asked into the darkness.

 

“Kathryn won’t be back for a while.” Robin’s voice answered from the foot of her bed.

 

Her heart sank, immediately knowing what was about to happen. It was a ‘perk’ of the job for Gold’s goons to get to use the women whenever they fancied it. Gold didn’t care what the men did to them as long as they wore a rubber and didn’t leave any lasting marks.

 

“Not tonight Robin, I’m tired and I have an early appointment in the morning.” She knew it was a waste of her breath but she had to try. Never in all the time that the men had been taking advantage of them had any of the guys walked away because the girls begged, pleaded or tried to reason with them. 

 

“Pants off and on your hands and knees now, whore.” Robin growled as he undid his belt buckle.

 

Regina complied, it’s not like she could fight him off and she definitely didn’t want him snitching to Gold. So there she was, on her hand and knees, stripped naked from the waist down as Robin slipped on a rubber and entered her from behind like she was no more than a body temperature fleshlight. The pain between her thighs intensified with every thrust of his hips. He had to pull out and spit on his hand to coat his dick with moisture when the lube on the rubber was used up, because Regina definitely wasn’t wet. She never was with any of these bastards. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over, it never took very long, that was one small mercy.

 

“Squeeze that slutty pussy around my dick.” He ordered her.

 

This time she didn’t comply, even though it would help speed things along, she liked to exert some control from time to time, no matter how pointless it was because he would get his way eventually.

 

“Are you deaf? I said squeeze my dick.”

 

Still Regina did nothing.

 

His thrusting stopped as he forcefully grabbed one of her arms and bent it behind her back.

 

“Argh.” She couldn’t help but whimper, but she still didn’t do as he had ordered.

 

He pulled her arm further up her back. “Do it or I will bend your arm like this all fucking night.”

 

The pain was absolutely excruciating so she relented and squeezed her pussy around his dick.

 

“Good whore.” He belittled her as he started up his thrusting again, not releasing her arm.

 

Realising he wasn’t going to let go of her arm until he had finished rutting into her she decided to play his game, just to get rid of him. She squeezed around him as he pushed in and relaxed as he pulled out.

 

“Keep doing that, slut.” His hips were getting jerky and Regina was thankful this would all be over soon. A few more thrusts and he was grunting behind her, tightening his hold on her bent arm as his body stiffened. As he relaxed he let go of it and Regina quickly pulled it to her side. When he pulled out of her she hurriedly got her panties and shorts back on and got under the cover.

 

The cocky bastard had a stupid smile on his smarmy face as he pulled the rubber off and tied the end. “Here, a little memento for you.” He laughed as he threw the used rubber at her. She would have liked nothing more than to wipe that self-satisfied grin off his face but instead she threw the offending item in the small bin in the corner of the room as he got dressed and left.

 

She cried herself to sleep that night, everything after riding Emma’s face and falling asleep on her chest that morning had been complete hell. She wanted so bad to be safely tucked in the blondes arms in her queen bed at her mansion.

*END OF TRIGGER WARNING*

XXXXXXXX

 

Emma had been tossing and turning in her bed for a couple of hours, unable to stop thinking about Regina. She couldn’t stop worrying that the brunette wouldn’t want to see her again, she must have been pretty pissed to have not taken the money she had left for her, the blonde thought. She had to find a way to banish the woman from her thoughts. Grabbing her laptop from the side of her bed she switched it on and decided to pick another escort. She didn’t want to face the sting of Regina rejecting her so she decided to be proactive about it and find another woman she could fuck instead of the brunette.

 

She scrolled through the pictures on the ‘Secret Escorts’ site, all the women were beautiful but they didn’t compare to Regina, not even close. She keeps scrolling, not overly impressed with any of the faces on the screen, of course she eventually scrolls onto Regina’s picture. Her dick gives a little twitch of approval.

 

“Behave, will you?” She reprimands the excitable appendage, as she lifts the laptop off her legs to look down at her crotch. She looks back at the screen and sure enough she feels another twitch. “No, we can’t have her anymore.” She continues to berate her dick. She quickly scrolls further down the page and finishes looking at all the escorts. None of them interest her like Regina does, she didn’t want any of them but Regina. Childishly she decides to close her eyes and flick the wheel of her mouse up and down and whoever it lands on when she opens them, that’s who she will pick. She counted up to sixty seconds, although the last twenty were pretty fast as she grew inpatient, flicking the small wheel. On sixty she opened her eyes. Twitch.

 

“Fuck.” She half-heartedly breathes out.

 

Those deep brown eyes that affect her in ways she couldn’t explain, are looking back at her. The longer she stares at the picture the more her blood flow is directed to her dick. She can feel the needy member coming to life in her boxers. 

 

“Fine, but this is your fault.” She blames her thickening shaft as she rubs herself to full length through her underwear, all the while staring at Regina on the screen. She gets a bit rougher with herself, squeezing her until she resist the urge to slip her hand into her boxers and run her palm through the sticky liquid at the tip of her cock. She glides her hand up and down her shaft but it’s too large to comfortably keep stroking herself, so she quickly divests her body of the constraining fabric and her vest top.

 

She rests back against her pillows, stacking two of them next to her so she can sit the laptop on them and keep looking at the screen. Spitting in one hand she firmly grips her cock and starts jerking it. The other hand wantonly gropes her breasts. How she wished the brunette was there with her now, sucking her off. The blonde thinks she has the most perfect cock sucking lips she has ever seen. They always look so amazing when they are sealed tightly around her pulsing shaft. She often wondered what it would be like if the brunette let her cum down her throat. She’s pretty sure she would give anything to watch Regina swallow her load. Her hand speeds up, the slick friction it causes making her breath become more ragged and desperate. 

 

Her eyes close and her head relaxes into the pillows behind her as she delves deeper into her fantasies of the brunette. She imagines the woman spread naked on the bed in front of her as she kneels between her olive legs, taking in the sight of her glistening, swollen pussy as she begged Emma to take her. She could almost feel the tight squeeze of the woman’s entrance around her throbbing head. No one had ever satisfied the way that Regina had, the woman was literally sex on legs.

 

Every time her hand reached the head of her shaft she rubbed the sensitive underside with the pad of her thumb, moaning at the sensation it caused. Her hand could never compare to the feel of Regina’s tight pussy around her, but the lewd thoughts swimming in her head were certainly helping. 

 

She abandons groping her tits in lieu of fondling her swollen balls, pushing her ever closer to the edge. She can picture it perfectly in her mind, laying on top of Regina, nestled between her thighs, those tanned legs wrapped around her, keeping her firmly in place as hard nipples rubbed against each other. Their tongues moving in sync, just as their bodies do. The way Regina whimpers into her mouth and her tongue stills when Emma hits a particularly sweet spot. Thinking about her cock and tongue both inside Regina’s warm, wet holes at the same time is what sends her cum shooting out of her pulsing shaft, the thick ropes of semen landing on her stomach in warm pools. She jerks herself empty, a satisfied moan escaping her. It wasn’t as good as the real thing but it was the best she was going to get that night.

 

After she had cleaned herself up and got back into bed the guilt hit her as she looked at the beautiful face on her screen. She felt so pathetic jacking off to a picture of a woman she had to pay to fuck her. Then there was all the emotions she felt towards her, it had crossed her mind that Regina probably had loads of clients that got attached to her, and she was just as sad and pathetic as them.

 

Then she started thinking about the fact that loads of men and probably even some women were paying for her services. That made her stomach turn, not out of disgust towards Regina but protectiveness. She wished she could rescue her from her life, Regina had never given her any reason to think that she needed rescuing, but still, no one could be happy in that job. She sighed out loud, annoyed by her own saviour complex. Every one that fucked Regina had probably dreamt about being her knight in shining armour, and now she was one of the sad bastards.

 

She had one more quick scroll of the website, deciding that she would find someone that was the complete opposite of Regina and that is who she would get an appointment with next. Not seeing Regina again was the right thing to do, she decided. Not even admitting to herself that part of the reasoning being that was that she was terrified of the rejection she was going to be facing. She was surprised that Mr Gold, the guy that handles all the appointments, hadn’t called her yet to say Regina no longer wanted to have anything to do with her.

 

She stopped scrolling when she settled on a picture of a blonde, blue eyed woman who was definitely the complete opposite of Regina. That’s the woman she would try to book when she called up after the weekend. Yes, maybe Kathryn was the perfect distraction from her growing attachment to Regina. With that thought in mind she was finally able to drift off to sleep, much later that she would have liked but at least she’d get some sleep before the game in the afternoon.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Regina was in the communal day room, not having any appointments until later that evening. Saturday afternoons were always particularly quiet for most of the girls. She was watching the Storybrooke Slayers Vs the Boston Belles, she always tried to watch Emma’s games when she could. Sometimes it filled her with pride to know that the woman on the Television, the one whose name got chanted every time she score, had picked Regina to fuck. It wasn’t a heart filling pride but it definitely helped her ego in a job where that was constantly being picked apart. Today though, that pride wasn’t there, instead it was replaced by misery and self-loathing. She still hadn’t been told if Emma had dropped her and the not knowing was driving her crazy.

 

After the game, which they won, courtesy of two goals from Emma, the blonde was being interviewed alongside another teammate. Regina wasn’t paying attention to anyone but the blonde though. She always thought it was quiet weird how the blonde was awkward on camera, just how she was when they first met. This was a woman with the world at her feet, tonnes of adoring fans and a salary to rival that of the highest paid male soccer star. They had talked lots during their time together but never about anything truly meaningful, and Regina was very curious as to why the blonde could seem so shy.

 

*flashback* 

 

Regina waited anxiously after knocking on the door of her new client. She knew of Emma Swan and her appendage from all the media coverage the young star had received since stepping into the spot light a few years ago. The young ones that had money thrust upon them always behaved in the worst way, thinking they could get away with anything they wanted.

 

The door opened, pulling her out of her thoughts, to be greeted by a demure looking Emma Swan. Her mask was firmly in place as she took the initiative. “Hello, Emma.”

 

“Hi. You must be Regina.” She knew very well who the brunette was, she practically had the woman’s face burnt into her mind after selecting her from the website.

 

“I can be anyone you want me to be.” The brunette purrs as she walks through the threshold of the blondes home. 

 

“Urm.” The audibly gulps.” Can I get you a drink?” The blonde didn’t know why she was so nervous, she’d done this before, many times in fact.

 

Regina thinks this may be an easy gig. The blonde seems unsure of herself and that puts Regina is the drivers seat. “White wine would be good.”

 

“Okay, sure. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

 

Regina follows her through the large house and leans against the kitchen island as the blonde pours her a drink. She takes a sip and watches as her client almost downs her entire bottle of beer. 

 

“So, urm, I assume you know about my, urm, unique situation?” The blonde questions her. 

 

Of course Regina knows, everyone knows that she has a dick. Regina can’t quite figure out why that sort of public information would make the blonde shy. Perhaps it was embarrassingly small? 

 

Regina places her glass on the counter, walks up to the blonde and presses herself tightly against her. “Yes, I do. So how about you let me take care of it for you?” She places a hand on the other woman’s crotch and tentatively seeks out the cock through her pants. She hopes that the surprise she feels isn’t evident on her face, but that is definitely not an embarrassingly small cock she can feel. What’s even more surprising to the brunette than the large dick Emma has concealed in her tight jeans, is her own growing arousal. She’s never turned on by any of her clients, hence the need for the bottle of lube she always keeps in her purse.

 

Regina rubs at the stiffening prick as she sucks on the blondes neck. “Please take it out.” The blonde winces slightly from the constraining feel of her pants, as she begs for release.

 

Regina was almost rendered mute from the word Emma had just used. No one ever used the word ‘please’ with her. They demanded and they took but they never asked, especially politely. She pulled herself together and reached for the woman’s button, once she undid that she pulled down the zip and helped the blonde shimmy out of the denim. She jacked the shaft until once again Emma used the word ‘please,’ almost begging the brunette for more. After sinking to her knees and finishing the woman off she decided she quite enjoyed sucking the blondes cock, especially when she had the favour returned. That was completely unexpected but totally welcome. She might just enjoy Emma Swan she happily thought as she came down from her high.

 

*end of flashback*

 

Thinking back on the first few times they had been together, Regina was trying to remember when Emma stopped using the word ‘please’ and instead became more demanding. The blonde was never horrible to her but she did miss that initial sweetness of their interactions. She could just hope and pray that Emma Swan hadn’t turned her back on her like everyone else had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to delve into Regina with her clients too deeply but if you would like that in future chapters then please let me know. There will be more angst coming up, particularly with Regina but it won't last forever.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a choice, Regina suffers the consequences.

Emma had just gotten home after her Monday morning training session and was psyching herself up to call the escort service and book the blonde woman she had seen. She takes a deep breath and dials the number, hoping that they would still take her business after the mess last Friday. After explaining to the person on the other end of the phone that she wanted to make an appointment she was transferred through to Gold, who liked to control all of his girls’ bookings.

 

“Miss Swan, what can I do for you today?” He sat up straighter in his office chair as he grasped tightly onto the arm of the leather chair with his free hand. He had been waiting for this phone call all weekend, waiting to hear that he was going to lose $40,000 a month because Regina couldn’t do her job properly.

 

“I’d like to make an appointment.” He hadn’t hung up on her or told her that her business was no longer welcome so that had to be good, she thought.

 

The dollar signs flashed in front of his eyes. Regina on a Thursday night was basically a standing order, so the fact she had phoned to make an extra appointment was great news to him. “What would you like, Miss Swan?” He whet his lips in anticipation of the extra cash he would be making.

 

“Urm, Kathryn, for one hour, tonight if she’s available.” It made Emma feel bad that she was ordering women, actual human beings, in the same way she would order take out. She quickly pushed that aside when she thought about Regina and how she always seemed happy to be with Emma, it couldn’t have been so bad.

 

Gold grinds his teeth together, if Emma was trying other girls and for only an hour, well he knew what that meant. She no longer wanted Regina. One thousand dollars for an hour with one of his girls didn’t compare to the ten grand he made from Regina’s one night with Emma a week. He flicked through the diary he kept with each girls appointment in it. “Is ten o’ clock suitable?” He tried desperately to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks.” 

 

“Is this as well as your regular Thursday appointment, Miss Swan?” He really hopes it is. 

 

“Urm.” She’s caught off guard for a second. Does that mean Regina hasn’t cancelled with her? She shakes the happy feeling away. That’s exactly the reason why she shouldn’t see Regina anymore, she’s too attached. “No, instead of. Thanks.”

 

“Very well.” With that, he hangs up the phone before calling a couple of his goons to his office.

 

Emma is completely baffled, if Regina hasn’t cancelled with her then why didn’t she take the tip? She thinks about calling back and rebooking her session with Regina but decides against it when she feels her heart flutter at the thought of the brunette. She has to get her out of her system, even if that means going cold turkey. She’s never been attached to any of the escorts she’s used before and she wasn’t about to start. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Kathryn and Regina are just about to go to the lunch hall when the door to their room is flung open by an irate looking Gold and a couple of his goons. “Kathryn, go and get your lunch. It seems you have an extra client booked for this evening, a Miss Swan.” He doesn’t take his reptilian eyes off Regina, who looks on in horror, knowing her fate is sealed.

 

Kathryn quickly looks at her friend, sympathy and worry in her eyes, but knows there is nothing she can do and anything she says will agitate the situation, so she makes a beeline for the door and squeezes out between the two goons.

 

Regina is frozen in place, she’s knows that whatever is about to happen won’t be good, she also feels a little broken that Emma has thrown her aside and moved onto someone else, her friend no less. Not that Emma would know that, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

“Do you know how much you have just cost me? All you have to do is lie back and spread your legs and you can’t even do that properly. I told you what would happen if you lost Emma as a client.” He spat at the brunette.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr Gold. Please. It was an accident. I can do better.” She’s pleading desperately between sobs.

 

“It’s too late for that now. You two, take this whore to one of the isolation rooms. She is only to leave for appointments and nothing else. I’ll deal with her when I have more time.”

 

Both Will and Jefferson step forward and grab the crying woman, dragging her with them down the maze of corridors to one of the isolation rooms.

 

These rooms were one of the most dreaded of punishments because no only were you they use to deprive the girls of companionship but also food. It was a lonely life that they lived anyway but this made it a hundred times worse. At least when the girls were around each other they got the chance to vent or to cheer each other up. In these rooms, they never knew how long they’d be in there, that was part of the torture, never knowing. They could be left to starve in there and no one would know, no one could save them. Then there was also the random torture sessions, Gold could walk in at any moment and have them tortured in any way he saw fit. The worst part of it though… Gold had told her what he was going to have done to her and she knew that he would carry through with the threat he made last Friday.

 

She tried to pull back when they reached the room, she tried to pull away but of course she was no match for the strength of the two goons. Jefferson kicked at the back of her knees, making her fall to the floor. Will dragged her through the doorway and dumped her in the middle of the bare concrete floor before closing the door behind himself, she could hear them laughing as they walked away.

 

She crawled to a corner of the room, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried into her chest. She cursed her father for dying, her mother for practically selling her, and Gold for being the bastard that he is. She even tried blaming Emma for being the cause of all her pain but she knew it wasn’t the blondes fault, it was her own fault, she knew the rules and she’d accidentally broken them. 

 

She wiped her eyes on the cuffs of her sweater, one of the few items of ‘normal’ clothing that she had. Taking deep breaths she tries to calm herself, not that it works. All her fantasies of Emma being her knight in shining armour dissipated in front of her eyes.

 

She had no way to track time but she knew it had to be turning into night because it was getting colder. There was nothing but the clothes on her body to keep her warm. The only thing in the whole of the small room were a bucket and a half empty toilet roll. She had been fighting the urge to go pee for as long as she could but now she gave in and squatted above the bucket. Once she was done she went back to the corner of the room, waiting for Gold to come and take his anger out on her at some point.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Emma was swigging at her second bottle of beer, she always got nervous before a new woman, always wary of their reactions to dick. It was public knowledge, but seeing it for real was a whole different matter. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Putting the half empty bottle of beer on the kitchen counter she made her way to the door, quickly checking her appearance in the hallway mirror on the way there.

 

On opening the door she was greeted by the smiling blonde that she’d ordered.

 

“Hi, come in.” She offered Kathryn.

 

“Hi, Emma. I’m Kathryn.” The other woman sweetly smiles as she walks in.

 

Emma can see that she’s a very attractive woman but her heart sinks, she isn’t Regina. She doesn’t feel the same excitement she feels when Regina comes over. “Can I get you a drink?” She offers out of politeness.

 

“I don’t think you invited me over to drink, did you, Emma?” She smirks at her as she runs her hand up the younger woman’s arm. 

 

Emma smiles at her but all she can think is that if it were Regina touching her like that her cock would already be twitching but as it is… nothing. She puts it down to nerves and carries on as best she can.

 

“No, but I was just finishing off a drink, so you are welcome to join me.” She offers as she leads the way to the kitchen.

 

“I guess it would be rude not to then. A small wine would be good.” Sometimes the punters would offer them a drink before they got started but most of the girls wouldn’t trust that it wasn’t roofied. Even though they were there as a guaranteed fuck, some of the clients still did some weird shit. She knew from everything that Regina had told her about Emma that she had nothing to worry about. Her smile dropped as she thought about her friend and what the hell was happening to her at that very moment.

 

“Are you okay?” Emma noticed the worry lines of Kathryn’s forehead as she offered her the glass of wine she had just poured.

 

“I’m sure I will be in a minute.” She winks at the blonde before finishing off her wine and two gulps. 

 

Emma smiles back at her and swigs at her beer, unsure of what to do or what to say. 

 

“So why don’t we take this to the bedroom, hmm?” She wanted to get on with her job and forget all and any thoughts of her friend who was undoubtedly suffering at this moment.

 

“Yeah, okay.” She finished her beer and takes the other woman’s hand to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom. All the while thinking about how their hands don’t fit together right.

 

Standing at the foot of the bed, Kathryn drops her handbag, waiting a moment to follow Emma’s lead but when it becomes quite obvious that the soccer star seems unsure, the older blonde decides to start things off. She pulls the tight t-shirt from where its tucked into Emma’s jeans and roams her hands over the taut stomach before inching them ever upwards until she’s just below the bra covered breasts. “Tell me what you want, Emma.”

 

“I want to see you naked.” She thinks that will get the blood pumping to her cock.

 

Kathryn smiles and turns around, before lifting her hair up and looking over her shoulder. “Unzip me?”

 

Emma reaches out with fumbling hands and slowly drags the metal zip down the back of the thigh high white dress, exposing more of the escorts supple back. Then she reaches for the material at her shoulders and pulls it down her arms until it falls the rest of way to the floor. Kathryn turns around, standing in front of the athlete, in just her white lace bra and matching panties. Still, Emma’s cock remains flaccid. She would have been rock hard and leaking from her tip if this had been Regina in front of her.

 

Again, she puts it down to nerves and decides that more touching will help things along. Reaching out she puts one hand on a slender hip and the other around the back of Kathryn’s neck to pull her in and crash their lips together.

 

She feels a hard push to her chest. “What are you doing?” Kathryn looks pissed at her and she has no idea why.

 

“Urm, kissing you.” She can feel her cheeks flush red and she doesn’t know where to look.

 

“You know that’s against the rules. No kissing on the lips.” Kathryn is used to the punters trying to push the boundaries but never do they bother with kissing. Emma has been using Regina for months, she should know better.

 

“But Regina always kisses me.” She’s so confused, if that’s a rule then why does Regina allow it?

 

Kathryn’s features soften when she realises that Emma wasn’t purposely trying to break the rules. She also had to consider what this meant about Regina’s feelings towards the blonde. Regina had always spoken highly of her but she just thought it was because Emma wasn’t an asshole, but now she knew there was more to it. Not wanting to let on to Emma that it’s a personal choice for Regina to kiss her, she tries to distract the confused looking woman by reaching for her jeans and undoing them. Slipping her hand underneath the waistband of the blondes boxers she’s surprised to not find at least a semi going on. Not being deterred she cups her hands over the significant appendage.

 

Emma stands there growing more and more self-conscious by the second, silently pleading with her dick to do something, anything!

 

Kathryn begins to gently stroke it, all too aware that there’s nothing at Emma’s tip to help things along. Still nothing, not even a twitch or a pulse.

“Why don’t you get undressed and relax on the bed. I’ve got something that will help things along.” Kathryn husks into the other woman’s ear. All Emma can do is nod her head before she strips and lays in the centre of her bed.

 

Kathryn strips off her underwear and gets her small bottle of lube from her handbag before getting on the bed and crawling over Emma until she’s hovering above the woman’s uncooperative dick. She pours a generous amount of lube into her palms and rubs it between both hands, warming it up. She takes the still flaccid cock and begins to work it with her slick hand, leaning forward and holding herself up with her other hand she kisses the other woman’s should and collarbone before lightly sucking on her neck.

 

To both their relief, Emma’s cock twitches, starting to wake up. Kathryn continues to kiss and suck at the available flesh beneath her mouth, causing a few more twitches. When she’s sucking a light pink nipple into her mouth she can definitely feel some hardness developing. She alternates between nipples for a few minutes but it’s still nothing more than a semi in her hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” Emma mumbles, her hands covering her face in embarrassment.

 

“Hey, look at me?” She kindly asks the blonde.

 

Emma begrudgingly removes her hands from her bright red face, finding it difficult to make eye contact with the escort.

 

“It’s okay.” She reassures her. “I know something that will work.” With a wink she lowers her head and wraps her lips around the semi hard cock before lowering all the way to take it all in her mouth. She works it over and over but to no avail.

 

Emma is trying to imagine it’s Regina’s mouth around her but it just feels so different. Before she ever fucked Regina this would definitely be working on her but now her cock isn’t even properly hard. She’s taken all the humiliation she can handle for one night.

 

“Stop. Please, stop.” She weakly pleads, her dignity nowhere to be found.

 

Kathryn looks up at her, not knowing what to do. This had never happened to her before. She has to wonder if all the stuff Regina has told her about Emma was made up or was it because Emma shared Regina’s feelings. “We can try something else?”

 

“No. I… urm… there’s no point. I’m sorry.” She grabs a pillow and puts it over her crotch to hide the offending appendage. 

 

“That’s okay.” She moves off the bed and starts picking her clothes off the floor and dressing herself, Emma does the same.

 

“Would you like another drink?” She asks in lieu of anything better to say.

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” She knows she probably shouldn’t because she still has a few clients dotted throughout the night but she could really do with one.

 

In the kitchen Emma hands Kathryn another glass of wine before getting herself a beer and finishing it off in a few large gulps. Grabbing another one she apologises again for her lack of performance. They make small talk for a little while longer until Emma notices it’s 10:50pm. 

 

“I know that the cars come to pick you up a quarter of an hour before the session ends so you can go now if you like.

 

Kathryn quite likes the blondes company and is in no rush to get to another punter or go back to her room that she knows will be empty, so she decides to stay and chat a little longer until the hour is up. Before she leaves, Emma hands her $500 as she always does with Regina. Kathryn doesn’t really want to take it, she doesn’t want to put any extra money into Gold’s pocket, particularly because of how he’s treating Regina, but knowing that Emma won’t be making another appointment with her she takes the money, hoping that will soften the blow with Gold.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Regina has just been shoved back into the isolation room, after having finished with her all her clients for the night. She hasn’t even been allowed to shower or change out of her ‘working’ clothes. She’s huddled in the corner, her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, desperately trying to conserve her body heat as she shivers in her short skirt and crop top, her stomach rumbling from lack of food. 

 

She eventually dozes off, her body and mind too exhausted to fight off the need for sleep any longer. She’s woken by the sound of footsteps and Gold’s cane clacking on the floor. She doesn’t know how long she has been dozing for but it can’t have been too long, she’s not in the slightest bit rested. Panic and fear both rise in her chest as the footsteps get closer and the door to her room opens.

 

“Get her.” He orders his cronies before turning around and walking out of the room. The two goons pick her up under her arms, she offers no resistance this time, her fate accepted. They follow Gold down the corridor to another room that has nothing but a bench in the centre of it.

 

“Strip her and tie her down.” He orders the obedient minions. He has no interest in seeing her naked, it was all part of the humiliation. Being naked was part of her job but to Gold this was a matter of enforcing his power, he could have whatever he wanted done to her and she could do nothing about it. He owned her.

 

Getting naked for punters was one thing, but being roughly stripped by Gold’s cronies for absolutely no purpose other than for him to show his power was beyond demeaning to the brunette. Once she was stripped the tied her to the bench, her feet sticking off the end, the men stood back, waiting obediently for their next command.

 

Gold silently stares at Regina, who was too terrified to make a sound. He lines his cane up with the soles of her feet so it falls just between the heels and balls of her feet, before pulling back and striking hard at the sensitive flesh along the arch there. The brunette shouts out in pain, tears falling from her eyes. She knows this method, it causes maximum pain with minimum marking and walking will be excruciating for days. She has never experienced him actually taking part in any punishments she’s had, he usually just barks orders to his goons in the background as they dole put the punishments.

 

Another whack and another anguished scream. Several strikes later and she is delirious from the pain resonating in her feet.

 

He would continue taking out his anger on her but he had some business to attend to. “Untie her and take her back to the isolation room.” He barks before adding, “make her walk.”

 

They do as they are told and pull her to her feet, she immediately drops to her knees from the searing pain.

 

“Get up.” He calmly orders. “And stay up or you won’t like what I’ll be forced to do.”

 

She bites her lip and she follows his commands, the tears still flowing. She slowly puts one foot in front of the other, flinching in pain but forcing herself to move as if her life depended on it, because it really did.

 

“I’ll be back for you later,” he hissed from somewhere behind her.

 

She hobbled for what felt like the longest walk of her life, naked and crying, back to the cold, concrete room that was now her prison. She lay down and curled into a ball as she shivered and sobbed, the feeling of hopelessness taking over and extinguishing all but the very darkest thoughts in her mind.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Emma was back on the Secret Escorts site, after her Tuesday training session, deciding to give it one more go before giving up completely. She had come to the conclusion that she had a type, dark hair and dark eyes, that’s why things hadn’t worked out with Kathryn. Not because she wasn’t Regina but because she just wasn’t her type. She scrolled up and down, unable to make a decision. 

 

When she inadvertently scrolled over Regina she felt her cock twitch. “Damn you, now you decide to work!” After Kathryn left last night she hadn’t even tried to jack off, the shame of not being able to get hard for the other woman, shutting down that option. She didn’t want to risk scrolling over Regina again so she settled for the next brunette on her screen; Marian.

 

She made the phone call as she sat in front of her laptop. It turned out that Marian wasn’t available that night but she was available the next day. Emma was busy with interviews and photoshoots the tomorrow, so that was no good. One more quick scroll, and the next brunette the cursor landed on was Milah. She was available that night and Emma made the appointment for 8pm, for one hour only.

 

This time she avoided drinking any alcohol before the session, just in case that had played a part in her pendulum penis the night before.

 

When 8pm does arrive she’s anxiously pacing the hallway. As soon as the knock at the door comes she opens the door, almost starting the brunette on the other side. She berates herself, thinking she should have played it cooler and waited a few moments before opening the door. 

 

“Come in.” She rushes out the words, embarrassing herself even further. Milah must think she’s some sort of sex starved pervert.

 

The brunette steps inside, seemingly unaffected by the blondes behaviour so far. “So, how do you want to do this?”

 

She’s direct the blonde muses to herself. Maybe this would work, she could be direct too. No emotions, no insecurities, just taking what she wants, what she needs.

 

“How about you get on your knees and suck my dick.” She states with false confidence.

 

Milah smiles and nods in agreement as she falls to her knees without hesitation and strips Emma from the waist down. She licks and sucks at the once again uncooperative dick, before her mouth engulfs the entirety of the well sized but still flaccid cock. In desperation Emma slips her hands under her vest and pinches at her own nipples, shutting her eyes and focussing on enjoying the sensation of a warm, wet mouth working her cock. It comes to life when the blonde subconsciously thinks about Regina’s mouth on her. When she realises what’s happening she wants to shut down the thoughts, but she doesn’t want a rerun of last nights humiliation so she decides to go with it, for the sake of her dignity. 

 

She’s grabs at the brunettes hair and gently pulls her off her dick. “Why don’t you go to my room, ge naked, and get on my bed on your hands and knees? It’s straight up the stairs, the room at the end of the hallway.”

 

“Okay, don’t be long.” She purrs as she makes her way up the stairs.

 

When she is out of sight, Emma grabs her phone from the lounge and logs on to the Secret Escorts website. When she finds the picture of Regina she spits in her hand and jerks herself to full mast, she hopes that will do the trick. She quickly makes her way to her room, greeted by the sight of Milah’s ass in the air and her pink pussy spread open, but not glistening like Regina’s would be. She needs to be quick so she doesn’t lose her boner. Putting her phone down on the bedside cabinet, she grabs a rubber and the bottle of lube she keeps in the drawer. Getting on the bed she sits on her knees behind the proffered ass, she opens foil packaging of the rubber and rolls it down her dick before pouring some extra lube on it, and some on the waiting pussy, she doesn’t want to hurt her after all.

 

Emma sits up on her knees, positioning her cock at the woman’s entrance before slowly pushing in. When her cock is halfway in she pulls back to the tip and pushes back in, she keeps going with this rhythm until she can sink her full length all the way in. She grips onto the hips in front of her but they don’t feel the same, they aren’t as curvy or as soft as Regina’s. Even her pussy feels different, it’s warm and tight but she doesn’t feel like it as made for her, because that’s exactly how Regina’s pussy feels.

 

She accepts that this is another bust of an evening but she’s determined to see it through, so she closes her eyes and thinks of Regina, it feels like she’s giving in, but if she wants to stay hard she has no other options. She pounds the pussy in front of her to thoughts of the other brunette, before long she’s disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of the other woman moaning. Normally that would be something that excites her and spurs her on but right now it’s just distracting.

 

She slows her hips. “I’m going to need you to be quiet.”

 

Milah bites her lip and buries her face into a pillow. Emma had a good sized dick and was fucking her pretty well but she had to do as she was told. She held back each moan as the blonde had her way with her.

 

It feels like she’s been fucking her for ages but still not getting closer to the edge. Normally she would be bent over Regina, her front pressed into the olive skin of the woman’s back as the brunette turned to kiss her whilst getting fucked from behind. Emma couldn’t bring herself to touch more of the woman in front of her, it would only highlight the difference between the woman on her hands and knees and the woman she wanted.

After several more minutes of the repetitive slamming of her hips she decided she needes to move things along more quickly, at this rate the hour was going to run out before she came. She knows it’s disrespectful and she shouldn’t do it but she slows her hips so she can reach over for her phone. When she has Regina’s picture on the screen in front of her she starts up her hips again and the pace builds more frantically than before, her grip on the brunettes one hip tightening with every thrust. A couple of minutes after staring at the screen and imagining that’s who she was fucking, she can feel her balls tighten. She thinks back to how the brunette always keeps eye contact with her as she swallows around her cock, the stark contrast of her crimson lips around her own pale cock. Before she can register what is happening her body has stiffened and she’s pouring herself into the latex. 

 

It’s not powerful but it is a relief, she’s glad it’s over with and that she did manage to perform this time. She drops her phone on the bed as she pulls out to get rid of the used rubber on her softening cock. As Milah turns over she recognises the face staring back up at her, before the screen turns to black.

 

When they are both dressed and Emma is seeing her to the door, she hands over $500, surprise evident on the brunettes face. Regina had told Kathryn about Emma’s generous tips but Milah had no idea. She dutifully took it, disappointed that she wouldn’t get to keep any of it. 

 

After shutting the door Emma leans back against it wondering what the hell she was going to do now.


	5. Last Option

The alarm clock blared it’s rousing tune, only to be smacked back to sleep by a pale hand. Emma sighed as she rubbed her weary eyes, she’d hardly had any sleep last night, too consumed in reliving the last week of her life over and over in her mind. The more she thought about things, the more questions she had. 

 

With a yawn she sits up and throws her legs over the side of the bed, her feet sinking into the plush carpet. It was 5:01am and she had fourteen minutes to get herself ready before the car that was picking her up would arrive. She had a long day ahead of her of interviews and photoshoots for her new sponsorship deal with a big named sports clothing brand. It was another multi-millionaire deal she had gotten since joining the Storybrooke Slayers, she had to put all her private problems to the back of her mind and be on top of her game for the day ahead.

 

She had immediately jumped in the shower after Milah had left last night, so all she had to do was brush her teeth, get dressed, and she was ready to go. She chucked on the branded trainers, sweats and hoodie her sponsors had sent her, and she was out the door, the blacked out SUV already waiting for her in the driveway.

 

Once she arrived at the studio she had hoped she would be able to grab some breakfast and a coffee but she was ushered into a trailer by her agent who was already there waiting for her. 

 

“Hey, Cruella.” The younger blonde gives a tight lipped smile. 

 

“Sit down, Emma. Let them get started on your hair and makeup, then the wardrobe department will sort you out for the first photo shoot.

 

Cruella never was one for pleasantries, unless it concerned money she didn’t have time for it. She was rude and arrogant but she had managed to broker all of Emma’s lucrative deals and she stayed out of Emma’s private life for the most part, so Emma was happy with the arrangement.

 

Cruella had managed to get Emma as a client after the media frenzy in Tallahassee because of her little indiscretion with the staff member at the soccer club. Emma’s career had never been so strong, so she ignored the woman’s lack of interpersonal skills, and kept watching her fanbase and bank balance grow.

 

Once they had finished with her in hair and makeup, the wardrobe department had dozens of outfits at the ready for her to wear for the photoshoot. They mainly consisted of lycra sports clothes and hoodies, but they were also launching a range of underwear, and Emma was to be the face, well, the crotch, of the range.

 

Several hours and many outfit changes later she was absolutely starving, she hadn’t managed to grab any breakfast at the studio before they had her posing for shoots. Thankfully they were coming to the end of the underwear shoot, but it was getting more and more risqué.

 

A couple of helpers had had to rub oil onto Emma’s body to make her skin glisten and her muscles look more defined. Then the photographer was directing her to lie back on a plethora of pillows and cushions, as she was instructed to grope her own bulge through a pair of the new briefs she was modelling, the camera flashing with every shot. She felt silly grabbing her dick in these circumstances but it had been explained to her that it would sell the product.

 

When it was finally over she got dressed made her way over to the canteen, where she piled her plate with all sorts of foods. Normally she kept a very good diet but she was so hungry she just didn’t care about counting calories or macros. She found an empty table and dug into her food, moaning with pleasure at every mouthful. 

 

“Shall I see if I can find a private room for you and your food?” Came a teasing voice from across the table, as she watched Emma who looked as if she was in ecstasy.

 

Emma gulped down the food in her mouth and blushed a little. “Sorry, I missed breakfast.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a ravenous appetite.” The petite blonde said with a wink. “Can I sit here?” She asked, pointing at the chair in front of her.

 

Emma blushed harder. “Sure.”

 

“I’m Tink by the way.” She introduced herself with a flirty smile.

 

“I’m Emma.”

 

“I know, everyone knows.” She giggled. “I helped oil you up for your photoshoot, you were very impressive.”

 

Emma could have sworn that Tink just licked her lips. “Urm thanks,” she acknowledged before taking a bite of a chocolate croissant. She didn’t remember who had put the oil on her, no matter how hard she tried, her mind was somewhere else, with someone else.

 

Even though women always seemed to flirt with Emma, she had never really gotten comfortable with it. Before she was famous she would worry that they would think she was a freak because of her dick, and after she got famous she had learnt the hard way that people would use her to make money off of. More than that, she never believed that anyone could truly want her, so she kept her head down and carried on eating.

 

A voice called out for Tink from across the room. “I’d better get back to work, but if you’d ever like to model your underwear for me privately, I would be a more than willing audience.” Her voice dropped an octave as she openly flirted with the soccer star. She then opened her purse to get a pen, and she ripped a small piece of paper from a notebook. “Call me, I can always make myself available for you,” she said as she passed over the piece of torn paper with her number freshly scribbled on it.

 

“Uh huh.” Emma nodded without any real conviction. 

 

All she could think about was that tomorrow should have been her night with Regina, that thought made her push her food away, her appetite suddenly gone. She’d never see the brunette again, never get to fuck her or hold her as they slept. It made her feel hollow inside, and she didn’t really understand why. Yes, Regina had always been kind to her and never betrayed her trust but that was her job, she couldn’t mean anything to Regina.

 

XXXXXXX

 

*TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE & TORTURE*

 

Gold had taken great pleasure in making sure Regina wore the highest heels he could find for her when she went to her appointments the evening before, just to keep her torture going when he wasn’t around to inflict in personally. She felt like her feet were on fire and every step was pure hell. For once she was glad to be going to her clients, at least she’d be warm and safe from harm until she had to return back to Gold’s base. Getting fucked was a far better situation for her than being under threat of his torture and abuse.

Gold had decided to continue with her punishment in the morning after she’d finished with her clients for the night. She was laying on her back, and was barely conscious. She had been stripped naked once again, her hands and feet bound to the table by leather straps as Gold secured electrodes to various parts of her body before turning a dial to send electricity shooting into her flesh. 

 

His lips tightened into a sadistic smile every time her body convulsed from the electric current passing through her. Her screams had stopped a while ago, her throat too raw and painful to make a sound. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that I’ve managed to swap all of your appointments for the rest of the week to other girls.” He sneered at her. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you…yet. I’ve already begun making arrangements for every lowlife I can find to have their turn on you. If you are going to behave like a worthless whore then I’ll have to treat you like one.” He turned the dial again, intense pain filling every cell of the brunettes body until everything turned black.

 

When she started to come back to consciousness the first thing she became aware of was a heavy weight on her chest and a soreness between her legs. Her head was pounding but she slowly managed to open her eyes.

 

“Wakey wakey, whore.” A male voice laughed.

 

When her vision came into focus she could make out Robin on top of her, both of his hands squeezing her breasts, his full weight placed on them as he thrust into her.

 

“Hurry up, man. I have to collect one of the sluts in half an hour and I want my turn before I have to go.” Jefferson whined to Robin. His only concern being to get off and not the broken woman in front of him.

 

“Don’t blame me, she’s not very cooperative.” They both laughed as if the helpless, restrained woman wasn’t even there.

 

Her vision blurred and once again everything went black.

 

*END OF TRIGGER WARNING*

 

XXXXXXX

 

The interviews had gone pretty well and after the first few all of Emma’s nerves had disappeared as she became more comfortable. She was sure she had been asked every question imaginable, and she must have been asked about her love life over a dozens times, her answer each time was that she was too busy focusing on her career to have time for a love life. 

 

When it was all finally over she went back to the trailer that her been allotted to her for the day. They had finished earlier than expected as Cruella had made sure that absolutely nobody overshot their time slot with Emma. The blonde was searching through all of the cupboards in hope of find food before her car was due to pick her up. She didn’t want to go back over to the canteen again, everyone wanted to talk to her and have their picture taken with her. Normally she didn’t mind but she was tired and emotionally drained, she’d tried her best to keep Regina out of her mind but she couldn’t stop thinking about how she couldn’t get hard when she was with Kathryn or Milah, but mainly she couldn’t understand why Regina always kissed her when apparently it was against the rules to do so.

 

It must have meant that Regina had wanted to kiss her or maybe she just liked kissing and did it with all her clients. Then there was the fact that Kathryn had carried lube with her, and when she fucked Milah she’d had to use lube. That had never happened with Regina, there had never been any need for it. Did that mean Regina enjoyed fucking Emma too, or did she just get wet easier than other girls. Emma’s head was spinning from thinking about everything over and over. 

 

She was relieved when there was a knock at the trailer door, at least now she could go home and get drunk until she couldn’t remember her problems anymore. She definitely deserved a drink after the day she’d had

 

Before she could get to the door to open it, Tink walked in holding a Styrofoam tray and a six pack of beers. “Hey, Cruella told me to let you know that you ride will be a bit late, something about a crash on the freeway or something. Anyway, I didn’t see you in the canteen so I brought you some food and I thought maybe we could have a beer together until your driver does turn up.”

 

Emma was a little pissed that she had to wait, but there was food and beer so the good outweighed the bad she thought. “Okay, sure.”

 

Tink handed her the Styrofoam tray and a plastic fork before twisting the lids off a couple of beers and taking a seat at the small table in the kitchenette section of the trailer. Emma sat opposite her and took a swig of beer before opening the treasure chest of food. “Thanks for bringing me food. My stomach thinks my throat has been cut.”

 

The petite blonde laughed and started an easy conversation that just seemed to flow. By the time Emma had finished her food and beer she was feeling relaxed and enjoying Tink’s company, she was quite enamoured with the cute woman’s accent. 

 

Sometime after her second beer, Tink had moved over to the other side of the table and was sitting very close to the taller woman, her hand resting on Emma’s thigh. It felt nice to Emma to have someone willingly touch her for free, it had been over a year since that had happened and that of course had turned out badly for the blonde.

 

“I have an idea,” Tink announced out of nowhere.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Emma asked curiously.

 

“Why don’t I come to yours tonight? There are a few things I need to do first but you could call me later with your address and I could drive there.” She was leaning in so close she was almost spilling the words against Emma’s lips.

 

Emma was definitely tempted. She hadn’t been able to get Regina out of her mind by fucking other escorts but maybe if she slept with someone that actually wanted to sleep with her without being paid, that might work. Even if Tink did try to sell her story it’s not like she would have much of a story to sell, they didn’t really work together, she wasn’t breaking any rules that could get her in trouble. In fact, compared to sleeping with escorts this was a positively good thing.

 

More out of desperation than want, Emma opened her mouth. “Sure, sounds like a good idea.” She wasn’t sure, but what did she have to lose at this point? If she couldn’t get hard she could just use Regina’s picture again, at least then she could give herself credit for trying every single way to get the brunette out of her system. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The next time Regina woke up she was back on the bare concrete floor, her feet still painful, her head was splitting and her body aching. She was exhausted and so very hungry, she hadn’t eaten a morsel of food in over forty eight hours. She had managed to drink some water from one of the punters bathroom taps last night, after using the pretence of needing to freshen up to get into the bathroom. She lay there on the cold, hard floor, no longer able to cry. In only two days Gold had mentally and physically tortured her enough that she no longer cared if she lived or died, death seemed to be her preference in fact.

 

Despite all that she had suffered, the worst pain was knowing that Emma was done with her. Regina blamed herself for that, she had let herself get too comfortable with Emma, she’d tricked herself into believing she could relax with the blonde. If she had thought the blonde would stop seeing her because she accidentally slept in, she would never have done it, but she let her guard down and everything was destroyed.

 

Now all she could do was wait. Wait for Gold to collect her for another bout of torture. Wait for his sick little minions to come use her whenever they were feeling horny. Wait for her inevitable demise at the hands of the lowlifes Gold would bring in to use her body until it gave up on her.

 

She thought back to her father and how if he was still alive none of this would have happened. He may have been a terrible business man that left his family without a penny but he had loved her. The only joy she had ever known had come from him, well until Emma of course. She tried to not think of Emma and instead think of all the good memories she’d had with her father, not Gold or anyone else could take those memories from her. They were hers alone since her father had died.

 

She guessed that it must have been hours later when the door to her concrete cell opened to reveal the imp leaning on his cane. “You know, I wasn’t going to waste another second of my time on you today, but then I remembered that Miss Swan’s regular payment of ten thousand dollars wouldn’t be reaching my bank this week or any other week for that matter, and it made me very, very angry.” He spewed the words out with force. “And seen as you won’t be having anymore paying clients, well, I don’t suppose it matters what sort of a mess I make of you.”

 

Regina felt a twinge of fear in her gut but nothing more, she was so done with everything. She didn’t care what he did to her, ten years of his brand of hell had been more than enough for her.

 

The brunettes lack of fear irked the twisted man. He enjoyed seeing the terror in his girls eyes when he decided to wield his power brutally. He wasn’t getting that from Regina and it completely incensed him. He walked up to the dejected woman and used his cane to turn her head so she was looking at him, there was still no fear or terror in her eyes, no reaction at all. He pressed the bottom of his cane against her throat, increasing pressure until she was weakly trying to bat it away. That seemed to appease his sense of power and he pulled the cane back, leaving her to gasp for breath on the floor.

 

“Take her to my work room.” He ordered his ever obedient minions. Looking at his watch he added, “I have a few phone calls to make. Make sure all my tools are ready for when I return.”

 

Gold’s work room was the only one of the rooms he used where he would actually get his hands dirty. This wasn’t the same as turning a dial to electrocute someone, no, this is where Gold would use his tools (an assortment of knives and other cruel instruments), to really work out his anger on whichever poor soul was the object of that anger. 

 

He left the two men to drag Regina to his work room and strap her into the chair, leaving her there until Gold was ready to get started on her. She sat in the chair, too weak to even hold her own head up.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Emma had just finished showering, mainly to get the remnants of her photoshoot oil off her body, before throwing on sweat pants and a sports bra. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a beer, something to give her a bit of dutch courage before making the phone call. She had in her hand the piece of paper Tink hand given her with her number on. During the car ride home and in the shower, she had thought a lot about Tink’s offer of coming over. The more she thought about it the more she knew what she had to do. She had tried everything she could try to get the brunette out of her system, there was only one option left, and even though she wasn’t one hundred per cent sure it was the right thing to do, it was what she had to do, for her own sanity.

 

She picked up her phone and dialled the number…


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

After finishing up with the last of his phone calls Gold made his way back down to his work room and to Regina. Every last one of her appointments had been transferred to the other girls. Regina had lost him his most valuable client and she was going to have to pay the price. He had a whole list of lowlife scumbags ready to be set upon the brunette tomorrow night, but first he was going to take his sadistic frustrations out on her.

 

The devil incarnate had Peter guard the door as he entered the room, he didn’t like to be disturbed whilst he was ‘working.’ He dragged a thee legged stool from the corner of the room and place it in front of Regina, so he could sit down in front of her.

 

Regina was still aching and exhausted, and her stomach was rumbling but she was no longer falling in and out of consciousness. “Just get it over with Gold. I know you’re going to kill me.” She managed to croak out the words.

 

“That’s very presumptuous of you Regina. I have no idea why you would think that.” He spoke with a sickening smile on his face, as he picked up one of his knives that were set out on a small table next to the chair Regina was strapped in to. “I am just going to show you what happens when you let me down. I’m not going to kill you, but the men I have lined up for you tomorrow night probably will.” 

 

He finally saw the glimpse of terror in her eyes that had been missing earlier. He knew that the fate he had planned for her was what all his girls dreaded the most, to be passed around by more than a dozen men who would use the poor woman any way they saw fit. Whenever Gold had arranged for this particular punishment, in order to rid himself of one of his workers, it was because the girl was no longer of any use to him, so there were no rules on how she could be treated, which was why none of them ever survived the night.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto the arms of the chair, hoping that unconsciousness would visit her again so she didn’t have to deal with any of this.

 

“Now, where shall we begin?” He picked up a scalpel and held it just under her left eye. “I don’t suppose any of the men will care if you can see or not.” The pleasure on his face was immeasurably when the brunette visibly panicked and pushed her head back as far as she could, but he pushed the tip of the scalpel just under the corner of her eye and she felt a stinging sensation.

 

A loud knock on the door had Gold pulling back. He shouted over his shoulder, “I have told you never to disturb me when I’m working!”

 

“It’s important, Mr Gold.” Peter shouts back rather weakly.

 

The old man gets up and makes his way to the door, opening it in a temper. Regina can feel a droplet of blood run from the corner of her eye and down the side of her nose, but she would be eternally grateful for the interruption. Whatever it was, she hoped it would mean Gold had to leave.

 

“It better had be or it will be your turn in the chair next.” He snarled at Peter.

 

Neal was standing next to Peter, and he immediately hands over the phone in his hand.

 

“You’re going to want to take this call.” He says to his father.

 

He’s angry at being disturbed but he knows they wouldn’t disturb him unless it was important so he takes the phone. “Hello.” He barks into the device.

 

“Hi, it’s Emma Swan. I’d like to make an appointment.” She assertively stated.

 

He glared at the two men in front of him. Yes, he liked to control the appointments but all his goons knew that when he was in this room they could set the appointments up and just tell him about it later. “Who are you interested in this time?” He asked with a controlled voice, he would of course take her money, but Peter and Neal would pay for their intrusion later.

 

“Regina.” She assumed it was still okay for her to ask for the brunette as Gold hadn’t said anything on their last call about Regina not wanting her a s a client anymore.

 

Regina was straining to listen to the phone call. She couldn’t hear who was on the other side but she desperately prayed that this phone call would take Gold away.

 

Gold slowly turned around and looked at the brunette. “And when will you be wanting her?” He asked into the phone.

 

Regina now understood that it was about her but she thought Gold had already passed all of her clients onto the other women.

 

“Is she free tonight?” The blonde queried. She knew it was very last minute but she’d missed the brunette and no amount of sex with other women was helping her. She had considered calling Tink but she knew in her heart it wasn’t what she wanted, so she sent a text to tell the other blonde that she was just going to go to bed. It was a small lie but she didn’t want to hurt the other woman’s feelings.

 

Gold looked Regina up and down, she was in no state to be sent to a client. Not that he was concerned with her wellbeing, but he didn’t want anyone of the punters to see the mess she was in. Apart from the small rivulet of blood from the corner of her eye and some bruising on the soles of her feet there were no other telling marks, but she could barely carry her own weight and she looked like a zombie.

 

“I’m afraid she isn’t free tonight.” He couldn’t risk Emma seeing her in this state.

 

Regina’s heart not only sank but completely crumbled. She had no idea it was Emma on the other end of the phone but if a client was calling specifically for her then it meant that she could be of some use to Gold and he wouldn’t continue with what he was doing to her. Hearing him say that she wasn’t available told Regina that Gold was beyond accepting requests for her, he really was done with her.

 

“Oh,” she replied dejectedly. “What about tomorrow?” She couldn’t give up on seeing the brunette again.

 

“Would that be for the hour or the full night, as usual?” 

 

Regina’s eyes shot open. It must be Emma on the phone! Emma still wanted her. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She really hoped it would be for their usual night together, it would mean she still had some value and she would be safe for the night.

 

“The full night, if possible.” She could kick herself for cancelling it in the first place, what if the brunette wasn’t available for the full night. Before making the call she had told herself that if she was going to continue having these nights with Regina she would make the most of them. No more worrying about being a creepy client because she knew she was too deep into the brunette to resist her feelings, so she might as well enjoy it.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Other arrangements have already been made.” He could hear the want in Emma’s voice when she asked for the full night, and he was going to milk it for everything it was worth.

 

Regina’s beating heart was becoming more erratic. She knew Gold liked to play games but surely he wouldn’t waste a money making opportunity.

 

“I can pay you double.” Emma suggested without missing a beat.

 

Very desperate indeed, he thought to himself. “I would be letting a lot of people down if I agreed to this,” he pushed even further.

 

“Triple. If you can set up our normal arrangement for tomorrow I will pay you triple. Thirty grand to upset a few guys is pretty acceptable.” The blonde said more sternly, she didn’t care about anyone else, and she had no idea he was bluffing, she just wanted to have Regina back on their Thursday nights.

 

“Well, I suppose I can accommodate you on this occasion. Shall I reinstate the arrangement to continue for every Thursday?”

 

“Yes. Thank you. Every Thursday.”

 

“Very well. Goodbye, Miss Swan.” With that he disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Neal.

 

Regina wanted to smile and to cry in relief, but she wasn’t going to do that in front of Gold.

 

“Well, well, it looks like you’ve been give a reprieve. It seems that for whatever reason, Miss Swan still wants you. I hope you have learnt your lesson from all of this,” he leans in close, his nose almost touching hers as he grits out the words. “If you mess this up again, no amount of money will save you. Do you understand me?”

 

She nods her head frantically. “Yes, Mr Gold.” Her voice still weak.

 

“Take her to her room, make sure she washes and has something to eat. We can’t have paying clients thinking we don’t take care of her.” He orders Peter, as he and Neal walk away.

 

After being dumped unceremoniously on her bed by Peter, she took her towel off the shelf on the wall and wrapped it around herself so she could make her way to the shower. She slowly and painfully walked down the corridor to the communal showers. 

 

Halfway down the corridor she heard Kathryn shout her name, followed by quick footsteps and two arms being wrapped around her.

 

“Oh Regina. I never thought I would see you again.” Happy tears slowly make their way down the blondes face. “Oh my God, you’re bleeding.” She pulls back from the brunette, her hands on her shoulders as she looks her over. “What has he done to you? You look awful.” Her tears now turning into sad ones at her friends condition.

 

“Shower.” She croaks out.

 

Without any further ado the blonde wraps an arm around the brunettes waist and helps her walk to the showers. The blonde turns on one of the showers and keeps her hand under the spray until she deems it warm enough, then she helps her friend to get inside. Regina turns her face to the falling water and begins gulping down mouthfuls, relieving some of the soreness in her throat. Kathryn watches as her heart breaks for her friend. When she could see that Regina was struggling to wash herself she quickly stripped down and stepped in to help her. 

 

When they were finished Kathryn quickly used Regina’s towel to dry herself before slipping her clothes back on and then wrapping the brunette in the towel and helping her back to their room. She helped the weak woman to get dressed, when Peter walked in with a tray of mismatched leftovers from dinner.

 

“Gold said you had better eat it all. He doesn’t want you showing him up by looking the way you do.”

 

Kathryn took the tray off him and really wanted to hit him with it but instead she thanked him and promised him she would make sure Regina ate everything. Regina just wanted to sleep but she was so hungry she dug into the tray of rice and potatoes and whatever else was thrown in. Kathryn went to get her some more water and was doing her best to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill once again, she had to keep herself together for Regina’s sake. Once the brunette had finished eating and drinking the blonde took the tray off her and helped her get under the covers.

 

The brunette mumbled something as her eyes began to close.

 

“What was that, hunny?” The blonde hadn’t been able to make out the murmuring.

 

“Emma wants me.” She said a bit louder, with a faint trace of a smile on her lips.

 

Kathryn couldn’t help but smile. She’d had a feeling that there was more to Emma and Regina than just a client paying an escort for sex but she hadn’t been able to talk to Regina since she’d had her appointment with Emma. 

 

“I know she does.” Everything was starting to make sense, why Regina kisses Emma and why the blonde couldn’t get hard for her. “Get some sleep and everything will feel better in the morning.” She had no idea if it would but things definitely couldn’t get any worse for the brunette.

 

Regina drifted into a deep sleep, her mental and physical exhaustion taking over. Kathryn went to take the tray to the kitchen and refill Regina’s cup with water. When she came back she placed the cup on their shared rickety table between their beds and set about getting ready for a night of work. She was so happy that Regina was back with her, she would talk to the brunette in the morning when the fragile woman would hopefully be feeling better.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Emma was disappointed that she wasn’t able to see Regina that night, but she was glad that Gold had managed to set it up for the following night. She wasn’t going to fight her feelings for the brunette, she would just hide them and carry on as normal, Regina didn’t need to know how she felt. They could just continue with the incredible sex and Emma would make the most of the ‘girlfriend experience’ that she was paying for. The blonde fell asleep a lot easier that night knowing that things would be going back to normal.

 

When she naturally woke up the next morning she had no idea what to do with herself. It was international week in Europe so the club games were on hold until next week. So with no training to attend and no media gigs, she actually had a few days off to herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she had this many free days.

 

After a lazy breakfast at her leisure, she decided to hit her home gym, exercise was an everyday part of her life and she wouldn’t stop just because she didn’t having any soccer training. After her workout she decided she had nothing better to do so she went to do a few laps in her underutilised indoor pool. By the time she was finished, the morning was gone and it would be just under eight hours until Regina would be there. She kept thinking she wanted to do something nice for the brunette to make up for pissing her off last week. Fucking Milah and almost fucking Kathryn had shown the blonde that it wasn’t just sex with Regina, it was more than that. She was going to jump into the girlfriend experience with both feet and to hell with the consequences. 

 

Mind made up, she began scouring the internet for recipes, something special she could make for them to enjoy as they sat and chatted, instead of jumping straight into bed. When she decided on what she was going to cook she placed an order for the ingredients she needed, with a local high end, organic deli market who delivered the same day. Emma was by no means a master chef in the kitchen but she could follow basic instructions. She had considered simply ordering from a local restaurant but she really wanted to make this special, even if her cooking wasn’t as good as a restaurants, Regina might appreciate that she tried.

 

Later that evening when she was beginning to prepare their dinner, she started worrying that maybe Regina had already eaten or maybe she would refuse the offer of food. She would cross that bridge when she came to it, she thought. She was paying thirty grand for this night and she wasn’t going to let her worries ruin it for her. Her habit of overthinking often ruined things before she’d even given herself a chance. 

 

The wine was in the fridge, along with the chocolate mousse she had made, the lasagne was layered in the baking tray and ready to be put in the oven at a moments notice. The antipasti platter was laid out on the dining table that Emma had set, and a vase of red roses was placed in the middle. She knew it was completely cliché but when Emma Swan set her mind to something she went full out. She kept checking her watch as 9pm slowly approached. The anticipation had been killing her and now that it was almost here, she was a ball of excitement and nerves.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Regina had slept straight through the night, not even stirring when Kathryn had finally been able to crawl into bed sometime in the early hours of the morning. The blonde woke up midmorning but let the sleeping brunette keep resting until it was time for lunch. She had never seen Regina eat as quickly as she had the night before so she knew the woman hadn’t eaten in days. 

 

Gently shaking Regina’s shoulder as she called her name, she roused the sleepy woman and told her it was time for lunch. “You can come straight back here for some more sleep once you’ve eaten,” she tried to convince the weary woman.

 

“What time is it?” Her voice sounded a little better but it was still a bit hoarse.

 

Kathryn passed her the untouched cup of water from the table, which the brunette gladly swigged from. It’s just gone one, let’s get you dressed and fed, then you can always come back here, okay?”

 

The brunette put the now empty cup on the table and nodded her head in acquiescence.

 

The brunette felt so much better after having a good nights sleep and now a full belly, Kathryn had given her friend half of her own lunch when there was no sign of the hungry woman’s appetite being sated. 

 

The lunch room was relatively empty so Kathryn decided to delicately broach the subject of Regina’s situation over the last few days.

 

Regina whispered everything that had happened to her, her friend holding her hand and comforting her as she listened intently. “I’m still shocked that Emma has changed her mind.” She added at the end of her woeful tale.

 

“I’m not.” Kathryn simply stated.

 

“What do you mean?” Curiosity written across her face.

 

“Well, urm, she couldn’t get it up for me.” The blonde would never have divulged that information to anyone but her best friend. 

 

Regina looked shocked, Emma never had a problem with anything like that, she was a complete stud. “I don’t understand.”

 

Kathryn tried it from another angle. “Do you kiss her, Regina?” 

 

Her olive cheeks immediately burned red. She hadn’t thought about that fact that Kathryn would find out that she breaks that rule with Emma.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. You like her don’t you?” the blondes voice soft and full of understanding.

 

“I know it’s stupid. I’m just some whore and she has the whole world at her feet but she treats me well. Sometimes when she looks at me, there’s something there that I can’t explain.” She takes her hand from Kathryn’s so she can wring both her hands together.

 

“I think she likes you too.” A smile on her face a she makes the statement.

Regina narrows her eyes at her friend, not believing her.

 

“Seriously. I mean she really couldn’t get it up and urm, she had an appointment with Milah the next night and I managed to find something out.” Kathryn and Milah were by no means great friends but after her appointment with Emma, the brunette had sought out Kathryn, her ego having taken a bit of a battering after realising what Emma had needed to do to be able to finish.

 

“What did you find out?” Her curiosity more important than her jealousy at that moment. 

 

“Well, apparently Emma had to look at your picture on her phone to actually be able to finish when she was with Milah.”

 

The brunette was trying to let all of this information sink it. Was it possible? Did Emma feel something towards her? Her heart swelled with an odd sense of pride, it was a ridiculous situation, but she wanted to believe what she was being told.

 

“But why did she not leave me a tip, and why did she cancel out regular appointment?” She wasn’t really asking Kathryn for answers, more like she was thinking out loud. But nonetheless Kathryn answered her.

 

“Like I said before, maybe she was in a rush that morning, you were sleeping so you don’t know if she had only woken a few minutes before you. As for cancelling the appointments, I don’t know but she’s famous, she probably had some other commitment pop up or something. I don’t know, but it’s obvious to me that she likes you.”

 

For the first time in days Regina gave a full smile. In the blink of an eye things were looking up, she couldn’t trust that everything was going to be okay, but compared to how things were less than twenty four hours ago, she felt ecstatic. They went back to their room and Kathryn helped pick out Regina’s outfit for the night, before the brunette took a nap, her body still trying to recuperate from the trauma it had suffered.

 

Neal was the one to collect her when the time came. Kathryn had borrowed Regina a pair of her black knee high boots, they had the smallest heels out of any of the shoes that the two woman had. They aggravated her already tender feet but they were better than anything else she had tried on. Over her red lacey underwear she wore a short, sleeveless red dress that was just a touch too tight for her. She was out to impress Emma, and this dress accentuated all of her curves, whilst revealing ample cleavage, so she would make-do with the slight tightness.

 

Her gait was slow and tentative and she did her best to minimise the pain in her feet as she walked down the corridor. Neal noticed this and shoved her to hurry up, all the while laughing, as she winced, but obediently walked faster.

 

The limousine pulled up in Emma’s drive and Regina was about to get out when Neal turned around in his seat to give her a stern warning.

 

“You had better do whatever she says tonight. If she’s want to stick it in your arse then you let her. There will always be a place for you in the basement if you fuck this up again, and next time my father won’t be so forgiving. Now get the fuck out and do the only thing you’re good at.”

 

Regina stepped out of the car and fought every urge she had in her to slam the door shut. She hated that asshole and the way he spoke to her. She closed the door gently and walked up the steps to the front door. Taking one deep breath she knocked on the wood.

 

XXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is still reading this story, thank you so much. I know it’s been pretty dark and difficult to read in parts but most of that stuff is over with now. There will still be some angst but for the most part, the story can now start to focus on Emma and Regina’s journey together. I’m still not sure where this will be headed but I have a few ideas and I hope you can trust me to deliver a story you will enjoy.
> 
> A special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment and offer feedback, it has been appreciated and very helpful. xxx


	7. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally our leading ladies get some quality time together.

The knock at the door sent tingles down the blondes spine and turned her stomach into knots, she was excited but nervous. She was sure that Regina wouldn’t be pissed at her, because obviously she had agreed to come after all. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to a smiling Regina.

 

“Hi Regina, come in.” She internally slapped herself after hearing the excitement in her own voice, she had to remind herself to play it cool.

 

“Hello, Emma.” The brunette made sure to control her voice and not let any of the effects of the last few days show in any way. Slowly but steadily she walked through the doorway, trying not to give anything away with her movements either. She walked with her usual poise, the pain she was feeling wasn’t evident at all, unless you knew what had happened to her.

 

“Are you okay?” The blondes smile changes into a look of concern, it was evident to her. 

 

“Of course I am now that I’m here.” Her hands make their way around the blondes neck in an attempt to pull her in for a kiss, and a distraction from Emma asking any other questions.

 

The athlete allows a small kiss before pulling back when Regina attempts to deepen it. She searches Regina’s eyes but the brown depths give nothing away. “It’s just you walked differently.” Saying it out loud the blonde thought it sounded stupid and a bit creepy that she had noticed.

 

“I wore some new heels last night, left my feet a bit sore I guess.” It was the most believable lie she could concoct on the spot because she really didn’t think the few steps she took would give any indication of the pain she felt in her feet. She wished Emma hadn’t been so observant but at the same time it felt nice that Emma had noticed something so small.

 

Emma didn’t really believe it but she wasn’t going to push the brunette. “Well, why don’t you take your shoes off?” She suggests as she steps behind the escort to remove her jacket, not in the usually way she does when she’s trying to get her naked, but just as she would treat a lady on a date, not that she’d had one of those in a long time.

 

“I suppose everything does need to come off.” She seductively winks as she turns to face Emma.

 

“Actually,” the blonde anxiously rubs at the back of her neck. Regina’s mind begins running a million miles at minute at what the blonde may say next, she’s never known the woman to be this reluctant when it comes to sex. “I was kind of hoping we could maybe take things slow tonight and I would really like to explore the whole girlfriend experience thing with you, if you’d be willing?”

 

The brunettes heart slows down when she realises Emma wasn’t about to say anything bad. “Sure, you’re paying, so it’s whatever you want.” Her smile is genuine because she hopes this means they get to cuddle and maybe watch some TV. She knows they are still going to fuck, no one is going to pay for her, let alone pay triple the amount, not to fuck her. She really hopes this means it will be a bit slower and perhaps gentler than usual, her body had been put through more than it was use to in the last few days. A very optimistic part of her hope that maybe the blonde would offer her food like she sometimes did, the meal she had last night and her lunch earlier were not enough to make up for the lack of food she’d had all week.

 

“How about we get these boots off you and I’ll show you what I want?” The blonde smiles but does nothing else until Regina nods her agreement. The blonde moves to her knees in front of the brunette, she reaches out to the top the boot at her right knee, and slowly peels the zipper down. She wants to pull her stocking down with it so she can kiss and lick every inch of Regina’s beautiful tanned skin, but that’s not what this it about. This is about them creating their own little world for one night a week where Emma can pretend she means more than a cheque to the brunette. She helps Regina step out of the boot before doing the same to the other one, unaware of the shock on Regina’s face at the care and tenderness she is being shown.

 

When both of the brunettes feet are free, the blonde stands back up and has to look down slightly at the now even shorter woman. “There, I hope your feet feel a bit better now.”

 

By God they did, she had never before paid much attention to the thick carpet of the hallway that her feet now sank into, but she was so grateful for it in the moment. Her feet hadn’t felt so good in days, the ache was still there but the pain she felt when wearing shoes was gone.

 

She was almost lost for words at the treatment she was receiving, she can’t remember anyone but Kathryn ever being concerned for her physical wellbeing. “Yes, thank you.” She just about manages to get out.

 

“Good,” the blonde smiles and holds out her hand, “can I show you what I thought we could do tonight?”

 

“Of course.” Regina takes her hand, now knowing the blonde will reveal her true intentions.

 

Emma leads her slowly, mindful of the brunettes sore feet, down the hallway and past the staircase, through to the lounge and towards the kitchen.

 

Regina thought that maybe Emma wanted her to cook or maybe to some chores, that would encompass the ‘girlfriend experience’ and she didn’t mind. Those activities would be a pleasure after the week she’d had. When they enter the kitchen and turn a corner to face the dining table, Regina is stunned. There is food and wine there and a huge vase of roses. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen such a huge bouquet.

 

Emma notices the look on the beautiful woman’s face and starts to panic when she sees brown eyes start to glisten. “I hope you don’t mind, I just thought that we could maybe have a date. We obviously can’t go out in public because I’d get into a load of shit with my agent and Secret Escorts is well… secret. So I thought we could have it here.” She waits for Regina to say something, anything, but she just stands there like a rabbit caught in headlights. “I’m sorry, it’s stupid isn’t it? I don’t really know what the girlfriend experience really entailed so I just guessed.”

 

“No, Emma, it’s wonderful.” She realises that sounds a bit too enthusiastic towards a client so she clears her throat and tries to be more professional. “The girlfriend experience is about anything you, so this is absolutely fine.” She wanted to say ‘perfect’ but stopped herself, clinginess would not do.

 

“Okay. Great. I was worrying all day that you wouldn’t like it.” She said shyly before offering Regina a smile.

 

The brunette couldn’t believe that Emma had been worrying about her opinion, no one cared what she thought. The last time she had received flowers was from her father on her eighteenth birthday but they weren’t as grand or beautiful as the vase of what must have been two dozen roses. Then there was all the food laid out, it wasn’t masses but anything was better than nothing. There was even wine. She’d had wine with Emma before on the odd occasion but she could really do with a few glasses this week. She didn’t think she had ever felt giddy before, this is what kids must have felt like on Christmas morning. Her mother had never allowed them to waste money on such frivolous things as presents at Christmas so Regina really had no idea how that felt.

 

Emma goes to pull a chair out for her and Regina daintily sits down pulling at the hem of her dress to keep things modest. Would you like some of this wine, or I have some white in the fridge. Or would you prefer something non-alcoholic?”

 

“Red is great. Thank you.” She can’t stop smiling until her stomach rumbles at the sight of all the food on display. “Sorry.” Her eyes widen as if she had just broken some unwritten rule. 

 

Emma laughs a little as she pours her a glass of wine. “I’m glad you’re hungry. I’ll just go turn the oven on, the lasagne should be done by the time we’ve finished this.”

 

Regina thought she was going to cry with happiness, there was even more food to come! She takes a gulp of wine as Emma goes to turn on the oven. When Emma takes her seat she follows Regina’s line of sight to the roses. 

 

“I urm didn’t know which flowers were your favourite. I hope you like them.” She bashfully explains.

 

“I do like them, they are absolutely beautiful.” Her gaze now on Emma.

 

“I’m glad,” she genuinely states. “Please, tuck in.”

 

Regina doesn’t need telling twice, her mouth watering at the selection of crackers and cheeses, not to mention the dips and selections of various antipasti. She makes sure to eat slowly and savour the wonderful tastes that she’s not had in a very long time or even at all.

 

“So, what are your favourite flowers?” The blonde queries.

 

Regina swallows down the small bite of cream cheese and cracker before answering. “Bluebells. My father always gave me bluebells, so they bring back happy memories for me.”

 

Emma nods, storing that information for future reference. Regina took another bite of her cheese smothered cracker and Emma watched how her eyes closed momentarily as the flavours danced on her tongue. She’d never seen someone take such please from something so simple before. 

 

The one subject she needed to approach was swirling around on her mind. She was desperate to clear the air, but at the same time she was scared of digging something up that Regina may have wanted to keep buried.

 

Her mouth ran away with her before she’d even managed to engage her brain. “I’m sorry about last week.” She blurted out. Regina ceased her chewing and didn’t know what to say or do. “I should have woken you, I wasn’t trying to keep you here. It’s just that you looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m really glad you let me make another appointment with you.” The blonde reaches for her wine and takes a hearty swig, glad to get it off her chest but worried about Regina’s silence.

 

Regina doesn’t say anything as she allows all that information sink in. She feels like laughing because the blonde thought she had a choice in the matter, and crying at the horrendous last few days she’d had over nothing, but there was one question on her mind.

 

“Why did you cancel our appointment?” She looks at the blonde who is fidgeting with her unused dessert spoon.

 

“You didn’t take the money I left for you so I thought you were upset with me because I didn’t wake you.” She avoids all eye contact with the escort.

 

“You left me money?” She couldn’t believe this. All the self-doubt and insecurities she had been feeling was for nothing.

 

Emma now looks up at the brunette, her brow scrunched in confusion. “You know I always give you a bit extra. I left it on the cupboard in the hall, I thought you’d take it when you left.”

 

“I was in a rush when I left, I didn’t see it.” Even Emma making appointments with Kathryn and Milah started to make sense now, the blonde was trying other options because she thought Regina would refuse her an appointment. “If you thought I wouldn’t want to see you again, why did you reinstate this appointment?” She wasn’t going to let on that she knew Emma had paid three times the normal price.

 

“When I called up,” she hoped Regina didn’t know she’s called up a couple of times to try other women, “Gold never said anything about you being pissed at me so I knew I had to try, even if it was just to get the opportunity to explain myself to you.”

 

Regina shuddered at the mention of Gold then relaxed when Emma said she wanted to explain herself to her. Again, she wasn’t use to anyone caring about what she thought of them.

 

“So, this was all just a big misunderstanding?”

 

“I guess so.” The blonde chuckles. When Regina doesn’t join in with her laughter she reaches for a tanned hand on the table. “Hey.” She calls for the brunettes attention and when Regina looks at her she can see a sadness in her eyes that sobers up her jovial attitude. “I’m sorry. It was my fault and I feel stupid about it but I’m going to make it up to you.”

 

Regina doesn’t ask how, nothing can erase what she’s been put through but she knows Emma doesn’t have a clue about any of it, the blonde even thinks she has a choice of who she will accept as a client. Gold is just that good at what he does, no one ever suspects anything, that’s why she never has any hope of escape. 

 

She pins those thoughts back, this isn’t the time or place for the mental acrobatics she would have to do to really understand the past week. She puts a smile on her face and it stays there without effort. At least now she knows that Emma does want her and Gold will be pleased not to lose her business, her life is no longer under immediate threat of torture of death. Also, Emma is treating her like no one else ever has, and she has that to look forward to each week.

 

The timer on the oven goes off, pulling them both out from the weight of the conversation they had just finished having. Emma doesn’t move but squeezes the smaller hand in her own, loving how it fits just right. “You hungry enough for some lasagne?”

 

It smells absolutely divine, nothing like the slop they get fed at Gold’s. “Absolutely.”

 

Emma smiles back at her and after she gets up from her seat, she leans back down to give Regina a small peck on the cheek. The brunette puts her fingertips to the now tingling skin of her cheek. It was a chaste, almost platonic kiss and yet she knew it meant something. She quickly pulls her hand away as Emma comes back to the table and sets the lasagne down.

 

“Are you expecting more guests?” The brunette chuckles at the size of the lasagne Emma had made.

 

“You’ll thank me in the morning when you’re eating it for breakfast. I don’t know if fairies come in and do something magical to it in the fridge overnight, but it tastes even better in the morning.” The blonde nips to the fridge to grab the bowl of salad she had prepared earlier before setting it next to the tray of lasagne.

 

All previous worries and concerns have totally vanished as Regina enjoys Emma’s silly side but also the promise of more food in the morning. She knew the worst of the punishments were over from Gold but she wouldn’t put it past him to deny her food for a bit longer, just to satisfy his need for utter power and brutality.

The sports star serves up a generous slice of lasagne each before finishing the bottle of wine between their glasses. Regina piles the rest of her plate with the salad, not used to have fresh foods very often. She finished every morsel on her plate, she had considered leaving some as she didn’t want to feel bloated for any activities Emma may want to partake it later, but the food was just too good to resist. 

 

Emma was surprised but ultimately happy when Regina cleared her entire plate, thankful that the brunette was fine with her setting up the evening as a date and enjoying her cooking.

 

“That was incredible, Emma. I didn’t know you could cook.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me but you could find out, if you’d like?” Emma wasn’t sure where her confidence came from in that moment. Maybe it was the wine of maybe it was from the comfortable, relaxed atmosphere the two women had created together.

 

“I’d like that.” The brunette genuinely beamed. They both knew that getting to know each other was constrained to their make believe bubble one night a week, but if that was all they could have then that was good enough for them. 

 

Emma smiled back at her. “Do you want some dessert? I made chocolate mousse.”

 

Regina would love chocolate mousse. Gold never allowed them anything sweet, he didn’t want them to ruin their figures. A balanced diet with the occasional treat wouldn’t be a problem but seen as the slop that got served in his kitchen had very little nutritional value, they probably would gain weight if they were served desserts too. “I would love too but I am much too full.”

 

“Okay, maybe later? I was thinking we could watch a movie or something, if you want?” The blonde sets about putting the uneaten food in the fridge and stacking the used dishes next to the sink to be dealt with in the morning. When Regina offers to help her the blonde simply grabs another bottle of red wine off the counter and asks her to pour them both another glass, Regina happily obliges.

 

“Yeah, maybe later. A movie sounds great.” She cuts back to Emma’s questions. Watching a movie would give her a chance to digest everything she’d eaten before they inevitably made their way to Emma’s bed. 

 

“Awesome.” The blonde offers Regina her hand and pulls her from the chair, when she accepts her hand. She walks silently behind the blonde, bemused that she’s being led out of the lounge that contains a very big TV and instead being guided upstairs, slowly, because Emma remembers the brunettes discomfort in her feet. When they reach the blondes bedroom Regina is definitely confused because she doesn’t ever remember seeing a TV in there.

 

Emma notices the confusion on her face as she opens the doors to her walk-in closet. “Regina, that is a pretty dress and you look absolutely incredible but I think if we are going to watch a movie we definitely need to wear something more comfortable.” She didn’t mention that she thought the brunette had look a little uncomfortable in the wonderfully tight dress, this was her way of getting Regina to relax and be more snug.

 

The escort didn’t say anything but nodded her head, a slight relief washing over her that she would finally be able to remove the too tight dress that had seemed to get tighter as the night wore on, that may have been more to do with the food she’d eaten that the actual dress though. Emma pointed out where she kept the pyjamas and ‘lounging’ clothes, leaving Regina to pick out what she wanted when she went to the bathroom.

 

Regina thought she should probably pick the skimpiest clothes she could find, not that Emma seemed to own anything skimpy, it was her job to arouse her clients after all. Instead she settled on a pair of small sleep shorts and an old soccer jersey of Emma’s, she wanted so much to just be warm and comfortable and she had a feeling Emma wouldn’t have a problem with that. She opened a few drawers until she found a pair of ankle socks, making sure to cover her feet.

 

She turned around at the sound of the door to the en suite opening. “Wow.” Emma all but whispered. “My soccer jersey looks incredible on you.” Regina filled it out much better than Emma ever could. Something about Regina wearing her clothes aroused her and made her possessive side rear its head. 

 

She blushed a little, finding it hard to believe that Emma could find her attractive in old sportswear. Those doubts were cleared from her mind when the blonde wrapped her arms around her small waist and pressed their lips together. “So beautiful.” She breathed out against soft, plump lips. 

 

Those pesky butterflies that only Emma Swan could conjure, were back in her stomach.

 

Emma had to step back and take a deep breath when she could feel her dick start to harden. She would love to pick Regina up and fuck her against the nearest wall but that’s not what this night was about. She’d promised herself that her time with Regina would be about more than just sex, so that’s what she was going to do. 

 

She grabbed herself a pair of sweatpants and a vest to change into, Regina watching her appreciatively as she did. When she was done she took Regina’s hand again, unwilling to not be in physical contact with the brunette when she could help it. “Let’s go to the TV room.” She guided her guest to the hallway and a few doors down to the intended room.

 

“This is a freaking cinema.” The brunette blurted out in a less than ladylike fashion when she stepped into the room. Emma just smiled at her. On the wall there was the biggest TV screen she had ever seen outside of an actual movie theatre and several huge, leather armchairs lined up alongside each other, and a small table in front of the middle chair.

 

“I can’t really go to watch a movie in peace, so I had this built instead. What are you in the mood for?”

 

The only time Regina had ever gotten to choose what to watch was when the dayroom at Gold’s was quiet, and then she only ever really watched Emma’s soccer games. She had no idea what were popular or relevant movies. “A comedy?” She suggests, she could do with something funny and light.

 

“Sounds good,” the blonde nods, “let’s have a look at what’s on there.” She sits in the seat at the centre, her eyes pleading with Regina to come and share the chair with her rather than take a different seat.

 

The brunette slips in besides her as Emma switches on the TV and scrolls through the comedy options. The blonde wraps an arm around the beautiful woman and whispers, “is this okay?”

 

“Indeed,” Regina answers as she places her left hand over Emma’s matching hand on her stomach, and entwines their fingers together. She agrees to Emma’s first movie suggestion, not really caring what it was because she was just so happy to feel safe and not hungry or scared.

 

Halfway through the movie Emma pauses it and declares herself to be hungry. “I’m going to get my chocolate mousse, do you want yours?”

 

“No, thank you.” She really didn’t think she could eat anything else.

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

 

Regina sits in the chair, wishing this was her life, she gets lost in the fantasy of it until Emma comes back in. Not only with a bowl of chocolate mousse but also the rest of the second bottle of wine and two clean glasses. “I didn’t know if you wanted a drink but I brought you a glass just in case. 

 

“I’ll have a small glass, please.”

 

Emma places all the items on the table in front of the chair and pours Regina a small glass before pouring herself a full one. Once she is back in the seat, her arm once again holding the brunette, their fingers entwined, she reaches for her mousse. Regina feels a bit of regret for saying she didn’t want hers because it looks delicious and she’s sure she can smell the rich, chocolate.

 

Emma can see from the corner of her eyes that Regina is looking at her dessert so she takes a mouthful before loudly moaning. “Mmm, this is soooo good. You’re really missing out on this, Regina.” She teases the woman next to her.

 

Regina wasn’t about to admit her mistake in declining the offer of dessert. “I’m quite full.” She says as she takes a small sip of wine.

 

Emma wonders for a moment why Regina hides behind her pride instead of simply asking for some of the dessert. She can’t understand why Regina would do that but she doesn’t want the brunette not to have something she wants so she takes a spoonful and holds it in front of plump lips. “Try it, for me? I’d like to know if you think it’s any good.” This was Emma’s way of getting around her pride.

 

“For you.” The brunette relents before opening her lips to accept the spoon into her mouth. When her lips seal around it, her eyes closing, she let’s out a small moan. The blonde has incredibly inappropriate flashbacks of the times the escort had done exactly that to her cock, which is twitching at the reminder. She pulls the spoon back and tries to ignore the stirring of her phallus.

 

“That is really good, Emma.” Regina was too absorbed in the taste of the most wonderful treat she had ever eaten to notice Emma’s pink cheeks and blown pupils. 

 

“Why don’t you finish it? I gobbled down a few bits in the fridge when I went to get it, I don’t think I can eat anymore.” The blonde offers with a small lie, just to make sure Regina accepts it.

 

“Only if you’re sure?” All of a sudden she’s sure she has room in her stomach for the tasty treat.

 

“Absolutely.” She passes the bowl to the brunette who takes her time with it, savouring every mouthful as if it was her last meal.

 

The blonde reaches for her wine and restarts the film, smiling every time Regina accidentally lets a small moan of pleasure escape her lips.

 

After Regina had finished the mousse and her wine, she curled into Emma’s side with the blondes encouragement, laying her head on a strong shoulder.

 

The next thing the older woman is aware of is strong arms laying her in bed. She startles awake. “I’m so sorry, Emma. Did I fall asleep?” Panic and worry evident in her voice as she sits up, ramrod straight.

 

“It’s okay, we both did.” That was another lie, Emma had watched her sleep for the last fifteen minutes of the film and then for another thirty after that until she thought maybe that was a slightly creepy thing to do, so she carried her to bed.

 

“I’m awake now, let’s do what I’m here for.” She has to please Emma, that’s her job. She can’t risk losing her because now she’s aware of the consequences more than ever.

 

Emma wants to, her dick even more so, but she won’t take advantage of her like that. When she thought she’d lost Regina for her life, even just as her escort, she knew she had to change the ways things were between them, no more just using her to empty her balls. “You’re here for the girlfriend experience right? Well, as your honorary girlfriend for the night I’d like to fall asleep with you. I’m knackered and could really do with the sleep.”

 

“Are you sure?” She was somewhat relieved, she loved fucking Emma but her body was still recuperating.

 

“One hundred per cent.” She answers as she gets into bed besides her pretend girlfriend before giving her a very really kiss and spooning her from behind. Emma could honestly say she had never felt so satisfied from a night with a woman. They hadn’t had sex but she was so happy that they had cleared up their misunderstanding and the conversation had flowed easily after that. She felt like she could be herself which was a beautiful freedom to have in the company of another. That night they both slept better than they had all week.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Emma rises with the sun, excited with her surprise for Regina. She quietly goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth before making her way downstairs. Ten minutes later she’s carrying their breakfast on a tray, Regina’s surprise also on it. She places it down on the bedside cabinet on Regina’s side before sitting on the edge and gently stroking the brunettes cheek to rouse her from her slumber.

 

“Morning, beautiful.” She greets the woman who she thinks should wake up in her bed every morning.

 

“Good morning.” She tiredly replies. “What time is it?”

 

“Seven fifteen. I’ve brought breakfast.”

 

The brunette sits up and daintily rubs at her eyes before noticing the tray on the bedside cabinet. “You weren’t joking about the lasag…” She stops when she notices the small vase of bluebells.

 

Emma smiles with pride at Regina’s look of wonderment when she sees the flowers.

 

“Bluebells, how did you get bluebells? I only told you last night.”

 

“I have my ways.” She winks before admitting she called her florist from the bathroom the previous night. 

 

The stunned woman reaches for the vase and takes a deep breath, the smell bringing back the few happy memories she had in her childhood. “Thank you,” she whispers as she tries to keep the emotion in her chest at bay.

 

“You’re welcome.” Once again Emma is left baffled by how such a small thing could elicit such a reaction. Surely Regina had men and women constantly fawning over her and offering all sorts of romantic gestures in order to woo her. To change the subject she grabs a plate of warmed lasagne and offers it to the brunette in exchange for the bluebells that she sets back on the tray. “Right, let’s see what magic those fairies used last night.” She jovially announces as she grabs her plate of lasagne before taking a hearty bite. Regina joins her and the both moan in satisfaction. “See, I told you.”

 

“Indeed you did. I didn’t think it could taste any better than last nights but it really does.”

 

They chat between mouthfuls of lasagne and swigs of coffee until everything is finished and Regina asks to use the shower, Emma never refuses her. Regina would love to take a bath but she really didn’t have time and she’d never ask for that, she saw it as too much of an imposition on the blonde.

 

Whilst Regina was showering the blonde was thinking about the next few days in front of her, for which she had no plans. She could call around her teammates and see who was free but that seemed a bit desperate to her and her insecurities always made an appearance, if they wanted to hang out with her they would contact her. Sighing she wished Regina could just stay until she had to start back at training on Tuesday morning. 

 

That wasn’t possible though, Regina probably had loads of clients lines up. Her stomached rolled at the thought of anyone else touching her. She began rationalising with herself, yesterday Gold had negotiated with her to cancel with other clients, maybe he would again. Even if she had to pay the same inflated price, that would only be $120K for four days with the brunette. With all the sponsorship deals she was getting that was spare change to her. She was about to call Gold when she thought better of it. She would wait until Regina was finished showering then she would ask her if it was what she wanted. Emma didn’t want to make the deal without Regina’s permission, maybe the brunette wouldn’t want to stay. Up rose those insecurities again only to be quashed when the brunette entered the room with a towel around her as she used a smaller one to dry her hair.

 

“Hey, Regina, I have a question for you.” The blonde shyly puts forward.

 

Regina sits next to Emma on the bed. “What’s the question?”

 

Emma was about to ask but instead she gets side-tracked by the small cut below the brunettes eye, not having noticed it before the escort had washed her make-up off in the shower. “How did you do that?” She points at the small healing cut.

 

Regina freezes for a moment before trying to brush it off. “I scratched myself in my sleep. That was your question?”

 

Again the blonde has trouble believing the reason and again, she lets it go. “Urm no, that wasn’t my question.” She pulls the brunette onto her lap and takes her hands. “I have a very selfish request to make. Would you like to stay with me for the weekend? I’m off until Tuesday and I thought it might be fun to hang out here, we could use the pool and jacuzzi.” She knew she was trying to bargain with the brunette and she hoped it worked.

 

“I’d love to but urm… you’d have to check my schedule with Gold.” She wanted to scream out ‘yes,’ but Gold may not be keen to let her out of his sight for so long. She smiled at the blonde as Emma picked up her phone and dialled Gold.


	8. Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff as they get closer.

"Hello, it's Emma Swan. I'd like to be transferred to Mr Gold."

 

Regina was waiting with bated breath. She had a feeling that Gold wouldn't allow this, it was unheard of for anyone to want any of the girls for more than a night, even them wanting a full night was quite rare. The brunette was looking out of the window, staring into the distance as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

 

Noticing Regina's body language the blonde put her phone to her chest so no noise could be heard as she was being transferred.

 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked the anxious looking brunette as she rubbed her bare arm. 

 

"Of course I'm sure." She replied as she turned her head to look at the blonde, a genuine smile on her face.

 

Emma believed her but she could tell the brunette had something on her mind. Before she could ask anything else she heard a muffled voice from her phone. "Hello," she answered.

 

"Miss Swan, is there a problem?" The fiend of a man asked. He knew Regina was still with Emma and wasn't due to be picked up for another half an hour. He could feel the anger starting to boil inside of him in anticipation of the woman complaining about Regina or even cancelling her fully.

 

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if it was possible to have Regina stay with me until Tuesday morning?" She asked, giving the brunette a smile and receiving one in return.

 

Many things went through the cretin's mind but the predominant thought was money. "Again, this is very last minute, Miss Swan. I would have to disappoint a lot of people if I had to cancel their appointments with Regina." He lied, having already cancelled all of her appointments.

 

"I will compensate you for that, of course." Emma replies. She could almost hear the smirk he was most definitely wearing.

 

Gold knew he had pushed Emma to her limits during their last phone call when he got her to pay triple the normal rate to have Regina for one night, but he tried his luck again. "Hmm," he pretended to mull it over. "This is a weekend and you will be having her all day, for four days..."

 

Emma felt her gut twist with guilt as she looked at Regina, somehow with wet hair and without makeup the petite woman looked particularly fragile, and the cut under her eye didn't help. 

 

"Tell me what you want, Gold." The blonde succeeded in sounding strong but she felt awful as she sat there asking some guy if she could keep a woman in her possession. When she had first set up an appointment she didn't really feel much because she had never met Regina, but now she was doing it with the woman sitting on her lap, the woman she had grown to care for.

 

"Well, you paid me thirty thousand as way of compensation for yesterday’s inconvenience and that was only for half a day. So really we need to double that for each day." He knew it was a stupid amount to suggest but he was a business man and could negotiate downwards, but starting so high would only work to his benefit.

 

Regina could hear the imp on the other end of the line, her heart sank and shoulders slumped as she heard what he was asking for, the moment of optimism she'd had about staying with Emma for the weekend disintegrated in front of her.

 

Emma quickly worked out it would cost her just under quarter of a million to have Regina to herself until Tuesday, and she knew Gold was expecting a counter offer. But she saw the way Regina's shoulders slumped when he gave his price, she must have wanted to stay but expected Emma to not agree to such a ludicrous amount. Then she thought about how she didn't believe the brunettes excuses about her sore feet and the cut under her eye, a few things weren't adding up for Emma, something about Regina’s situation just wasn’t sitting right with her.

 

"Okay, deal." She wasn't going to negotiate with Regina right there, and if she was honest, she would pay a lot more than that for her. The smile on Regina's face when she realised she would be staying was worth millions anyway.

 

Gold almost choked on his own saliva and was practically vibrating with glee, he couldn’t believe she had simply accepted his asking price. "Very well. I will have someone collect her at eight thirty on Tuesday."

 

Emma hung up without another word, the slimy man was starting to irritate her with his greedy ways. “I hope you don’t mind lasagne for lunch too, there’s still loads left.” She says in jest to highlight the fact Regina would be staying.

 

Regina slips her arms arounds the blondes neck and kisses her lightly on the lips. “I could eat your lasagne for every meal for the rest of my life.” Her lips brushing against Emma’s as she speaks, a big beautiful smile on her face.

 

Emma feels her dick twitch at the intimacy of their position, she’s told herself that she’d go slow with Regina but her willpower was dwindling more and more each time full lips drag over her own.

 

Regina had never felt this happy in all her adult life. She couldn’t believe she would be staying in a beautiful mansion with Emma until Tuesday. No more worrying about Gold and his goons, or having to service clients that Gold would have no doubt found for her even after giving away her original appointments to other girls. She wanted to show Emma how much it meant to her and the only way she knew how to do that was through sex.

 

The brunette takes her saviours bottom lip between her own, gently sucking on it, the hum of approval she receives spurs her on to deepen the kiss and soon she’s sucking on Emma’s tongue as the normally dominant blonde lets her lead. Strong hands slip under the towel and up her thighs to pull the brunette even closer. Regina can feel Emma’s hard cock through the fabric of the blondes pants and happily remembers Kathryn telling her that Emma couldn’t get hard for her.

 

The heat and growing wetness of the pussy pressed against her sweatpants is a wonderful reminder to Emma that she never needs lube with Regina. With a gentle tug to the soft cotton of the towel, Regina’s body is exposed to the blondes gaze as she breaks the kiss. 

 

“What do you want, Emma?” Her intention is to sound seductive but she’s so overwhelmed by her joy at the past twelve hours and the upcoming few days that it sounds more pleading, as if she would give Emma the world if she could.

 

“I want…” She looks into deep brown eyes and contemplates on telling her the truth. That she wants her, not just for nights or weekends, but that she truly wants her. Deciding that those words would ruin everything, instead she opts for, “to get naked with you.”

 

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Regina reaches for the hem of the blondes vest and pulls it off her. The vision of Emma below her, naked from the waist up as her hard cock tents her sweatpants is more intoxicating than it has any right to be. “Is that for me?” She points at the bulge in the pants, with innocence in her voice. 

 

“All for you, baby.” There was no cockiness in her voice, but there was a none too well hidden meaning, her hard-on was for Regina, as her last couple of attempts with other women could attest to.

 

She crawls backwards off the blondes lap so she can pull down Emma’s pants when the blonde lifts her hips off the bed. Her dick slaps against her stomach when’s it freed from its cotton prison, the head already glistening with moisture. Regina leans down to begin a delicious oral assault on the member but a hand on her cheek stops her, causing her to look at the blonde questioningly. 

 

“Can we keep kissing?” She seems almost shy about asking, more like the old Emma when they first started having appointments.

 

Regina makes her way back up the athletic legs until she’s capturing the blondes lips in a deep kiss, leaving just enough room between their bodies so she can sneak a hand between them to grip around the thick cock, her other hand delicately holds onto a strong shoulder. Emma hums into her mouth as their tongues dance against each other. 

 

The petite hand firmly drifts up the shaft until her palm is being coated by the blondes liquid excitement at the tip. Emma's tongue stops its ministrations when she feels a thumb rub over her leaking slit, Regina starts to pull back from the blondes lips but Emma gently cups either side of her face to keep their mouths together. The brunette keeps jerking her in the way she had quickly learnt Emma loves, always squeezing just under the head on the upwards stroke. 

 

The athlete could feel herself getting worked up way too quickly, all her sexual frustrations from the last few days surfacing because of the beautiful brunette on top of her. With her eyes closed she was sure all her other senses were heightened, the attention her cock was getting was electric, the lips against her own had never felt so soft and willing. The way the brunette was kissing her felt different from usual and it was only serving to intensify the blondes excitement.

 

If she kept sitting there, accepting all the attention lavished upon her, she was going to prematurely embarrass herself, she needs something to focus on, to distract her from the incredible touches of the naked escort. She caresses the skin beneath her palm as it glides from an olive cheek, down the expanse of her throat and over her body until she arrives at the warm, wet flesh of Regina’s lower lips. 

 

With the tanned legs kneeling on either side of Emma’s, she’s open to the pleasant intrusion of a middle finger that swipes through her wetness before circling her hard bundle of nerves that protrudes slightly past her lips. When the circles become faster around the tight bundle it’s her turn to momentarily freeze from pleasure in the blondes mouth. Emma sucks the tip of her tongue as she tries to jolt her back to their activity. Her curvy hips seem to take over and she’s moving them in sync with Emma’s finger, increasing the pleasure.

 

With the exception of her father, Regina had never felt wanted by anyone. That had all changed the night she met Emma, the blonde had never treated her like just a fuck, she’d always treated her like a human which was a welcome surprise to the brunette. After last night she’d felt a particularly large shift between them, she’d never been treated that way in her life, almost like a queen. The fact them Emma hadn’t even tried to have sex with her was a revelation, she was trying not to get ahead of herself but that was kind of hard after the amount of money Emma had just shelled out for her.

 

In that moment, charged full of emotions she was unused to feeling, she did something she had never done before. She crawled a little bit closer to the blonde and with the cock in her hand she directed it to soaked folds before pulling away the blondes hand so she could run the bulbous head up to her clit.

 

“Fuuuuck.” The blonde exclaims as she breaks the kiss to look between their bodies to where Regina is holding the shaft between her wet folds, the tip rubbing against her clit as she moves her hips with determination.

 

Regina had never felt an uncovered cock against her like this before. She’d never had a boyfriend as her mother wouldn’t allow it, and of course Gold’s number one rule was that all the punters had to wear a rubber, he couldn’t take a chance with his merchandise getting pregnant or infected. She reasoned with herself that as long as Emma never entered her, nothing untoward could happen.

 

“Fuck, baby. That feels so good.” The blonde continued to whimper and moan at the feeling of the hard clit rubbing against her sensitive head. She held onto Regina’s hips as the escort dictated their rhythm and speed, Emma was simply clinging on for the ride. She can’t resist sucking on Regina’s exposed throat, laving the soft flesh with her tongue as she works her way back up to the brunettes mouth.

 

“Emma.” She panted against thin lips, almost desperate, begging.

 

“I’m here, baby. Let go.” She really wanted her to let go because she wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer herself. She pressed her forehead to the brunettes in a show of intimacy that really wasn’t becoming for a relationship between an escort and her client.

 

The brunette needs no further encouragement as her insides tighten before she feels wave after wave of release wash over her. “Oh, Emma.” She raggedly breathes against the blondes lips, her hand gripping tighter around the shaft as she cums hard.

 

At the sound of her name passing Regina’s lips in ecstasy, the blondes pulsing cock releases the first of many thick jets of cum against the brunettes clit. “Oh God, yessssss.” She doesn’t open her eyes until her balls are completely drained. When she does open them she can see the brunette has a lazy smile spread over her lips, small twitches shooting through her body as she slowly comes down from the blonde induced high.

 

Once again Emma gently cups her face so she can nuzzle their noses together. “Hey.” She murmurs when the brunette eventually opens her eyes.

 

“Hey.” She murmurs back as she lets go of the deflating cock. Reaching over to grab a few tissues from the bedside cabinet, she cleans herself up, wiping Emma’s fluid from her clit and hand.

 

“Well, that was incredible.” The blonde happily murmurs into the brunettes ear as she wraps her arms around her and slumps further into the pillows, pulling the brunette with her.

 

“Indeed.” She agrees as she buries her face into the blondes neck.

 

They remain wrapped around each other as their bodies recover from the euphoric exertion, neither of them wanting to disturb the tranquillity of the moment. Many long moments later Emma suggests they could use the jacuzzi or sauna or even go swimming.

 

It’s at that point Regina realises she doesn’t have a spare change of clothes with her, let alone a bikini, not that she owns one anyway. “I don’t have a bikini or any other clothes with me.” She meekly states.

 

“Oh crap. I should have asked Gold to have a bag sent over for you. I can always call him back? Maybe you can go back and pack a few things?” She really didn’t like the idea of Regina going, not even for an hour, she didn’t want to miss a second of their weekend together.

 

“No!” She very quickly blurted out. There was no way she wanted to go back there in case the twisted imp changed his mind and wouldn’t let her go back to Emma. She didn’t want one of his men coming here to drop anything off either, she didn’t want to see any of them and she was ashamed of her normal clothes. The stuff the girls wore at Gold’s were mostly old, tatty items because the man didn’t see the need to give them anything new when there was no one there for them to impress. The only time they got anything new was for their escort wardrobes but they were all skin tight, low cut, skimpy clothes which wouldn’t really do for a weekend staying at the mansion. Regina began to inwardly panic at her predicament, she didn’t even have a toothbrush or her makeup.

 

Emma quickly picked up on whatever inner turmoil the brunette was going through, the normally confident woman had stiffened in her arms and the happy gleam in her eyes had disappeared. She didn’t know what the brunette was thinking about but it had something to do with what she had just suggested so she quickly tried to assuage her fears.

 

“Not that you really need clothes.” She realised how that sounded so she continued to explain. “I mean we are only going to be staying here so she can borrow some of my clothes, they look better on you anyway.” She says with a wink. “And because of the new deal I’ve done for the underwear range, they have sent me loads of their stuff so I’m sure we can find you something you’d like.” She offers with a reassuring smile.

 

“Thank you. But I don’t have any of my makeup or toiletries either.” She wasn’t trying to convince the blonde that she had to get these from Gold’s but she needed the blonde to understand she literally had nothing with her but the clothes she wore to get there last night.

 

“You look even more beautiful without makeup,” she reaffirms with a kiss. “I have plenty of toiletries so you can use whatever you want, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She agrees, her body relaxing again. She had no idea what she had done to deserve the blonde in her life but she was so very thankful for her.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

After they had gone through the many different swimwear items that Emma had been gifted from her sponsors, the brunette settled on small, white swim shorts that just about covered her backside, matched with a strappy white bikini top that covered her beautifully. Emma wore navy blue shorts that were few inches longer that the brunettes and a lycra swim bra that pretty similar to her usual sports bra’s. Grabbing a couple of fresh towels, Emma led the brunette by the hand down to an area of the mansion Regina hadn’t previously been in. As she stepped through the door that led to the indoor pool area she stood still, trying to take it all in. For the last ten years of her life she’d only used the communal showers at Gold’s with the exception of the two occasions Sydney had let her use his bath.

 

Along one side of the pool were huge glass windows from the floor to the roof that gave an amazing view out onto a side of the garden she had never seen. Just beyond the far end of the pool there was a jacuzzi and on the side opposite the windows there was a shower and next to that a dark glass door that she couldn’t see into. “What’s in there?” She asked the blonde who was setting their towels down on a couple of loungers.

 

“That’s the sauna. What would you like to try first?”

 

Regina was still surprised every time the blonde gave her an option, she never had a say in any part of her life. She hadn’t been swimming since she was a little girl, Cora had put a stop to it when she hit puberty, as it wasn’t becoming of a lady to be seen in public in a bathing suit, or so she used to say.

 

“Swimming?” She hopefully asked.

 

Emma didn’t answer her, instead she ran the few paces to the side of the pool and jumped in the air, tucking her arms around her legs as she cannonballed into it. On resurfacing she could hear the brunette giggle, not the seductive giggle she would usually put on, but an actually childish giggle that made her seems years younger.

 

“Your turn.” She dared the brunette.

 

Regina couldn’t remember what it felt like to just be. She always had to follow other peoples orders and rules and do things the ‘right’ way. Cora and Gold had both wiped out her sense of fun and enjoyment a long time ago but with Emma she could feel it creeping back. She looked over at the metal ladder at the side of the pool and debated using it, but Emma began cheering her on and shouting her name faster and faster until the brunette ran to the edge and copied Emma’s earlier move. She flew through the air and dropped into the warm water to loud clapping. When her head rose above the surface Emma was laughing and cheering.

 

What Regina hadn’t counted on was that swimming wasn’t like riding a bike. She kicked her legs and hands but was barely treading water, her head momentarily sinking below the water until she felt strong arms around her waist pulling her up.

 

“You okay?” The blonde asked in concern as the brunette wrapped her legs around Emma’s hips and her arms around her neck, clinging on to her for dear life. “I probably should have checked if you could swim before I egged you on to jump in the pool.”

 

“I’m okay, it’s just been a long time.” Her heart rate slowed as she realised she was in no danger, she was never in danger when the blonde was around.

 

The blonde used one arm, as the other remain securely wrapped around the brunette, to stroke through the water and guide them to the shallower side of the pool so the brunette could stand up.

 

Regina’s cheeks were a slight shade a pink from embarrassment and on seeing that, the blonde began kissing it away.

 

“Do you want to practice a few basic moves? You’ll be a pro in no time.”

 

The brunette agreed and Emma gently instructed her on how to move her arms and legs to stay afloat. It all came rushing back to the brunette and before long she was swimming the shorter lengths on the shallow side of the pool, albeit not smoothly, but she was so proud of herself and so was Emma.

 

“See. I told you that you could do it.”

 

When Regina had had enough she asked if they could try the jacuzzi to which Emma readily agreed. She quickly went to turn on the sauna so it would be ready for them once they had finished with the jacuzzi, then rushed back to slip in beside the brunette who was sitting in the warm tub of bubbles. She had her eyes closed and her head was laying against the edge of the tub, a look of bliss across her face as the warms jets of water massaged her skin. Emma couldn’t take her eyes off the woman who had never looked so happy. Emma was having trouble understanding why such small things made the escort so happy. Surely she was used to being pampered, if not by her clients then at least by herself. She guessed the brunette must make quite a lot of money, she did charge a thousand dollars an hour after all, even if Gold’s agency did take a cut of it.

 

As much as the brunette enjoyed the warm encompassing feel of the water surrounding her body, she felt like a kid in a candy store and soon wanted to try out the sauna. Emma informed her that they had to take a quick, cold shower to lower their body temperatures before going into the sauna or they wouldn’t last five minutes in there.

 

Regina was used to having cold showers as the hot water only lasted so long each day in Gold’s and if several of the women were showering at the same time it had an ill effect on the temperature, but the cold spray was still a shock to her system after being so wonderfully warm from the jacuzzi. She gave a little howl which cause the blonde to laugh. After both of them were sufficiently doused, they made their way to the dark glass door that opened into the sauna. 

 

The heat of the sauna literally took the brunettes breath away as she stepped inside, the blonde close behind her. She took in the small room, it wasn’t the conventional wooden sauna she expected. The floor, walls and ceiling were covered by mosaic tiling and the seating areas along the walls were also covered in the mosaic tiling. The ceiling had small LED lights built in that randomly twinkled, and there was soft, relaxing music being pumped in from speakers she could not locate. On the opposite side the door there was the ‘stove,’ it was a tiled square hole that contained all the stones that were electrically heated to the perfect temperature.

 

Emma leaned down to kiss the exposed shoulder in front of her as she stood behind Regina. “Make yourself comfortable.” She whispered into the brunettes ear. The blonde lay down at one end of a tiled bench and Regina lay at the other end, their feet almost meeting in the middle. The benches were curved so there were no hard edges, making it comfortable. Regina lay with her hands behind her head, she thought that this might be even more relaxing than the jacuzzi. 

 

After about ten minutes the blonde got up to adjust the thermostat, she wanted to lower the temperature just a bit so they could stay in there longer. Instead of laying back down Emma decided to sit down. She gently picked up the brunettes feet so she could sit down and have her feet in her lap, she could have sat anywhere but she wanted to be in physical contact with the woman. Regina sighed happily at the touch of Emma’s hands on her skin.

 

The blonde soothingly rubber her left hand up and down the brunettes shin as her right hand went to the bottom of her feet to start a gentle massage. As her thumb pressed along the arch of the foot, Regina cried out in pain causing Emma to look at her in concern.

 

The brunette quickly sat up, because she’s hadn’t had to wear heels or any other footwear since Emma so sweetly removed her boots the previous evening, her feet had had time to rest and she barely felt any pain when she was walking, causing her to forget about the cruel punishment she had received there until Emma had unintentionally reminded her by pressing against the bruised flesh with her thumb. Before the brunette could swing her legs off the blonde, Emma bent her head to take a look at the foot in her palm. She audibly gasped at the bruising she saw there, she checked the other foot to find the same mess.

 

“Regina.” She sadly whispered as she looked at the brunette who had her head bent in shame. “What happened to you? New shoes wouldn’t have done this to your feet.”

 

She debated lying to Emma and telling her that she had a client with a kink for domination or something along those lines, but she couldn’t lie to her, not after everything she had done for her. She knew she couldn’t tell the truth either, it wouldn’t be worth it if Gold found out she told someone about the way he treated her and the rest of the women.

 

“Please don’t ask me, Emma. I’m sorry but please don’t ask me.” She was holding back the tears but her voice was shaky as she still couldn’t look at the blonde.

 

Emma pulled her into her arms and whispered into her ear. “It’s okay, beautiful. You don’t have to say anything.” The blonde was doing her very best not to cry as well. The thought that someone was hurting this wonderful woman was heart breaking to her. She didn’t want to let it go but she knew she had to, so as not to further upset the already fragile woman. 

 

After Regina had calmed down, Emma put her hand under the woman’s chin to encourage her to look at her. “It’s okay. We can forget this.” She wasn’t going to forget it. “And get on with our day. I think we could both do with a cocktail, what do you think?”

 

“I think it’s probably not even midday yet, Miss Swan.” She answered with a small smile, happy that Emma was going to drop it and let them continue as normal.

 

“There are literally no laws against what time we can drink in my home. Really. No one is policing it.” She gives a small teasing wink, relieved to see a small smile on Regina’s face. She would stick to her promise about getting on with their day together, but she was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.


	9. Happy Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts down the road of piecing things together.

After they had showered and Regina had borrowed some of Emma's clothes, yoga pants and a hoodie, they made their way to the wet bar in the lounge. 

 

"What do you fancy?" The blonde asks, not sure what the brunettes cocktail preference is.

 

"Urm..." She's never had a cocktail before so she didn't know how to answer. She knew names of cocktails, but what if she picked one she didn't like or maybe Emma would think her choice was stupid. "Anything you want." She stated with her usual fake confidence. 

Emma could sense there was more behind that sentence but she wasn't going to start interrogating the woman. "Okay, let's start with my favourite and see how you like it. I'll need to grab a few things from the kitchen, make yourself comfortable." 

The brunette takes a seat on one of the cream couches and adjusts the cushion behind her back until she's comfortable. Looking around the room that she has been in many times before, she notices that the room is quite impersonal, almost clinical. There are no pictures of friends or family and nothing is out of place, almost as if it never gets used.

"Here we go." The blonde announces as she walks in holding a tray of items. "It's Mojito time." She says with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a cheeky smile. Regina gets up and watches Emma as she sets about making the drinks, she tries to memorize each step so that she could make one for Emma, without making a fool of herself, if the blonde so wished. The taller woman poured some sugar syrup in a highball glass, followed by a squeeze of lime and then a few leaves of mint (Regina realized it was mint when she picked up a sprig of it and inhaled the scent), Emma then picked up a wooden pestle and crushed the mint leaves into the liquid at the bottom of the glass before adding a few cubes of ice, a glug of white rum and then topped it up with soda water. With a flourish she placed a sprig of mint and a straw into the glass. "Voila." She declared as she passed Regina the drink.

 

She had a hopeful look on her face as Regina delicately wraps her lips around the straw and takes a small sip. "Mmm." The brunette didn't really have anything to compare it to but she liked it.

"Good?" The blonde asks for confirmation.

"It's delicious." It was another wonderful treat gifted to her by the blonde but it was more than a simple drink to her, it was someone giving her something instead of taking something from her.

Regina looks so impressed that Emma can't help but feel a sense of pride. "Awesome. There are loads more I can make for you." She eagerly informs her, hoping to keep impressing the woman that means more to her with each passing day.

They make themselves comfortable on the couch that Regina had been sitting on, both of them sitting with the legs tucked underneath themselves as they face each other and sip from their cocktails.

One pina colada and a margarita later and the women are both a little more relaxed, the brunette a little more so. The alcohol was having a bigger effect on her because she wasn’t used to drinking spirits. Emma hadn’t realised how controlled Regina’s actions always were until now. Seeing this relaxed, more comfortable side to the brunette, albeit courtesy of alcohol, was new and pleasant. But at the same time it just another piece of the puzzle. Regina had always appeared playful and confident but Emma was only now realising that it was all an act. It was just small things that gave it away, how sometimes the brunettes smile would fall and when she realised it had she would quickly paint it back on, or how her posture would slacken as if compressed by the weight of the world and then go rigid when she remembered she couldn’t let anything show in front of Emma. 

 

After some more chatting, a couple more cocktails and plenty of Emma joking and trying to make the Regina laugh, desperately wanting the brunette to have a real smile on her face and not one she wears for show, Regina’s eyes slowly began to close until she falls asleep, curled up in the corner of the couch. 

 

Emma sat and watched the smaller woman, who day by day kept seeming more fragile and delicate to the blonde. She chewed on her thumb nail as she played through everything in her head. The bruised feet that Regina had begged her not to ask about, the cut under her eye that was much too precise to have been caused by a fingernail as the brunette had claimed. How the beautiful woman took incredible pleasure from really small things like the food she had made for her, the way her shoulders slumped when she thought she wouldn’t be staying with Emma for the weekend, and then there were the insecurities that kept popping up. None of these things matched the Regina she had met months ago or the image she had built up of the woman since.

 

Then there was Gold, he had to be more than a simple business man, his unfettered greed ran deeper than a man running an escort agency. 

 

She thought back to August, the man that had run the escort agency she used back in Tallahassee. His girls got to make all their own choices, she would call August and he would direct her call to whichever girl she wanted so she could directly make the appointment with each woman at a time they wanted. She had had to deal with August quite a bit when she first used the service because he liked to have all the clients vetted to make sure the escorts would be safe. She got to know him a bit more when some wannabe journalist was about to expose her for using escorts, he was an ex-cop so he still had contacts in the force and beyond, he used these connections to stop any of it getting out. He looked after both the escorts and clients.

 

Emma delicately got off from the couch so as to not disturb the sleeping woman, taking the throw from the back of the couch, she unfolded it and tucked it around the brunette before grabbing her phone and a bottle of water. The weather was quite warm with only a few clouds in the sky, so she made her way to the seating area in the part of her garden that overlooked the outside pool. Opening the bottle of water she took a few hearty swigs before tapping on Augusts name in her contacts list. She waited as the phone rang and was just about to give up when he picked up.

 

“Hey, Emma. How are you?”

 

“Hey. I’m good. I need a favour.” She wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries, her mind too focussed on the job at hand.

 

“That sounds serious. What can I do for you?”

 

“I was hoping you could look into someone for me, on the down low. I’ll pay you of course.”

 

“I can do that, but I won’t take your money.” When he had been helping Emma out down in Tallahassee he had grown fond of her, they came from similar backgrounds and he felt quite protective of her.

 

“Thank you, August. Can you do some digging on a guy named Mr Gold, he runs a business called ‘Secret Escorts’ here in Storybrooke. I don’t really know anything else about him.”

 

“Sure, no problem. I’ll give you a call when I’ve found something. Any particular reason you want me to do this?” 

 

“I’m kind of using his agency but a few things don’t feel right to me.” She was blushing furiously as she admitted she was using escorts again, even though that was the business he was running so there really was no reason to be embarrassed.

 

“Okay. I have some contacts up in your neck of the woods, I’ll get in touch with them and find out what I can.”

 

“Thank you.” She lets out a big breath, relieved to know she should hopefully getting some answers.

 

“No worries, talk to you soon.” With that he hangs up.

 

Emma doesn’t move from her spot as she thinks things over and over in her mind. She doesn’t want to think the worst but things are starting to point in that direction. 

 

August had retired from the force after he was shot in the leg during a bust on a whore house. Emma didn’t know all the details but he had told her that what he saw that night changed his life. He couldn’t work in a job he no longer believed in. The prostitutes were treated like slaves and then the department he worked for was trying to prosecute them for doing a job they were forced into. He took the compensation for his injury whilst on duty and refused the desk job they offered him. Instead he found a way to use his money to set up a business that meant any women that wanted to be prostitutes, (for a myriad of reasons), could do it and he would make sure they were safe to do so. He knew the law and so he was always able to stay under the radar from the police.

 

The way Gold behaved was so different from August. The younger man was trying to do his best to help women in a difficult situation whereas Gold just seemed to be in it for the money, she didn’t know him and had never met him so it was purely speculation to her. Of course, they could just have different ways of running things but Emma’s gut feeling told her there was more to it. She hadn’t really picked up on any differences between the woman that worked for the two men until she started to see through Regina’s bravado.

 

The blonde really hoped that she was wrong about it all and that it was just her protective side overreacting, but she would never forgive herself if she didn’t at least try to find out.

 

Becoming fed up with her own low mood she decided to distract herself. She knew she didn’t have enough food in the house for her to impress Regina at every meal time so she decided to go grab her laptop and put an order in at the same store she ordered from yesterday and have it all delivered. Not having a clue what Regina enjoyed eating she ended up ordering way more than they would need, just to make sure there would be plenty of options for the brunette. The last item she placed in her basket was the biggest box of chocolates they had, she had debated getting the ones in a heart shaped box but she thought that may be overstepping the mark. If the brunettes reaction to the chocolate mousse was anything to go by, Emma was on to a winner with the chocolates. Once she had added on a little message for the gift tag, it was all placed on the quick delivery service, then she kept the laptop and went to check on Regina.

 

The woman was laying on her back and whimpering in her sleep, a small scowl on her face. Emma rushes over to her and kneels on the floor as she gently strokes her cheek with a thumb whilst quietly calling her name to wake her without startling her. Slowly the brunette comes around, her eyes widening in fear when she realises she had fallen asleep again. The fear quickly settles when she sees concern in the blue eyes looking down at her.

 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” The blonde tries to soothe her.

 

“Emma, I’m sorry.” 

 

“You have nothing to apologise for. The cocktails were just a little stronger than you’re used to.”

 

She wants to deny it and pretend she’s used to the finer things in life but one look into those trusting eyes has her head nodding meekly in agreement.

 

“I should probably measure the booze instead of just pouring in it.” She gives a hearty laugh but she has yet to stop stroking the delicate flesh beneath her thumb. “Do you want some tea?”

 

“Yes, please.” She answers as she sits up, a small smile on her face.

 

Emma goes to the kitchen to put the kettle on and she also grabs a bottle of water for the brunette. She wanted to ask Regina about the horrible dream she was having but she had a feeling it would set off the brunettes anxiety, she’d promised not to push things so she’d wait for the brunette to talk to her if she wished to.

 

“Here, have some water until the tea is ready.” She offers her the bottle before taking a seat next to her. “Are you hungry? I don’t have much in at the moment but I’m having a grocery delivery later.”

 

“I can wait, if it’s easier.” She was hungry but she didn’t want to the blonde to go to any trouble.”

 

“Well I’m starving. Is having lasagne for three meals in a row overkill?” 

 

The brunette gives a genuine laugh. “Not when the lasagne is that good.”

 

Emma stands up and offers Regina her hand so she can pull her up and lead her to the kitchen for lunch.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the patio, after Emma had caught the brunette looking longingly out of the window. There was no open, outside space where the girls could sit and enjoy the fresh air at Gold’s, so Regina absolutely relished the opportunity to spend her afternoon with the sun on her face and a gentle breeze dancing on her skin.

 

Regina stayed in the garden when the blonde had gone to accept the delivery at her front door. She could see Emma through the glass doors that led to the patio, as she struggled back into the kitchen, laden down with several bags. She got up and went to help the blonde, she thought it was the very least she could do considering the blonde was paying a huge amount to have her there but had asked nothing of her.

 

“Need any help?” She asked as she closed the door behind herself.

 

She places all of the bags on the kitchen island and shakes out her arms to alleviate the ache caused by carrying the heavy load. “I had to leave a box by the door, could you get it for me, please?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

Emma can’t help but smile as the brunette disappears out of the kitchen, unknowingly to get the box of chocolates Emma had ordered for her. She soon returns with a huge smile on her face, one that Emma quickly matches.

 

“Emma.” The smaller woman says her name in a way that implies she shouldn’t have gone to any trouble for her but also that she is immensely grateful that she did.

 

“I didn’t know which ones you like so I tried to make up for it in size.” She nodded at the overly large box that was almost half the height of the brunette.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love them. I’m also pretty sure I’ll get diabetes.” They both laugh and Emma blushes slightly, she thinks she could live just to make the other woman smile. “Thank you, Emma, the tag was lovely.”

 

The blonde takes the chocolates and places them on the island next to the remaining unpacked groceries, before slipping her arms around the slim waist. “You’re welcome, beautiful.” She dips her head to kiss the brunette lightly before nuzzling their noses together. She wants to tell her that she would give her anything she wanted but instead she gives her one more small kiss before going back to the groceries. “So, what do you want for dinner?”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Later that night both women were getting ready for bed, through Emma’s gentle ways, Regina had caught on that the bed wasn’t just for sex, it was somewhere she could feel safe. It was plaguing her somewhat they she had been there for over twenty four hours and their sexual activities had been at a minimum, it was nice not to be made to have sex, but she still wanted to give Emma a reason to keep her around past the weekend and into the future. 

 

When they settle into the big comfortable bed the brunette half lays on top of Emma, slipping a tanned thigh between the two muscular ones below her, one hand on the side of her head, holding it up, the other stroking the blondes shoulder. “I hope you’re not tired, Miss Swan.” 

 

The low seductive voice makes Emma’s cock twitch with want, Regina feels it against the apex of her thighs. Emma really, desperately, wants to get naked and slip herself inside the brunette slowly and gently until they both reach a sweaty high but she can’t block out all the little things that have been troubling her throughout the day.

 

“No, I’m not, but I’ve been thinking. In the interest of getting the most from the girlfriend experience, maybe we could play a little game to get to know each other better?”

 

Regina sits up. “What kind of game?” She’s a bit anxious because she knows she can’t lie to Emma but she can’t really tell her the truth about her life either, it was too much of a risk.

 

The blonde sits up as well. “Just questions and answers. I’ll ask you something and then you ask me something and so on.”

 

“Okay.” She nods, unsure about it but she doesn’t think she really has any other choice.

 

The blonde can see the anxiety written all over the brunettes strained features. She wants to just to change her mind, so the brunette will relax, then they could both go to their comfort zone of having sex, but she can’t back down. If she wants the brunette to open up to her and to be able to have trust in her, she has to continue.

 

“Okay, let’s start off with something easy. What’s your favourite colour?”

 

“Purple.”

 

They continue back and forth, Regina always repeating Emma’s last question back to her, unwilling to risk asking a question the blonde may not like. Soon the brunette was smiling more easily because none of the questions had been too intrusive and because Emma would elaborate on some of her answers with a funny anecdote. 

 

Emma was doing her best to keep things light and fun as she tried to gather as much information about the escort as she could, not only to help her with the Regina puzzle, but also because she genuinely wanted to learn about her.

 

Once again they had tightened their self-made bubble around themselves, wrapped in each others arms as they divulged new information to each other. 

 

As the night wore on their mouths became more engrossed with kissing and less so with talking and soon their natural need for one another took over and they began undressing each other as hands roamed exposed skin.

 

Emma rolled them over so she was on top of the brunette, her hard-on digging into Regina’s hip as they kissed slowly, Emma resuming the dominant role as she used her tongue to massage Regina’s in the brunettes mouth. Feeling rather than hearing the brunette whimper in her mouth had her cock throbbing hard. When the blonde reluctantly managed to separate their mouths she began placing tender, wet kisses along Regina’s soft jaw and down her neck. When she reaches the full breasts she takes a nipple in her mouth and firmly suckles it, causing the older woman to cant her hips below her.

 

“Yes, Emma.” Came a breathy moan as she slipped her hands through blonde locks in order to hold the athlete to her chest. 

 

Emma didn’t stop until Regina was begging her for more as her hips thrust up, coating the blondes taut abdomen with her wetness.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” She loved to hear the brunette ask for what she wanted.

 

“I want to… I want to feel your mouth on me.” She stammers wantonly.

 

Emma shuffles down her body until she’s laying between spread legs, the sight and smell so enticing she reaches between her own legs to grasp at her cock in order to try and alleviate the ache there. A few strong jerks up and down calms her enough to allow her to focus solely on the brunettes pleasure. Laying down fully on her stomach, trapping her dick between her stomach and the mattress, she positions herself directly in front of the glistening pink pussy and guides the supple legs over her shoulders.

 

“Emma, please.” She was needy to have the blonde take her to unprecedented highs.

 

She heeded her command and pressed gentle kisses over swollen folds, parting her lips to allow her tongue to sneak out and steal a taste of Regina’s essence. The brunette trembled each time the warm wetness of Emma’s tongue licked at her own warm wetness. After Emma had laved affection upon every millimetre of the most incredible tasting pussy she had ever had, she took a long swipe between the folds and swallowed all the nectar she found there. Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel them roll to the back of her skull in euphoria at the heady taste from Regina’s depths.

 

“Mmm, yes!” The brunette is gripping at the bed sheets as her heels dig into Emma’s back.

 

Emma slips one hand from its resting place on Regina’s hip to find the woman’s hand with it, entwining their fingers and connecting them in a deeper way.

 

Slowly she pushes her tongue inside the leaking entrance of her lover, circling it to massage the ring of muscle. The small hand in hers gave a squeeze of encouragement as her panting quickens. Emma digs into her bag of tricks for what she knows will work on the brunette, never letting her get used to one sensation. She doesn’t want to leave the warm channel but she slowly pulls back so she can take long, firm licks to just below her pulsing clit, over and over as Regina gently scrapes the nails of her free hand against Emma’s scalp.

 

The blonde is slowly thrusting her own hips against the mattress as she eats Regina out. The pressure around the trapped phallus as she grinds it into the cotton sheets is on the right side of sweet pain, it wasn’t the delicate touch of her lover that she so adored, but she wanted to make this all about Regina and not herself.

 

When Regina finally convinces herself to open her eyes that’s she’s had tightly closed the entire time, she focusses them on the blonde head bobbing up and down between her legs, the image doing more to intensify the blissful churning in her lower stomach. 

 

“Emma, suck my clit.” She pleads.

 

Emma is ecstatic that Regina asks for what she wants without any encouragement, and of course, she does exactly as she’s told, slowly dragging the flat of her tongue from side to side over the swollen bundle of nerves, then changing that to circling it with the tip of her tongue.

 

The heels digging into her back are starting to hurt as Regina applies more pressure with her building enjoyment, but that’s not going to stop her teasing the delicious woman, she’s in no hurry to rush her pleasure and will put up with a little pain to prolong it, and to prolong the cacophony of delightful sounds she’s working from Regina.

 

Emma stops her own thrusting so she doesn’t cum before Regina, she doesn’t want the brunette thinking that her own pleasure is more important to her because it really isn’t, not anymore.

 

“Emma, please, I need to cum.” The blonde opens her eyes and looks up to see Regina staring back down at her, she holds their eye contact as she slips her hand below her chin to probe at Regina’s twitching centre as she takes her clit between her lips and sucks hard whilst flicking the tip of her tongue over it. Regina tries hard to not break their eye contact but as soon as she feels the finger circling her entrance and the tight squeeze of lips around her clit, her eyes close as her head presses back against the pillow. 

 

Emma starts up the thrusting of her hips again, wanting to cum with Regina. She moans around the clit in her mouth as the sensitive head of her dick rubs against the cotton sheets. She’s trying her best to keep her mouth on the clit, which is difficult considering the sharp jerks of the brunettes hips. She can feel she’s only a few thrusts away from her bliss, so she hums against the clit as she presses the flat of her tongue directly over it.

 

“OH GOD, EMMA! YES!” The brunette screams her name like she never has before as her orgasm violently tears through her body, one hand almost crushing Emma’s as the other pulls on her hair.

 

Emma keeps sucking on her as her own orgasm shoots out of her and onto the sheets and her stomach, only to eventually stop when Regina gently tugs on her hair to pull her away. 

 

Emma rests her sticky face against a soft thigh as they both come down. She smiles smugly to herself when she sees the amount of cum that is seeping from around her fingers in Regina’s entrance, and down between the brunettes bum. Pulling her fingers out she sucks them into her mouth, moaning at the strong taste, she wants more so she ducks her head back between the spread legs and licks up all of the glistening liquid.

 

“I can’t get enough of you taste.” She says as she climbs up the spent body of her lover, wiping her face with her forearm.

 

“I can’t get enough of your tongue.” The brunette quips.

 

Emma laughs and lays on her side next to the brunette, who has her arms over her face. The blonde pulls them away and their eyes meet with a smile. Cupping the brunettes cheek she leans in to kiss her, Regina moaning at the taste of herself in Emma’s mouth. 

 

“I really don’t want to get up but I’d better change the sheets, I’ve made a bit of a mess.” She grimaces at the thought of sleeping on cum covered sheets.

 

After they’ve changed the sheets and cleaned themselves up they get back into the now fresh bed and Regina automatically curls into the blondes chest, her safe place completed when the blonde wraps her arms around her.

 

Regina couldn’t remember a time when she felt so happy and secure, she wished it would never end, her heart sank when she knew it would. She did her best to push those thoughts away and instead concentrate on the fact that for the next three days she would be with Emma, her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have picked up on what I said about some women wanting to be prostitutes and you may think that is crazy, but from talking with my brother-in-law who is a cop in Amsterdam, it is true. Some women choose to do it for many different reasons and that of course is their choice. I commend anybody that is doing what they want with their lives, I am not in any way passing judgement. I have had derogatory comments about prostitutes that I in no way agree with. I have also had a comment saying that I was describing prostitutes unfairly. When I'm writing about Regina and Gold's other women, I am hoping my descriptions say more about Gold than they do about the women. They are victims and thus completely blameless. I'm not trying to start a debate, I just don't want anyone thinking I am looking down on prostitutes and using this story to do so.
> 
> Also, if anyone had noticed the picture that I have only just managed to put up, all credit goes to Badgirl1311 for making it. I really love it an deeply appreciate the time and effort she put in to making it just because she was enjoying the story. A heartfelt thank you to her and everyone else that had commented, liked and followed.


	10. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for more angst.

Monday night.

 

“Hello.” The old man barks into the phone.

 

“Hello, Gold. It’s Killian.” Comes the voice from the other end of the phone.

 

“Who would you like tonight, Killian?” Gold asked with indifference. 

 

Killian was a local cop that Gold kept in his pocket. In exchange for Killian helping Gold stay ahead of any police interference, he allowed the corrupt cop to use his girls whenever he liked, as long as it didn’t clash with any paying customers of course.

 

“Not tonight. I have some information for you actually.”

 

“And what’s that?” The imp queried, now giving his full attention to the man on the other end of the phone.

 

“An ex-cop down in Florida has starting looking into you. We came through the academy together in Boston. I haven’t seen him in years.”

 

“What have you told him?” He asked as he sat up straighter in his chair.

 

“Nothing. I just said you were a local business man and that I would look into you to see what I could find, but of course I won’t tell him anything.”

 

“Good. What does he do now? Why is he asking about me? What’s his name?” The questions pour from his lips, his nerves set on edge because of the inquisitive stranger.

 

“His name is August Booth and I have no idea what he does now or why he’s looking into you, he wouldn’t say, but I’ll find out. Have you ever been down to Florida?”

 

“No, I have not been there. But if I ever decide I want to look like a hundred year old prune it’s the first place I’ll go. Yes, find out what you can and let me know as soon as you know anything.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Gold hangs up and sits back in his leather chair before making another phone call.

 

“Spencer, I need you to look into someone for me. August Booth, originally from Boston, but now he’s in Florida, an ex-cop. I want you to look into him and find out everything you can about him.”

 

“Will do.” Was all Spencer managed to say before Gold hung up on him, a sure sign that it was a matter of urgency.

 

Spencer is a dirty lawyer that Gold uses to whenever he has problems with the law or whenever he needs to do something a little unorthodox, like tracking someone down and getting information. Gold knew that Spencer would get the answers much quicker than Killian would, plus he had informants everywhere and had more of an influence.

 

Gold was an impatient man and hated waiting, but now he had no choice but to sit and stir until he finds out why an ex-cop in Florida was looking into him. He was confident nothing would come of it because half of the local police force was in his pocket, just like Killian, but he still didn’t like the idea of anyone poking their nose into his business.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The weekend was over far too quickly for Emma’s liking, she didn’t want to say goodbye to the woman who had brought warmth and life to her home over the last few days. They were sitting at the dining table eating the breakfast she had made for them as Regina showered, the pair of them wallowing in the sadness of their separation until they would be back together on Thursday.

 

“Thank you for staying with me this weekend.” Emma blushes and keeps her eyes on her food as she says it. She knows she paid to have Regina with her but the brunette could have said know when she asked her if she wanted to stay, before she placed the call to Gold.

 

Regina swallows the food in her mouth and looks at the blonde, not understanding why she is thanking her, she had paid very well for it after all. “Thank you for letting me stay. I’ve had a lovely time with you.” Her blush matches Emma’s at her gratitude.

 

The blonde looks up from her plate. “Anytime. Would it be okay if I wanted you to come over more often? Like… not just on Thursdays?” Hopefulness shining in her eyes.

 

“I would like that.” Her smile takes over most of her face at the mention of staying with Emma, her haven, more often. Over the last few days she had grown comfortable enough with Emma to not always be in ‘professional’ mode. She still wouldn’t reveal anything about her life, she was too ashamed and fearful of what Gold would do to her if she did, but they had developed a nice rhythm that worked for them. Regina didn’t have to be ‘on’ all the time and they both preferred it that way.

 

The last few days had been a delirious blur of fun and relaxation as they made the most of the facilities in Emma’s home. They used the pool, jacuzzi, and sauna during the day, and Regina would relax in the fresh air of the garden as Emma used her home gym afterwards. The weather was nice but not good enough to use the outdoor pool just yet. Regina had rekindled her love for cooking, something she hadn’t done since her father died. She and Emma would prepare their meals side by side before sitting down at the dining table that held the still fresh roses and now the bluebells too. In the evenings they would go to the TV room and dip into the box of chocolates Emma had bought the brunette. Regina had quickly decided they were the best chocolates she had ever had. The thought had crossed her mind that she should probably join Emma in the gym because she was eating and drinking like she never had before, and was worried she would put on weight, but the chance of sitting in the garden and having time to herself was far too tempting to sway her.

 

They had become a lot more intimate over the last few days too, without actually having sex. Not once had Emma tried to fuck the escort since she arrived, they had done plenty of other things to satisfy them both but not that.

 

Emma had wanted to but so much had felt ‘off’ to her. She knew something wasn’t right in Regina’s life but she wasn’t sure what it was. Her first instinct was with Mr Gold, which is why she was having August look into him. She had considered that if it was something with Mr Gold and his treatment of Regina then she should probably not take advantage of her at all, but each time they had been intimate, Regina had initiated it, and Emma felt too powerless to resist the incredible woman.

 

After they had finished their breakfast, Regina went upstairs to change into the clothes she had worn when she came over on Thursday night, freshly laundered by the blonde and hanging up in her closet. When she came back downstairs Emma was sitting in the lounge, mindlessly staring out of the window. 

 

“Hey,” she said as she leant against the doorframe of the lounge, “I should probably get going.”

 

Emma was startled from her thoughts and looked at her watch. “Oh crap, I should probably get ready to go too.” She gets up and walks over to the brunette in her red dress and knee high boots. “Are you sure you don’t want to borrow some of my clothes to go home in?” She didn’t want to make the brunette uncomfortable by saying she was concerned about her footwear and the bruises they would aggravate.

 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.” She couldn’t tell the blonde that Gold wouldn’t appreciate her lack of professionalism by turning up in her clients borrowed clothing. She knew Emma probably thought she was just going home to her own apartment where she had freedom, and not to her prison at Gold’s. She would love to take one of Emma’s soccer jerseys that she had become accustomed to wearing to bed, so that she could feel close to the blonde when they were apart but she knew it just wasn’t possible, Gold would find out, he always found out everything.

 

“How about the rest of the chocolates, want to take them with you. And the flowers?”

 

“Can I keep them here until next time?” She didn’t want to upset the blonde by saying she couldn’t take them with her, Gold would just make her throw them. “I like seeing them when we eat.” Her face drops for a split second when she realised what she had just said, but then she quickly puts a smile back in place. She had no right to assume that things on Thursday would be like they had been this weekend, for all she knew things would revert to their normal Thursday night routine, no TV and eating chocolates, just sex.

 

“Yes, of course.” The blonde smiles widely, happy that Regina wants to continue with the way things had become between them. She walks the brunette down the hallway to the front door. “I’ll keep the chocolates for when we go to the TV room. Oh… I almost forgot, wait here a second?”

 

“Of course.” She waits as the blonde goes to her home office.

 

Emma jogs back, a wad of cash in her hand. “Here, this is for you.”

 

Regina is speechless, Emma has just put more money than she has ever seen in her life, into her hand. 

 

“What’s this for?” The brunette questions as she looks at the bundle of notes.

 

“I always give you some before you leave, and I owe you for last time.”

 

“This is way too much.” She doesn’t want to take it. She feels like she should be paying the blonde for the amazing time she has had, but on the other hand she knows it would make her life easier at Gold’s when she gives it to the bastard.

 

“Please take it.” It’s much more than she usually gives but she was hoping that maybe Regina wouldn’t have to work as much if she gave her money, maybe she could stay away from Gold for a bit, until Emma found out more about him. Also, she was hoping she wouldn’t have to go with other punters, that was more out of jealousy though. She still had no idea that Regina was under Gold’s thumb twenty four seven, and that he would send her out to as many clients as he could to make as much money as he could from her.

 

The brunette drops the bundle into her purse and gives a small nod of her head.

 

Emma cups the side of her face and kisses her deeply, a sweet, slow promise of their soon to be reunion. “I’ll see you soon, Regina, but until then I’m going to miss you.” She opens the door for her and watches the brunette leave without another word.

 

Regina didn’t trust her own voice, she was sure she would break down if she had to say goodbye to Emma, even if it was only for a couple of days. So she gave a small smile and left before her emotions could get the better of her. Emma was going to miss her! She knew she was going to miss the blonde but she couldn’t believe that Emma was going to miss her too.

 

When she arrives at Gold’s, Regina is escorted to his office by one of the goons. Normally whoever was driving her back would just take Emma’s tip off her and hand it into Gold, but today she was told that he wanted to see her in his office. Her stomach turned and her mind ran through all of the possible reasons he could have to want to see her but she came up empty.

 

When she entered the office Gold was hunched over doing some paperwork. Without lifting his head he held out his clammy paw. “Hand it over.” He demanded.

Without even having to think, she dug into her purse and handed over the wad of notes. He immediately looked up with a tight lipped smile at the weight of the money in his hand, it was a much more substantial amount than Emma usually gave.

 

“Well, well, well, what did you do to deserve this?” It was a rhetorical question and she knew it. During the car ride over she had thought about keeping some of the money but she knew it was a stupid idea because Gold often had his goons search all of their possessions. It wasn’t for the sole purpose of looking for any money the girls may have kept, because they really didn’t get tipped very often, with the exception of Regina whenever she was with Emma, it was more because he wanted complete control over them and didn’t want them sneaking anything in without his permission.

 

Regina said nothing and stood there awkwardly, the slightest of pain still radiating from underneath her feet as her stomach continued to twist.

 

“I trust everything went well with Emma then.” He continued as he started counting the notes.

 

“Yes, I believe she may want to increase our appointments.” She offered, hoping to appease him.

 

“Excellent. No one pays quite like Miss Swan.” He answered as he finished up counting the bundle and put in in the drawer under his desk. “She has become a lot more valuable and I don’t want you screwing it up. Have you go that?” His voice turning sharp at the last part.

 

“Of course, Mr Gold.” She stammers out, hoping he wasn’t going to try and make his point with anymore punishment.

 

“Good. Now run along, I have a few appointments for you later.”

 

“Yes, Mr Gold.” She answers before hot tailing it out of there and making her way to her own room.

 

“Regina!” The blonde squeals as she jumps up from her bed to greet her friend that had just walked into their shared room. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

 

“I’m okay, Kathryn.” She hugs her friend back. “I’ve been with Emma.” The smile on her face brightens up the room.

 

“What? Since Thursday?” Kathryn looks confused at her friends statement.

 

“Yes. She didn’t want me to leave on Friday morning so she called Gold and paid an extortionate amount of money just to keep me with her.”

 

“I knew it!” The blonde states triumphantly.

 

“Knew what?” The brunette asks, confused at her friends excitement.

 

“She likes you. I knew it. I called it first.”

 

Regina playfully shoves her friend. “She’s so sweet Kathryn. I had the most amazing time.”

 

Regina tells Kathryn all the details of their time together, from Emma helping her to swim, their intimates moments that were devoid of sex, baking, watching TV, all the amazing food, sitting in the garden, and even Emma discovering her bruises and comforting her without any pressure. She even tells her that Emma said she would miss her. Regina had smiled throughout the telling of her story and barely stopped for breath. She was so happy to share it with someone, it made seem more real somehow.

 

“Oh Regina.” She engulfs her friend in another hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“It’s not like we are in a relationship, Kathryn. She’s just a client.” For the first time since stepping into the room her smile falls as reality hits her. This is her real life, this room, Gold, her other clients. That is her life when she isn’t with Emma once a week. Their weekend had been an anomaly, it had never happened before and would probably wouldn’t happen again. Sure Emma had asked her if she was okay with them having more appointments but that could just mean an hour here or there. Emma was a busy woman, too busy to spend any real time with her. Just like that all of her optimism escapes her.

 

“Hey, don’t you dare, Regina Mills. Don’t you dare go in to that dark void of yours. Emma obviously likes you. Stop trying to second guess things and just go with it.” Kathryn knew Regina very well, well enough that she knew the brunette was letting negative thoughts seep in and take over her happiness..

 

“Sorry. It’s just hard to stay positive.”

 

“I know, Sweetie. Now, tell me more about this giant box of chocolate.” She nudges her friend, making her smile as Regina goes into minute detail about all the different shapes and flavours, as if it were the most incredible thing to happen to her.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Wednesday evening.

 

Emma was relaxing in her giant bathtub after a double training session that day, when her phone started to ring. She grabbed a towel off the railing next to the bathtub and dried her hands so she could answer the phone. She didn’t know whether to be pleased or not when she noticed who was calling her. “Hello, August.”

 

“Hey, Emma. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. What did you find out?” Her manners have once again gone out the window because of her worry.

 

“I’m fine too, thanks for asking.” He mocks her abruptness.

 

“Sorry.” She says with embarrassment.

 

“It’s fine,” he laughs softly down the phone, “nothing to be honest. I’m still waiting to hear back from a couple of guys but he seems clean. No one has said anything about his escort business but I don’t know if that’s because he runs it like I run mine, you know, keeping it safe and off the streets, so they don’t really go after him.”

 

“So, no criminal record? Nothing dodgy?” She feels relieved to hear that maybe he runs his business the same way August does, even if he is much greedier than August. 

 

“Not even a parking ticket. But I will let you know when I hear more. I have one guy digging a bit further and another is out of the state at the moment but hopefully I should hear from them both soon.”

 

“Thanks August.” She breathes a sigh of relief and hangs up before relaxing further into the warm, bubbly water.

 

She felt reassured by what August had found, well, more like what he hadn’t found. It still meant she didn’t have any answers to the few things that had been bugging her about Regina’s behaviour and her bruised feet and cut eye, but whatever it was, at least it wasn’t the worse case scenario she had in her mind. She thought maybe it was one of Regina’s other clients and Regina had felt too ashamed to admit it. She even wondered if Regina had a partner that was mistreating her. She really didn’t like the thought of that so she decided to let it go for now and wait until August had spoken to the couple of people he was still waiting to hear back from. Emma knew she could be overprotective, especially when it came to Regina. The more time she spent with the brunette, the more she wanted to take care of her and cherish her, the way a woman like Regina deserved.

 

Thursday afternoon.

 

Spencer had made the trip over to Gold’s to share the information he had managed to find about August Booth.

 

“He took early retirement after an injury on the job a few years ago. He doesn’t seem to work but that could be because of the compensation he received…”

 

“Yes, yes, I know all this. Tell me something I don’t know!” Gold interrupted with his impatient demand.

 

Spencer clears his throat before continuing. “I looked into everyone you deal with, employees, (that was a nice way of putting it), and clients, from all your business’. There was only two connections that I made. Gold leans in closer, desperate to know of the two connections. “The first is Killian, but I’m guessing that he’s the one who tipped you off about August, seen as he uses your girls.”

 

“Yes, he is. Now tell me, who is the other person?”

 

“Emma Swan. She played for the Tallahassee Tigers before she came to Storybrooke. I have no proof that she and August know each other but I can’t find any other connections, but I still have some of my people looking into things.”

 

Gold was livid. If he had known August was in Tallahassee he would have already put two and two together and come up with Emma. He wondered whether Regina had spilled his secrets to the soccer star, surely she wouldn’t be that foolish, especially because now more than ever she knew what he was capable of.

 

“I want you to look into this further. Find out if they really are connected somehow.”

 

“Will do. Is that all?”

 

“Yes, yes. Now go.” Gold dismisses him with a wave of his hand as he rubs his chin with the other, trying to formulate a plan. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Regina wished away every second between leaving Emma’s on Tuesday morning and going back there on Thursday night. She fucked every client Gold had managed to arrange for her after cancelling all of her punters the week before when her life was almost over. She ate the boring, bland food served from the kitchen, finding the tastes to be even worse now that she’d had so many wonderful meals and treats. She got through every day with a little more hope inside of her than she had ever had before.

 

It had only just gone eight and she was already dressed with her hair and makeup done to perfection in preparation for going to Emma’s. She sat excitedly on her bed, looking at her phone to check the time every few minutes. Her excitement vanished when Gold pushed open the door to her room, Neal standing just behind him. In her bubble of happiness thinking about the blonde she hadn’t heard them coming down the hallway.

 

“Regina, I am going to ask you a question and I had better believe your answer or everything that happened to you last week will pale in comparison to what I will do to you. Do you understand me?”

 

Regina feels like she’s going to throw up and just about manages to nod her head, fear written all over her face.

 

“What have you told Miss Swan about me?” He spits out his question.

 

“N-n-nothing, Mr Gold. I promise. I haven’t said anything.” Tears start to form in her eyes from sheer panic. “She saw the bruises on my feet but I just told her it was from new shoes. I didn’t say anything, I swear.”

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

“Because I don’t want to mess this up. I know you gave me a second chance and I promised you I wouldn’t mess it and I haven’t. I didn’t say anything. She doesn’t know anything.” Her throat felt like it was closing up as she struggled to breathe normally.

 

“I believe you.” He really did, he knew none of his girls were stupid enough to blab to anyone. “But I’m going to need a little reassurance that you know who you belong to. Pass Neal your purse.” She does as she’s told and shakily hands it over to the brute who then snatches it from her. “Neal is going to place a small camera on your purse, it won’t be noticeable. I want you to record every time Emma fucks you. I need that reassurance from you so I know you are on my side. Understand?”

 

Now she really felt like she was going to throw up. “Yes, Mr Gold.” She agreed but she had no idea if she could go through with it. She was being made to betray the sweetest, kindest person she had ever met, one of only a handful of people that had ever treated her like she mattered. 

 

“Good girl. Make sure you get her deepest, dirtiest fantasies and make them come true and record them all. I need some insurance against Miss Swan. Don’t think about tipping her off, because if you do, well, I’ll just have to make her disappear too.” Gold knew he couldn’t do anything like that, she was far too famous for him to have her killed but Regina didn’t know that in her world of fear. 

 

When Neal had finished attaching the tiny piece of technology to her bag he showed her how to switch it on and off and where to point it. Then he grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the room before walking behind her to the limousine that would take her to Emma’s.

 

Regina didn’t know what she would do, if she betrayed the blonde they could both lose everything. She would lose her safe haven with Emma and the blonde could lose her career and all her sponsorships, everything she had worked so hard for, not to mention be publicly humiliated. If she didn’t, Gold would take her life and Emma’s, she didn’t feel like she had any choice. Maybe she could ask Emma to let her go for a bath. She could lock herself in the bathroom and swallow everything in the medicine cabinet, at least that way Emma would be okay. Apart from having to explain the dead hooker in her tub of course. She had to think of something quickly but her thoughts were all muddled with fear and panic.

 

All the excitement she had felt for the last two days had left her, she shouldn’t have listened to Kathryn and her speech about optimism, nothing ever turned out well for her. She took a deep breath as she arrived at Emma’s and got out of the, before receiving a final warning from Neal.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Regina going to do? We’ve had a bit of fluff so it’s time to visit angst land again. Just to let you all know, I am going away in a couple of days (Vancouver to visit Storybrooke again. Yay!), so I may not update for a couple of weeks. I’m not sure if I’m going to bother taking my laptop or not. Hope you all enjoyed this.


	11. Call your bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes her decision.

Emma practically tripped over her own feet when the knock resounded from the front door at 9pm exactly. She had been sitting in the lounge trying to play it cool even though every fibre of her being urged her to wait by the door in excitement. As she walked down the hallway she gathered herself, desperately trying to control her pace and not make it to the door in record time, she steadied her breathing and opened the door with a big smile that she couldn’t control, her happiness overwhelming her.

 

“Hey, Regina.” She merrily greeted. “Come in.

 

“Hello, Emma.” The brunette greeted in return before entering the home.

 

Immediately Emma could sense that something wasn’t quite right with Regina, she smiled and spoke as she usually would but it just seemed less genuine to the blonde somehow, her eyes didn’t light up in their usual way and her body language didn’t seem as relaxed.

 

“Is everything okay?” She queried as she closed the door behind the brunette. She tried to sound light and laidback about it but it came out laden with concern and worry.

 

Regina couldn’t even answer her, she wanted to play it all off as if there was nothing wrong but the moment Emma opened the door, full of happiness and excitement, she knew she would break. She meekly nodded her head as she looked at the floor and began untying the fabric belt on her back cotton trench coat.

 

“Let me help you with that.” The blonde gently offered as she took Regina’s purse then peeled the coat off her shoulders and down her toned arms to reveal a simple, but beautifully fitting knee length black dress, that revealed just enough cleavage to be elegant but teasing, matched with the same boots she wore on her previous visit, for comfort more than anything else. All the while the brunette kept her eyes glued to the floor, knowing that the second she looked into Emma’s trusting eyes her resolve would vanish.

 

Emma hung up the coat and purse on the coat stand and turned back to the brunette who was stood stock still, her head bent and shoulders slumped as she silently stared at the floor. Emma wasn’t quite sure what to do now, in the few seconds since Regina had walked in the house, everything had changed, the brunette wasn’t even trying to hide whatever she was feeling behind a fake smile now.

 

Regina could feel the tears building with every second that passed, she didn’t know what to do next. This situation had been thrust upon her and she wasn’t sure what to do for the best but she knew she couldn’t betray the blonde.

 

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Was the only thing she could think to say as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

 

The reason for the tears being unknown to the blonde cause her to panic but more than anything she felt an overriding sense of protectiveness for the fragile looking brunette. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s shaking form and held her to her own body, Regina’s arms hanging limply at her sides.

 

“It’s okay.” She whispered into he top of the brunettes head as she kissed the soft hair below her lips. “Whatever it is, I promise it will be okay.”

 

Regina wanted to believe the blonde but there was no way this was going to be okay, whatever she chose to do now, the blonde would want nothing more to do with her she believed.

 

Emma didn’t let go of Regina as the brunette cried into her chest, the sobbing becoming louder every time Emma reassured her, or kissed her head, or stroked her back. Between sobs and gulps of air the brunette would apologise over and over, and each time she did Emma would simply say that everything was okay and that she would help her.

 

Eventually she managed to get her crying under control but Emma made no attempt at releasing her or asking her any questions, she held her until Regina took a steadying breath and pulled back from the blondes embrace. When she managed to look up at the blonde, Emma could have sworn she felt a shooting pain radiate from her heart at seeing the brunette so upset.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Emma softly spoke, she tried to offer a small smile but her expression was too pained to make it work. “Let’s get you some water and you can tell me what’s going on, if you want?” She cupped the brunettes face and used her thumbs to try and wipe away the fallen tears that were marring her beautiful face.

 

Regina nodded her head and let herself be gently led down the hallway and to the kitchen. She was going to come clean to the blonde, regardless of what that meant for her. If Emma refused to have anything to do with her again she would completely understand, and whatever Gold decided to do to her when he discovered her betrayal she would face it. Her life had been full of pain and betrayal and she wasn’t willing to do the same thing to one of the very few people who had been kind to her. 

 

Emma pulled out a tall stool for her at the kitchen island and went to grab a bottle of water for her from the fridge. It was only then that Regina realised she could smell something delicious, she lifted her head and looked around, there was a couple of pots on the stove, the dining table was set up and in the middle were the two vases, one containing the roses and one containing the bluebells. On seeing the effort Emma had once again gone to and the fact she had obviously tended to the flowers she had previously given to the brunette, Regina broke down again, her tears flooding her face as she covered it with her hands.

 

Emma rushed over, placing the unopened bottle on the island before hopping onto the stool next to Regina so she could once again wrap her arms around her. She was holding back her own tears in an attempt to be strong for the suffering woman. She would do anything to make things right for Regina, but she needed to know what was the matter before she could help. 

 

“Listen to me well, Regina, I don’t care what it is that’s hurting you but I will do whatever I can to help you. You are not alone.”

 

Her kind words just made things that little bit worse for the brunette. She didn’t want to lose Emma but she couldn’t see any other outcome.

 

Eventually Regina managed to regain control of herself and the tears stopped enough so that she could reach out a shaky hand for the bottle of water.

 

“Let me.” Emma offered as she grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap before handing it to the brunette who took a few small gulps. The blonde grabbed a few tissues from the dispenser and handed them to Regina when she put the bottle back down on the counter top. Emma silently watched her as she rubbed soothing circles on her back, waiting for when Regina was ready to talk.

 

Regina thought hard about what she was going to say next. She wanted to say that they couldn’t see each other again and spare Emma from the details of Gold’s plan but she knew if she did that then there was a chance that Emma would still use the escort service and Gold would just get one of his other girls to film Emma and use it against her. She couldn’t let that happen, Emma had to know the truth so she could protect herself.

 

“You can’t use the escort service any longer.” She managed to get out, hoping it sounded stern enough that Emma would listen.

 

It took the blonde a few seconds to get her head around what Regina was saying. If she couldn’t use the service then she couldn’t have Regina and that wasn’t something she was willing to give up on without a fight, or at least a small protest.

 

“Why?” The blondes tears were now on the cusp of spilling. She didn’t care a bout not being able to use the escort service per se, she only cared about not being able to see Regina again.

 

Regina takes a deep breath and looks into the blondes eyes, what she sees there is enough to fortify her decision, she can’t hurt the blonde by lying to her, she has to tell her the truth. “Gold wants me to film us fucking so he can use it against you, I don’t know why. He had his son attach a camera to my bag to record everything.” Emma sat there in shock, trying to comprehend what this would mean for her. “He has always prided himself on the discretion he offers so I don’t know why he wants me to do this all of a sudden.” She continued as she stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular.

 

“I think I know why.” The blonde stated as she continued to hold the brunette. “I asked an acquaintance of mine to look into him. He must have found out.”

 

Regina pulled from the embrace and looked at the blonde. “What? Why would you do that?”

 

“Something felt off,” she meekly answered, it was her turn to cast her eyes down. “After the other day with your feet, I knew something wasn’t quite right. I didn’t want to push you about it but I had to know you were okay, I was just trying to soothe my own fears so I had someone look into Gold.”

 

Regina was torn between feeling angry that Emma had set this in motion and happy that she had cared enough to check up on her.

 

“You had someone check up on me?”

 

“No, no! I swear it. It was just Gold I got checked out.” She rushes out, not wanting the brunette to think she was invading her privacy or being a creepy stalker. “I really did just want to know that he was treating you well.”

 

Regina gave a watery laugh and a shake of her head at that. For the first time ever, letting Emma know things were not as they had seemed.

 

“Oh my God, he did it, didn’t he? He’s the one that hurt you.” Emma was taken aback, so far August hadn’t found anything on Gold, so she had hoped she was worrying for nothing but to have it confirmed was a shock.

 

Regina simply nods her head.

 

“You need to tell me everything so I can help you, Regina.”

 

The brunettes head shoots to the direction of the blonde. “You want to help me?”

 

“Of course I do.” The blondes own tears start falling now, having her worst fears confirmed was enough to crack her self-control.

 

“You can’t do anything, Emma. He knows lots of influential people, he will ruin your career. The best thing for you is to walk away.” It is her turn to comfort the blonde as she tries to wipe away Emma’s tears.

 

“I can’t do that. I can’t walk away from you, Regina. I won’t do it.” 

 

Regina has never heard the blonde sound so serious or determined before and if the situation wasn’t so serious she would feel ecstatic that Emma had said those words. “You have to, for you own good.” She tries to plead.

 

Emma clenches her jaw. “No, I don’t have to do anything. All my life I have been told who and what I need to be. All I have ever had stuffed down my throat is other peoples opinions that I am neither a boy or a girl, not quite good enough to fit into some easily identifiable box that would make them feel better. All I ever wanted was to be me so I refused surgery to make me either a boy or a girl in their eyes and because of that I was constantly bullied and tormented by the other kids in the system and by the adults that were supposed to take care of me. I have never felt like I was enough by just being me, not until you came along anyway. You are the only person that has ever allowed me to feel okay in my own skin, you’ve helped me to believe in myself just by letting me be. I’m not running away from something that makes me happy just because of a bully. I have done that too often in my life and it stops now.” She states with more conviction than she has ever felt before in her life.

 

Regina stares at her in disbelief.

 

“I like you, Regina, and I will get you away from him. The guy that I had look into Gold runs his own escort service down in Florida but he takes care of the women that work for him. I could probably get you a job there, if you wanted?” Her voice trails off at the last bit, she knows she won’t be able to move back to the Tallahassee Tigers so she really doesn’t want Regina moving somewhere she can’t follow.

“You think I chose this as a career?” She asks the blonde in all seriousness.

 

“Urm… yeah.” The blonde replies, her brow scrunched in confusion. She knew from August that some women were forced into prostitution but she thought that was a world away from the high class escort service Regina worked for.

 

The brunette figures that Emma is on her side so she really doesn’t have too much to lose anymore. She takes a deep breath and begins to tell the blonde her story, everything from beginning to end and all the horrors in between, including the full details of the conversation she had with Gold just before coming to Emma’s that night. By the time she has finished they are both in floods of tears and holding onto each other.

 

Emma wipes at her tears and growls, “that bastard! We have to go to the police.” She feels utterly heart broken for everything the brunette has been through.

 

“We can’t, half of the police force is in his pocket.”

“I’m not letting you go back there, Regina. Please stay with me. It’s not like he can force you. I’ll change the code on my gate so the driver can’t come in to pick you up. Stay here until we figure this out. God only knows what the sick bastard will do to you if you turn up without anything on the camera.”

 

“I want to stay with you but he will ruin you and Kathryn is still there. He might take it out on her, she’s my best friend...my only friend” She adds.

 

“If he lets it get out that I have used the escort service then that will put his business in jeopardy. I bet some of the other clients would be scared that they could be exposed. There are probably loads of high powered people that use it, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s why he puts emphasis on discretion.”

 

“That’s perfect then, he can’t expose me without ruining his own business.”

 

“He won’t let it be known that it is his business you are using, he’s much too clever for that.”

 

“He might not let it be known that it’s his business but I will. If he thinks he can push me then I will push right back. As for Kathryn, Gold said he wanted you to capture my wildest fantasies, right?” 

 

“Yes.” She nods along, not quite understand where Emma is headed.

 

“So how about I call him and get Kathryn over here. I can pretend that’s one of my fantasies, a threesome. Then she’ll be here with us and he can’t touch either of you.”

 

Regina is trying to think it all through, thinking about all the different angles and everything that could go wrong. “Emma, I don’t think you understand, Gold is evil, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and he won’t take kindly to being challenged.”

 

“Of course he won’t like being challenged, no bully does. The way I see it is that we have two options; you can go back without any footage and end up dead or I can keep you and Kathryn safe and we can take him down. I know a lot of people in high places that can help us too. Money talks and luckily I have plenty of that. The very worst thing that can happen is that I lose my career, that’s nothing compared to losing you.” She said the last bit before she could think of the repercussions of her words.

 

Regina looked at her blankly for a few seconds before a huge smile took over her face, followed by a blush. No one had ever put her first like this and it felt incredible.

 

Emma was tempted to backpaddle at first but once she saw Regina’s smile she knew she couldn’t. “I know what we have isn’t real, I know you’re not my girlfriend but what I feel for you is real. I’m not doing this because I think I have any ownership of you, I’m not trying to take you from Gold so I can have you for myself, and if after all of this is over I can only have you as a friend then I will make peace with that.”

 

“Oh Emma. If only you knew how often I wished it was real, and not just because I wanted an escape from this life but because of the way you have treated me. To be with someone who treats you like a, well, like a queen, who could want more than that?”

 

Emma found herself smiling as she read between the lines. They both wanted to be together. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself but the possibility of a future together filled her with happiness. She knew they couldn’t just jump into something, Regina had been and was still going through hell and Emma wasn’t about to take advantage of a desperate soul, but maybe after all of this was over and Regina had done some healing, just maybe there would be a chance for them to forget their pasts and work on their futures, together.

 

Regina was smiling just as hard as Emma, not just because she may soon be away from Gold’s cruel clutches but also because someone really wanted her, not to gain anything from her, but just wanted her for her.

 

“I should probably call Gold and try to get Kathryn over here.” The blonde interrupts their moment of peace with a sigh.

 

“Yeah. She will probably be free a bit later on.”

 

Emma grabs her phone and dials the now despised number, the fist of her free hand subconsciously clenching in pure anger towards the scumbag she has to be cordial with in order to not arouse suspicion.

 

Once she had been transferred through to him she did her best to control the pitch and tone of her voice, she found it easier to do when she looked at Regina and remembered what was at stake.

 

“Miss Swan, what can I do for you?” His voice turned her stomach.

 

“I wanted to have another woman for the night.”

 

“Instead of Regina?” His words came out louder than he intended, he thought that Regina had perhaps bottled it and wasn’t going to perform.

 

“No, as well as Regina. That blonde chick I had before, Kathryn.” She ended the sentence with a low whistle, hoping it would imply that she’d had an incredible time with the woman previously, she couldn’t risk Gold thinking she was just trying to get Regina’s friend out of there. All the while she couldn’t make eye contact with the brunette, she didn’t know how much Regina knew of her experience with Kathryn, or Milah for that matter.

 

“You do leave things to the last minute don’t you? I’ll have to inconvenience other clients to make it happen.” All the greasy man could see were dollar signs in front of his eyes as he tried his usual trick with the blonde.

 

Emma wasn’t having it, she gathered from what Regina had told her that Gold ruled with threats and bluffs, she wasn’t going to left him have anymore power so she decided to play him at his own game. “Never mind, Regina was just asking me what my deepest desires were so I thought I would try it out. Bye.” She had never desired a threesome in her life but she thought by saying that Gold would think that Regina was trying to get him the footage he wanted.

 

“No, no. Wait, Miss Swan. Let me just double check her schedule and see what I can do.” He didn’t want to let this opportunity slip by. He knew that having footage of the world famous sports star with a hooker would give him power over her, but footage of him in a threesome with two hookers would surely be even more damaging to the young woman and thus worth more to him. “Ah, she has had a cancellation so it would appear she is free for the rest of the night,” he lied. “I can have her there by midnight.”

 

“Good, I want to keep them both until Tuesday morning again, I assume this won’t be a problem if I compensate you as I did last weekend?” 

 

“That’s reasonable.” He thought his luck was in, he would be getting some very valuable footage and making over a million from one weekend. She didn’t wait for him to say anything else, she just hung up, sick of listening to his nauseating voice. She had called his bluff and won, she knew he wasn’t as powerful as Regina believed him to be. The poor woman was so fragile and traumatised she would believe anything the bastard told her.

 

At least now they had some breathing space to try and figure something out. 

 

“She will be here by midnight.” The blonde said when she finally turned to the brunette who had been staring at her throughout the phone call with Gold. She heard everything and she couldn’t believe that Gold had folded so quickly, it was so unlike the man she knew.

 

“Thank you, Emma.” She said with wonderment in her eyes. She still wasn’t convinced that everything would be okay but she knew there was a better chance now that Emma knew everything and was on her side.

 

“It will all be okay, I promise.” She pulled the brunette in for another hug, just to reaffirm that she would protect her. “I made some seafood linguine by the way, if you’re up for eating?”

 

Regina pulls back from the hug, she didn’t want to refuse the offer of the food that smelled so delicious but she really didn’t feel like eating. “I feel a bit too tense to eat, my stomach is in knots.”

 

“That’s understandable. How about some tea instead? Ginger is good for settling stomachs, I can make you some of that?”

 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” In that moment she had never felt more blessed to have Emma Swan in her life. The world famous soccer star was a million miles out of her league but here she was, cooking for her, making tea, even knowing the type of tea that would make her feel better, and saving her from her tormented life.

 

Once she had poured the tea for Regina she grabbed herself a beer she decided to call August to see if he could help her. She dialled his number and put him on speaker phone so that Regina could hear everything and add anything that the blonde may have missed.

 

“Hey, Emma. How are things there?” He cheerfully asked after picking up on the second ring. “I was going to call you tomorrow, the guy I have been waiting for is back in your state and we’ve arranged a phone call for tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Things aren’t great here August. Something has come up and we need your help.”

 

“We?” He questioned, confusion evident in his voice.

 

Once Emma gave him the short version of everything that had happened and the situation they were now in, the usually relaxed man was pacing around his beachfront home, expletives pouring from his lips at what Gold was up to and how he had treated Regina.

 

“I’m so sorry, Emma. One of the guys I asked about Gold must be in his pocket. 

 

“What are the names of the men you asked for help?” Regina interrupted. “It’s just that when Gold has someone in his pocket he let’s them use us so I might be able to figure out who it was.

 

Emma blocks out the jealousy that rears its ugly head whenever she thinks of Regina with anyone else and instead gives a gently squeeze to the olive hand clasped in her own.

 

The phone call I have arranged for tomorrow is with a guy named David Nolan but he doesn’t know why I’m calling so it can’t be him.” He reels off a couple more names but they aren’t familiar to her either. “Then there’s Killian Jones, he said he didn’t know anything about Gold but that he would look into him for me.”

 

“That’s him!” The brunette shouts out. “A man named Killian has gone through all of the women, he usually has someone about once a week. It’s not exactly a common name, it has to be him.” Regina exclaims as she solves the mystery of the nark.

 

“That piece of shit!” August fumes. “We went through the academy together, he used to be a good guy. I’m going to have a look at flights and get myself up to you as soon as possible, I might be of more help up there.”

 

“Thanks, August. That would be great.” Emma feels a bit of weight lifted off her shoulders knowing that someone that has helped her out before will be there to help her again and she doesn’t have to do it alone.

 

“No worries. I’ll text you the details when I’ve sorted it all out. Take care ladies.” He says before hanging up, wanting to get started on things immediately.

 

Emma lets out a big sigh before putting her phone down and rubbing her face with her hands. “At least we know who is on our side now.”

 

Regina gives a forced smile. “I suppose you’re right but I can’t help but feel like this isn’t real. Believing that we might escape from Gold feels surreal.”

 

“There’s no ‘might’ about it. You won’t ever go back there, no one can make you. Slavery was abolished years ago, nobody can own anyone else.”

 

“But he has a contract.” She counter argues as tears begin to spill again.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. It’s not worth the paper it is written on, please trust me on that.” She wraps a comforting arm around the brunettes waist.

 

“Are you sure?” All she has ever known were the lies Gold fed her so it’s hard for her to believe anything else.

 

“Yes. One hundred percent.” The blonde firmly states.

 

Regina nods her head, accepting Emma’s words as she hugs the blonde fully, seeking the comfort that only Emma is able to give her. They quietly sit at the kitchen island, sipping their tea as they both reflect on everything that has happened in the last couple of hours.

 

Not too long after she receives a text from August saying he has booked a flight ticket for early the next morning and should be there for around lunch time. She texts back her address so he can use the sat nav system on the rental car he will be picking up after the flight.

 

“Why don’t we go lay on the couch until Kathryn gets here?” The blonde offers the tired looking brunette.

 

“Okay.” She easily agrees, the thought of laying with Emma was too good to refuse. Their bodies always felt so right together.

 

The blonde takes her hand and they make their way to the lounge where Emma gently helps her out of her boots and then lays down on her side on the couch, pulling the smaller woman with her so they are facing each other. Regina nestles her head into the crook of the blondes shoulder and they hold onto each other. 

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, Regina. You’re safe now.” She whispers into the brunettes temple.

 

For the first time in years Regina truly felt safe as she allowed herself to relax for the first time that night.


	12. Promises

Kathryn was sitting in the back of the limousine as she was being transported to her next client, she had no idea who it was. When she arrived back at Gold’s after her last client she thought she had some free time before her next one but she was told to shower quickly, as there had been a change of plan and she was expected to be ready to leave for a different appointment at midnight. Of course she did as she was told without question and she was ready and waiting in her room when Peter came to collect her.

 

She was staring out of the blacked out window, not really paying any attention to the streets whizzing by, that was until she started to recognise the street that lead to Emma’s home. She knew it couldn’t be Emma she was going to, Regina had her regular appointment with her tonight and after her first and only failure of an appointment with the soccer star, there was no way there could ever be a second appointment, especially now that things were sorted between Emma and Regina. So it confused her to no end when the car passes through the gates of the athletes property and continues up the drive until it stops in front of the steps of the mansion. Before Peter unlocks the doors of the limousine he turns around to tell Kathryn to make sure both she and Regina do whatever Emma wants. Kathryn has no idea what to make of that but she dutifully nods her head and gets out of the car when she hears the click of the doors unlocking.

When the knock at the door comes at midnight it startles both of the women on the couch, even though they were expecting it, they were both deeply consumed by their own thoughts as they held onto each other. Regina sits up as Emma goes to answer the door to Kathryn.

 

Her fake smile falls from her lips when the door opens and she can see Emma has been crying. Panic fills her but it’s all for Regina. “Where is she?” She demands in a way that she never done since being under Gold’s control, in the back of her head she knew it could get her in trouble but she really didn’t think Emma would do that to her, and besides, her overriding emotion was concern for her friend. She walked into the hallway without being invited. 

 

“She’s in the lounge.” The blonde answers as she nods her head in the direction of the room. Kathryn storms off ahead, leaving Emma to close the door and follow behind her.

 

Kathryn finds her friend sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and it only increases her concern.

 

“Regina?” She cautiously questions her friend, worry and confusion evident in her shaky voice. She sits down next to the brunette and wraps her arms around her in a comforting embrace that had become far too regular recently. “What’s happened? Why am I here?”

 

Regina lifts her head and wipes the few stray tears that had sprung to her eyes when she heard her friends voice at the door. They were tears of relief though, she didn’t want to believe that they could both finally be out of the grip of the deranged imp, but as soon as Kathryn turned up she knew that they were. She knew Emma would save them both.

 

“We are safe now, Kathryn.” She says with a weak smile. “We are finally safe.”

 

“What do you mean? What are we safe from?” She asks as she pulls back from her friend, holding onto her shoulders.

 

“Gold. We never have to go back.” She’s almost laughing as she says it.

 

“What do you mean?” She looks from Regina to Emma who is now sitting on a chair opposite them.

 

“I think I should get us all a drink. Is wine okay?” Emma offers from where she’s sitting.

 

“Will someone please tell me what is going on first?” Kathryn begs in frustration.

 

“Gold put a camera in my bag and told me that I had to film Emma and I having sex. He wants to have power over her like he does with us, but I couldn’t let that happen. I told her, I told her everything.” She rushes out her words and looks over at Emma.

 

“I’ll go get the wine.” Emma states before making her way to the kitchen, leaving the two friends to have some privacy for a moment. She takes her time and opens a beer for herself, taking a few swigs before she grabs a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine from the fridge. When she walks back into the lounge, Kathryn is listening intently to the every word Regina is telling her about the last few hours, and about August and Killian. She puts the glasses and alcohol down on the coffee table in front of the couch and pours both the ladies a hearty glass of wine before passing a glass each to them.

 

“Is it true, are we free?” Kathryn asks the blonde as she takes the proffered glass.

 

“I won’t let either of you go back. The battle with Gold has only just begun but I will make sure you are both kept safe. I promise you that.”

 

“I will certainly drink to that!” The elder blonde laughs and raises her glass. Regina takes her glass from Emma and they clink their glasses together and against Emma’s beer bottle before they all take a big swig. They all knew they weren’t out of the woods, not by a long shot. Gold was the most devious creature any of them had ever encountered and they knew it would indeed be a battle they were facing, but there was too much at stake for any of them to back down.

 

“Do either of you want anything to eat?” Emma then offers. After hearing from Regina how Gold would withhold food from the women he held captive, she wanted to make sure the woman knew that it wouldn’t be a problem they had to deal with anymore.

 

“Yes, please. I didn’t have the chance to have anything before coming here.” Kathryn instantly answers in the affirmative.

 

“I don’t think the food I made earlier would be any good if I reheated it. Would a sandwich be okay?”

 

“Lovely. Thank you.” Kathryn readily agrees.

 

“Regina, are you feeling up for a sandwich now?” Regina’s hunger had surpassed the nausea she had felt earlier so she also readily agreed. Emma once again left them in privacy as she made a mountain of various sandwiches, more than the three of them could eat. It was her small attempt at making sure both the women knew they would never go without anything ever again.

 

Once they had all eaten their fill and the bottle of wine had been drained of its last drop, Emma had suggested that they get some rest as the following day was when the real work began. Regina and Kathryn were more than happy with that suggestion, neither of them used to being able to sleep in complete peace without worry of one or more of Gold’s goons coming in their room to satisfy their own depraved needs. 

 

“Do you both want your own rooms or will you be sharing one?” Emma asks both the women.

 

“Am I not staying with you tonight?” Regina asks, a little concerned about why Emma would not want to share her bed with her.

 

“You can if you want, but the choice is yours.” The blonde kindly states.

 

Regina smiles at the fact that she had a choice, something she wasn’t used to in her life. Emma made her feel safe but there was a deeper comfort attached to Kathryn, they had been friends for all of their adults lives, they had been through everything together. Kathryn was happy to see the genuine concern in green eyes as Emma looked at Regina.

 

“I think I would like to share with Kathryn for tonight.” She felt a tiny bit nervous admitting that, in her heart she knew Emma wouldn’t react badly but it had been deeply ingrained in her to please those around her and to choose their happiness over her own, making this decision for herself felt alien to her.

 

“You both know your way upstairs so if…” She trailed off when she realised said. She had no idea that Regina already knew about Kathryn’s visit the previous week. Her eyes widened and she looked at Regina, waiting to see anger or betrayal in the deep brown eyes that she loved.

 

“It’s okay, Emma, I know.” The brunette reassures her.

 

“You do?” She unsurely questions as she looks between the two women.

 

“Well, I’ll go find a bedroom and leave you both to discuss this.” Kathryn announces as she grabs her purse and makes her way out of the lounge.

 

“I’m sorry, Regina. I was being stupid and thought it would help me get over you.” The blonde managed to quickly get out, her voice wavering.

 

“It’s okay, Emma. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

 

“I feel like I do. It feels like I was being unfaithful to you, even though we aren’t together. It was hurting me because after that morning I left you to sleep in late I thought I had messed everything up and you’d never want to see me again. I really didn’t think I would see you again. It was my stupid way of trying to block my feelings for you. I also had an appointment with someone else, after Kathryn.” She glumly admits, wanting to get it all off her chest.

 

“I know.” Is all the brunette replies. It wasn’t pleasant for her to think of Emma with anyone else but she knew she had no claim to the blonde.

 

“Does that change what you said earlier, you know… about us maybe making this real one day?”

 

“No, of course not. I already knew about it when I said that. I meant it. When this is all over I would love for us to see what could happen between us. I don’t hold it against you.” Sure she felt a small pang of jealousy but Emma was a free woman, she was not. 

 

"Okay, good." The blonde smiles as her cheeks glow with a slight pink tinge. "I'll just grab a couple of bottles of water for you both and bring them up to you."

 

Regina takes a step towards the blonde and leans in to place a gentle kiss on pink lips. "Thank you, Emma." She knows those two little words can't convey just how grateful she is for everything the blonde has done for and everything she has promised to do. "For everything" She added so Emma knew she wasn't just talking about the water.

 

"You're welcome." The blonde replies before going to get the water, leaving Regina to make her way upstairs to get ready for bed. Emma follows her up a few moments later to find they have picked the bedroom opposite her own, she puts a bottle down on each bedside cabinet. "Feel free to raid my closet if you want to borrow anything to sleep in."

 

After doing just that and getting ready for bed they all say their good-nights, Emma and Regina lingered near each other for a little longer than necessary before finally parting ways for the night.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"Right! You need to go!" The blonde commands as she sits up in the queen size bed in a huff.

 

"What? Why?" The brunette self-consciously asks as she sits up.

 

"Because I can't sleep with you tossing and turning next to me. Just go to her." The blonde states, knowing very well the reason for her friends restlessness.

 

"I don't know what you mean. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Regina replies as she crosses her arms over her stomach.

 

"How long have we known each other? You can't fool me. You can't sleep because you know Emma is in the room across the way and you want to be with her. Just go."

 

"No, I should be here with you." Regina tried to convince herself as much as Kathryn. Her friend has always been easier going and more adaptable that she ever had.

 

"For the first time in a very, very long time, I have a chance to sleep without worrying about being rudely awoken and I want to make the most of it. So just go before I kick you out." She playfully nudges Regina to make sure her sensitive friend knows she isn't mad.

 

"Do you think she would mind?" She hopes her friend gives her the answer she wants to hear as she nervously chews on her thumbnail.

 

"Are you kidding? I thought I was going to have to find a crowbar and pry her away from your side earlier. She wants to be around you as much as you want to be around her. I bet she’s in the other room pining for you as we speak. Now go. Goooooo.” She puts her hands on Regina’s back and lightly starts shoving her out of the bed. “Go be with her and let me sleep in peace.” She gives her brunette friend a warm smile before wrapping herself in the duvet and turning around to try and sleep. A sure signal to the brunette that she was fine to sleep in the room on her own.

 

Regina smiles to herself, thankful for her understanding friend and happy to soon be in the safety of Emma’s arms. She slips out of the room, closing the door be herself. She stands in front of the door to Emma’s bedroom, a room she had been in many times before without hesitation. Now she stands in front of it, unsure whether to just walk in or knock. If Emma was sleeping she didn’t want to wake her up but the urge to be with her was overwhelming. She opens the door slowly and peaks her head around it.

 

“Regina?” The blonde anxiously whispers into the darkness as she jumps out her bed, ready offer the brunette whatever she needs. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. I was just wondering if I could sleep in here with you?” Her voice becomes smaller and quieter towards the end of the question.

 

Emma is standing in front of her and reaches out to hold her hips, her thumbs gently stroking the cotton that covers the slightly protruding bones beneath. “Of course.” The pitch of her voice increasing with relief. “I haven’t been able to sleep knowing you were so close but not here with me.” The darkness conceals her blush at the revelation. She takes the brunettes hand and leads her to the bed that they slip into it together. Emma drags the duvet over them and pulls the smaller woman against her, happily sighing as Regina snuggles into the crook of her neck and holds around her waist. “Nothing feels as right to me as being next to you.” Emma whispers into soft, dark hair. 

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Regina states as she lightly drags her lips against the side of Emma’s neck.

 

Emma feels her dick stir, as usual it never takes much from Regina to have that effect on her. They both know this won’t be going anywhere but the familiar intimacy offers a much needed comfort to both of them. Emma slips her hands under the borrowed tee Regina is wearing, simply needing more skin on skin contact. Regina guides the blonde onto her back and half lays on her, her lips never breaking contact with the skin of her neck. Emma knows she should try to distract herself from the brunettes ministrations in order to stop her dick from hardening any further but she doesn’t want to. She wants to be consumed by everything Regina. Soft, plump lips work their way up her throat until they are caressing the blondes. It’s slow and gentle, neither of them rushing it or deepening it. Emma can feel the warmth radiating from the brunettes thighs just below her hip and Regina can feel the blondes hardness brushing against the outside of her leg through her tented underwear. But that’s not what this was about, their emotions are driving them, not their libidos. They continue to kiss, their tongues never doing more that gently brushing as their hands console and reassure. Eventually the both succumb to much needed sleep, wrapped in each other.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The three of them were all sitting in the lounge, sipping on coffee, waiting for August to soon turn up. Their positions were changed from the night before, Regina was sitting next to Emma on the couch, pressed closely together, and Kathryn was sitting on one of the chairs opposite to them. The blonde athlete had called in sick for her training session, feigning illness as the reason for not turning up. Regina had tried to convince her to go and continue on as normal, she wanted to keep the disruption to the blondes life to a minimum, but Emma wasn’t having any of it, she wasn’t going to leave the brunettes side until August turned up and would hopefully offer them some sort of reassurance. Gold had no reason to suspect anything, not until Tuesday when neither of the women returned to him, but Emma didn’t want to take any chances.

 

Emma had earlier text August the code he would need to enter the gate to get onto her property. The loud, sharp knock at the door signalled his arrival.

 

“I’ll go let him in.” The blonde informs the two women as she gets up to go answer the door, giving Regina’s shoulder a light squeeze as she leaves.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Kathryn reassures her friend as she swaps seats to sit with her, picking up on her nervousness.

 

“I know. It just feels so real now that other people are here and getting involved. Do you really think August will be able to help us?” She says, looking to her friend for answers.

 

“I sure will. That bastard is not going to get away with this.” The bearded man answers from the doorway.

 

Emma sneaks past him and introduces them all. “August this is Regina and Kathryn, ladies this is August.” They shakes hands and Emma and August both take the chairs opposite the couch.

 

“Right, let’s get down to it. I had the short story from you last night, Emma, now I need the full version with as much detail as possible.”

 

Regina and Kathryn start at the beginning, each telling their story about how they ended up in Gold’s possession. Kathryn had run away with her boyfriend when she was eighteen. Her father thought he was a waster and had tried many times to break them up by setting her up with men he deemed to be more appropriate. Eventually, tired of his efforts of trying to ruin her relationship she eloped with him to Maine. The first few weeks were everything she had dreamed of, just her and her boyfriend doing as they pleased. That soon changed as the money she had taken from her very rich father began to run out. She had known that her boyfriend had had a casual relationship with drugs but it soon became obvious that it was no longer casual. She quickly began to regret her decision to run away when he became violent but she made excuses for him, it was the drugs, not him, and she thought if she could get him off the drugs things would go back to how they used to be.

 

The normally strong woman was crying as she relived the painful memories in front of everyone in the room but she knew it had to be done. Emma offered her a tissue from the box on the coffee table. Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath she continues as Regina holds her hand.

 

She tells them all them of how one night her boyfriend brought home a friend to their barely furnished apartment in a run down part of the city, for some drinks. It turned out he wasn’t his friend but his dealer and Kathryn was payment for his latest fix that he couldn’t afford with money. The next day he was apologetic and made promises about getting himself clean and how it would never happen again. Being young and in love she believed him, she still thought they could make it work. The next time it happened she packed up all of her belongings, ready to run back to her father to escape the life she had made for herself, but he work up before she had the chance to leave and that’s when he life changed forever. He locked her in their bedroom and when she left it a few hours later, she was being dragged out by his dealer, undoubtedly in exchange for his next fix. As bad as she had thought things were at that point, it was nothing compared to how things became when the dealer handed her over to his boss; Gold. That was a fresh wave of Hell, but a bright spot appeared in her life when she met Regina.

 

She gives Regina a weak smile when she remembers the first day they met, Regina returns a sad smile. The brunette was a broken girl the day she was dragged into Gold’s building, that was to become her home for the next decade. Kathryn had already been there for a few months and took her new roommate under her wing, showing her the ropes and being her shoulder to cry on when things got too much, which was every day in those first few months.

 

Emma was wiping away a few stray tears that had managed to escape without permission as she tried to be strong. August was enraged. He had met many women with similar stories to Regina’s and Kathryn’s when he worked for the police. That’s the reason he does what he does now, he was sick of these innocent women never getting any justice. His experience in the police force taught him that if you were a prostitute you were invisible. No one cared and no one helped, not the legal system that should have protected and saved the women, no one. 

 

He was doing the best he could down in Florida to help as many women as he could but he knew it would never be enough. Not whilst men like Gold were free to do as they wished. 

 

August’s phone started ringing as they all sat in solemn silence, absorbing the full impact of the evil man they were up against.

 

“It’s David Nolan. I almost forgot we had a phone call planned. Keep quiet and I’ll put him on speaker phone.” They all nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“Hey David, thanks for calling.” August answers in the lightest voice he can manage after everything he had just learnt.” He puts it on speaker phone and places the phone in the middle of the coffee table.

 

“Hey August, long time no speak. How’s life?” David replies cheerfully.

 

“Not too bad. I’m afraid this isn’t a social call though. I’m after some information. Do you know anything about a business man named Mr Gold, he’s from your neck of the woods.” He hadn’t told David that he had rushed up to Maine, still unsure of who he could trust after Killian’s betrayal.

 

“Mr Gold?” David’s voice was stern and commanding. “Why are you asking about him?”

 

“You remember Killian Jones from the academy? I called him to ask if he knew of any jobs going in the police department he works in. I think my early retirement was maybe a bit too early. Anyway, he pointed me in the direction of Mr Gold, said he’s always willing to hire ex-cops. Something about personal security. I just wanted to see if you knew anything about him before I travel all that way to meet him.” The lies fell easily from his mouth. He couldn’t take the chance that David was on Gold’s payroll.

 

A big sigh came through the speaker phone. “I can’t go into details but you need to stay away from Gold… and Killian. I’m serious. Don’t even tell Killian that you have been in touch with me. I know we haven’t spoken in a long time but you really need to trust me here. Turn down the job and get on with your life.” David warns his old friend.

 

All four sets of eyes are focussed on the phone on the coffee table. A small smile plays on August’s lips. “You’re investigating him aren’t you? You’re onto him.” He confidently voices.

 

David was a surveillance officer in the FBI but it hadn’t occurred to August that his friend would already be investigating Gold.

 

“Just stay away from him August. For your own good.” David says with finality.

 

“If you are investigating him. I have two inside witnesses that can help put him away for life. I wasn’t looking for a job. I needed to know I could trust you.” August finally admits

 

“We need to meet.” David states.

 

“I’m in Storybrooke. Give me an address and we can discuss this face to face.” 

 

David gives him the coordinates for a cabin in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of the town, confident that no one would bear witness to their meeting in such a remote location.

 

After he hangs up the phone August looks at the two women that are huddled together on the couch, the stress of the situation eating at them.

 

“This is a good thing ladies. A very good thing. David works for the FBI and if they are already looking into Gold they must be pretty confident they have a case against him. Your testimony could be the thing that takes him down. You’ll be the heroes.” He’s doing his best to try and convince them that this is a good thing. He knows all too well how fear can make a witness back down and an entire case implode on itself.

 

“More like targets.” Regina snaps.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re identities can be kept out of it.” He tries to reassure her.

 

“When we don’t return to him on Tuesday he will know it was us and he will know where we are!” She almost shouts, her voice flooded with panic. 

 

“We will keep you safe. Between Emma, myself, and the FBI, we can keep you safe. I’m going to meet with David now, when I return I will have answers for you.” He understands her fear, he’s seen it a million times. But just like Emma, he will protect the two terrified women.

 

Emma goes to sit next to Regina, who is gripping tightly onto Kathryn’s hand. “I don’t care what it takes, I am going to make sure you are both safe and that Gold pays for everything he has done. I will hire security guards for outside the house if that is what needs to be done. Gold nor any of his little bitch boys will ever get near either of you, ever again.” She spits out vehemently. 

 

Kathryn gives a sad smile but trusts that Emma will make good on her promise. Regina leans into the blonde and tries keep her tears at bay. As scared as she is, she doesn’t doubt the blonde that has taken care of her every time they have been together.

 

XXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to the lady who called me out on FB for not having been regular with my updates recently. Sometimes it’s good to be reminded that people are waiting, it certainly made me start work on this chapter a lot sooner than I otherwise would have. Sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it.


	13. Testimony

Just over an hour after leaving Emma's, August is pulling up at the cabin in the woods that David had given him coordinates for. The man himself was leaning against the hood of his SUV that was parked between some trees next to the cabin. August pulls off the dirt track and parks up close to David's car, shutting off the engine before getting out to greet his old friend.

 

"David, thanks for meeting with me.” August applauds as he grasps the taller man’s hand in his own for a firm handshake.

 

"Not a problem. Let's go inside." He looks around him, making sure no one has followed them, not that there would be a reason for that but he was always a careful man. They make their way through the log effect door once David has opened it. "You need to tell me everything you know." The sandy blonde haired man orders.

 

"You know how this works, David. If you want information you are going to have to give me some reassurances first." August retaliates as they both sit down on high backed fabric chairs in the lounge.

 

"What do you want?" David asks with a sigh. He had been working this case for over a year and the phone call with August earlier in the day had him hoping that he would finally be able to take down Gold and his criminal consortium. After everything he had learned about the evil man he just wanted it wrapped up as quickly as possible so he was no longer a threat to anyone, but that's not to say he was willing or able to be held to ransom for information.

 

"I need to know that the three women I am helping with be kept safe. That's all I ask."

 

"Three? You only spoke of two women earlier." He questions suspiciously, anything to with this case always put him on high alert. One thing had learned from it all; no one could be trusted.

 

"I have two inside witnesses and one woman....well, she's got caught up in helping them. She's a public figure so we need to keep her out of this."

 

"I can make sure the two witnesses are protected, but as for the other woman, I'll do my best but I can't make any promises unless she is of some use to us. That's just the way it is."

 

August nods his head in understanding, he knew that would be the answer, it was the best he could have hoped for really. "Okay." He agrees.

 

"Why are you even caught up in this, August? I thought you were retired and living on a beach down in the sunshine state."

 

"I was. I am. It's a long story, let me start from the beginning." He rubs the back of his neck, knowing what he was going to have to admit to in order for David to trust him and to bring an end to Gold and his reign of terror. He explained all about the brothel he ran, using the term loosely because none of the girls that were under his protection were ever forced to do anything they didn't want to. They were protected as they did the job they chose to do. 

 

"Jesus, August! That's completely illegal. You could end up in jail." David accuses without threat.

 

"Don't you think I know that? What would you have me do? Let these innocent women get beaten and used and then have them thrown in prison because society has decided that a woman can't do what she wants with her body?" His voice grows louder and angrier as he passionately defends his beliefs. "Would you rather they were left to the mercy of someone like Gold? We both know what men like him are capable of." His frustration at all the wrongs in the world that he can't fix plainly showing on his face and his clenched fists.

 

"I know. I know. I'm not saying the system always gets everything right but that is the situation, whether or not you like it." David's voice is calm as he tries not to stoke the fire of his friends passionate defence. 

 

"Don't worry about me. Contrary to popular belief there are some good cops out there and I have a few of them that look out for me and the women. I'm more concerned about how we are going to handle this situation."

 

"Alright. Tell me everything you know about Gold." David requests, hoping this could be the big breakthrough he has been waiting for.

 

August gives him every detail that had been passed to him by Kathryn and Regina. He knows a lot of the information is resonating with David by the small 'tell' movements his face gives away. The average person wouldn't notice them but they are more than obvious to a trained cop.

 

"Fuck." David breathes out when August has finished reeling off the catalogue of atrocities Regina and Kathryn had disclosed to him. "And they are really going to testify?" Every time David or one of his team had hauled in a low-level criminal associate of Gold's, not one of them would spill anything. Some had even gone to prison rather than bargain with the FBI for their freedom, Gold's hold had been that strong. 

 

"As long as they are promised protection." August demands as he stares at David for confirmation of the fact, even though he has already been told they would be protected.

 

"Yes, of course. This could be exactly what we need to get the bastard." He then tells the bearded man several possible outcomes to where all this new information may lead him and his team. He was careful not to give away too much information. "I will go back to my sergeant with this information and get the ball rolling. We'll discuss the best way to protect them. I will probably need to get the women's testimony later, will that be a problem?"

 

"No, it shouldn't be a problem at all. You've got my number, give me a call when you're ready." August offers as he stands up, impatient to leave and get back to Emma's to relay everything to the anxiously awaiting women. They say nothing else as they leave the cabin, August walking briskly to his car as David locks up. He sets off down the dirt track, replaying the options David gave him over and over in his head without a second glance in his rear-view mirror.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“WHAT?!” Emma doesn’t mean to shout at August but this wasn’t one outcome she was prepared for. 

 

“If you want to keep your name out of all this then you need to take a step back and let the FBI do what they need to do to protect Regina and Kathryn.” August counter-argues with a level voice.

 

“It’s okay, Emma. It’s for the best, we’ll be okay.” Regina stands in front of the blonde and cups her cheek, stopping her frantic pacing. 

 

“No, it’s not. I promised to protect you. How can I do that if they take you into protective custody?” Emma replies, her voice wavering as she puts a hand over the one cupping her cheek.

 

“It’s protective custody,” the brunette emphasises the middle word kindly, “I’ll be okay, we both will.”

 

“But you won’t be here.” She looks down, unable to look Regina in the eyes as her own vulnerability makes its way to the surface.

 

“Emma, it’s only a possibility. It’s not definite.” August interrupts their moment. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves until we know more from David.”

 

“He’s right, Emma.” Regina agrees.

 

Kathryn has kept quiet throughout, listening intently a first but then becoming more interested in Emma’s reaction to the news. If she ever had any doubts about just how far Emma would go for Regina and by proxy, her, they were long gone.

 

“Sorry.” The blonde whispers into Regina’s ear as she pulls her into a hug.

 

Kathryn looks at August and nods her head in the direction of the kitchen, signalling him to follow her through there so Emma and Regina could be left alone. 

 

“It’s okay. But you don’t need to worry about us. We will be okay.” She tries to placate the blonde as strong arms hold her tighter. She doesn’t really believe it herself but Emma had been strong for her and now it was her turn to return the favour. The blonde breathes out deeply, the rush of warm air blowing through soft, brunette locks as Regina rubs the blondes back. They slowly separate, Emma reaching for Regina’s hand as their bodies part, unwilling to be without contact with the brunette.

 

“Where’s Kathryn and August?” Emma asks with a quirked eyebrow as they both look around the room for their missing friends.

 

“Kathryn?” Regina calls out.

 

“In here.” Her friend replies from the kitchen.

 

They follow her voice, hands still connected, to find August sitting at the kitchen island and Kathryn looking through the fridge.

 

“Kathryn!” Regina reprimands. “You can’t just go through Emma’s things.”

 

“Of course she can.” Emma answers. “You can have whatever you want, both of you.”

 

“See.” Kathryn smugly looks at her friend before she continues to rummage through the fridge. Kathryn and Regina had had completely different upbringings. Kathryn had been spoilt and Regina was never allowed anything without explicit permission from her mother.

 

“Seriously, sweetheart,” Emma says as she looks at Regina, “feel free to take whatever you want and if you can’t find what you want just let me know and I’ll get it for you.”

 

Regina’s heart flutters at the term of endearment Emma uses. “Okay.” She whispers in understanding. She wasn’t sure if she could just go through Emma’s stuff and just take what she wants, that was a lifelong habit she was going to have to learn to break.

 

The four of them spend the rest of the afternoon chatting and watching TV in the lounge. August had to intermittently leave the room to take calls from his associates down in Florida, he still had responsibilities and people relying on him. Each time his phone rang Emma would feel a little guiltier that she had pulled him from his life to help her with this mess. Even though she felt guilty she didn’t regret it, Regina was her priority after all.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Later in the evening August’s phone rang once again, the pang of guilt erupting within Emma for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

 

“It’s David.” August announces when he looks at the name on the flashing screen, catching everyone’s attention and making them sit up straight in their seats. Just like earlier he puts the device on speaker phone and places it in the middle of the coffee table.

 

“August.” David’s voice booms down the line in greeting. 

 

“David.” August greets in return. “What’s the word from your sergeant?” He was just as impatient as the women in the room to discover the outcome of their meeting.

 

“Sarge thinks that once we get the witness testimony secured we will have enough to release warrants for the arrests of Gold and almost two dozen of his associates. We could potentially have them in custody by the end of the weekend.” The sense of relief in his voice was obvious for all to hear.

 

"Fantastic!" August exclaims, taking in the startled but happy faces of his friends.

 

"Given everything we know about Gold and how he has eyes everywhere, I think it will be safer if I bring a colleague along with me and come to where the women are. I just need an address and we will be on our way."

 

August looks at Emma for permission, for the sake of her career she needed to be kept out of this as much as she could but she knows she will do whatever it takes to keep the women as safe as possible so she nods her head in consent. August relays the address over the phone before thanking David and hanging up.

 

"He could be locked up by the end of the weekend." Regina states to no one in particular as she stares into space, her mind whizzing through the news.

 

"This is incredible!" Kathryn exclaims. "It's really happening. I knew you said you would save us but it's really happening." She looks at Emma with a soft smile and watery eyes.

 

"It's happening but don't get too far ahead of yourself, men like Gold are full of tricks. Until he has been prosecuted and is in a maximum security facility we can't take anything for granted." August reminds them all.

 

Emma scrubs her hands over her face and puffs her cheeks as she breathes out. "It's progress at the very least." She didn't want Regina to feel dejected by his stark reminder that this really was just the start of things. The blonde squats in front of Regina as the brunette sits on the couch next to Kathryn and she places her hands on the smaller woman’s knees. "You've taken the biggest step already, you took that step to save Kathryn and yourself. As hard as it's going to be to face the rest of it, you have already done the hardest part." She smiles kindly to the woman who had stealthily become the most important person in her life.

 

Regina takes the blondes strong jawline in her hands and pulls her in for a chaste kiss, too aware of the other two people in the room to deepen it even though she knew it was something she would have comfort in. "Thank you." She murmurs against pale pink lips.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

August answers the door to David and his colleague when they arrive at Emma’s home within the hour.

 

“Evening, August, this is my colleague Fred.”

 

“Hello.” Fred greets the man at the door as he offers him his hand.

 

“Hey,” he shakes the offered hand, “please, come in.”

 

All three men walk through to the lounge where the three women are anxiously waiting. They had discussed Emma waiting in another part of the house until the agents left so that her identity would remain anonymous but she wanted to stay with Regina so that the brunette didn’t have to go through any of this without her. August had also told the women that there was a good chance the agents would run her address through their database as part of their security procedures before turning up there.

 

Both David and Fred stop dead in their tracks when they immediately recognise the young blonde women who is looking right at them. They had indeed run the address through their security system but nothing conspicuous had returned, it was simply a house in an expensive neighbourhood.

 

“Hi.” She self-consciously says to the men with eyes as wide as saucers.

 

“Emma Swan,” Fred says through a full smile, “cool.”

 

David quickly gathers himself and nudges his colleague. “Sorry about him.” He apologises for his colleagues momentary lack of professionalism. Fred immediately drops the wide smile from his face and clears his throat.

 

“Now I understand why you wanted to remain anonymous.” David acknowledges the blondes earlier request that was made through August.

 

“Yeah, it would certainly be helpful if you could do that for me.”

 

David could see her hand was clasped with the scared looking brunettes which made things start to fall into place for him. He had assumed that the third person wanted anonymity because they were a pissed off associated of Gold’s, that was something he wasn’t overly enthused about doing but now he could see that wasn’t the case at all. “We will do everything we can to keep your name out of it.”

 

Emma smiles at him before offering them both something to drink. A few minutes later and they are all sipping tea or coffee as David and Fred prepare to take down Kathryn and Regina’s statements.

 

Once David has the camera set up and Fred has the laptop turned on, they excuse everyone but Regina to the kitchen, wanting to get her interview done first. Emma had wanted to stay but Regina had convinced her it was for the best that she wasn’t on the camera.

 

“Fine, but I’ll just be in the kitchen. Call me if you need me, okay?”

 

“Okay.” The brunette agrees.

 

“Promise?” She really didn’t want Regina to think she was on her own.

 

“I promise.” Regina sincerely answers.

 

Emma offers her a weak smile before very reluctantly making her way to the kitchen to join August and Kathryn. She sits at the dining table next to Kathryn, it still has the flowers she bought for Regina on it, her right leg starts nervously bouncing against the tiled floor.

 

“She will be okay, Emma. She’s scared and hurting but she has an indominable will.”

 

“It’s just not fair. She’s the most wonderful person I have ever met, none of this should have happened to her or you. It’s so fucked up.”

 

“You’re right. It is fucked up and it is unfair but the situation is what it is. You need to focus on the future and how things will be after all this shit has been sorted out.”

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." She solemnly replies.

 

They wait patiently, making small talk as they seconds slowly tick by before Regina's interview is over. When the kitchen door finally opens and a teary eyed Regina walks through, Emma jumps up and is the first one to the brunette, pulling her into her arms. No words were needed as she held the brunette, whose tears came back full force when she was in the comfort of the blondes embrace.

 

Once the tears had receded she takes a deep breath and pulls back to wipe at her tears. "They asked for you to go through when you're ready." She addresses Kathryn. 

 

"Let's get this over with then." Her blonde friend replies. She squeezes the brunettes shoulder as she makes her way passed her to the lounge, shutting the kitchen door behind herself.

 

"Could I have a glass of wine, please?" Regina asks the blonde, who still has her hands placed loosely on curvy hips.

 

It was the first time Emma had ever heard Regina ask for anything and a big part of her was happy that the brunette felt comfortable enough to finally voice herself. "Yes, of course. You know you don't have to ask, sweetheart." She grabs a bottle of wine from the fridge as Regina grabs herself a glass, she then gets a beer for herself and August. They sit in contemplative silence at the dining table, Emma slings arm around the brunettes shoulders and gently strokes the cotton covered arm. Both Regina and Kathryn has been borrowing Emma’s clothes since they arrived there. Emma didn’t mind at all but she made a mental note to make sure the women did some online shopping when they were feeling up to it.

 

Kathryn’s interview took just as long as Regina’s as she relived all her years under Gold’s control, down to every last inconceivably painful detail. The agents were patient and kind as they listened with poker faces to the hell the blonde had been through, her story very similar to the brunettes. Just like Regina, once she had talked them through the worst years of her life, they then asked softly probing questions. They were after as much incriminating evidence as they could get. They showed many pictures of men they were investigating to the witnesses to see if any of them were recognisable and to gather information against them too. Both women had been able to name almost every man they were shown.

 

After the statements were taken and all their questions had been answered, often in more detail than they could have hoped for, they knew they had the break they needed in the ongoing investigation. Once they had packed up all their equipment they thanked the women and promised they would be in touch the next day once their sergeant had decided on which course of action to take. Everyone in the room could breathe easier now that they knew something would be happening. 

 

After the agents had left they all decided to call it a night. Emma showed August to one of her spare rooms as the two women got ready in theirs. 

 

“Soooooo, where will you be staying tonight?” Kathryn asked her friend with a teasing glint in her eye.

 

“I’m sorry I left you last night.” The brunette answered seriously.

 

“Don’t be silly, it’s normal to want to be with your girlfriend,” the blonde winks, “besides, it was the best night sleep I have had in a long time.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Regina replies, a slight twinge of sadness twisting at her insides at the truth.

 

“Pah! Try telling that to Emma.” 

 

“No, really. We decided to wait until after all of this is over to see how things go.”

 

“That may have been what you agreed on but it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that she thinks you hung the stars in the sky.” The blonde replies as if it were fact.

 

Emma had been about to walk into their room to say goodnight, she may have also hoped Regina would have come with her to her own bedroom, but when she heard the conversation they were having she stood in the hallway and listened. She knew she shouldn’t but any insight into Regina was welcome, even if that meant earwigging on Regina and her best friend.

 

“I really don’t think that’s true. It’s not like I’m anything special.” Self-deprivation was a wonderful defence mechanism to beat other people at running you down.

 

“Actually, that is true,” both women shoot around to see Emma entering the room, “and you are so special, Regina. Actually, you are downright fucking incredible, excuse my language but you really are. If you could see yourself through my eyes you would never doubt yourself ever again. I don’t want to suffocate you with my feelings because I know you are going through enough as it is, but I can’t stand to hear you speak about yourself like that. I didn’t have a life until you came along, I was simply getting by, but I didn’t realise that at the time. I know we said we will see what happens after all this is over, and that still stands. I won’t say any more about how I feel if that is what you want but you do need to know how I feel.”

 

Kathryn smiles but Regina just stands there in shock, her mind is still trying to catch up with everything the blonde had just said. The heartfelt words touched her in a way she had never experienced. Her father had always spoken sweet, caring words but he had never backed them up with actions, always allowing Cora to be in control and treating their daughter however she wished. But here Emma was saying things the brunette thought she would never hear another human being direct towards her, let alone back them up with actions. Emma was literally putting her career on the line for the brunette. Not just her career but her entire life, if it ever got out about Emma she would lose everything she had ever worked for. She was risking everything for Regina.

 

“I’m not worth it. I’m not good enough.” The brunette states in a whisper as her eyes glaze over with tears.

 

Before Kathryn can even comfort her friend Emma as is pulling her into a familiar hug. “You are worth everything, sweetheart, and if you’ll let me I will spend as long as it takes to prove that to you.”

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Is all Regina can manage to stay, the emotions are just to much for her to acknowledge.

 

“Of course, whatever you want.” Emma says as she kisses her temple.

 

Kathryn sits on the bed and watches them, once again totally awe struck by the devotion Emma shows her friend. “Thank God! I won’t have to put up with her fidgeting when I try to sleep!” She jokes.

 

Emma laughs a little, “Your loss is my gain,” she directs to the blonde. “Ready to go to bed, sweetheart?” She then whispers into the brunettes ear.

 

“Yes, please.” She lifts her head from Emma’s shoulder and lightly kisses her lips. Emma blushes lightly as she does every time Regina shows her genuine affection. They leave Kathryn for the night and get into Emma’s bed together, Regina sinking into the taller woman’s arms just as she did the night before.


	14. I'll see you again

"I want to stay with you today." The blonde grumpily mumbles into the shoulder of her little spoon as they both ignore her boner, Regina knew that Emma didn’t expect anything from her and that caused her no end of confusing feelings. Even after everything Emma had done for her it was still at odds with all she had known for her entire life. She trusted Emma explicitly but it was still in the back of her mind that she had to earn any sort of kindness.

 

"It's only a few hours." Regina replies as she turns around to face Emma, suppressing her inbuilt need to make herself useful in order to not be thrown away. She didn't want the blonde to go either, she always felt safer with her around but she didn't want her to miss the game after already missing the training session yesterday.

 

"But what if they call when I'm gone? I won't have access to my phone when I’m playing. I could come home and you could just be gone."

 

She knew there was no point in telling the athlete that she was worried about her putting her career in jeopardy as that wasn't enough to convince the stubborn woman, so she tries another tactic that she knows will work. "We can't risk raising suspicion. You are the star player, if you don't play after missing a training session it will draw attention."

 

"This sucks." The blonde bemoans in resignation at the fact that Regina is right.

 

"It does, but it will be better soon." Regina reassures her.

 

Emma feels a pang of guilt that the brunette is the one trying to make her feel better when she's the one in the awful situation. "I'm sorry. I'm acting like I'm a selfish shit."

 

“You,” she places her hands on the athletes chest, “are the most selfless person I have ever met.” She then nuzzles her nose against the blondes, both of them needing the small act of intimacy as they mentally prepare themselves for the few hours of separation to come that afternoon. 

 

Emma blushes a little and buries her face into the crook of the brunettes neck, not used to having praise put upon her unless it was for her prowess on the soccer field. “I hope they don’t put you into protective custody.” She wishes she could stop whinging about it but it’s all that’s on her mind.

 

“If that’s what needs to happen for this to all finally be over then I’m ok with that because once it is all over we can focus on us.” Her hands run through blonde hair as she comforts the woman with promises of a future together. She can feel the upturn of Emma’s lips against her neck as the blonde smiles happily at the thought of her future with the brunette. She had never let herself think about her future, she learned at a young age that there was no point in imagining the future, it only led to disappointment. She was never adopted by a loving family that accepted her for who she was, she never had friends that stuck around once they knew the truth about her dick and not one women had wanted her for anything more than her bank balance. This was the first time in her life she could see a future for herself and she wanted it all, she wanted everything with the beautiful woman surrounding her. She could see them sharing a home and hoping beyond hope that the spare rooms wouldn’t be spare, they would be the rooms of their children. She knew she was getting ahead of herself but Regina had that effect on her.

“I like that thought.” She mumbles into the soft skin of the tanned neck. “And I know it will be worth the wait.”

The brunette cups the blondes cheeks and tilts her face up. “Yes, it will be.” Her lips sweetly kiss the blondes nose.

A shout from outside the bedroom door interrupts their quiet little moment. “I’m coming in so stop whatever you are doing and cover up anything I don’t want to see,” Kathryn yells as she opens the door, her hands covering her eyes. 

“It’s fine. You can stop with the dramatics.” Regina says to her friend, a small smile playing on her lips as she and Emma sit up. 

Kathryn always knew how to bring a smile to her friends face and she was expecting today to be particularly difficult for the brunette because the chance of her being separated from Emma was a distinct possibility.

“Are you sure?” She asks as she peaks between her fingers. “Thank God, it wouldn’t do to be scarred for life before I’ve even had my breakfast,” she adds when she can see they are still in their sleep wear and sitting up against the headboard.

“I’m surprised you haven’t been rummaging around in Emma’s cupboards for breakfast already.” The brunette teases as a reminder of the evening prior.

“I would have but then I would have to make it myself and I don’t want to.” She flutters her eyelashes at Emma, enjoying seeing her blush and Regina scowl.

“Yeah, sure. I can make breakfast.” The younger blonde says as she gets out of bed, Kathryn immediately jumping into the space she had just vacated.

“Emma, you don’t have. Ignore Kathryn, we should be making breakfast for you. It’s the least we can do.” Regina tries to protest.

“It’s okay.” She walks around to Regina’s side and leans down for a chaste kiss, not caring that Kathryn is there. “I want to.” With a final kiss she leaves the two women in her bed and goes to make breakfast for everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Now this is service.” August grins as he grabs a rasher of crispy bacon from the pile that’s on the dining table. Emma is at the stove making eggs to complete the breakfast. 

“Pour yourself a coffee. I’m going to get Regina and Kathryn.” She offers the particularly stubbly man who obviously hadn’t trimmed his facial hair yet. He yawns and nods his head as he grabs a mug that’s hanging above the coffee pot.

She can hear the women talking as she approaches her bedroom but she doesn’t hang back to listen to them talk, she feels more comfortable in their dynamic since revealing more of her feelings to the brunette. She sticks her head around the door without stepping into the room. “Hey, there’s only enough bacon from three people and August is already down there.” Both sets of eyes are on her but before either woman in the bed makes a move she runs from the doorway and down the stairs. 

“I don’t need to be faster than you Emma, I just need to be faster than Regina.” Kathryn yells as she runs through the bedroom door before the brunette.

Regina makes it to the kitchen, a few seconds behind both of the blondes who, along with August, are all looking at her, big smiles on their faces as the chew on bacon. “There’s plenty of bacon left.” The brunette states as she eyes the plate of it in the middle of the table.

“Nuh-uh.” Emma mumbles around the mouth full of meat before swallowing it down and grabbing the plate of bacon. “This is mine. You snooze, you lose.”

“That’s okay, I should watch what I eat anyway.” Regina replies with a sad smile as she lowers her head and takes a seat.

Emma feels like she could cry from seeing the way Regina easily accepts she will be missing out on something, as if it is what she deserves. “I was joking. I’m sorry. You can have it all.” She says in a panic as she places the plate of bacon in front of Regina.

Regina lifts her head and with a wicked smile she takes a piece of bacon. “Damn right.”

Emma’s mouth is hanging open, August chuckles and Kathryn high fives her friend.

“Did you just manipulate me for some bacon?” Emma asks, relief washing over her that Regina wasn’t truly upset but also because she felt that was the first glimpse she had gotten of the woman beneath the torment and abuse.

Regina’s answer comes in the form of a wink. All the things Emma had said to her in the last couple of days had given her some confidence and allowed her to relax enough to joke with her.

She leans over and kisses a tanned cheek. “I’m going to have to watch myself with you aren’t I?” She jokingly asks.

They continue to eat their breakfast in relative calm, considering what they were all facing, the conversation remaining light and avoiding the topic of Gold and FBI agents. That was until they had finished with the food and Regina offered to clear the dishes.

“I’ll do it.” Emma offered. “You and Kathryn should probably pack a bag, in case the agents come for you later.”

“It’s not like we have anything to pack.” Kathryn sadly muses.

“You can take anything from my closet that you like. I have a few holdalls on the top shelf. There should be a few things you can wear to tide you over until you get back here.”

“Emma, they may not even be taken into protective custody,” August interjects.

“I know, but just in case.” The blonde answers back as she starts stacking their empty dishes.

“Until we get back here? Even when this is all over we can still come back here, even me?” Kathryn asks, her insecurity showing for the first time.

“If you want. You’ll both always have a home here.” Emma sincerely promises the two of them.

“I knew you’d let Regina come back here, but me too?” Her bright blue eyes begin to glimmer with tears as her chin wobbles.

“Of course.” Emma doesn’t know why Kathryn would have thought otherwise but she never had any intention of letting either woman down.

“Come on,” Regina slides a hand around her friends waist, “we had better go pack, just in case.” She mouths ‘thank you’ to Emma and receives a smile in return before they make their way up the stairs to start packing.

“You’re a good person, Emma.” August says from behind her where he starts rinsing off the dishes, ready to be put in the dishwasher. 

“And so are they. They deserve a happy ending.” She starts loading the dishwasher. “Promise me you’ll call me as soon as you know anything? I can sneak a look at my phone at half time, I have to know.” Emma pleads.

“Sure, not a problem.”

After Emma has gotten ready to leave for the game, Regina follows her into the hallway, leaving the other two in the lounge.

The taller woman pulls the brunette into a hug, their foreheads resting against each other. “If you’re not here when I get back I just want you to know that I’ll be thinking of you every second until we are back together and I will do everything it takes to make sure you both get back here safe.”

“I will be thinking of you too, Emma. Please don’t worry about us though, we will be safe.” The brunette clasps her hands around the back of the blondes neck and pulls her into a demanding kiss. The delicateness of their kisses over the last few days was put aside as the worry of their possible separation takes over them. Regina dominates the kiss as her tongue begs for entrance when she nips at the blondes pale bottom lip. Emma shows no hesitation in granting the entrance the brunettes tongue desires, she didn’t realise how much she had missed the taste of the exploring tongue until that moment. Their gentle, sweet kisses had been enough for both of them but now they wanted more. Emma feels herself being backed up against the wall and the brunettes nails scape the nape of her neck, causing her to whimper against the wet muscle in her mouth. When they pull back, their breathing is ragged and they are loathed to stop but they know they have to. “I will see you again, Emma.”

The blonde takes an arm that’s holding around her neck and brings the small hand to her lips so she can press a loving kiss to it. “I know, sweetheart. This will all be over soon and we can forget all about it.” Grabbing her sports bag she walks backwards out of the front door, their eyes on each other until the door closes between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Yo, Swan. You made it. I wasn’t sure you’d make it after you missed training.” Ruby calls out to her as she enters the locker room.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure I would either but I feel better today. I’m ready to win.” Ruby was completely unaware of the double meaning to the words.

“Good to hear it. That trophy is coming to mama at the end of the season.

“Yeah.” Emma nonchalantly replies as she turns to her locker to get her kit on. The trophy was the last thing on her mind, she had a more important quest than a piece of silverware. She keeps checking her phone every few seconds until she has to go out on the pitch for the warm up before the match. She did her best to focus, soccer was usually her distraction from her everyday life but now it only served to frustrate her as she wished to be with the brunette.

After the warm-up the team made their way down the tunnel back to the locker room for last minute directions from their coach before the game was set to begin. She ran in ahead of everyone else, eager to get to her phone, there was no message or missed call from August which made her breathe a sigh of relief. Once the coach had gone over the game plan and the women separated from their huddle, Emma checked her phone again before lining up in the tunnel with the other women, ready to step out onto the pitch.

Emma struggles through the first half of the game, her passing is sloppy and her finishing is even worse. She can normally shoot for the goal with pinpoint accuracy but each shot either flies over or goes wide, and before the whistle signals the end of the first half they are 2-0 down and she’s staring down the barrel of her first defeat in a Storybrooke Slayers jersey. She curses herself as she trudges off the field to the booing of the home supporters.

Before she can make it to her phone her coach starts tearing into her. “What the hell, Swan? What’s going on with you? If you are still not well you should have told me so someone else could have played instead of you. You have no fight in you and you are letting your teammates down!”

She looks around to see all her dejected teammates but still can’t bring herself to care. She has more important things on her mind. She can feel the anger rise in her, not only at being shouted at like a child but because she didn’t even want to be there.

“You’re just pissed because I carry the entire fucking team!” She screams in the coaches face. That would usually be enough to get subbed but the coach knew she was right. Emma was the only reason they were within touching distance of winning their first trophy.

“Ten minutes, Swan. I will give you ten minutes in the second half to show me you deserve to be on that pitch and then I’m pulling you off if I see no improvement.” The coach storms out slamming the dressing room door behind herself.

Emma heads straight to her locker to grab her phone. Her heart nearly jumps out of her chest when she sees a message from August waiting for her.

“Woah, Swan, are you okay? I thought you were going to swing for her then.” Ruby chuckles as all the other women sit quietly.

“Hey, Emma. Regina and Kathryn are still here. We have been watching the game and no offence but you suck. Regina keeps shouting at the TV when you fluff a shot so I suggest you start scoring and make your girl proud ;p”   
She leans against her locker and let’s her head fall back against the metal door. She had been so consumed in thoughts of Regina not being there when she got back that she hadn’t even thought they would all be watching the game on TV. “Fuck” She shouts in frustration, bringing the attention of the rest of her team to her. No one had ever been proud of her but now she had the chance to make Regina proud and she was failing. “Ruby, Elsa,” she calls out for the midfielder and winger, “keep getting the ball up to me. I’m not going to start losing now.” 

“There’s the Swan we know.” Elsa beams.

The atmosphere in the tunnel before the second half felt different from that in the locker room at half time. The team was buzzing with a rejuvenated Emma at its heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Chin up, Regina. It’s a game on two halves. Emma can turn this around, don’t underestimate her.” August tries to comfort the brunette whose eyes are glued to the TV as the second half begins.

Both he and Kathryn watch the brunette in amusement as she squirms in her seat and intermittently jumps up from her chair every time the Slayers have possession of the ball in the oppositions half. She wasn’t au fait with the rules of the game but she had watched as many of Emma’s games as she could in the past and had picked up on the general rules. When she sees the blonde being tripped up just inside of the eighteen yard box she jumps up and shoots, “freekick!” 

She was right and the referee blew his whistle to stop the game. He directed Emma, who takes all of their freekicks, to the spot where she was tripped. She stands over the ball as the opposing team sort their wall out between her and the goal. She takes a few steps back and decides on the trajectory of the ball before she has even kicked it. In her minds eye the ball flies into the back of the net and Regina would be proud of her. The crowd goes silent and the referee blows the whistle, she runs up and kicks, the ball flies through the air, over the heads of the jumping players in the wall, the goalkeeper isn’t even close to getting a hand on it and it powers into the back of the net. The home crowd breaks into rapturous cheering and clapping as she runs to the other side of the pitch to celebrate with them, her teammates hot on her heels.

Regina is clapping wildly and celebrating just as emphatically as any of the supporters inside the stadium. “Did you see that? That was amazing!”

“I think we’ve discovered her idea of foreplay.” Kathryn whispers to August in reference to the overexcited brunette. She only realises Regina had heard her when a cushion hits her square in the face.

Less than fifteen minutes later and Elsa scores the equalising goal with a pass from Ruby that splits the two defenders marking her. 

The entirety of the stadium are getting behind their own teams as the game is tied. Regina is literally on the edge of her seat and fully absorbed in the game, not even Gold is on her mind. Her joy was uncalculatedly multiplied when Emma zipped around four players as well as the keeper, before tapping the ball into the goal from close range, ten minutes from time, with what turned out to be the winner.

“She really turned the game around.” Regina beamed in total pride after the final whistle.

August guessed it was his text to her during half time that was the motivation for Emma’s passion during the second half but he said nothing as he sent her another text.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was the first down the tunnel after the final whistle as her teammates stayed to celebrate on the pitch. She knew she would get crap from her coach for not staying with them to celebrate but she had already decided to make something up about feeling unwell again if she had to. She headed straight to her locker to check her phone again. Once more her heart was in her throat as she saw a message from August waiting for her. 

“I knew my last message would light a fire up your arse. Regina is glowing with pride and yes, they are both still here.”

That was exactly what she needed to know and the knot that had made her stomach its home for the last few hours started to loosen as she quickly got changed, skipping the shower, just so she could get back to Regina as quickly as possible. Even if the brunette did end up having to leave, at least they would get to say goodbye properly. On her way out she asked a steward that she had bumped into to let her coach know she wasn’t feeling well and was heading home. She hoped the two goals she scored would earn her some grace with her coach when she found out about her leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey, is everyone still here?” She shouts as she rushes into her house, hoping nothing had changed on her drive back home.

 

“In here.” Kathryn shouts from the lounge but Regina emerges from there before Emma makes it halfway down the hallway.

“Regina.” Emma smiles brightly at the seeing the brunette.

“I’m still here.” Regina states the obvious.

“You’re still here.” She rushes to her and picks her up, Regina wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her soundly. “I must smell so bad, I left before showering.” The blonde explains apologetically before gently and reluctantly putting the smaller woman down. “I should probably shower.”

“I don’t care.” She really didn’t, even though the blonde was sweaty it was still nothing compared to the disgusting men she’d had flopping on top of her when she had been under Gold’s control. “You must be tired after all that running. You were spectacular by the way.” The brunette coyly praises.

“You think so?” The hopeful glint in her eyes gave away just how much Regina’s opinion meant to her.

“Yeah, it was incredible to watch you. I can only imagine how wonderful the atmosphere in the stadium must have been.” She had obviously never had the opportunity to do anything like that under Gold, but even before that Cora never allowed her any freedom.

“You should come and watch me once this is all over. The V.I.P. box is amazing, you’d get treated like royalty.” Emma had never had anyone in her life that could use her V.I.P. box and she was getting excited that she would finally have someone in there cheering her on.

“Even when this is all over I don’t think you should take a whore to your place of work with the eyes of the world on you.” Even if Emma does want her, that doesn’t mean they could ever go public with their relationship in case Regina’s past came to haunt them.

“I would be taking my girlfriend.” Emma says with a finality to her words. She needed Regina to know that she didn’t think of her as a whore and that she wasn’t ashamed of her. “You have been locked away all you adult life, no one but ex-clients know about your past and they won’t spill that information without them being found out too.”

Regina could see the blondes unbridled joy and didn’t want to take it away from her so she decides to change the subject. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll cook us all some dinner?”

“Okay, sweetheart.” She says hello to Kathryn and August before heading upstairs to shower. Regina stands in the hallway for a few moments, trying to fight off the negative thoughts about Emma’s career and how they are doing their best to keep her name out of this mess but how her career would still be ruined if they were seen in public together after it was all over. It seemed counterintuitive to her but she didn’t want to think about that just yet, she gave in to hope for the first time in her life. Emma had told her plenty of times that things would work out okay and she had to trust that.

After a delicious dinner that everyone had praised Regina for they tried to chill out in the lounge again but they all expected the call to come from David at some point. Regina sat on the couch with Emma, tucked under a strong arm that pulled her against the blondes torso. Kathryn and August occupied sat in their own chairs, all of them looking for distraction on the TV screen. A little after nine Augusts phone rang, Emma rushed for the remote to turn off the TV when a nod from the bearded man told her it was David. They could all hear the seriousness in the mans voice through the speaker phone when he started to talk.

“August, are you all at the address we were at last night?”

“Yes, we are all hear.” In a level voice as he tried to stay calm for the others.

“Good. I can’t say too much right now but I need you and the others to sit tight. Do not leave the house and do not answer the door under any circumstances. Lock the doors and windows and close the curtains. We are sending a couple of guys over to watch your property. Don’t do anything until you get a call from me or Fred. Understood?”

“Got it.” He knew something serious must be happening and he understood that there could be many reasons that David was keeping his cards close to his chest and he knew better than to ask.

After he hung up the four of them looked at each other, not knowing what to expect next.


	15. Be who you want to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to change.

None of them had gotten any proper sleep that night, Kathryn had dozed on and off in the chair and Regina had caught a couple of hours in the familiarity of Emma's arms. They had all stayed in the lounge, David's call had put them on edge so that they didn't want to leave security of their little group. Just after 5a.m. Kathryn decided to make coffee for them all to help with their lost sleep and weary eyes. Regina peeled herself from Emma's side for the first time since David's phone call so she could help her friend make the coffee. 

 

"What did that phone call really mean?" Emma rapidly fires at August as soon as both women are out of earshot. She been waiting eight hours to ask him that question, she had tried to whisper it to him during the night when both women were asleep at the same time but he hadn't heard her and when she raised her voice a little it had made Regina stir so she gave up. She was scared the answer wouldn't be a good one so she didn't want to ask it in front of Regina and Kathryn.

 

"I don't know, Emma. It could mean a multitude of things." He answers in hushed tones as he rubs his tired eyes. "It could mean something was leaked and Gold is onto them and their investigation or he could know that the girls have turned on him." He motions to the general area of the kitchen when he talks about the women. "Maybe it means they've caught him. I just don't know. All we can do is wait until one of the agents call us back so we can get some answers."

 

“I’m sick of waiting. I’m sick of not knowing what is going to happen.” She runs her hands through her hair in frustration. “I just want to see that bastard and everyone that’s in cahoots with him locked up. And I… I just want to start my life.” It wasn’t lost on August that the blonde looked at the door to the kitchen, the door that Regina was behind, when she spoke of her future.

 

“Even if we do get some answers today, you know this is far from over, don’t you, Emma?” He didn’t want her believing that even if Gold was caught that that was the end of it, he knew how long the judicial process could take.

 

“I know, I know. I just need to know what’s going on. The hardest thing is not knowing.” She flops back on the couch, exhausted from the toxic mixture of lack of sleep and over worrying.

 

“I’m sure we will know soon enough and as much as this sucks for you, you have to remember that it’s even worse for Regina and Kathryn. So put on a brave face and be strong for them.”

 

“I want it to be over and done with for their sakes more than my own. I…”

 

August springs up from his seat when he phone starts ringing from the side cupboard it’s laying on as it’s charging in the socket next to it. “I don’t recognise the number.” He informs Emma before accepting the call. “Hello?” He tentatively queries down the line.

 

“Hi, it’s Fred.” There was a lot of background noise, shouting and sirens were almost drowning him out.

 

Emma was eagerly looking at August, desperately wanting to know who was calling him. He put the speaker phone on and she got her answer the moment August opened his mouth. “Fred? Is that you? Where’s David? What’s going on?”

 

“I’m coming over, I’ll explain everything when I get there.” Was Fred’s sharp, short reply when he hung up.

 

“That didn’t sound good.” Emma states.

 

“No, it didn’t.” August agrees.

 

“Coffee time.” Kathryn declares as she enters the room, Regina just behind her. “What’s going on?” Kathryn asks when she sees the looks on their faces.

 

Emma offers Regina a weak smile as she sits next to her and passes her a cup of coffee. “Fred just called, he’s on his way over.”

 

“That’s a good thing isn’t it? We will finally have some news on what’s happening.” The brunette looks between Emma and August for confirmation of her hopes.

 

“Maybe, but that depends on what the news is.” August soberly informs her.

 

Emma notices the brunette stiffen up so she whispers into her ear as she kisses her sweetly on her cheek, “It’s going to be okay.” 

 

Just like the previous evening they all sit around in contemplative silence until Fred is buzzing to be let onto Emma’s property not too much later. August is waiting for him at the front door as he walks up the steps to the mansion. They greet each other with a handshake but Fred’s grip is lacklustre. “Everyone is waiting in the lounge.” The bearded man states as he leads the way to where they are all waiting anxiously for news.

 

Fred shakes off his own melancholy as he sees four sets of eyes pleading with him to be told good news. “We got him, we got them all.” He happily declares.

 

*Flashback to early hours, Saturday morning*

 

“You had better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of the night.” The gruff man in his sixties warned as she took his seat behind his desk, David and Fred sitting on the opposite side like a couple of excited schoolboys. 

 

“We do, Sarge.” David answers for them. “We have had an incredible break in the Gold case. We have enough evidence to get him locked up for life if we time things right.

 

This caught the Sergeants attention, making him sit up straight in his chair as he leaned forward, his fingers steepled on top of the desk. “Go on,” he encourages David.

 

The sandy haired agent relays his meeting with August and then goes into detail about the interviews with the two women, leaving Emma’s name out of it for now. There was no need to mention her, not at this stage at least.

 

“And these women are really going to testify?” The sergeant had despaired at ever getting a result with this case because each time they followed a lead in the past they came up empty handed because no one was ever willing to snitch on Gold.

 

“We have their signed statements in here.” Fred confirms as his taps the briefcase that contains their signed statements. “The best part is, both of these women confirmed, separately, that every Saturday night, when the brothel is at its quietest, usually around eleven, they get a delivery of cocaine in, that Gold then passes to his dealers throughout the week. Again, separately, both of these women were able to identify and name all of our suspects in this case. Neither of them picked out the trick photos we threw in. They are genuine. They have been under his command for years and have picked up on all his illegal dealings, things that go beyond the drugs and sex trafficking.”

 

“We could get this bastard tonight.” David exclaims, half in excitement and half in pure anger at the man he had quickly grown to despise throughout the investigation.

 

“Let me make some phone calls. You two, go home and get some sleep. If I can get a judge to sign the arrest warrants we can raid his place later today when he gets his delivery. You are under the strictest orders not to breathe a word of this to anyone, including the witness’. I’ll call you when I have everything in order.

 

“Okay, Sarge.” David happily agrees. They leave the briefcase with the interview recordings and statements for their boss and head out of his office, both of them cautiously excited about what was to come.

 

Just after three the following afternoon they both receive the call from their Sarge that they had been waiting for. All the paperwork was in place not only to raid Gold’s, but to raid the homes and workplaces of everyone involved, from the dealers to the crooked cops and lawyers on Gold’s payroll. Once they both made it into the precinct and their boss had briefed them on the plan for that night they got there men together and coordinated the mass raids that they would be leading in a few short hours.

 

For over two hours before their raid on Gold’s they had all the cars in and out of the building followed so that when the time struck for the raid, no one would get away. All the evidence they had accrued since the start of their investigation, along with the details from the women’s statements were put into place to make the raids pinpoint accurate.

 

Once the signal was given to ‘go,’ David and Fred led their team out of the back of an unmarked van and into Gold’s building as another unmarked van spilled out the rest of the team who were there to guard the outside of the building and prevent anyone from escaping. 

 

*End of flashback*

 

“You got them all?” Regina asks blankly, unable to comprehend the reality of what that means.

 

“Yes, thanks to you two.” The agents offers with a smile. We arrested all of them men you both picked out from the photos we showed you, well, except one, Neal somehow managed to grab the gun from the agent who was trying to arrest him. David intervened and got shot so I took Neal out.”

 

“Neal’s dead?” Kathryn asks, needing to know for sure.

 

“Yes, Neal is dead.” He confirms. None of the agents enjoyed that aspect of the job but after everything Fred had heard during the interviews with the women, he didn’t feel anything, not a spot of remorse. If he had been allowed to pull the trigger on every one of the men arrested that night he would have happily done so.

 

“Hoo-fucking-ray!” She declares with a giant smile. “At least that’s one of them gone.”

 

“How is David?” Emma interjects, he was a good man that she felt she owed much to and she wanted him to be okay because he was one of the few people in a position to help them.

 

“He’s okay, luckily it was just a flesh wound. Once he had it checked out and stitched up he carried on with the work.”

 

Regina doesn’t react to the news, she was still trying to absorb it all. “What about the other women?”

 

“We have all the women you gave us names of safely under our protection. We found Gold’s logbook that you told us about so we were able to use it to track down all the women that were out with clients. They have all been given medicals and taken to a safe house for now. Later today they will all have their mental states evaluated by a state psychiatrist and then we will begin taking their statements, then after that we will start the process of trying to track down any friends or family they may have so we can reunite them.”

 

“So they aren’t being prosecuted?” August queries, knowing very well that the system often prosecutes the victims.

 

“No, none of them.” He confirms with a genuine smile, he also knew the system could be a bitch. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to get back to the precinct to help with all the paperwork. David and I just wanted to thank you all, particularly you two, Regina and Kathryn, we could never have done this if you both hadn’t stepped forward. We got the bastard! He isn’t getting out of this, we caught him red handed as the drug deal went down, in his own building that housed all the women.” His own excitement at how clear cut the case was got the better of him. “You should all get some sleep, you look exhausted. We will be back in touch when we have some more information for you. Would you like me to set up an appointment with the psychiatrist for you both, just as a precaution?” He asks Regina and Kathryn but they both shake their heads no. Neither of them wanted to leave the safety of Emma’s home just yet. “Okay, but if you change your mind then just let us know.” They both nod their heads in the affirmative.

 

August sees Fred out as Emma keeps her arm wrapped around the brunette sitting next to her, she did nothing else but give her hip a reassuring squeeze, unsure of what to say or what to do, given Regina’s quiet stillness, she wanted to give her all the time she needed to process things and when the brunette was ready she would be there for her.

 

“This calls for a celebration!” Kathryn exclaims before she pats Regina’s knee and goes through to the kitchen. She knew better than to push the brunette when she was processing.

 

“Emma?” Regina whispers as she looks at the blonde when it is just them two in the lounge. “You did this. You made it all possible. You saved us.” 

 

“No. You did all this” Emma confirms as she looks into still sad eyes. “You saved yourself and you saved all the other women. You were brave to take that first step and admit what was happening to you and I am so glad that you did. Now you get to let go of all that worry and be happy. You are free from that bastard. You heard what Fred said, Gold isn’t going to get away with this.” Emma’s smile grew as she spoke of that wretched man no longer getting away with his crimes, but best of all, Regina’s smile grew with hers. “I think Kathryn is right, we need to celebrate! Maybe after some sleep first though.”

 

“Nonsense.” Kathryn protests as she comes back in, holding a bottle of wine and some glasses.

 

“It’s not even six a.m.” August states with a smile as he comes back in the room and sees Kathryn with the wine.

 

“One glass won’t hurt.” Regina interjects before yawning. “Then some sleep.” She says with a smile to Emma.

 

“Well, if this isn’t cause for celebration I don’t know what is,” the blonde athlete readily agrees with Regina.

 

“Damn right. Count me in.” The man agrees as he accepts a glass from Kathryn.

 

“A toast to Regina and Kathryn,” the blonde announces, “who found the courage to save themselves with more bravery and dignity than I ever thought it was possible for anyone to have. Now it’s time for both of you to look to your futures and make it whatever you want it to be.” 

 

“Here, here.” They all cheered as they clinked glasses.

 

The sense of relief in the room was palpable as everyone but Regina downed their wine. She daintily sipped from the glass until she realised everyone was staring at her, empty glasses in their hands. A quirked eyebrow from Kathryn and she submitted to peer pressure, knocking the remaining alcohol back in one gulp. 

 

They all whooped and clapped and Regina giggled, truly feeling lighter than she ever had. She couldn’t quite believe how quickly and dramatically her life had turned around. She had never thought she would be free of Gold and she definitely didn’t think she would ever be surrounded by people she loved and who loved her back. She didn’t even think twice when she looked at Emma and realised that she really did love her, she had felt it growing for months but didn’t know it until now, having never let herself believe such a thing was possible. She didn’t think she had saved herself because she would have never taken the steps needed if it wasn’t for Emma and everything she had risked. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she looked at the woman who had given her a second chance at life, a real life, risking everything she had, everything she had worked for in the process.

 

“Regina, are you okay?” Emma worries at the sight of the brunettes wet eyes. She puts her glass down and places her hands on narrow shoulders, soothingly rubbing tanned skin through the borrowed tee the petite women was wearing.

 

A full smile spreads over her face. “I’m fantastic, Emma. The best I’ve ever been.” She says with her voice full of joy, meaning every word of it. Not even when her father was alive had she ever felt this happy, her mother had always hung over her head like a dark cloud but now she felt free. She slips her hands around the back on the blondes neck and pulls her down into a deep kiss that surprises the blonde and everyone else in the room. Kathryn and August grin at each other and leave the two women alone as they go to their rooms to get some much needed sleep. Neither Emma nor Regina are aware of them leaving, the kiss commanding their full attention. 

 

Emma could feel her dick stirring as the exploring and welcome tongue that was caressing her own sent hot waves through her body. Regina hummed her appreciation into he blondes mouth when she felt the stiffness pressing against her core as Emma pulled her closer.

 

Regina pulls back from the kiss so that their foreheads are resting together, before she lets herself take things any further. She wanted Emma but she was unsure of where exactly they stood in terms of their arrangement at this point. Sex had never been more to her than something she had to do, her job, she didn’t really know how to let things naturally happen. Sex with Emma had never felt like any of her experiences with other clients, she enjoyed it with Emma for one thing but it had still been because she was getting paid to do it. She had no idea how to go about it outside of the bubble that was all she had known. “Shall we go and get some sleep?” She asks to distract from their intimate embrace.

 

“Mm-hm,” the blonde agrees as her eyes remain closed, still feeling the kiss induced bliss throughout her body.

 

Regina takes her hand and leads her to their bedroom. That was how she was referred to it in her head, it felt like it was also hers, even after just a few days because she knew that was where she would be sleeping every night from now on. She didn’t have to go back to Gold’s or into protective custody and more than that, Emma wanted her to stay with her, to share her bed with her.

 

When they get to their bedroom Emma jumps into the bed first. “Come here, beautiful.” The blonde requests as she lays on her side of the bed, her arms outstretched to welcome the brunette as they always did and always would. Her dick had softened again, she wasn’t going to pressure the brunette in any way at all. If anything was going to happen she would leave it to the brunette decide.

 

She smiles at the word Emma uses to describe her and climbs into the bed. “I feel like I could sleep for a week.” She sleepily grumbles into the blondes neck as she takes her usual place encircled inside Emma’s arms.

 

“If that’s what you want then that’s what you can do. You get to do whatever you want from now on.” She hoped Regina knew she truly meant it, all her decisions were her own from here on out.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

When Regina woke up she was in the same position she fell asleep in, curled into Emma’s side, her arms slung over tight abs as the blonde lay asleep on her back, her right arm cradled around the brunettes shoulders. She lifts her head a little to look at the time, the alarm clock, the same one that had put the fear of God into her not too long ago, showed it was twelve thirty six. Her stomach rumbled as if to confirm it was indeed lunchtime. She took a moment to look at the peaceful blonde and had to bite her lip to stifle a small laugh that unexpectedly made an appearance, caused by the giddy feeling in her heart. From the corner of her eye she could see the tenting of the cover over Emma’s crotch that was caused by her swollen cock. 

 

She felt her core flood with needy wetness, not just because of the hard cock of the beautiful woman next to her but because of everything Emma had done for her and all the beautiful, sweet words she said to her that were always voiced with total and complete conviction. She wanted to reciprocate everything Emma had done for her and everything Emma had said to her but she had nothing she could offer the blonde and words seemed to fail her when it came to her feelings because they had always been disregarded by everyone in her past. So she did it the only way she knew how.

 

She lightly scraped her nails over the delicious abs below her hand, causing a noticeable twitch under the tented cover. That encouraged her to slide her hand lower until her fingers were toying with the waistband of the blondes boxers. She doubted herself for a second when she thought back to all the times she was woken by sex she didn’t want but she knew this was different, they both wanted each other, so she continued down, over the waistband until she was caressing the thick hard-on through the cotton underwear. The blonde whimpered in her sleep as her cock twitched again. Feeling emboldened she pulls her hand back and licks her palm before slipping it through the opening at the front of the boxers and wrapping the wet palm around the warm, pulsing shaft. She begins slowly gliding her hand up and down, always squeezing lightly at the tip, just the way Emma likes it.

 

“Mmmmm.” The blonde hums in enjoyment as she slowly wakes up due to the wonderful pleasure radiating from her dick. It takes her just a moment to register the warm weight of the body leaning into her side for her to realise that Regina is next to her and that it’s Regina’s hand around her cock that’s the reason for her blissful awakening. “Regina, what are you doing?” She didn’t want to question it, she wanted to lay back and accept the pleasure being bestowed upon her by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen but she felt it wasn’t right.

 

The brunettes hand freezes in place as she panics. She hadn’t considered that maybe the blonde wouldn’t want this, which was exactly what her question was suggesting. “I was urm.. I was… I wanted to say thank you.” She pulls her hand out of the boxers and shrinks into herself, the ingrained belief that she always did the wrong thing sending alarm bells ringing in her head.

 

Emma immediately picked up on Regina’s change in demeanour. “Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay.” She turns on her side a little so she can face the brunette better and look her in the eyes. “It’s okay. Please don’t go in on yourself. You haven’t done anything wrong. But you should know, you don’t owe me anything, especially not that. Don’t get me wrong, it feels amazing, but I don’t want you to do it because you feel like you owe me something or because it’s out of duty. If you want to do it because your turned on and you want us to enjoy each other then that’s okay but somehow I don’t think that was the reason, was it?” Regina shakes her head, confirming Emma’s suspicions. “You have been through so much and this is going to be a learning curve, for both of us, but I want a relationship with you, Regina. An equal relationship where you don’t feel like you have to do get me off just to show your appreciation. Do you think maybe we could have that, or at least build towards it?”

 

She gives a weak nod of her head. “I’ll try, Emma.”

 

“That’s all either of us can do. Do you think it might be a good idea to take Fred up on his offer of seeing the psychiatrist?”

 

“Do you think I should?” Her brow line scrunches in concern at the blondes suggestion.

 

“It’s up to you. I don’t think it would hurt considering everything you have been through. I’ve had loads of therapy. I’m sure my therapist would make a house call if you would prefer that? You could just give it a try and see how it goes.”

 

“Can I think about it?” She unsurely queries. 

 

“Of course you can. Just let me know when you decide.” She kisses the top of dark locks and decides to change the topic. “I don’t know about you but I am starving. Do you want to have some lunch?”

 

“Yes, please, I’m quite hungry.”

 

“Okay. Then I think we should do some online shopping so we can get you and Kathryn your own clothes and whatever else you need, seeing as you are going to be staying here,” she finishes off with a big smile.

 

“That would be wonderful.” Regina replies with eyes full of excitement. She had never picked out any clothes for herself before, her mother then Gold had been the ones to decide on what she wore. She looked forward to the prospect of being the one to decide what she was going to wear.

 

Emma places a small but promising kiss on plump lips. “Today is the start of the rest of your life, so be who you want to be, not who you think you should be, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She wasn’t sure who she was or where she fit in in life but she was looking forwarding to going on this journey, especially because of the beautiful blonde who was going to be by her side every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to do a small time jump for the next paragraph, just to help push the ladies along a bit. Gold and that part isn't over but it is taking a back seat for now. Is everyone happy with that?


	16. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all SQ, a pivotal chapter in developing their relationship.

August had stayed with the women for a few days after the arrests had been made, just to make sure he was there to help them if there were any unexpected turn of events. But nothing unexpected happened so on the Wednesday after he had first arrived, he flew back home to Florida, making Emma promise to call him whenever she got any news about the case.

The three women fell into a pattern of domesticity as they tried to get on with their lives, always aware of the battle just around the corner. Regina and Emma shared the same bed every night, except when the blonde had to spend a night away a couple of times when she had an away game, then Regina would go to stay in Kathryn’s room, which the blonde had made her own.

After their first weekend at Emma’s, when they all knew the two women wouldn’t be leaving, Emma gave them her credit card and laptop and told them to do some shopping. Regina had been a bit hesitant and frugal at first but with a bit of cajoling from Emma they both ended up ordering everything they could need. They ordered every style of clothing they liked in a variety of colours and sizes because they didn’t have much of an idea of what would fit them and look good on them for day to day wear. The only thing Regina didn’t order was sleepwear because she didn’t want to give up wearing the tees and soccer jerseys of Emma’s. They also ordered all sorts of toiletries and perfumes, Emma was all the while encouraging them to get as many different scents and brands as they wanted so they could figure out what they liked for future reference.

She would leave her credit card in the top drawer of her office desk so the women could have access to it whenever they wanted. She made sure that they both knew they didn’t have to go to her for permission to use it. It was there at their disposal to use whenever they liked on whatever they liked.

The two women still hadn’t left the house though, neither of them had wanted to leave the security of it until they knew that Gold and everyone connected to him was locked up for good and his empire had crumbled. Neither of them had felt the need to leave anyway, they had more freedom than they’d had when they were under Gold’s rule. The garden surrounding the blondes mansion was huge and surrounded on all sides by massive conifers, so they could still be outside if they wanted to. There was the pool, sauna, jacuzzi, gym, and cinema if they ever got bored. Regina had spent a lot of time in the kitchen as she picked up her old hobby of cooking and baking, whilst Kathryn had ordered loads of art supplies and found a new hobby for herself. 

 

XXXXXXXX

“So, how have things been since our last session, Regina?” The softly spoken man gently probes as he takes a seat opposite the brunette in Emma’s home office.

It had taken Regina more than a week to admit to Emma that she wanted to talk to a therapist, it had been a mixture of her still processing recent events and fear of opening up that had prevented her from going to Emma any sooner. The blonde hadn’t said another word about it since she first mentioned it, she had waited patiently for the brunette to make up her own mind on the subject. She had felt great relief when the fragile women finally broached the issue. Emma had gotten in touch with her therapist, Archie, the same day Regina had come to her about it. He was more than accommodating when Emma had asked him to hold the sessions in her own home, in fact, he had arrived later that evening for a double session, Kathryn taking the first one.

It had been a month since her first session and she was now on her tenth one, the bespectacled man would usually be able to fit her in during the evenings or on weekends whenever Emma called him at Regina’s behest. 

“Things have been okay.” She admits with a small smile as she nervously fidgets in her seat. Even though most of the anxiety from their first few sessions had mostly gone, she was still a bit nervous for the first few minutes of their sessions until she got comfortable in their conversation. “The case is set to go to trial next week, it’s taken a little longer than usual for it to reach the courts because of the dirty lawyers and cops that were connected to Gold.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Scared. Scared that Gold will get away with it. David and Fred seem quite certain that he won’t but until he’s locked up I will still be worried.”

“It’s understandable that you would have these concerns but you know that trying to guess the future, when you have no control over it is futile. Have you been practising the mental strength exercises we’ve covered?”

“I have but sometimes it all just overwhelms me.” She defeatedly replies as she looks from the window to the floor.

“And what have you been doing to combat it when that happens?”

“I will either talk to Kathryn or to Emma.”

“That’s good, Regina. It’s important not to keep things to yourself. Does it help?”

“Yes,” she smiles as she looks at him for the first time since the session began. “Kathryn shares my concerns but she has a more positive outlook on things and that can be quite infectious. And Emma… well she just always seems to know the right things to say when I can’t control the fear.” 

Archie is adept at picking up on the smallest signs hidden within a persons body language, and though Regina believes she is good at hiding them, Archie can read her like an open book, particularly when it comes to Emma. She would always smile more and her voice would lift, even her usually crossed arms would unravel a bit, it was almost as if she became lighter, unburdened by all of her troubles when she spoke of Emma.

“And how are things going with Emma?” He would always try to talk about Emma a little bit at the start of their sessions because it tended to shift Regina’s mind into a better place, one that gave her a little extra strength.

“Good. Wonderful actually.” The pitch of her voice became higher, just as Archie expected it to. “She’s been just as amazing and patient with me as she always is. I had a bad nightmare last night, worse than usual, she held me until I calmed down then she made me tea, this was in the middle of the night and she had training in the morning. It took me ages to fall back to sleep but she stayed awake until I did. I didn’t wake up until she was back from training, she looked so tired but she woke me up with breakfast in bed, well, lunch in bed and fresh bluebells. Even though she was exhausted from several hours of training on top of a broken night of barely any sleep, she still put me first. I still find it hard to grasp at times, that someone can be so caring and selfless.”

“I don’t think I’m speaking out of school when I say that it’s obvious just how deeply Emma cares for you.” Emma had also picked up a few sessions with Archie in the last month, more to just check-in with him because of how much her life had changed recently than from any really need. He was astounded by the changes he found in her, her confidence had grown and now he could see a young woman who had something to fight for and not the insecure, unloved, orphan she had always believed herself to be.

“I know she does,” a toothy smile splits her face. “It’s still hard to believe though.”

“You have suffered through many years of feeling unloved, it will take time for you to get your head around the fact someone cares for you, but you will get there. You have made wonderful strides forwards in the few weeks we have been having appointments. You are stronger than you realise, Regina. But don’t forget that you have a lot to offer too, you aren’t the only lucky one in the relationship.”

Regina still wasn’t one hundred percent sure that they were in an actual relationship. She nor Emma had explicitly referred to themselves as partners or girlfriends, they were just taking it a day at a time, but Regina was starting to feel that if they did have an official label she would feel a little more stable. Her logical side knew it was silly, labels were nothing but descriptive words that held no power, but to her it would mean something to call someone hers and to be someone’s.

“What are you thinking?” He softly asks after a few minutes of contemplative silence from the brunette who was pondering the state of their relationship in her mind.

“I was just… I was thinking… are we in a relationship? Emma has never said we are. She has previously mentioned wanting it and working towards it but it has never really been confirmed.”

“Do you want to be?” He continues before she can answer, giving her a chance to think it through. “Is it really up to Emma alone to decided if you are in a relationship together, don’t you get a say in the matter?” Regina had been getting better at voicing her needs and wants but she still had a long way to go, particularly when it came to bigger things.

“I… yes, I do. I want to be in a relationship with her. I suppose you’re right, but I don’t know how to do it. What if she’s changed her mind, we haven’t you know… been properly intimate since before all this came to light.”

“Has she treated you any differently since you were last intimate?”

Regina takes a few moments to think the question through. “No. Not in a bad way at least. She’s been wonderfully caring and attentive day in and day out.”

“So why would you think she might have changed her mind about wanting to be with you?” Again, he says nothing else, giving her time to come to her own conclusions.

“I… I think I’m just scared of being the one to take that step. I don’t know how to ask for the things I want.”

Archie nods his head, a knowing smile on his face. “Maybe it’s about time you gave it a go. The more you do something the easier it becomes. During our first session you hardly spoke to me but here you are, just a few short weeks later, talking about the things that mean the most to you. You need to give yourself some credit and trust your instincts. I’m sure you know the answer you would get.”

Again the brunette smiles, she was confident in the answer Emma would give her but anytime there was a shred of uncertainty in the brunettes mind she would shut down in fear and ignore the issue. “Yeah, maybe.”

They continue their session in their normal way, Regina would bring up the issues that were most troublesome to her since their last session and Archie would try to guide her through her minefield of emotions by asking her questions that would help her draw her own conclusions. As always, by the end of their session Regina had felt better than she had at the beginning. Once they were finished Regina went to the lounge to let Kathryn know it was her turn.

The sight that greeted her as she entered the lounge was one that was becoming more familiar to her. Fred was sitting next to Kathryn as Emma watched whatever was on the TV, she wasn’t really interested in it but she always liked to stay close when Regina was having her sessions with Archie, just in case the brunette needed her.

Fred had started to come around anytime he had any bit of information on the case, even if it wasn’t relevant to them or could have been easily done via phone call. After the first couple of weeks he gave up the charade as everyone knew he just wanted to come over to see Kathryn. He never made any advances, he was working the case and she was a witness in after all. They both just enjoyed each other’s company and would sit and chat for as long as they could.

“Hey, sweetheart, how was your session?” The blonde asks as she immediately jumps up from her chair to be next to Regina.

“It was good. Could we maybe have a chat though?” She wanted to do this before she lost her nerve and talked herself out of it. Kathryn says goodnight to Fred, who sees himself out, then she makes her way to Archie, leaving them alone in the lounge.

“Yes, of course. What do you want to talk about?” She turns off the TV and can feel her palms getting sweaty, it was an old anxiety of hers from her days in the system when any time someone wanted to talk to her it was because she was being sent back to the orphanage because the family she was with had decided they no longer wanted her around.

“Don’t be nervous, darling.” The brunette reassures her as they sit down next to each other, Regina tries to calm her by taking her hands in her own, uncaring that they were clammy. “You know how you always tell me to just let you know when I want something?”

“Sure.” Emma agrees, not sure where this was leading.

“Well, there’s something I want but I’m a little scared of asking.” She squeezes the blondes hands a little tighter to ground herself.

“Don’t be. I’ll give you anything you want.” The blonde was so open and desperate to please Regina that she really would give her anything she wanted.

“It’s not quite that easy, Emma.”

“Urm… okay. What is it?” She was getting more and more confused by the possibilities of what it could be with each second that went by.

“I want... I want to… what are we?” She was so close to saying what she wanted but chickened out at the very last second.

“What do you mean?” This wasn’t the type of question she was expecting.

“We’ve spoken before about what we could be. You know, like relationship wise. But are we anything?”

Emma smiles, finally realising what the brunette was talking about. “That depends on what you want us to be.”

“I want us to be… I mean…” Regina hates how ineloquent she was being, her mother would throw a fit if she heard her fumble through her words like this. Emma sat quietly and patiently as Regina battled with herself for the courage to ask for what she wanted most in the world. “I want us to be something. I guess for all intents and purposes we are... we are…”

“Together?” Emma offers. Regina nods her head. “And that’s what you want? You want me to be your girlfriend?”

“Yes.” If Emma hadn’t been listening intently she would have missed the whispered word.

“Sweetheart, I want that too.”

“But you haven’t said anything more than you wanted to work towards a relationship and that was weeks ago.”

“That’s only because I promised you that I wasn’t going to put any pressure on you. Regina, I want everything you have to offer me but it’s up to you what it is you want to give me. I have wanted you since the moment you first stepped foot through the door, and I don’t just mean in the sex way. You have been through so much and I don’t want you to rush into something just because you think it’s something I want. You need to be sure it’s what you want too.”

“I am sure. I know that my world has been small all my life and I don’t know much about what is out there but I do know I want you. I wanted you before I moved in here. For some reason it’s important to me that I know what we have and what we are.”

“It makes it feel more real, that’s the reason. I feel it too. It may seem like I have a charmed life but you know that my life has never been a fairy tale. Even with my career and all the money, I feel like I have always been cursed, but then you came into my life and now it just feels like fate. Like I had to go through the life I had so that it could lead me to you. If I had to, I’d do it all again, just to be with you.”

“Oh Emma.” The brunette almost throws herself against her newly declared girlfriend, burying her head against the blondes chest as those strong arms that are always there to catch her do so once again. “What about the sex though, I’m not…” She mumbles against her chest.

Emma loosens her arms from around the thin waist of the brunette so she can pull back and look her in the eyes. “Regina, I love you. The sex doesn’t matter. It’s a non-issue. It will happen when you are ready and not a moment before.”

“You love me?” She asks with watery eyes.

“Yes. I kind of thought it was obvious.”

“I love you too, Emma.” She blurts out the feeling she had been holding inside of her for too long.

“You do? You know you don’t have to say it.”

“I’m not just saying it. I do, truly. I have for longer than I even realised.”

Emma says nothing else but pulls the brunette back against her. Regina can feel the shaking of her girlfriends shoulders, the only sign that she is crying. The brunette rubs her back and she snuggles against her chest, happy tears slipping down her own cheeks. Even with the court case looming over her head she had never felt so at peace in her life. Emma’s words about how her path in life, no matter how shitty it was, had led her to this now, resonated with her. Emma’s bottled up tears of relief eventually ebb away as they continue to hold on to each other. The blondes stomach breaks their moment of revelation and wonder when it impersonates a dying whale.

The brunette pulls back with a smile. You didn’t eat when I was with Archie?” They usually ate together in the evenings but her session had been a little later than usual because of an emergency Archie had had with another client so she assumed the blonde had eaten without her.

“No, I wanted to wait so we could eat together.”

“Well, the first girlfriend duty is to make dinner.”

“Baby, you don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, I’m not.” She replies with a smirk as she puts her feet up on the coffee table and grabs the remote to turn on the TV. She absolutely would go and make dinner but she was in the best mood she could ever remember being in and it made her feel playful as she teased the blonde.

Emma chuckled deeply as she stood up. With a mock bow she asked, “What would her Majesty like for dinner?”

“I’m only joking, Emma. I’ll help, we can cook together.”

“No. I insist. My girlfriend shall be treated like a Queen tonight.” They both smiled at the use of the descriptive word.

“You treat me like a Queen every night, and day for that matter.” Regina shoots back at her.

Emma leans down to place a chaste kiss against her girlfriends inviting lips. “That’s because you are one,” she whispers against them when she pulls back ever so slightly.

“You are going to give me an ego.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the most amazing person I know, you should have an ego. Now, what would her Majesty like for dinner?” She asks as she stands up straight, one arm bent behind her back as if she was a servant.

“Surprise me.” She bites her lip in giddy happiness as the blonde winks at her before leaving for the kitchen. 

A few minutes later she is back with a glass of wine in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She passes Regina the wine and places her glass of water on the coffee table before sitting down next to her girlfriend.

“I thought you were making dinner?” The brunette queries when Emma sits down.

“You wanted a surprise so I’ve ordered from your favourite sushi place. Is that okay?”

“Perfect.” Sushi was one of the many new things she had been introduced to since she escaped Gold’s and she loved it.

The food arrived not long before Kathryn was due to be finished with her session so they waited until it was over so they could all eat together, as had become their pattern.

They ate in front of the TV as they watch some romcom Kathryn had picked, she had been watching more of that genre since Fred had started visiting her. 

Emma left only one piece of sushi on her plate, which she knew was Regina’s absolute favourite. “I’m stuffed, do you want this last piece or shall I throw it?”

Regina had eaten her fill but she really did love the salmon nigiri. “There’s no point in wasting it,” she says as she takes it from the offered plate. Kathryn gives the blonde a knowing smile as Regina tucks into salmon, rice, and seaweed parcel.

Halfway through the movie Emma falls asleep against her girlfriends shoulder, the lack of sleep the night before and physical exertion from her training session earlier in the day had finally caught up with her. Regina peels her eyes from the TV screen when she hears a soft snore escape the blonde. She thinks twice about waking her up but she knows the blonde needs real sleep in a bed, plus her neck would hurt when she woke up if she slept in that position for too long.

“Emma… darling,” she softly caresses the athletes cheek to wake her up.

“Hmm,” she grunts, slowly opening her eyes. 

“You fell asleep, you should go to bed and gets some proper rest.” The brunette caringly suggests.

“Sorry, I’m awake now.” She sits up and opens her eyes wide.

“It’s okay, you should go to bed though.”

“Would you mind if I did?”

“Not at all, I’ll be up after the film finishes,” she promises.

Emma kisses her softly. “Okay, goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, Kathryn,” she mumbles through a yawn as she’s leaving the room.

“Night,” she says back. Once Kathryn is sure the blonde is upstairs she pauses the film. “Spill,” she demands of her friend.

“What?” Regina asks quizzically, her eyebrows scrunching.

“You two have been extra mushy since I finished my session with Archie. What happened when I was in there?”

Regina smiles and bites her lip, something that seems to be becoming a habit with her. “You know how I told you the other day that I wasn’t sure if Emma still wanted any kind of relationship with me?”

“And I called you a blind idiot? Yes, I remember that.” Kathryn replies stony-faced as she switches seats to move closer to her friend.

“Well, you were right. She said she loves me.” She was almost bouncing with excitement as she told Kathryn the news.

“It’s about damn time. You did say it back, right? Please don’t tell me you were too insecure to say it back.”

“I said it!” She exclaims.

“Yay! Regina, I’m so happy for you. It bloody took you both long enough though.” She hugs her friend, she was genuinely happy for her. She had known since her first ‘experience’ with the blonde that Emma obviously had feelings for her friend, and when she saw them together for the first time, well, it may as well have been written in stone.

“Have you and her had sex yet, well, you know, again, I guess?” The blonde wasn’t shy about being forward.

“No. I do want to but I’m just a bit unsure about how it would go. I know what to do when someone is paying me for sex but I have no idea how to sleep with someone that actually cares for me.”

“Loves you. Someone that loves you.” Kathryn corrects her. “That’s not something you have to plan or even think about it. You just let it happen when it feels right. You know you can trust her, right? She won’t hurt you.”

“I know. Of course I know that. I have just never had sex for sake of having sex, without money being involved.”

“Money may have been involved but I’m certain that it meant more to Emma than just sex. Have you spoken to her about this?”

“Not really. I did mentioned it to her a bit earlier.”

“And what did she say?”

“She told me that it was a non-issue and it would happen whenever I’m ready.”

“Well, there you go. Why are you worrying about this now? It will happen when it feels right, and as long as you trust her then you have nothing to worry about.”

“I know you’re right but this all started because she hired me for sex. I can’t just forget that she likes to have sex, and often as well.”

“Believe it or not but it’s normal for people to want to have sex. You know as well as I do that Emma only hired you because she has her own trust issues because of how she has been treated for having a dick. She isn’t like any of the men we’ve had to deal with over the years. She’s kind, and sweet, and caring. Mark my words, it may have been about getting her rocks off the first time she hired you but I know it has been about more than that ever since. That woman is madly in love with you and you have nothing to fear when it comes to her. I’m not saying you should sleep with her if you don’t feel ready but I am telling you not to worry about it. It will happen when it happens and you couldn’t ask for it to be with a more caring and considerate partner.”

“You’re right.” Regina couldn’t argue with a single word her friend had said.

“I always am.” Kathryn replies with a cocky smile.

“What about you and Fred. Any news there?” Regina asks to take the focus off herself.

The blondes smile changes from a cocky one to a dreamy one. “No, not really. We just talk, not about anything ground-breaking but it’s nice to be able to just talk to a man that doesn’t see me as anything more than a piece of meat.

“Did you ever imagine things would work out so well for us?”

“No. Never. I thought I’d die in that place.” Kathryn answers bitterly. “Thank you for brining me here with you, you didn’t have to do it but you did.”

“You’re my best friend, I would never leave you behind.” She says as she hugs the blonde. 

After they finish watching the rest of the film they call it a night and go to bed. Regina tries to be as quiet and gentle as she can as she climbs into the bed with her sleeping girlfriend.

“Mmm… Regina.” The blonde sleepily mumbles as she snuggles into the warm body besides her, only stirred slightly by her girlfriend getting into the bed. “I love you, baby.” She further mumbles before she falls back to sleep against the brunettes side.

“I love you, too, angel.” Regina replies to the slumbering woman as she slips her fingers through golden locks, a smile gracing her features in what was slowly becoming the norm for her.


	17. A night apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has to leave for the last away game of the season and I needed more SQ fluffiness.

The week had passed in calm happiness with a touch of slow burning anxiety in the background for the court case that was starting after the weekend. The only time they spoke of the case was when Fred or David passed on some news about it, all three of them were doing their best to put it at the back of their minds and enjoy things as they were.

The only time Regina and Emma had been apart was when the blonde had to attend her training sessions each day for a few hours. During the time that the athlete was at training, Regina and Kathryn would relax in the spa or sunbathe in the garden when the sun was out and Regina would always prepare lunch for them all when the blonde returned. Both of the ex-escorts were used to having their time planned out for them when they were under Gold’s command and although they all had a set pattern that they followed each day, their pattern was now their choice.

Things had moved to another level since Emma’s declaration of love that was easily reciprocated. The doubts Regina had had about Emma’s feelings for her had vanished, the uncertainty no longer there. The blondes actions had always proved her affection and care for the brunette but her words had solidified it. Without the nagging doubts, Regina was able to stop questioning every little thing and just enjoy being with Emma as things progressed between them. They shared a bed every night, but besides from the kissing and cuddling, things had gone no further.

Emma had no complaints about that, as much as she missed fucking Regina, she knew it would never be like that again, but what they had and what they were going to have was so much better than anything either of them had ever experienced before. She had long got over the embarrassment of waking up with a boner, they would both simply ignore it as if it wasn’t there, even when their kissing would turn a bit heated and she would feel the warmth radiating from the apex of Regina’s thighs she never pushed anything. If her dick didn’t settle on its own, when she went for a shower she would take things into her own hands, literally.

Today was one of those morning. She was slowly awoken by the gently caress of plump lips claiming her collarbones as their own, the slight weight of her girlfriend half on top of her, as she woke up so did her cock as it slowly hardened in her boxers.

“Mmm… good morning, my Queen.” Emma had taken to calling her by that moniker since she had first said it the previous weekend. It had made Regina blush a little to begin with but now it just made her smile and Emma was all in for anything that made the brunette smile.

The soft, exquisite lips take a momentary break from sending tingles over the blondes skin as she raises her head to greet the blonde. “Good morning, darling.” She always became a touch more clingy and affectionate when the blonde had to leave for an away game. 

There were only two more games before the end of the season and if the Storybrooke Slayers won this last away game they would be going into next weeks home game as league champions.

“I’m so glad this is the last away game of the season, I hate leaving for the night and not sleeping next to you, especially with the court case so close. I want to be here for you.” She would be leaving later in the day with the rest of her team as they flew to Texas for their game against the Houston Flames the next day.

“I don’t like it either but you’ll be back tomorrow.” She really didn’t like it but there was nothing she could do except be close to Emma now. She trails light kisses up the blondes neck and along her jawline as strong hands caress her sides and around to her back.

The blondes dick hardens further as incessant lips reach her own, and the full weight of the brunette is pressing against her, her dick trapped between their bodies. The tanned hips that she’s now gripping on to give a little jerk, pressing down against her now fully hardened member as their make out session deepens.

Only when she feels Emma press up into her does Regina snap out of it. It was easy to get carried away with the blonde because she felt safe enough that her guard was never up, but she knew she had to be sensible and not rush things. “Sorry,” she breathlessly apologises with a tinge of panic in her voice to the overexcited blonde beneath her. She always felt a little bad when she got the blonde worked up and then had to stop because she wasn’t ready to take things further.

“Don’t apologise. It’s okay.” The blonde replies before she reaches up to gently kiss her lips and then pulls away with a smile. “Don’t let little Emma fool you,” she says with a smirk, “I don’t expect things to go any further.”

“Thank you, Emma.” The brunette gives her one last lingering kiss before rolling off her. “I’ll go make us some breakfast. Oh… and little Emma isn’t so little.” She says with a wink, her trust in the blonde had brought out more and more of her playfulness as the days passed. 

They had a quiet understanding when Regina would go and make breakfast, it gave Emma a chance to either take a cold shower or a more enjoyable one.

As the blonde stepped under the warm spray, her dick still at full mast, she knew what kind of shower this was going to be. She lets the water run over her body for a minute before she takes herself in her hand and begins stroking, long and slow. S he wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sex or just because Regina was so incredibly beautiful, but she found that she was able to make herself cum a lot quicker than she was used to. Placing one hand against the shower wall as her back bent and her head lowered she ran her palm over her sticky tip so she could use the liquid to make her hand glide with ease around her throbbing shaft. “Mmm… yes, baby.” She mumbles as her cock twitches to the thought of Regina’s lips against her neck and her divine body laying on top of her, the mirror image of her delightful wake up call. 

She no longer thought about the many times she and Regina had fucked when she was trying to get herself off, instead she would think of their gentle intimacy or how she wanted to make love to the brunette slowly.

As her balls began to tighten and her tip leaked more heavily, she imagined the gorgeous brunette naked from the waist down and spread out in front of her on their bed. She could envision Regina wearing her soccer jersey, nothing looked so good on her in Emma’s opinion, the hem pushed up above firm breasts as she rubbed her tip through slick folds, no latex between them as the brunette whimpered below her. She squeezed her cock as she imagined slowly pushing it inside of the wet tightness of her girlfriend. 

She knew in reality that when they did make love they would have to use protection because when Regina was freed from Gold she stopped taking the contraceptive pill that he had all his girls on. He couldn’t have his merchandise not making money for him for five days of the month so he made sure they were all on it. Regina was so happy to finally be off it, just because it was now her decision to make. She remembered that she would get quite painful periods when she was younger but she didn’t care, it was her choice and it was one she was happy to make. Emma had even had her private physician come to her house when both Regina and Kathryn had decided they wanted a full check-up. Thankfully they were both in good health and were told it could be several weeks until their periods returned, and several months until their cycle would fall into place. They were both still waiting for their first period to make an appearance.

“Oh my god, Regina.” The words come out louder than before as her fingers try to grip on to the slick tiles of the shower wall, her other hand steadily pumping in rhythm as her hips begin to move in unison with it. A hard squeeze just below the almost purple head had her biting her lip and scrunching her eyes tightly as her chest inflates and deflates more quickly, her breathing becoming more rapid. 

She can see herself slowly and gently pumping inside of her girlfriend as the brunette wraps her toned, olive legs around her own pumping hips, pulling her in closer until their bodies are pressed together, moving in tandem as they chase their release.

Her hand has unconsciously sped up, her bliss so close even though it’s only been a few minutes since she first wrapped her hand around her needy dick. The image that sends her over the edge is that of Regina cumming around her dick as she had many times, but this time there was nothing between them, just wet flesh surrounding her pulsing dick.

“Fuuuuuck…” She grunts as she shoots stream after stream of cum against the wall, her hand not stopping until her balls were empty and she started to soften in blissful satisfaction.

XXXXXXXX

 

“Something smells good.” She acknowledges as she walks into the kitchen after her shower. She makes a beeline for the brunette who is at the stove with her back to her. Wrapping her arms around the thin waist of her girlfriend she rests her chin on her shoulder so she can kiss her cheek. 

“It’s eggs benedict.” I used to love it when I was younger so I thought I’d give it a go, I hope that’s okay?”

“Absolutely. I usually just have it with a ready-made sauce in a pouch,” she says as she eyes the Hollandaise sauce that the brunette had obviously made from scratch, “so this will be a real treat. Thank you, baby.”

“Don’t thank me until you’ve tried it.” The brunette jokingly replies as she turns her head to press her lips to the blondes. Since she had been at Emma’s and had started cooking and baking again she was mostly successful with only a few failures, but Emma had never complained about anything. In fact, everything the brunette had served her was eaten with gusto and praised to high heaven. Emma may have been a bit biased though, no one had cooked for her just because they wanted to, from the goodness of their heart, that alone made the food that Regina gave her taste like the best she had ever eaten.

“I stand by my premature thanks. I know it will be delicious.” With a final kiss to a slightly crimson cheek from the compliment, she unwraps her arms from around her girlfriends waist and starts setting the table for their breakfast. “Is Kathryn up yet?”

“Yes, she’s in the garden. Will you go and let her know that breakfast is ready,” she asks as she concentrates on layering the ingredients in the correct order on the English muffins.

“Sure.” She replies with a smile.

Emma moans in delight at her first bite of egg and ham topped muffin, the home made sauce was what really made it though. “Oh wow. I am never eating the ready-made stuff again.”

“It really is delicious, Regina.” Kathryn chimes in.

Regina blushes as she always does when she’s given a compliment. She was still getting used to hearing nice things being said about herself and her abilities. “Thank you.” She simply replies.

“Emma, seen as the weather is pretty good and it’s forecast to get better over the weekend, do you think we get use the outdoor pool?” The other blonde hopefully asks, certain that the athlete would never deny either of them any request.

“That would be nice.” Regina smiles brightly at the thought, she uses the indoor pool most days but to swim under the open sky would be even better.

“Of course, I will start on it after breakfast and it should be ready before I leave.”

“Start on it? Don’t you just have to pull the cover off of it?” Regina asks in confusion.

“Not quite, although that is the first step,” the blonde teases with a cocky smile and a wink, “it needs to be cleaned first. It involved filters and pumps and chemicals. It takes a bit of time but I’m sure I can get it done before I leave.”

Regina knew the blonde liked to relax by using her home gym before she had to leave for the away games, Emma had told her that the physically exertion would help to clear her mind and get her into the right headspace. “You don’t have to do that, Emma, we know you like to use the gym before you go away. We can wait until you get back.” She tried to give Kathryn the message to leave Emma enjoy her spare few hours in peace before she was to go.

“It’s fine. I have already showered anyway, I would just have to shower again if I went to the gym.” She used that as an excuse as she had been planning to use the gym before she left, it was bad enough that she had to leave Regina for the night but with the court case only a few days away she felt even worse about going so she needed to flood her system with the endorphins that a good work out always released, but she would feel a lot worse if she took something away from Regina that had just caused the brunette to smile so widely.

Once they had all finished their breakfast Kathryn offered to clear the dishes, she had felt a little guilty when she realised how much work was involved with setting up the pool, particularly because Emma wouldn’t be able to use the gym before leaving.

After it was all set up it was time for Emma to leave for the airport. “I’ll text you when I get there and I’ll call you before you before your appointment with Archie.” Emma promises the brunette as they stand by the front door, fingers entwined. The blonde had made sure to get them both a mobile phone weeks ago. They both only had six numbers in their contact list; Emma, Archie, August, David, Fred, and each other’s but that was besides the point, she wanted them to have the devices so they didn’t feel like their lives were confined within the walls of their home. Even though they still hadn’t left the mansion, it gave them a connection to the outside world. 

Regina had been having at least a couple of sessions with Archie per week since she had started seeing him but things had been going so well for her since she and Emma had revealed their feelings for each other that she hadn’t seen him since the session that very evening. Seen as the court case was starting on Monday and Emma was going to be away that night she thought a quick session might be a good idea.

“Okay, my love. Be safe and I’ll speak to you later.” She holds around the taller woman and buries her head into her neck, inhaling the scent that was so Emma, the scent that would comfort her when she wore her girlfriends clothes to bed that night.

“Have fun in the pool and I’ll be back before you know it.” The blonde promises before cupping the brunettes face and sweetly kissing her. “I love you, Regina.”

Regina sadly watches from the doorway of the mansion as her girlfriend walks down the steps to her car in the driveway. It was only one night but she was going to miss her dearly.

XXXXXXXX

 

“Can you believe it? This time tomorrow we could be the Champions!” Ruby excitedly exclaims as she bounces in the plush leather seat next to Emma on the private jet.

“I know, right! That would be so amazing.” The only good thing about going away was that she had the opportunity to make Regina proud and return to her as a winner.

The four hour flight went painfully slow because there was no way for her to contact the brunette until they reached the ground again. Luckily, Ruby was as good natured and chatty as usual and that helped the journey go by marginally quicker than it otherwise would have. Ruby was the person she was closest to on the team, even though she got along well with all the women.

As soon as the jets wheels touched the tarmac, Emma put her phone on to text the brunette.

The two friends had spent the rest of their afternoon swimming and sunbathing as they made the most of the warm weather. Regina would check her phone for the time as it approached the time that Emma would be landing, eagerly awaiting her promised text.

Emma: “Hey, beautiful. We’ve just landed, after the team meeting I’ll call you. Hope you are enjoying the pool. Missing you already.”

Regina: “I’m missing you too. We have had a lovely afternoon in the pool, thank you for setting it up before you left. I can’t wait to talk to you.”

“Who has you smiling like the cat that got the cream?” Ruby nosily asks the blonde who has a dopey grin on her face as she reads the text from her girlfriend. The question has her quickly shoving her phone into the side pocket of her jeans.

She wanted to say it was no one, but for some reason that felt disrespectful to her. Regina would be none the wiser if the blonde referred to her as no one, but Regina had had that all her life, everyone had made her feel like she was nothing and Emma wasn’t about to do that, whether Regina knew about it or not. “Someone very special.” She replied to the smirking brunette. “And that’s all you’re getting so drop it.” She adds in warning.

Ruby holds up her hands in surrender. “Good for you, Swan.” It was obvious how guarded the blonde always was so it was nice to see her with such an open, genuine smile when she was looking at her phone.

When they got to the hotel they were given the key cards to their shared rooms, Emma and Ruby always shared and this time was no different as they made their way to their room. After unpacking they made their way to the restaurant that was closed to all other guests for the evening. After their dinner, which paled in comparison to the food Regina made in Emma’s opinion, they all had to go to the conference room for their team meeting as the manager went over the game plan for the match the following day.

It was hard for the blonde to concentrate because she just wanted it to be over so she could call Regina before the brunette had her appointment with Archie. When it did finally end Emma was out of the door and trying to find a quiet corner of the hotel so she could make the call in peace. She ended up at the far end of the corridor on the same floor as her room was, there was a large window that looked out on the darkening city that was slowly being eaten up by the night.

After the fifth ring with no answer Emma started to get a little concerned, but on the sixth ring she heard her girlfriends voice. “Emma.” The smile on the brunettes face could be heard over the phone.

“Hey, sweetheart. Is everything okay? I thought you weren’t going to answer.”

“Sorry, I was just doing some baking and I had to wash my hands. I’ve been looking forward to talking to you so there was no way I wouldn’t answer.”

“Ooh, what are you baking?”

“Apple and cinnamon scones.” 

“My favourite. Will there be some left for me tomorrow?”

“That depends. My scones are for winners so you had better not lose the game if you want them.”

“Harsh.” Emma chuckles. “If winning the league wasn’t incentive enough this certainly is.”

Regina returns her chuckle. “How are you feeling about the game tomorrow?”

“Good. We stand a decent chance of winning. Now that I know my favourite apple and cinnamon scones are at stake anyway.”

Emma makes herself comfortable as she sits on the windowsill, taking in the cities skyline as she chats to her girlfriend until Regina tells her that Archie has finished with Kathryn and it was her turn.

“Okay, baby. I hope you have a good session and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m sure I will. Don’t forget, I’ll be watching the game so don’t disappoint me,” she teases, “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too, my Queen.”

They both have a small laugh at the nickname and reluctantly hang up. After hopping down from the windowsill Emma turns to see Ruby standing a few feet away, obviously having heard at least the tail end of the conversation.

“I’m not going to say a word.” Ruby promises when she sees the frown on Emma’s face. She knew that in their line of work and being in the public eye meant that they didn’t get to keep secrets very often and she wasn’t going to blow it for Emma, if the blonde was in a relationship that she didn’t want to tell anyone about then she would happily keep that secret.

“What are you doing here anyway? Our room is down there.” The blonde points in the direction behind the brunette.

“Calm down. I Just wanted to grab some ice for my knee, you know it’s being giving me a bit of trouble recently.” She says as she points to the ice machine in the corner.

“I thought it was sorted? Are you going to be okay to play?” The blonde needed to go back to her girlfriend as a winner.

“Of course I will. It’s just a precaution.” She answers the blonde who gives her a small nod before walking past her and down the corridor to their room.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Hello, Regina. It’s good to see you again. You’re looking well.” The therapist immediately notices the smile on the brunettes face. He had thought with the trial being only a few days away and the fact they hadn’t had a session in almost a week, that Regina would be a ball of nerves and worry, but she seemed almost serene as she entered Emma’s home office and took a seat on the corner couch.

“I am very well. I took a piece of your advice after out last session and it has turned out very good for me.”

“What advice was that?” He asks with a tilt of his head.

“You said I should trust my instincts and go for what I wanted. That’s what I did. Well, I tried to but Emma kind of beat me to it. She said she wanted to be my girlfriend at that she loved me but she had been trying not to pressurise me.” The brunette hastily gushed in her excitement.

“That’s fantastic, Regina. I’m glad you both got if off your chests. It can be quite a burden to be in close proximity to someone you love without letting them know.”

“It was. It feels so good to be able to say it so freely now. And to hear it returned… that’s just magical.”

“I’m glad you have something so special to you, you deserve it.” He can’t help but smile at Regina who can’t keep her toothy smile at bay. “Was that the reason you wanted this appointment, to let me know about the progress you and Emma have made?” He guessed that the trial must be on her mind but he wasn’t going to outright ask her that and ruin her good mood, it was her decision about what she wanted to talk about.

“Yes. Well, not just that. I thought it would be a good idea to check in with you, you know, because of the court case on Monday.” She starts fidgeting at the mention of the trial and tries to straighten out the invisible creases in her charcoal dress.

“How are you feeling about it?” He asks even though he can already see the answer in the drastic change of her body language.

“I’m a bit nervous but the agents have kept in touch with us throughout the week. They told us that none of the women that Gold was using as escorts will have to appear in court but that all our testimonies with be used as evidence, so that’s good. They also think that over the weekend, as the trial gets closer, some of the people that worked for Gold will panic at the prospect of a prison sentence and turn on him. They think that because Gold is also in custody, his goons won’t be as scared to turn on him and become state witnesses.”

“It seems like good news all around but I understand your hesitancy to get too far ahead of yourself until the trial is over. At the very least you now have a new life and someone that loves you and that is plenty to be grateful for.” 

“It sure is. I know it’s a cliché but I feel like I could face anything with Emma by my side. It’s not because she’s my strength but it’s like she’s helped me unearth my own strength that has lay hidden for years, does that make sense?”

“It make perfect sense, Regina. When we find people that accept us for who we are and expect nothing in return, it can make a person strong in ways they never knew.”

After that Regina brought up the subject of her mother. Most of the women that had been rescued from Gold’s had now been reunited with their loved ones. Kathryn had even been offered to be put in touch with her father but her shame for running away and then shame of her life turning out the way it has, had stopped her from doing it, for now at least. 

David had spoken to Regina about what they could do about her mother. Technically Cora hadn’t broken any laws when she ‘sold’ her daughter to Gold because Regina was an adult in the eyes of the law, so it could easily be dismissed because Regina was old enough to make her own decisions. David had promised Regina he would dig up whatever he could on the woman if that was what Regina wanted. She had refused, she wanted nothing to do with her mother, she just wanted to forget the awful woman ever existed. He had left it open and had reassured her that if she ever changed her mind he would always help her.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“How was you session with Archie?” Kathryn asks her friend as the brunette slips into the bed they would share for the one night whilst Emma was away.

“It was good. We just went over a few things really, we didn’t cover any new ground. How was your session?”

“Pretty much the same, we spoke a little bit about the case and what I wanted to do when it was all over.”

“And what do you want to do when it’s all over?” The brunette queried, they had never spoken about their future in all the time they had known each other because neither of them had ever envisaged a future outside of Gold’s prison.

“I think I’d like to take some art classes and just find myself, see where I belong in the world. How about you?”

“When it’s all over I’m just going to celebrate and after that… I have no idea.”

They lie next to each other in the darkness in quiet contemplation until the blonde can’t hold in her thoughts any longer. “You are going to end up married with loads of children and probably in a job where you have lots of control, like a Mayor or something.” The blonde laughs at her own prediction.

“I am not controlling,” she argues back.

“I see how you don’t deny being married and having children,” the blonde teases her friend.

“I… I think I would like that,” she answers soberly, “I want to have it all with Emma.”

“I know you do. Now shut up and try to get some sleep and don’t start humping me in the night when you start to miss Emma.” Kathryn says as she turns on her side, facing away from her friend.

Regina wanted to correct her friend and tell her that she was already missing her, she started missing her the moment she let the mansion, instead she retorts simply with, “asshole.”

It takes her a while to fall asleep with everything that is running through her mind but when she does it’s to thoughts of Emma and the names they could give their children.

When Regina wakes up as the early morning sunlight sneaks through the window. She can’t help but give a small sigh when she realises it isn’t Emma she’s waking up to and they she won’t see her girlfriend until later that evening.

“Good morning to you too.” Kathryn sarcastically greets, after hearing the brunette sigh, as she scrolls through something on her phone. “Do you have Pinterest on your phone? It’s bloody good,” she declares.

“I’m not sure.” She nonchalantly replies as she reaches over for her own phone. She smiles when she notices the text from her girlfriend.

“Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep? I never sleep as well as when I’m not with you. Don’t forget to keep me some of those scones for when I come back as a champion later. Love you.”

“I’m glad to see you are feeling confident today. Don’t worry, they will be here for you triumphant return. I slept well but not as good as I will when I’m back in your arms tonight. I can’t wait to watch the game. Love you too.”

She knows there isn’t much of a chance that she will get another text until after the game because Emma would more than likely have a press conference, then a training game followed by a team briefing all before the match. So she gets up and gets on with her day until she can watch her girlfriend on the TV along with millions of other people across the country.


	18. Mother f*ckers

Regina and Kathryn were sitting around the TV in the lounge, poised and waiting for the referee to blow the whistle and signal it was time for the match to begin. As she watched her beautiful blonde standing further up the field, hands on her hips as she waiting for the game to begin, Regina found it hard to believe that Emma was her girlfriend, especially because she knew that millions of other people across the country would be watching her too.

The whistle sounded and the game began, exactly as it turned midday. They were seated and prepared not to move for the next forty five minutes, a bottle of wine and a variety of snacks spread out on the coffee table in front of them. Regina’s eyes never left the screen, they didn’t follow the ball, only tracking Emma when she was in shot, which was most of the time because she was their star player and they all fed the ball through to her at every opportunity. 

“I know this is exciting but will you please calm down? She can’t hear you.” Kathryn doesn’t want to dampen her friends enthusiasm but each time Emma has the ball at her feet the brunette jumps out of her seat to cheer her on, as if the blonde could hear her loving words of encouragement.

“Shush you. She’s my girlfriend and I can cheer her on if I want.” It was the sternest Kathryn had ever heard Regina speak. She held her hands up in surrender, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips, she was proud of her usually passive friend standing up for what she believed in, literally. 

Regina didn’t take her eyes off the TV as she spoke to Kathryn, she was still standing up as Emma knocked the ball backwards and forwards between her teammates in midfield as she looked for a gap to open up between the oppositions defence and the goal.

Kathryn took a sip on her wine as she decided that as annoying as Regina’s jumping around was, it was worth it to see her so lively and happy.

Regina sat back down with a groan when one of the opposition players intercepted a sloppy pass between Fa and Lucas. “Morons!” She shouted at Emma’s teammates for undoing all of Emma’s hard work.

“Curb your vicious tongue,” Kathryn jokingly scolded her usually meek friend. 

Regina was never one to swear or name call, not even with a bland word like that, it was just another testament to her feelings for the athlete.

Before Regina could say anything in reply the intercepted ball was in the back of the Slayers net after a couple of well executed passes.

“Mother fucker!” The brunette shouts as she once again jumps up from her seat. Kathryn is left speechless as the brunettes outburst, her mouth gaping in shock.

Regina sits back down and swallows her glass of wine in one large gulp, fuming at the celebrating players for scoring against the team her girlfriend was on, even though that was their job. 

The goal seemed to take the wind out of the Slayers and they kept having less and less possession as the first half came to an end. Regina watched as Emma and her teammates trudged off the field, their shoulders slumped and heads hung in shame and disappointment to be losing against one of the lesser teams in the league instead of edging closer to being champions.

In the dressing room the manager is trying to rally the players together. Shouting at them and ripping into them when they were already losing confidence in themselves wouldn’t help to motivate them. So instead, the crappy pass that led to the goal was overlooked and that attention was put onto Emma to be their saviour as usual.

“Elsa, you need to sit further down the field and just feed the ball up to Emma. Mulan, go down the wing if you have to but as soon as you get into the other half look for Emma.” The manager kept reeling off instructions but they were all basically the same; get the ball to Emma and keep the other players off her so she had room to work. It was the same in every game, all the opposing players would close in on Emma and try to minimise the space she had with the ball, the more space she had the more likely she was to score.

Emma was hoping she would have a spare few seconds to check her phone to see if Regina had text her before they had to go back out on the pitch again but there was no such luck, they were called to the tunnel just as the manager was finishing with the pep talk she was giving. 

The pep talk had lifted their spirits and they started the second half in control, there were no more sloppy passes and Emma was getting a lot more of the ball, even though she couldn’t do much with it because the opposition were crowding her.

As the game wore on, Ruby sliced a perfect pass to Emma who dummied one defender as Elsa lured another to the far side of the goal, leaving Emma open to shoot. When she did, the ball flew past the keeper with such power that even if the poor woman had got a hand to it, that still wouldn’t have been enough to stop it.

“YESSSSSSSSS!” Regina shouts when the ball leaves Emma’s foot and hits the back of the net. This time Kathryn is on her feet as well, cheering along with the brunette. Regina is squealing in delight, pride written across her face.

Emma celebrates with her teammates as the away crowd stamp and cheer in delight at the equaliser. The players all get back into position after celebrating so the game can continue as quickly as possible. There were only twenty minutes left for them to get at least one more goal and then shut down the game.

Regina had never had any reason to feel proud about anything in her life but this was certainly a time she could, her girlfriend, the woman that had chosen to be with her when she could have had anyone else she wanted, had just taken the Slayers one step closer to winning their first piece of silverware in the history of the club. The smile didn’t leave her face until almost ten minutes later when Emma once again had the ball at her feet in front of the goal. As she pulled her right leg back to take a shot, the opposing number four, a stocky central midfielder, took Emma’s left leg from underneath her with a poorly timed tackle, sending her crumbling to the floor and grabbing onto her ankle. 

Regina’s hands flew to her mouth in shock and concern as her girlfriend lay curled up on the pitch clutching her ankle.

“Shiiiit,” Kathryn drawled out, her eyes switching from the TV screen to Regina, who looked like she was tearing up.

On the pitch the game had been stopped and the Slayers medical team were rushing over to Emma, first aid bags in hand as they prepared for the worst.

All Regina could do was watch the TV and wait until any news was passed through, but the commentators didn’t know anything just yet.

After a few minutes of receiving a bit of treatment, Emma managed to stand up with some help from the medics as they held around either side of her to help her hobble off the pitch.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Emma was able to stand, even though she could barely put her left foot on the floor. “My poor baby is hurt,” she whispers, her hand reaching towards the TV as if she could touch Emma. She snatches in back quickly when she hears a low chuckle from Kathryn. Looking over at her she can see the silly smirk and raised eyebrow on her friends face, she ignores it and looks back at the TV.

Before the game begins again the referee shows the number four a red card and points to the penalty spot. The home team don’t even bother to argue with the referee, both the red card and the penalty were well deserved.

Emma was their usual penalty taker but seen as she wasn’t an option, Elsa was the next in line to take their penalties. The medics were trying to usher Emma down the tunnel for further treatment but she wouldn’t go until the penalty had been taken. So she stood on the side-line, next to her teams dug out as Elsa places the ball on the penalty spot and takes a few steps back.

The goalkeeper stands in the middle of the goal, arms spread as she jumps up and down, trying to psyche out Elsa by taking up as much room in the goal as she can.

The referee blows the whistle and Elsa takes a run up to the ball, hitting it hard but not with her usual accuracy as she sends it flying into the stands behind the goal.

The collective cheer of the home crowd overpowers the groan of the visiting fans.

Emma shakes her head in disappointment and frustration, and with the help of the medics, makes her way down the tunnel. The first thing she does when they reach the dressing room is to check her phone, to the annoyance of the medics. She smiles when she sees the text message from her girlfriend waiting for her but her emotions are mixed, she had imagined returning home as a champion but as the seconds tick by the likelihood was diminishing. She felt like she had failed the only person that had every had any faith in her and that causes a frown to replace the smile on her face.

Regina: “Sweetheart, are you okay?” As soon as Emma had started going down the tunnel Regina had text her.

Emma: “I’m okay. Just about to get checked out. I’ll see you in a few hours.” She wasn’t sure what she could say to the one person she never wanted to disappoint but had surely just done that.

Regina was pleased to see a text come through from Emma but she was left feeling perturbed at the coldness of it. It wasn’t like Emma to be so short and sharp with her. She wanted to put it down to the blonde being disappointed in being taken off injured but her stomach managed to wind itself in knots of insecurity anyway.

“Everything okay?” Kathryn questions her sullen looking friend.

“Emma’s being a bit short with me.”

“Hunny, she’s probably really stressed at the moment. She has literally just left the field because of an injury. Give her some time. I’m sure she will be back to her normal self by the time she gets home.”

Regina nods, hoping that Kathryn was right. They both watch the last few minutes of the game play out in silence, the score not changing and the game ending in a draw.

The slayers all sat in the dressing room in misery rather than the celebration they had been hoping for.

“If the Boston Belles lose tomorrow we would still be champions,” Ruby finally breaks the silence, “even if they win we just have to make sure we win next weeks game. There’s still a chance for us.”

“And what if Emma isn’t fit to play next week?” Elsa ask the question that was everyone’s mind. “We won’t stand a chance.”

Emma stayed silent as she sat against her locker, ankle support splint fixed around her foot. The medics had said that she had a slight twist to her ankle but with some rest and treatment there was a small chance she would be able to play next weeks game. She turned her phone over and over in her hands, a huge frown on her face, but not from the game or even the possibility of not playing in next week’s game. It was because when she felt like shit she wanted to be with Regina and to talk to her. She was the only person in the world that could make the blonde feel better. She felt like an idiot for being so abrupt with Regina in her text but she had felt ashamed when it looked less and less likely that she would be returning home as a champion. Not being able to wait any longer she gives in and texts Regina. She knew she couldn’t wait until she got home to know the answer.

Emma: “Are you disappointed in me?”

The knots in Regina’s stomach relax when she read the new text from Emma. “Don’t be silly. Of course I’m not. I am so proud of you. You were amazing today. The scones are still here for you.”

Emma felt like she could breathe again. “I cant wait for them. Or to see you, I just want to be back with you.”

XXXXXXXX

Regina ran out of the front door as soon the car Emma was in pulled up in the driveway. She rushed down the steps and helped the blonde out of the car. Emma immediately pulled the brunette against her, having missed the feel of the smaller woman since she had left the day before. “I’ve missed you so much,” Emma whispers into silky brown hair as the driver unloads Emma’s bag and crutches from the backseat. When the pull apart she grabs the crutches the medics had given her and Regina picks up her overnight bag, then they slowly they make their way up the steps to the mansion and inside.

“Are you in any pain,” Regina asks?

“No, I’m fine. They’ve given me some pain killers and anti-inflammatories. And I have the most beautiful woman in the world by my side so I’m good.” The blonde sweetly replies.

“I think your meds are making you delirious.”

“Pffft… you know I’m right.”

Regina shakes her head but smiles at the blondes sweet words. “I hope you are hungry, I’ve made us dinner. Kathryn had a headache and has she’s gone for a nap so it will just be us eating.”

“I’m always hungry for your cooking, sweetheart,” she replies with a smile of her own.

After a delicious meal of spaghetti carbonara and two of her favourite scones, Emma is sitting happily at the dining table, her hunger satiated. 

“That was soooo good,” the blonde praises, patting her full stomach as Regina starts clearing away the dishes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Regina replies as she collects the glasses from the table.

Emma curls an arm around the brunettes narrow waist and pulls her down onto her lap. “Leave those. You cooked, I’ll do the dishes.”

Regina leans down to kiss her, allowing the blonde to deepen the kiss when she gently swipes at her plump lower lip with the tip of her tongue. The brunette slips her hands around the blondes neck and gently scratches the skin below her fingertips, making Emma whimper into her mouth and pull the smaller body on top of her even closer.

Regina pulls back with a slow suck of the blondes tongue. She places her forehead against her girlfriends, who still has her eyes closed. “Shall we take this upstairs?” Emma’s eye fly open. “Don’t get too excited, dear.,” she chuckles, “I can feel a knot in your neck, I just meant I can give you a massage.”

“Really? That would be amazing,” Emma excitedly replies. Having Regina’s hands on her naked flesh in any capacity was always incredible.

“I’ll give you a head start because you only have one good leg. You go ahead and I’ll be up as soon as I’ve finished here.”

“Forget the dishes. I may only have one good leg but I can still carry you upstairs.”

“And cause yourself another injury? I think not. Now hop along and I’ll be up in a moment,” she teases as she gets up from the blondes lap.

“Hey, it’s not nice to make fun of the physically impaired, you know?” She says with a fake pout.

When Emma finally manages to get to their bedroom she sits on the bed and ponders if she should strip, and if so, how far should she strip. Regina had only mentioned her neck and she didn’t want to be too presumptuous so she only takes off her baggy tee and sits back against the headboard in her loose grey sweats that easily fit over her ankle support, and her white sports bra.

Only a couple of minutes later she can hear Regina begin to ascend the stairs, she greets her with a dopey grin when the brunette walks in the room, unable to hide her pleasure at what was about to happen.

Regina bites her lip at the sight of Emma’s toned and slightly muscular body on show.

“Hi,” Emma greets, her dimples accentuated by her large grin.

“Hi,” Regina replies as she makes her way to the en suite, returning with a bottle of scented oil, stopping at the foot of the bed, still wearing the fitted black jeans and one of Emma’s jerseys that she wore to watch the match. She places the bottle on the bed and reaches for the button on her jeans before pulling them down and off her toned legs, leaving her standing in only her panties and jersey, a look she knows the blonde loves. She still didn’t feel like she was ready to go all the way with Emma, this was just what she would usually wear to bed but she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed the effect her small strip tease had on the blonde, she definitely noticed a twitch inside the grey sweats. “I just need to make sure I can comfortably kneel over you when I’m massaging you,” she offers by way of explanation for taking her jeans off at the questioning look Emma was giving her.

She climbs onto the bed on her knees and crawls up until she’s hovering over the blonde. Emma gulps at the slightly sexual atmosphere that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She sat there frozen, unsure of what Regina was going to do. The brunette had told her it was just a massage but her behaviour suggested it might be more. 

She sits on her knees and reaches for the waistband of Emma’s sweats. “Up,” she sweetly requests. Emma raises her hips off the bed, allowing Regina to pull them down her legs and discard them on the floor. She runs her hands up from Emma’s knees to the edge of her boxers, just to feel the toned skin under her palms. “Turn over, for me?”

Emma eagerly nods and turns to lay on her stomach, the muscles of her back rippling as she gets herself comfortable by crossing her arms and laying her head on them. 

Regina had never experienced a power like this before, Emma was obeying her every command and it made her core throb in excitement. She had never had control in the bedroom, she was always the one being used, but this feeling was like nothing she ever felt before. It gave her a confidence she could only have ever dreamed of. She knew by now that Emma would do anything she asked of her, but finding her voice and actually putting it into practice was a huge rush.

“You need to take off you bra, Emma.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” She pulls it off quickly and throws it somewhere she can’t see before getting back into position.

Regina scoots up, her knees on either side on toned thighs, just below her girlfriends peachy bum. She flips the cap on the bottle and squirts a little of the oil into her palm before flipping the cap back down and dropping the bottle next to her. She rubs her palms together to warm the oil up and coat her hands with it. 

Emma mewls happily when firm but soft hands start gliding over her back. Regina uses her hands to transfer a coating of oil to ever inch of the blondes taut back before she really gets to work. She changes between using the heel of her hand and her thumbs to work out the tension in the blondes shoulder blades and along her spine. She firmly massages the surface of the muscles along the spine with the heels of her hands and then works back down, making circular motions with her thumbs as she eases out the knots. She is surprised to find a lot more tension in Emma’s back than she had expected.

She feels like she’s partly to blame for the stress that has built up in the blondes muscles and that thought grips her heart, momentarily stilling her motions.

“Mmm,” Emma purrs at the interruption to her euphoria, too blissed out to be annoyed, “everything okay back there?”

“Yeah, everything’s great. Could you just move your hair from your neck?” In that moment, as she’s straddling her loving girlfriend, the woman they had never pressured her but had stood firmly be her side through a very difficult situation for weeks on end without asking for a single thing in return, she realises that this feels right to her. She wasn’t worried about things going to far and she wouldn’t be able to back out. Emma was giving her complete control, just like she had since the night Regina had broken down and confessed everything about her life and Gold.

Emma takes the hairband from her wrist and ties her hair up, exposing the nape of her neck. 

Without any further thought Regina licks her lips and leans down, dragging her tongue over the newly revealed flesh.

“Mmmm… Regina,” Emma groans into the pillow and she grips onto it with clenched fists.

“Do you like that, baby?” She asks as she nibbles on her earlobe.

“So good,” she groans again as she writhes under the brunette.

“How about this?” She presses gentle kisses behind her ear then licks down her neck before closing her lips at the juncture between her shoulder and neck and sucking hard.

“Holy shit,” she moans loudly as she thrusts her hips backwards. The semi in her boxers that she had been managing to keep under control was now a fully fledged boner. The warm wetness she felt between Regina’s thighs when she thrust her hips backwards did nothing to quell her pulsing shaft.

It made Regina smile genuinely to be the cause of the enjoyment in Emma’s body, as opposed to being the cause of the tension in her muscles.

“How about we work out the stiffness in your muscles some more?” The double entendre wasn’t lost on the blonde, especially when Regina sits down on her girlfriends bum, pushing down until Emma’s stiff cock was pressing into the mattress. 

The hard press of Regina’s panty clad pussy grinding against her ass and her hot mouth sucking on her neck has Emma pushing herself up after less than a minute so only her hands and from her knees down are touching the mattress. “Regina, I’m trying really hard to control myself but if you continue I won’t be able to stop myself from ruining my underwear. I’m getting too… urm… excited.” She’s so glad that Regina can’t see her face and her very crimson cheeks.

“Lay back down, Emma.” Was all the Regina says to her.

She nervously does as she’s told, unsure if she had let things get too far before telling Regina. She didn’t want the brunette to think she only wanted to get off, but if she had eyes in the back of her head she would be able to see the huge smirk on Regina’s face. The brunette had no anxiety or worries about what was transpiring between them at that moment. She knew she could trust Emma and that the blonde wouldn’t push her boundaries. She was in control of what was happening and of how far this would go. She wanted Emma to feel good and she wanted to be that one to do that. It wasn’t about getting the blonde off so she could feel useful or needed, it was about taking a small step that she felt ready for, and physically enjoying the woman beneath her. She knew Emma wouldn’t try to turn this into sex and that small reassurance made her comfortable enough to continue. 

She finds Emma’s ear with her mouth again as she lays on top of her, her hard nipples pressing against the blondes back though her bra and jersey as she slowly starts grinding herself against her backside again. “You have been so patient with me, darling, and I’m not ready for everything just yet but I want this. Let me make you feel good?”

Emma contemplates the words, making sure there was nothing in them to suggest that Regina felt like she was under any pressure to do this. When she came up empty handed after dissecting each word she nodded her head. “Only if you are sure.”

“I am,” she confirmed with a hard grind against the toned ass as she begins sucking on her neck again.

Emma whined and whimpered at all the different sensations over her body. Even with two layers of material between her bum and Regina’s pussy she could feel the heat and wetness beautifully. The incessant mouth on her neck and hard nipples rubbing against her back all served to send her to dizzying heights of arousal. She even began canting her own hips slightly to further satisfy her needy cock. She remembered the last time she was humping the mattress, that time she was eating Regina out, her tanned thighs clamped around the blondes head. 

Regina was turned on but she knew she wasn’t going to cum like this, but this was more about her making Emma feel good and moving closer to having a normal relationship with her. One in which she wouldn’t have to consider the emotional repercussions of having sex with her girlfriend whilst she was still carrying the baggage from the abuse she had suffered.

Emma’s eyes were scrunched closed as she did her best to hold back the orgasm that was fast approaching. The weight of her girlfriends body pressed against her back as Regina’s wetness was soaking her boxers further, was just too much for her to fight against though. She was going to cum in her underwear like a teenager having a wet dream, but it was just too good to resist.

Regina intertwines her fingers with Emma’s that are clenching onto the pillow, effectively pinning her down as she continues to grind against her firm bum. She stops sucking on her neck for a moment so she can whisper into her ear. “I’m so proud to be your girlfriend.”

That was all it took to knock down the last of Emma’s self-control. The blonde let out a high pitched moan, the likes of which Regina had never heard coming from the blonde before. Her hips stilled as her dick emptied into her cotton underwear, her whole body becoming rigid.

Regina slowed the motion of her own hips against the blondes bum and gently kissed her neck and cheek as Emma rode out her high. When the blondes breathing starts to return to normal and her grip on Regina’s fingers loosens, the brunette rolls off her to lay beside her.

“Are… are you okay?” Emma tentatively asks as she opens her eyes too look at Regina. Her priority always being the brunette.

“Sweetheart, don’t worry. I wanted that. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to.” She replies as she strokes the blondes pink cheek.

Emma moves to lay on her side and places a hand around Regina’s waist, careful to leave a bit of distance between them because of the mess in her boxers. “Do you want me to…” The rest is left unsaid as she looks down to Regina’s crotch. She wasn’t going to pressurise the brunette but she wasn’t going to leave her needing either, the choice was Regina’s.


	19. The last straw

She wanted to, she really wanted to, but she needed to be in charge of her libido and not the other way around. She was enjoying their intimacy and didn't want it to stop but she was happy with how things were in that moment. "Not yet... is that okay?" She just needed a moment to step back and calm down.

"Of course, whatever you want." Emma says sweetly whilst brushing brunette hair behind her ear.

"Could we maybe take a bath?"

"Together?" She's a little surprised at the suggestion but more than happy to comply.

"Yes." Regina happily answers.

"Hell, yes! I'll hang my leg over the side, all sexy like." Her eyebrows wiggling in a jokey way rather than a sexy way. Regina feels her chest fill with love at the silly smile on the blondes face and the easy way she always agrees with any of her suggestions. "Stay right there, my Queen. I shall be but a moment drawing your bath." She gives Regina a quick kiss and throws her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. "Owww...shit." She grumbles when her injured foot hits the floor with a bit too much pressure.

"Emma, are you okay," the brunette asks with a panicked voice as she moves to sit up.

"It is but a minor bother," she says getting back into character as royal servant, "rest your weary head until I return." With that she limps into the en suite, grumbling in pain, and begins running a bath for them both. She peels her underwear down her legs, her face morphing in disgust at the sticky essence still covering her most intimate of places. She quickly washes herself in the sink, keeping an eye on the door, hoping that Regina won't walk through and catch her doing something so gross. Once she's finished she pours some of Regina's favourite bubble-bath into the large tub then she wraps a towel around her waist, she doesn't walk back into the bedroom wearing nothing but her ankle brace, it wasn’t a sexy look. "Your bath awaits, my Queen." She announces as she hobbles over to Regina and offers the brunette her hand.

"I hate to see you limp," Regina says as she intertwines her fingers with Emma's and follows her to the bathroom.

Emma cups herself through the towel, "I'm not usually limp around you." She knows it's a daring joke to make, she doesn't want to be overly sexual but she loves making Regina laugh and she just can't pass up the chance.

Regina does laugh, and gently smacks her shoulder, "That's not what I meant, you idiot."

Once Emma had managed to get herself into the bath, without soaking her ankle brace, Regina delicately steps out of her underwear and gets into the bath, laying between Emma's legs, her back resting against the blondes front and her head cradled between her neck and shoulder.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina, her hands resting on the soft skin of her stomach as kisses the crown of her head, "this is nice."

"Mmm so nice," she agrees as her eyes close and she relaxes fully against the blonde, her own hands covering Emma’s, intertwining their fingers together again.

Emma doesn’t think she has ever been in such an intimate position before, even during sex she had never experienced this level of intimacy. Looking down at the smaller woman who was laying against her, fitting against her body like a perfectly matched up jigsaw piece. The blissful smile on Regina’s face filled Emma with felicity.

They lay like that for a little while, but Regina could still feel the wanton heat between her thighs, her need still calling to be sated. The strong arms around her and muscular thighs cradling her only exacerbate the fire. She’s doing her best to fight it but when Emma starts slowly dragging her thumbs backwards and forwards over the sensitive skin of her lower stomach her resolve capsizes. She tilts her head back so she can look at the blonde, “touch me,” she quietly begs as she slowly guides Emma’s right hand past her wet curls to her stiff clit. 

Emma leans down and captures Regina’s inviting lips with her own. She lets the brunette guide the kiss just as she lets her guide her hand. Their tongues meet in a gentle dance that entices delicious whimpers from deep within their throats. 

Emma slowly but firmly circles Regina’s clit with her middle finger as the brunette grips onto her wrist, holding it in place. When Emma doesn’t go any quicker, allowing Regina to dictate how much she wants, the brunette starts circling her hips, controlling the speed and pressure in the way she wants.

Emma feels her other hand being dragged up Regina’s body until it’s on her breast, her hard nipple poking the palm of the blondes hand. She lightly squeezes the weighty breast, Regina’s tongue becoming more demanding in her mouth as she does. 

Regina’s hips quicken as the tight feeling in her lower stomach increases. She hadn’t had an orgasm in such a long time, not even by her own hand, and that was very telling in the moment as she sped towards the feeling of bliss. 

Emma presses her lips harder against the plump ones of her girlfriend and strums her nipple with the pad of her thumb. Without any further warning than the whimpers Emma is swallowing, Regina arches above her as her body experiences the delirious relief she hadn’t felt in way too long. Once the orgasm has been drawn out for as long as it could be, Regina pulls Emma’s hand away and slumps back against her.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asks as she places small kisses along Regina’s temple.

She manages to open her eyes to look at Emma with a smile on her face, “yes,” she simply answers before closing her eyes again. A small, contented sigh escapes Regina’s lips as the strong body behind her offers her the comfort she has always sought.

They stay like that as the water continues to cool around them and eventually Emma gently rouses her from her relaxed state and suggests they get out before they catch hypothermia. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Boston Belles win their game the next day, to the disappointment of the three women in the lounge watching it on the large TV as it unfolds.

“Crap,” Emma grumbles when the final whistle is blown.

"So, does this mean they are champions now?" Kathryn asks about the Boston Belles, her knowledge of the game being non-existent. 

"No, it just means we have to better their result next week. If they lose or draw we will be champions but all the games are played at the same time so we just need to make sure we win."

"You'll do it, my darling," Regina whispers the words of encouragement as she kisses the blondes cheek.

"As long as I can play by then." She glares at her strapped up foot as if to tell it to get its act together. 

"When will you know if you will be able to play?" Kathryn asks.

"They want me to return to the training ground on Tuesday so they can check it out a bit more and see what it's like when the swelling goes down. Then I just have to wait and see how it goes day by day."

"That sucks," Kathryn sympathises with her.

"It's just one of those things. I'm kind of glad that I get to stay at home with you two tomorrow for the start of the trial though. I’d probably be way too distracted if I did have to go to practice."

"It's just going to be loads of waiting around until David or Fred calls." Kathryn grumbles her annoyance at how slow everything seems to be going. She wants it all over with as quick as possible but the agents had tried to prepare them for how lengthy these sorts of trials can be, especially with someone like Gold who holds such power over his criminal associates.

"But at least we'll be together." For once Regina was the most positive one in the group.

"That's right, baby." Emma agrees as she wraps an arm around her shoulder, the sadness at now having been crowned champions because of the Boston Belles win now at the back of her mind.

“You two are so sappy,” Kathryn mutters with a smile on her face. She was too happy for her friend for her words to contain any malice, but maybe they did carry just a touch of jealousy.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was early Monday morning when Fred calls Kathryn and informs her there would a delay to the start of the trial, because in a last minute panic, many of the defendants had decided to turn on Gold to save themselves. He didn't have any other details at that moment but he reassured her it was a good thing, he ended the call with a promise to call her when he knew more.

She was so happy to hear that Gold's lackeys were turning on him, even if it might mean a more lenient sentence for them. In her excitement she ran out of her room and across the hallway, barging into her housemates rooms without knocking or even considering whether they were awake or not.

"Regina, Em... ewww, gross." She stops in her tracks but makes no effort to close her eyes or turn away.

"Kathryn, don't you know how to knock?" Regina glares at her as she as she pulls the sheet above her naked chest.

"Don't you know how to keep it in your pants?" She retorts with a snort.

"We weren't... this isn't... what the hell do you want?"

Emma sits there blushing furiously, they were only making out but it wasn't something she wanted anyone watching or barging in on.

"Great news! Fred just called me and said they are delaying the trail."

"How is that great news?"

"Because they are all turning on Gold. Apparently loads of his guys are turning State's evidence."

"That is great," Emma finally joins in, "there's no way Gold will ever see the light of day again. Not with all the evidence and even more testimony against him."

"But what about the guys turning on him? Will they get off scot-free?" Just the thought of any of those heinous men being free sent shivers down Regina’s spine.

"Fred didn't know all the details but he said it's a good thing. He said he will call me again later when he knows more. This is good Regina. Emma, keep her negativity in check, will you?"

Emma gives a small smile and pulls Regina closer to her, well aware of the need to keep the sheet around her girlfriends naked torso as she does so.

It was a mixed bag of emotions in the room, there was excitement and happiness but also worry and concern. They all tried their best to get through the day as if nothing was happening outside of the four walls of the mansion. Emma kept a close eye on Regina and did her best to keep the brunettes natural inclination for pessimism at bay.

Kathryn kept her phone on her at all times but it still startled her when it started to ring. "Hello," she quickly answers, Emma and Regina both stop with the diner they were preparing side by side, and rush to Kathryn as she sits at the kitchen table with the phone to her ear.

After what felt like an eternity of "ums" and "uh huhs," Kathryn hangs up and finally turns to the impatient women with a smile on her face.

“Was that Fred?” Regina asks before Emma could.

“Yes, he said that everyone of the fuckers that are on trial with Gold have asked for a plea bargain. The FBI have been taking statements all day and he said they are discovering crimes that they didn’t even know he was involved in, the case is getting bigger and bigger. The trial has been delayed for the foreseeable future, until all the statements have been completed and they decide on what they offer each of them for their testimony. He thinks it might be a while.”

Emma doesn’t say anything, she knows Regina will be processing it all and probably worrying about any of them being a plea deal that will release them anytime soon. She knows all she can do is be there for Regina, for both of them, until it is all over and that’s what she will do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The week had passed in increasing excitement about the court case and Emma’s last game of the season. With every day that passed it looked more and more likely that Gold would never breathe fresh air ever again and all his associates would still be put away for a very long time. Emma’s ankle was heeling well, the swelling had almost completely gone down and she could put her weight on the foot but it was still a little tender. All in all, things were looking positive for her at least getting a place on the subs bench for the game.

Emma had even participated in part of the training session on Friday, as well as receiving physio and an ice bath like she had every day since Tuesday. Her mood is elevated when she enters her home that day after scoring in her first training session since her injury.

“Sweetheart,” She shouts as she hangs up her jacket and grabs her mail from the side cupboard in the hallway.

“Hello, darling,” the brunette replies as rushes down the stairs to greet her girlfriend with a hug, “how’s your ankle?”

“I managed to train for a little, so things are looking up,” Emma says as she kisses Regina on the cheek., “they gave me another injection and it’s feeling pretty good, just got to keep the brace on for support.”

“That’s great. Come on, I’ve made lunch.” Regina says and takes her hand, leading her through to the kitchen. 

Emma chucks her mail on the kitchen table and grabs them both a bottle of water from the fridge whilst Regina plates up some chicken salad. 

Once they are sitting down and eating, Regina fills her in on the call she received from David a littler earlier on. Gold was still pleading not guilty, despite the advice from his own lawyer. His arrogance wouldn’t let him back down, even though it meant that if he was convicted, his punishment would be much harsher than if he admitted his guilt. The state had accepted the plea bargains from all his drug associates but they had refused those from his goons that were part of the sex trafficking trade. The written testimony from all of the women had negated the need for them to accept any from his henchmen. Plus, David had told Regina that the FBI wanted those men, the ones that shipped them around and raped them, to feel the full force of the law. Regina even smiles when she recounts to her girlfriend how David had told her that Robin had cried like a baby when he was told his plea bargain wouldn’t be accepted.

Emma was relieved to know that Robin wouldn’t be shown any leniency but she couldn’t even smile. Any mention of his name sent anger pulsing through her veins. Regina had told her all about him, usually when she woke up crying in the night after a horrible nightmare where she relived the times he would wake her at night or corner her in some dank room at Gold’s and force himself upon her. He wasn’t the only one that had done that to her girlfriend but he did seem to have particular delight in not just using her, but humiliating and scaring her. Emma truly believed that if she was ever face to face with him she would break every bone in his body.

Regina was aware that Emma’s shoulders had tensed up and her spine went rigid as soon as she uttered Robin’s name. She reaches over and places her hand on Emma’s, “it’s okay, he won’t get away with it.”

“Prison isn’t enough for that lowlife piece of scum,” she grinds out through her clenched teeth.

“Agreed, but at least none of them will be able to hurt anyone else ever again.”

Emma nods her head but she doesn’t think that even if they are convicted, no punishment could ever be enough. Death was too good for all of them. The pain and anger she felt at being abandoned, abused, neglected, betrayed and every other bad thing that had happened to her throughout her entire life, paled in comparison to what she felt when she thought about all the people that had hurt her Regina. She pushes her food away, her anger tying her stomach up in knots. To distract herself she picks up the mail she had earlier discarded and starts working through the bundle of envelopes. Her fan mail address was the Slayers stadium, just like the rest of the players on her team. Which is why it was odd to have a hand written envelope addressed to her home.

She opens it, curious as to what it could be. Offers of endorsements and modelling were always sent directly to Cruella so she really wasn’t sure what to expect. What it turned out to be, was definitely not what she expected.

“What is that?” Regina asks when she notices the look on Emma’s face. At first Emma doesn’t even register that Regina has asked her a question. “Emma, darling, what is that?” The brunette tries again.

“We need to call David,” she eventually answers, her voice is shaky and her eyes are wide as she passes the letter and photograph to Regina.

As Regina reads through the letter her hands start shaking and by the end she has tears rolling down her cheeks. “You can’t call him, Emma. You can’t tell anyone.”

“I have to, I don’t care about the threats.” Emma says with a firm voice as she goes to get her phone from her jacket pocket. She was sick to death with the shit they had to continually face and this felt like the last straw to her, she wasn’t going to give into this and back down.

David answers on the first ring, “Hi, Emma, is everything okay? I’m waiting for a call from the district attorney.” He didn’t want to not answer a call from her but he really needed his line to be free for the call her was expecting.

“Sorry, I won’t keep you long. I’ve received a letter, to my home address. Some is trying to blackmail me, we need your help.”

David let’s out a long breath, he didn’t need any more crap thrown into the mix of what was already a complex case. “I’ve got a few things I need to finish up and then I’ll come over. Sit tight, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.” Emma says before hanging up and slumping back into her seat and pulling Regina onto her lap. “It will be okay,” she whispers into her hair as Regina cries on her shoulder.

“I’m starving,” Kathryn announces when she walks into the kitchen a few minutes later. “Who died?” She laughs until she sees the tear stained cheeks of her best friend. “Regina, what’s happened?” She rushes over to them and kneels in front of Regina. Emma hands her the letter and picture that had brought a new misery to them. 

“For fuck sake, does that shit never end?” She drops the letter and photo onto the table and balls her hands into angry fists. “It will be okay, Regina,” she reassures her and then places a hand on the brunettes slumped shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Have you let anyone know?”

“Yes, David is coming around later,” Emma answers solemnly.

“Good. They will be able to find out who sent it. I hope it’s just empty threats.”

“I think it’s Sidney, I recognise his writing,” Regina murmurs as she wipes away her tears.

“That psychotic, stalking bastard,” Kathryn all but shouts.

“Sidney? The one that you had to stop seeing because he tried to keep you?” Regina had already filled Emma in on the time the little creep had refused to hand her over to Peter when his hour with her was up one night. Peter had known he couldn’t make a move on the client for fear of Gold’s wrath. So he called Gold, who in turn called Sidney. Sidney had threatened to expose Gold if he didn’t agree to his terms of letting him keep Regina. Gold didn’t take kindly to being blackmailed so he gave Peter the go ahead to take Regina back with force and to send Sidney a message in the form of a broken nose and several cracked ribs. It seemed to do the trick because he never heard from the sad little man again.

“That’s the prick.” Kathryn answers for Regina.

“So you know where he lives?” She directs the question to her girlfriend. “Tell me where he lives, I’ll go around there and give him worse than Gold ever did.” Emma had never been a violent person, she always though it was the last bastion of a coward but she could understand why some people turned to it when she watched her girlfriend cry.

Regina looks at her in shock, “you would sink to Gold’s level?” The thought of any more violence sent her reeling. “Hasn’t there been enough violence already?”

“I just want to protect you, Regina. You have been through so much and it just keeps on coming. I want to take it all away from you. I don’t care about any of his threats, he will never lay a finger on you.” Her eyes started to cloud with tears and she speaks with loving sincerity. All she wanted to do was take away all of Regina’s pain.

When David knocks on the door early that evening, Emma thrusts the picture and letter into his hand before he’s even stepped through the threshold. He can see from the look on her face that it’s something very serious. He glances at the photo, which shows Emma greeting Regina, who is wearing much more revealing clothes than she does these days, at the very doorway he just stepped through. He then reads through the letter in the hallway and Emma hovers around him, chewing on her thumbnail. 

Emma Swan,  
You may have the world at your feet but you also have something that doesn’t belong to you. Regina belongs to me and I will get her back. Gold may have taken her from me once but he’s out of the picture now and I want her back.   
I don’t think you want it being leaked to the media that you’ve been fucking a whore. Your career will be ruined and you will lose everything. No other team will touch you once the Slayers cut you loose. You are so close to winning the league, do you really want this to come out now?  
Regina knows who I am, she knows we belong together. Do the smart thing and bring her to me and we can forget about all of this nastiness. I have plenty more photographs that can easily be leaked to the press before the game on Sunday. If I get what I want your secret will be safe with me and you can get on with your life and have a great career.  
Don’t get the police involved because I will know. I’m always watching

“Do you know who this is from?” He asks as he runs a hand through his short hair.

“A man name Sidney Glass. He’s an ex-client of Regina’s and has had an obsession with for a long time. He’s obviously seen the news about Gold’s arrest and has come slithering out from under whatever rock he lives under, just in time to throw this our way before the big game. How the hell did he even know she was here with me in the first place? This letter was addressed to me. He must have been keeping tabs on her since before all this happened.” Her voice was getting louder and louder and her anger began bubbling under the surface again.

He looks at Emma, unsure of how to say what he is going to say. “You know that if he’s been keeping tabs on you and taking pictures, that he might even be keeping watch right now? He might even know I’m here, and if he knows I’m here...”

Emma interrupts him before he can finish his sentence, “then he might leak the pictures. I don’t care, I don’t care if he leaks the pictures.” Her eyes had turned to steel, “I don’t care what I lose as long as it isn’t Regina. I can handle the rest. I just want that asshole arrested so he’s no longer a threat to her safety.”

“Can I speak to Regina?” Emma’s temper is clouding her normally level mind and he knows she won’t be able to fill him in on the details her needs.

Emma takes him through to the lounge where Regina and Kathryn are. After asking her a few questions and getting all the details he needs, he leaves to do a bit more digging into Sidney Glass before he can do anything else.

Before he left he’d said things were looking up in terms of the case against Gold but that he wouldn’t have any solid answers until after the weekend and all the offers to the defendants were made..

“You shouldn’t have called David. What if Sidney knows who he is and what he does? What if he leaks the picture to the press now?” Regina says after he left and it was just the three of them sitting in the lounge. She was full of guilt, she blamed herself for everything that was happening.

“Let him, I’m not ashamed of being with you and I don’t care if the world knows. I’ll shout it from the damn rooftop.”

“You can’t say that Emma, your career and your livelihood are on the line here.” Part of her wanted to fall into Emma’s arms for saying that those words but more than anything she didn’t want to be the reason Emma’s life was ruined.

“I have more than enough money for us to live comfortably for the rest of our lives. I’ve told you before, some things are more important than a job. YOU are more important than any job, I need you to understand and accept that. Nothing is going to change my mind about wanting to be with you. In fact, why don’t you both come to the game on Sunday? I have a VIP box that I’ve never been able to use because I’ve never had anyone that cared enough about me to come and watch me. I will show the world that I love you.”

Regina wanted to scream ‘yes’ and tell her she would be there but usual logic and pessimism overruled her heart. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Why not? Even if Sidney does leak the photographs, so what? I’ll release a statement saying you are my girlfriend and he is lying. Which he is, you’re not a whore or any other derogatory term anyone can think of. You are a strong, amazing woman who was put into a terrible situation. But putting all that aside, he has no evidence to prove anything, just some pictures of me kissing my girlfriend. I don’t want to hide anymore, Regina.”

She so wanted to do what she thought was the right thing, which was to lay low until all of this had blown over but she had already lost ten years of her life. Emma’s loving words and pleading eyes help her heart in making the decision. “Okay, if you are sure.”

“I am so fucking sure. I want to live my life with you right now. No more waiting and worrying. We are together and no one can tear that apart if we don’t let them.”

“I’m going to a real game,” Regina exclaims and throws her arms around Emma’s neck in excitement.

“Will there be alcohol?” Kathryn asks with feigned interest.

“Yeah, it’s a VIP box. There will be champagne and anything else you could want.” Emma answers with a smile.

“Well, I suppose I can make an appearance then.” Kathryn says before breaking into a big smile and jumping up and down.


	20. Are you ready, ladies?

David spent the rest of what was supposed to be his evening off looking into Sidney Glass. He found a long criminal record on the man and he also discovered that he had spent many years in various mental institutions. The records showed that he had suffered several mental breaks that usually involved him getting overly attached to a woman that then led to him stalking that woman. This had been going on for years and years, he was obviously a very disturbed man and his time under the care of medical professionals had done nothing to curb his problems. He seemed harmless enough because there was no record of him ever actually hurting anyone and his methods of stalking hadn't been very sophisticated. He was a sick man, not a criminal mastermind. David was pretty confident that the threats in the letter to Emma were nothing more than that, threats. He didn't appear to have the intelligence to cause any real harm.

 

David sighed in frustration, Sidney's time spent in the mental institutions hadn't seemed to do him any good but he was obviously in need of more help than he received. He gathered a couple of the guys from his department that weren’t working on the Gold case and set a few things up before heading over to the address Regina had provided him with. After reading through the reports of the troubled man’s history he felt pretty confident that Sidney would have no idea the cops would be calling, but he still didn't expect him to come easily, they never did.

 

Within an hour David was being driven in the back of a black SUV with blacked out windows to Sidney's home. One of his guys, Eric, was sitting in the backseat with him as backup in case Sydney tried anything funny. 

 

As they pulled up to the address Regina had given him, Philip, who was driving, pulled up alongside the curb and stepped out of the car in full chauffeur outfit, then he confidently strode up to the house and knocked on the front door. The plan was to lull Sidney into a false sense of security by turning up in the same way Regina would have been delivered to him. 

 

It worked because David could see from his position in the back of the SUV, how Sidney glanced between the curtains of an upstairs room and then answered the door a few seconds later. He obviously believed the rouse.

 

He answered the door with gusto and a smile on his face, "she's here?"

 

"Are you Mr Sydney Glass?"

"I am, bring her straight in." He ordered, still believing his crazy demands were being met.

 

"Sidney Glass, I am arresting you on suspicion of blackmail and harassment," he pulls his cuffs from his back pocket and pushes Sydney against the wall and takes his hands around his back where he begins cuffing him, "You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire."

 

Sidney was in too much shock to say anything, he'd been through all this before but he hadn't expected it to happen this time, he really thought that Emma would back down to his crazy demands.

 

Philip guides him to the SUV where David and Eric get out from the backseats so Sidney can be put inside.

 

"We are going to have a look around his house, take him down the station and get him booked. Then send a car for us and we'll be back down there later."

 

"Sure thing, boss," he agrees before getting in the driver’s seat and driving away.

 

David and Eric enter the home and begin to look around, at first everything seems pretty normal. That is, until they open the door to a back room, they turn on the light, which is red, they can see the walls are covered in what looks like black bin bags, and hanging across the room are developing pictures. On closer inspection they can see they are of Emma and Regina.

 

They continue upstairs, there’s nothing strange, nothing that gives away what kind of man lives there, but when they enter the second bedroom that’s where they find a shrine dedicated to Regina. Pictures of her cover every inch of the far wall, some of the pictures had Emma in them, but they had a big red cross drawn over her face. The creepiest thing they discover is a pair of panties pinned to the wall amongst all the photographs. They took pictures of everything and then bagged up the panties as well as his laptop, phone and a camera they found.

 

They left with all the evidence when a patrol car came to pick them up. Back at the station they were able to properly catalogue all their evidence, once the electrical devices had been examined by the tech team, which took for the rest of the night to do. The morning was breaking and now all David needed to do was to get a full statement from both Emma and Regina. 

 

He drained the last of the now cold liquid from his coffee cup and grabbed a doughnut from the box at the reception before calling Emma. It was almost eight so he figured they would be up already and he probably wouldn't be waking them up if he called. Once he got their statements he would be able to go home and get some sleep.

 

He dialled Emma as he made his way to his car, she was in fact already awake and he informed her that they had arrested Sidney and nothing had been leaked to the press and he was on his way over to take their official statements.

 

They were just about done with their breakfast when he turned up. It didn’t take too long and once he had everything he needed he left them alone, promising to update them whenever he had any news about Sidney or Gold.

 

“So, nothing has been leaked, that’s good news,” Kathryn confirms with a weak smile, not looking entirely happy about it. She thought that now there was no chance of Emma and Regina’s relationship being leaked there wasn’t any reason in them going to the game, now they could keep their secret.

 

“Don’t worry, you can still come to watch the game tomorrow,” Emma promises, knowing exactly why Kathryn didn’t look happy, “if you still want to?” She looks to Regina for an answer to that.

 

“You know I want to, but do you really think it’s a good idea? If anyone ever found out what I am… what I was,” she quickly amends as her shoulders slump and her head drops in shame, “it could still ruin you.”

 

“What you were?” She asks with pained eyes as she takes the brunettes chin in her hand. “You have only ever been Regina. You were forced into an awful situation but that wasn’t you. It’s not you. I will tell you this as often as I need to until you believe me. I want you to be there with me tomorrow. It’s going to be one of the most important days of my life so far and I want the most important person in my life to be there… and her crazy best friend.” She throws a wink at Kathryn as she says the last bit.

 

“Only if you are really sure,” Regina concedes.

 

“Of course she is,” Kathryn interrupts. She doesn’t want to miss the chance for a day out, but she also knows it will come out about them eventually, at least it will if they want their relationship to work in the long run.

 

“I am. I’ll call my agent and give her a heads up so she can spin it whatever way she needs to so we can protect you and give you a backstory, okay?” Regina nods her agreement and Emma kisses her chastely, happy that it was settled once and for all. “I had better get going, I’ll see you later, Sweetheart.” After one more kiss Emma leaves for her last training session before the big game, this was her final chance to impress the team doctor and get a starting place in the squad.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The training had gone well and she completed the full session, but by the end she could feel the painful twinge from earlier in the week return to her ankle. She received more anti-pain injections and treatment but her place in the starting line-up still couldn’t be assured.

 

Emma had tried calling Cruella when she was on her way to the training ground but it had gone through to voicemail so she had left a quick message asking her to call her back. That call-back came just after she had showered and was changing into her normal clothes. Thankfully, because of all the extra treatment she had received after the training session, she was the only one left behind, so she was able to talk freely without the worry of anyone overhearing her.

 

“Cruella, thanks for calling me back.” She can tell she is on speaker phone and that her agent is driving.

 

“I had been meaning to call you anyway, darling. How is your knee?”

 

“It’s my ankle and it’s not too bad,” she says with an eyeroll.

 

“Oh yes, your ankle. Well I am glad.” Of course she was glad, if the Slayers won tomorrow Emma would get the juicy bonus that was in her contract and Cruella would get fifteen percent of that bonus. “So, what was it you wanted, darling?”

 

Emma takes a deep breath, knowing that Cruella wouldn’t be happy with what she was about to say. “I have a girlfriend and she’s coming to the game tomorrow,” she quickly gets out.

 

“A girlfriend? That may do you some good, maybe now everyone will forget your various discretions before you joined the Slayers.” She spits out the word ‘discretions’ as if it burns her mouth to say it. She was still pissed at some of the deals that had fallen through in the immediate aftermath of that shitstorm. “Who is she? Please tell me she’s a model or an actress at least.”

 

“Yeeeeah… not quite, and there’s a little more to it,” her gut clenches at the thought of having to now unload this on her agent, she was well known for having a volatile temper. The image of taking Regina in her arms in front of the crowd after the winners medal has been draped around her neck soon settles her nerves. “You know that big court case in the press at the moment, the one about the women being used as escorts?”

 

“Yes…” Cruella answers, her voice having dropped a few octaves lower in suspicion.

 

“Well…urm… she is one of the victims.” The line goes quiet but she doesn’t say anything else, she waits it out as her stomach knots up again.

 

“How did you meet her?” Cruella asks, already sure of the answer.

 

“I was… urm… I was using the agency. The escort agency. I had no idea what was really going on behind the scenes though,” she’s quick to protest her innocence.

 

“YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU DAMN FOOL!” She was beyond pissed and her knuckles whitened due to her fierce grip on the steering wheel of her car. “I risked my reputation by keeping you on as a client after all the crap you pulled. Then after promising me you would behave yourself you go and do this. I could bloody throttle you.”

 

Emma isn’t completely surprised by the reaction she is receiving so she simply sits on the bench in front of her locker and holds her phone a few extra inches away from her ear to save her eardrums from imploding due to the screeching aim at her down the line.

 

When the shouting has stopped and all she can hear is the huffing breaths of Cruella. She then tries to give her agent what she thinks is good news on the subject, even though it sickens her to think of all the years Regina had lost from being help captive. “She was kept by Gold like a prisoner for all of her adult life and she isn’t even originally from Storybrooke so no one knows her and it would take a lot for the press to dig up anything on her. I thought you might be able to make up some backstory for her and feed it to them so they won’t have to do any digging. You’d be able to control it all.”

 

“I’m coming over to your place now so we can sort out this bloody mess.” She hangs up before Emma could even let her know that she wasn’t home yet. She gets dressed in record time so she can try to get home before Cruella gets there. She didn’t like the idea of the pissed off woman getting to Regina without her being there.

 

Regina rushes to the door when she hears a car pull up, she couldn't wait to find out the news of whether or not Emma would be in the starting line-up tomorrow. 

 

She had no idea what to make of the woman dressed in furs with six inch heels on, who was making her way up the steps to the mansion like a woman on a mission.

 

"Hello, you must be my new headache," Cruella nastily spits as she dashes past Regina and into the house. Regina is frozen to the spot as her mind tries to catch up with what is happening, when it does she closes the door and follows the woman through the house and finds her pacing in the kitchen.

 

"Who are you?" Regina finally voices when she catches up to her.

 

"I'm the woman that has to deal with Emma's mess when the shit hits the fan. I think her bloody toilet has a direct line to the fan, considering the amount of crap she brings my way."

 

"Ah... you're her agent," Regina says out loud.

 

"Yes, and you're her harlot," Cruella says when she stops pacing and looks her dead in the eyes.

 

"I'm her girlfriend," Regina tries to confidently state but fails miserably.

 

"What's all the shouting?" Kathryn asks when she enters the kitchen, looking suspiciously at the crazy eyed woman that was obviously behind all of the shouting.

 

"Jesus Christ! What is this, whac-a-trollop? How many more of you are going to pop up?"

 

"Listen, Lady, I don't know who you are but if you keep spouting nasty shit you'll be leaving with less teeth than you arrived with," Kathryn threatens the stranger with the bad attitude.

 

Cruella raises an eyebrow, not used to being challenged. She then looks towards Regina, obviously the weaker of the two, "gin and tonic," she commands.

 

She's not sure if it's because Kathryn has stood up to the woman or because she can hear the front door opening, signalling Emma's arrival, but she firmly answers, "sounds lovely, make mine a double."

 

Cruella's lips angrily twitch at being defied, especially by someone she considers so far beneath her.

 

Emma's heart races when she notices Cruella's car parked in her driveway. She rushes in the house and follows the voices to the kitchen where she catches her girlfriend's voice sounding a little shaky. "Hey," she cautiously greets as she enters the kitchen. Hey eyes immediately go to Regina, as they always do, no matter who else is in the room. She walks up to her girlfriend and kisses her cheek, “I missed you,” she whispers so only Regina can hear her. Her arm instinctively goes around the brunettes waist to comfort her but also to comfort herself, she knows it won’t be easy to face Cruella but she feels infinitely stronger when she’s with Regina.

 

“You had better start explaining yourself, Swan,” Cruella demands when she notices the lovestruck smile on the blondes face.

 

“I’ve told you everything,” she resolutely responds. “Both Regina and Kathryn are going to come to watch the game tomorrow. I know it’s going to attract a lot of attention so I was giving you a heads up.”

 

“A heads up? You have given me one day to come up with a backstory for this… this…” She’s trying to pick the nastiest word she can find in her vocabulary to describe Regina as her eyes burn through her.

 

“You had better think carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth or I will fire you and you can kiss goodbye to the big fat commission cheque you would get if I win tomorrow. Regina is part of my life now. I don’t care if you can figure out a backstory for either of them or not, they will both be at the game tomorrow and I will deal with the consequences, no matter what they are.” Her chest is heaving from the force of her words and the anger inside of her. As much as Cruella could be a great help in avoiding more scandal, she wasn’t going to let anyone speak about Regina disrespectfully.

 

Cruella stands straighter, pulling her shoulders back, as if her posture could help her regain control. Never in her life has she been the weakest person in a room. “Be a dear and pour me a gin and tonic and I’ll come up with a plan,” she says to Emma as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.

 

Emma does exactly that and then she leads Regina and Kathryn to the lounge, leaving Cruella to come up with a plan. 

 

“Well, she’s a complete bitch,” Kathryn says as they all sit down.

 

“Yeah, but she’s really good at what she does. If anyone can smooth things over with the press, it’s her. Ooh by the way, I got you both something for tomorrow,” Emma remembers as she jumps up from the couch and hurries to grab her bag from where she left it at the bottom of the coat stand in the hallway. She pulls out a plastic bag from within the holdall and pulls out two jerseys, giving one to each woman. “I thought you might like to wear these at the game.”

 

They both hold out the Storybrooke Slayers jerseys in front of them but Kathryn was the first to notice the print on the back of the shirts.

 

"Bit of an ego, Emma, making us wear your name?" She teases with a raised eyebrow. Regina quickly turns hers over to find out what Kathryn is on about. The white jerseys have one simple light blue stripe running down each side and on the back is the blondes surname above her shirt number of seven, in gold print.

 

Emma hadn't thought anything of getting the shirts with her name on them, it was the done thing amongst her teammates when their family and friends came to watch their games, they all had shirts with the name of the player they were there to support. But Kathryn questioning her, even though it was only a joke, actually kicked her brain into gear. She had just given them something with her name on it, like they were her subjects, the two women who had been kept like they were nothing more than property for all their adult lives. "Shit, I didn't mean anything by it. I can get you some plain ones tomorrow." Her face flushes beet red because of little error and she goes to take them back, hoping to quickly discard the offending items.

 

Regina can see the years of insecurity pour from Emma at what she perceives to be a grave error. "I love it and I couldn't be prouder to wear it," Regina gushes. 

 

"Yeah?" Emma coyly questions.

 

"Absolutely." Sometimes she forgets that Emma struggles with the notion of anyone being proud of her, the blonde was always so strong and stoic when it came to defending Regina that it was easy to think that Emma didn't have any problems of her own.

 

"I'll stick with this one as well," Kathryn happily chips in.

 

"So, did you make it into the starting line-up tomorrow?" Regina finally asks what she has been wanting to know for hours.

 

"Hopefully, but I may have over done it a little in training so I had to have some more injections and treatment. I won't really know until the final assessment before the game. I will at least be on the subs bench though."

 

A little while later, after sending off a few emails and making several phone calls, Cruella informs them of the backstory she has ready to drop to the press after the game, when there will no doubt be a media frenzy over the two women who will have occupied Emma's VIP box.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The final day of the season had arrived and the day had started off in the best way possible for Emma, she woke up with Regina laying curled into her side, a tanned arm thrown over her stomach. If she could wake up like this every day for the rest of her life she would be a very happy woman. She can see from her alarm clock that she still has plenty of time to sleep but the excitement of the day ahead had her internal alarm clock going off early. She gently strokes Regina's hip as she looks at the beauty slumbering against her, ignoring her tented boxers and the usually pulsing need within. Just to make a point after the gift Emma had given her, Regina had made sure to wear one of Emma's old jerseys to bed, which she also knew was a massive turn-on for the blonde.

 

She wiggles her bad foot, relieved to feel no pain, she kicks out her whole foot, and thankfully, even that only causes her a little discomfort. "Did you score, sweetheart?" Regina asks in her sleep laden voice.

 

"Huh?" Emma asks in confusion.

 

"The way your leg is moving I thought you were practicing for later," the brunette answers with a little chuckle.

 

"I was just seeing how it feels. Sorry for waking you."

 

"That's okay, how does it feel?"

 

"Pretty good. With a bit of luck I should be starting the game."

 

"I'm so excited for it. I can't wait to be there and see you in action," she says as she kisses her shoulder and moves so she's laying on top of her.

 

"Good morning, beautiful," the blonde says before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss and wrapping her arms around her, "I can't wait for you to be there either. It will be weird to have someone there to support me. It's exciting."

 

"Very exciting," Regina replies as she slowly grinds her pelvis against Emma's hardness. "I'm going to make us breakfast," she continues, before rolling off her and getting out of bed, like she didn't just short circuit Emma's mind.

 

"Did you just tease me, Miss Mills?" Emma calls after her as the brunette leaves the room. A deep chuckle is the only answer she receives. She shakes her head but has a wide smile on her face at how comfortable Regina is becoming, every day seems to reveal a new piece of the woman she loves.

 

She gets up and goes for a shower, a cold one this time, as desperate as she is for relief, she would rather just go downstairs to Regina and to the undoubtedly incredible breakfast the brunette will be preparing. 

 

Since Regina had started taking over doing the cooking, she had made sure everything she made was suitable for Emma's needs as an athlete. She had even ordered books online all about health and nutrition. Emma had never eaten so well in her life, even the specially prepared meals at the training ground didn't compare to the delights that Regina would prepare for her. She still thought part of the enjoyment was because someone was taking care of her just because they wanted to.

 

She is greeted by the smell of waffles and coffee as she enters the kitchen, but the sight of her girlfriend cooking, in her jersey that barely covers her panties is by far the best greeting. There was no way Kathryn would ever get up this early so Regina wasn't overly concerned about her state of dress, even so, after sharing a room with her friend for years, there wasn't any shyness between them.

 

“Something smells amazing,” the blonde says as she wraps her arms around Regina from behind and starts lightly kissing her neck.

 

“Mmmm,” Regina hums as she leans back into the blondes ministrations. “It’s only waffles and egg white scramble.”

 

“The best waffles ever!” 

 

Regina smiles at the compliment and directs Emma to the fridge for the spirulina smoothie she had prepared earlier for the blonde.

 

After eating their hearty breakfast on the terrace, they sit out on the loungers in the morning sun, just chatting, their fingers entwined as their hands hung in the gap between their loungers.. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, even when they weren’t talking about the case or the big game.

 

Just after ten a.m. Kathryn joins them in the garden, still in her pyjamas and cradling a steaming cup of coffee. “Morning bitches,” the blonde says in lieu of an actual greeting. “Are you nervous about the game?”

“Not really. As long as I get to play, we will win.” She states confidently, knowing just how good she is at what she does and it was one of the few things in her life that she wasn’t insecure about.

“I can’t wait! What time do we have to leave?”

“I have to leave at eleven to see the physio but the game doesn’t start until three so I can always send one of the club chauffeurs over to fetch you at two if you’d like.”

“If we leave at the same time as you will we be able to go to the VIP box as soon as we get there?” Kathryn wants to know.

“Yes, and the champagne and the rest of the mini bar will be fully stocked and ready for you.” Emma answers with a laugh, knowing what Kathryn was trying to get at.

“Then I think we should leave with you. What do you think, Regina?”

“Sounds good,” Regina agrees.

The rest of the morning passes quickly and before long Emma is driving them all to the stadium. She is wearing her club tracksuit which is protocol on game days and Regina and Kathryn are wearing the jerseys Emma had gifted them the previous day. Regina had paired her jersey with light blue stonewashed jeans, a light brown leather jacket, and red stilettoes with a matching red purse. Kathryn was wearing black skinny jeans and black wedged sandals and a silver purse, she deemed it to warm to bother with a jacket.

Emma slowed down as she approached the players entry to the stadium, it was earlier but the press were already there, waiting with their cameras and microphones. The windows of her car were blacked out but that didn’t stop Regina from feeling a bit anxious as they had to wait for the security guard to open the gate and let them through, flashing lights coming from every angle.

Emma checked her rear-view mirror as she drove through the gates, checking to see how Regina was holding up. She was happy to see that Regina only appeared to be a little anxious and that she looked more awed that anything else.

“Are you ready, ladies?” She asks as she pulls up into her parking spot.


	21. The VIP experience

Once Emma had gotten both the women signed in at reception she led them to her very own VIP box and couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of pride at how gleeful they both were as they explored their private territory for the afternoon. The spacious room has a large dining table in the centre of it, a long cupboard against the wall that holds the giant screen TV, that had various snacks spread out on it and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. The cupboards below were actually several mini bars that housed soft and alcoholic drinks. Towards the front of the modern room were several large bucket chairs that had the clubs logo on the headrests, they looked out towards the field, separated from the outside by a sliding glass doors that lead to a small terrace with more chairs that matched those in the players dugout. In front of those there was floor to ceiling glass windows that gave a perfect view onto the pitch, they were tinted so that no one could see in.

Kathryn’s first port of call was to the champagne in the ice bucket. “Can we get started on this?” Her eyes are large and hopeful but it still hurts Emma that either of them think they have to ask permission for anything. They had both progressed really far since leaving Gold’s but every now and then the behaviours that had been forced into them made their way to the surface.

“This is all yours for the afternoon so do as you please.” She didn’t want to give direct permission because she didn’t want her to feel like it was something that was needed, she wanted to make them feel comfortable enough that they didn’t feel the need to ask for anything, it was something she had covered with Archie a lot during her sessions with him. “There’s a menu over here,” which she plucks from its place next to the wall mounted phone, that has a list of numbers that were on speed dial laminated above it, “the kitchen is,” she looks over the list of numbers, “under zero-six. You can call and order whatever you want whenever you want. If there’s nothing you fancy on the menu they will make you anything you can think of.”

Regina had taken off her jacket and placed it on one of the bucket chairs, along with her purse. She was looking out of the glass of the sliding door, taking in the enormity of the stadium from her vantage point. Emma feels like her heart could burst from happiness when she sees in her name on the back of her girlfriends jersey, she walks up behind her and loosely wraps her arms around her waist, and rests her chin on the brunettes shoulder. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Regina puts her hands over Emma’s and turns her head slightly so she can look at the blonde, “I can’t believe I’m actually here.” 

Emma steals a small kiss, “have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look today?”

“Only sixteen or so times,” the brunette jokes as she bites her lip, feeling like a teenager on her first date.

“Is that all? I’m totally slacking then.”

They are both pulled from their mutual adoration when a loud pop sounds from somewhere behind them. “Woohoo,” Kathryn cheers for finally managing to open the champagne. It bubbles and pours from the rim, “shit,” she exclaims before sealing her lips around the top and swallowing down the overflow.

They both laugh at the blonde trying to swallow the spilling bubbles. Emma gives Regina a kiss on her cheek, “I have to go and get checked out now. I’ll come back up before the game starts, make yourself comfortable and if you need me just call, I’ll keep my phone on me.”

“Okay,” she answers and nods her head, “good luck.”

Kathryn gives her a thumbs up as she leaves, the champagne bottle still attached to her lips.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is only the team medic and physiotherapist in the changing room, waiting for Emma, when she arrives. They play with her foot and move it in every possible direction and angle as they assess it’s ability for movement. A slight wince when they push her foot backwards and in a little, is the only sign that anything has happened to her ankle, all the swelling and bruising has gone and there is no obvious pain when she walks.

“So, still some discomfort?” The medic queries without looking at her as he continues to twist and turn the joint.

“Only when you push it into an unnatural position,” she snaps. It wasn’t like her to be like that but she had a lot riding on their diagnosis. “It’s fine, it’s not evening my shooting foot,” she says, less aggressively now.

“I’m going to give you a pain injection and have you do a few exercises in the gym, see how that goes before I can clear you to play,” the medic replies, unaffected by her short temper.

Emma groans but she knows the chances of her being cleared to play without extensive testing was not going to happen. The injection seems to do the trick because she sprints on the treadmill and completes every exercise they give her without even the slightest twinge.

They recheck her ankle once they have finished putting her through a myriad of trials and both of them are happy enough to sign her off to play.

When she returns to the changing room, most of her teammates are now there, a nervous excitement can be felt in the air.

“Have you been cleared to play, Swan?” Ruby calls out when she notices the blonde walking in.

“Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p’ smugly.

“Thank fuck!” Ruby breathes a sigh of relief. The odds of them winning have now skyrocketed.

A few minutes later the Coach walks in, “Fantastic news, Swan!” She says, referring to the blonde passing her medical, “We will go over the game plan at one thirty then I want you and Lucas with me for the news conference at two.”

She checks the time on her phone and sees it quarter past one, that gives her just enough time to go and see her girlfriend for the last time before the game. She jogs along the many hallways and up several flights of stairs until she is in the corridor that is lined with the players VIP boxes. She heads straight to her room and slips inside after entering her passcode into the pin pad. 

“Hey,” she greets them both, as they sit around the dining table chatting and sipping on champagne.

“How did it go?” Regina hopefully asks as she gets up from her chair to go to her girlfriend.

“I’m fit to play.” The blonde beams.

“That’s wonderful, darling!” Regina happily exclaims as she pulls her in for a hug.

“I can only stay a minute. We have to go over the game plan and then do the news conference in a bit. I just wanted to check and see if you were okay.”

“We are great, stop worrying about us. I just can’t wait for the game to start.” She slips her arms around the blondes neck as Emma holds onto her hips. “Is it true that if a player scores a hattrick they get to keep the football?”

“Yes, it is. Someone has been doing their homework I see,” Emma teases but thinks nothing more of the random question.

“Don’t make me throw this ice bucket over the two of you,” Kathryn quips at the loved up pair.

“Then what will you use to keep the champagne cold?” Regina retorts.

“Fair point… continue,” she gestures with her hand as she takes a gulp of champagne from the crystal glass she is now using.

Emma takes Regina by the hand and leads her out onto the terrace, sliding the door shut behind them. “I don’t want you to feel pressurised but I want to give you the option… if we win, all our friends and family usually come onto the pitch to celebrate with us. It’s up to you of course, but I didn’t want you to see everyone else on the pitch and wonder why I hadn’t asked you.”

“Oh…” she’s lost for words, unsure of what she wants to do. Her first reaction is to stay out of the public eye but she knows it’s all going to come out after today anyway, and the thought of being the one Emma wants to celebrate with in front of everyone is very tempting. “I think I would like that.”

“Yeah?” Emma’s eyes go wide, she hadn’t expected that to be Regina’s reaction.

“Yeah,” she agrees. “I’m in this with you. I’m proud to be with you and I want to stand besides you when you win.”

“If we win,” she corrects her.

“I’ll be there with you when you win,” she confidently reaffirms.

Emma kisses her softly, a slight wetness to her eyes that she’s bravely trying to hold back. “I had better get back. One of the stewards will bring you down to the pitch if, I mean when, we win.

“I’ll see you then.” Emma quickly kisses her again before hastily leaving for the team meeting. Kathryn is pouring herself another glass of champagne when Regina approaches her. “You should go a little slower with that. When they win we get to go on the pitch to celebrate, I don’t want to have to hold your drunken ass up,” she teases the blonde.

“Seriously, we get to go on the pitch? Awesome!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the team briefing the coach makes it clear that the first half is all about containing the fire power of the opposition. They are the only team in the league that can compete with the Slayers when it comes to goal scoring. They are to focus on defending and controlling the game, only taking their chances when it doesn’t leave them vulnerable to attack. 

The assistance coach takes the team sheet for it to be published to the TV channels as the Coach, along with Emma, and Ruby make their way to the news conference. They sit at the table that is surrounded by microphones and cameras, and facing out towards the rows and rows of chairs..

Regina and Kathryn have switched on the TV, the only channel available is the club channel and they watch it as Emma and Ruby and both on either side of the Coach, and the press questions begin.

“Is it true that The Saviour has been cleared to play?” The first reporter asks.

“Yes, after extensive testing and training the medical team has passed her with flying colours. She is fit, ready, and raring to go.” The coach confidently boasts, embellishing the truth a little at how easily she passed the fitness tests to give the fans as much hope as possible. The crowd was the twelfth man after all, and seen as this was a home game they may as well use that to their advantage.

“Emma, how does it feel to be on the brink of helping the Slayers achieve their first piece of silverware in the clubs history, in your first season here, no less.” Another reporter quickly jumps in before anyone else can.

Emma finishes taking a sip from the water bottle that was set in front of her on the table. “It feels pretty great to get the chance to repay the club and the Coach for all the faith they have shown me in the last year. I am happier than I have ever been in all my professional career and I think that shows when I’m playing.”

The questions go on and on and each time one of the three people around the table answers them as professionally as possible.

Emma’s professionalism wavers only slightly when one of the reporters near the back of the room asks her a more personal question. “Emma, two women were seen entering the building with you this morning, who are they? We all know of your history with women that has interfered with your career previously.”

“That has nothing to do with the game,” the Coach answers for her.

Emma wasn’t about to let Regina and Kathryn be glossed over as if they were just as unimportant as her previous dalliances. “They are my two biggest fans and they are the reason I am playing better than I ever have. I have found a great happiness in my life and that is the reason the I am playing well enough to help my team be crowned champions by the end of the afternoon.” It was a bold statement to make but Emma was prepared to give everything she had to make it happen. She was going to make Regina proud when they stood on the field together after the game, everyone would know that Regina was the difference between Emma being a great player and Emma being the best player in the league.

Kathryn cheers and claps her hands at Emma’s answer. Regina’s heart swells with love and pride as she watches her girlfriend confidently handle the inappropriate question.

The press goes wild, the reporters all shout over each other as they all clamour to find out more about the star players private life. The Coach calls time on the conference, it had already run over by a few minutes anyway.

The Coach would have normally been pissed at any of the players for responding to any questions regarding their private lives, but Emma’s answer would have pumped up the crowd and her teammates with her confident statement about winning, and that’s all the Coach was concerned with today.

When they get back to the changing room they change from the tracksuits into their kit so they can go for their warm-up on the pitch in preparation for the game.

Regina and Kathryn move to the terrace area when the Slayers are warming up on the pitch, going through their set exercises as the crowd in the quickly filling stadium watch on.

 

The atmosphere in the stadium builds up as three o’clock rapidly approaches. It’s the biggest game in the Slayers history and for the first time ever there is an expectancy rather than a mere hope of winning. 

 

The Storybrooke Slayers and the Seattle Boomers line up in the tunnel, ready to walk out into the sold out stadium. Ruby leads the Slayers out, Emma has been placed at the back of the line in order to whip the crowd into a frenzy when she walks out last. As both of the teams make their way onto the field the crowd goes crazy as they cheer on their teams. A massive surge in noise occurs when Emma emerges from the tunnel. Regina feels very self-satisfied to be there in the stadium, seeing and hearing the love the crowd has for her girlfriend.

 

The crowd quieten down as the commentator reads through the names of the visiting players first. The away fans give a cheer each time the name of one of their players is read out. The noise increases when the commentator starts reading off the names of the home team players, once again, Emma gets the biggest cheer of all, Regina and Kathryn join in with all the cheering at that point too.

 

When the referee blows the whistle for the start of the game, the crowd once again quietens down and the game begins to flow. Emma is following the Coach’s instructions as she plays deeper than usual, helping to pin back the oppositions attack, letting them use up their energy in the first half of the game. That’s exactly what the Boomers do, they run all over the pitch, desperately trying to break down the Slayers defence and nick a goal to help settle their nerves. By the end of the first half the visitors leave the pitch looking a lot more tired than the home team and they have nothing to show for it. The Slayers game plan had worked so far, the game was drawn, but the Slayers had plenty left in the tank to go on the attack in the second half.

 

Emma looks up towards her VIP box as she leaves the pitch, she can’t see anything behind the blacked out glass but she hopes Regina can see her. Regina does indeed notice the blonde looking up towards the box but she’s too far away for the brunette to make out her features, but she assumes she’s smiling.

The medic takes a quick look at Emma’s ankle back in the changing room and gives her one more pain relief injection, just as a precaution for the second half.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Ready to do this, Swan?” Ruby asks the blonde as she makes her way past her and towards the front of the line-up in the tunnel.

“You know it,” Emma calls after her.

The Boomers wasted energy from the first half tells on them from the get go in the second half and they can barely contain the Slayers attacking force. A brilliant save from their goalkeeper is the only thing that stops them going a goal down in less than a minute of the restart, when Mulan blasts a low ball towards the left corner of the goal, forcing the goalkeeper to dive to keep the ball out.

Their lucky break comes only a few minutes later when Emma heads in a high ball from Elsa’s cross that came from the far side of the pitch. The roar of the crowd is deafening as Emma celebrates with her teammates.

 

Regina is jumping up and down, cheering louder than anyone else in the stadium when her girlfriend scores. A few small happy tears slip from her eyes as she celebrates with Kathryn.

 

The crowd is buoyant as the game resumes, their one goal lead injects some spirit into them and settles their jangly nerves.

 

Less than ten minutes later and Emma is taking a corner after the right-back for the Boomers knocks the ball out of play during another Slayers attack. She kicks the ball behind the throng of players just in front of the goal, into Ruby’s path. The brunette controls the ball with her first touch and smacks it low and hard down the centre of the goal with her second touch, the players in front of the goal make it impossible for the goalkeeper to see it in time. The slayers are two goals up within thirteen minutes of the restart.

 

“That’s my girl!” Regina shouts at no one in particular, at the goal Emma had set up for Ruby with pinpoint accuracy.

 

“That’s my best friends girl!” Kathryn chimes in as she pulls Regina into a one armed hug, her champagne glass precariously balancing in her other hand.

 

The opposition weren’t playing for silverware but they were playing for pride and if this game continued the way it was, they were going to end up being humiliated. With that in mind the Boomers Coach makes three changes to the team. He bolsters their defence by putting on another defender and taking off their attacking midfielder. Then he makes two straight swaps, putting on two fresh pair of legs in attack. It calms things down as the fresh energy impedes the Slayers dominance just a little.

 

The fans are in good spirits as they sing and cheer, they are just twenty minutes away from winning the league trophy. The games has slowed down considerably but the Slayers are still dominating possession. 

 

Regina is almost pressed up against the glass of the VIP box, tracking every kick of the game and cursing each opposition player every time they get a touch of the ball. Kathryn is just as engrossed, but she does take her eyes off the game every time she needs to top up her glass.

The Boomers manage to form an attack and get a shot on goal that the Slayers goalkeeper, Merida, saves easily. She spots Emma on the other half of the pitch, just two Boomer players still up the pitch, between her and their goalkeeper. Merida quickly kicks the ball in Emma’s direction, before the opposition can get back into position. The ball lands a few meters behind her but with her speed she easily beats both the defenders to it and makes a run towards the goal, a bit of fancy footwork her has the keeper going the wrong way, and a small tap has the ball rolling over the line. It wouldn’t go down as one of her most memorable goals but it was a goal none the less and the Slayers were three-nil up.

 

Her teammates are barrelling up the pitch to celebrate with her. They are three goals up with just over ten minutes to go, there wasn’t much chance of the Boomers coming back from that, the trophy was as good as theirs.

Ruby is one of the last to get to her to congratulate her, but when she gets there she throws an arm around her shoulders and walks with her back to the centre of the field so they can restart the game. “Do you think you have a hattrick in you, Swan? Finish this game in style!” She says before slapping the blondes back and making her way to the centre circle.

 

Emma is taken back to Regina’s question earlier in the afternoon. It was a random thing for the brunette to ask, about the scorer of a hattrick getting to keep the ball. She wasn’t sure if it was Regina’s way of hinting that she wanted the winning ball, but there was only one way to find out.

 

The clock ticks down as the battle for possession takes place in midfield. The Boomers were practising damage control at this point, they had battened down the hatches and their sole focus was to not concede another goal, rather than to score one.

 

Each attack the Slayers mounted was met by a wall of eleven players who were trying to save their blushes. The Boomers were successful at keeping the goal difference to only three as the clock ran down on the standard ninety minutes. The fourth official held up the board that showed there would be three extra minutes due to the changes that were made in the game and when the game had to be stopped when rules had been broken and free kicks had to be taken.

 

Emma had just three minutes to get her hattrick and win the ball, whether Regina actually wanted it or not. Every attempt she made in the next two minutes were unsuccessful and she could feel her frustration rising. The Boomers kicked the ball around in the middle of the field, her teammates only half-heartedly chasing it, knowing there was no need for them to give their all as long as the ball didn’t make it into their half of the pitch. The two central midfielders were knocking it backwards and forwards as Elsa tracked it but didn’t put in a tackle. Emma came from behind and as the number ten knocked it forward she intercepted it and chased it down the left wing, two defenders came running at her but she flicked it over their heads and ran in between them, catching it on her foot when she was past them, the right-back flew in with a sliding tackle that she pre-empted and was easily able to dodge. The goalkeeper made the mistake of coming off her line and running towards Emma, who kicked the ball with the side of her foot, sending it to the right-hand side of the goal, it hit the bar and ricocheted in over the line.

 

The crowd goes wild and Emma runs down the field, sidestepping her teammates as they try to grab her. The final whistle blows, it’s all over. Emma comes to a stop when she’s at the side of the pitch that is directly below her VIP box, she looks up, unable to see Regina but she knows the brunette will be looking at her. She slaps her hand over her heart, anyone else would think she was slapping the badge on her chest but Regina knows better, Regina knows Emma is declaring her love for her in front of everyone. Now there’s no stopping the flow of happy tears that track down her Bronze cheeks.

 

Her teammates have caught up with her and are throwing themselves on her as they celebrate their victory.

 

“She loves you so much, you know?” Kathryn whispers with a delicacy that is not like her.

 

“I know.” Regina happily sobs. It was all so much to take in. The crowd and Emma’s teammates were celebrating like that had just survived the apocalypse and all Emma wanted to do was let Regina know that she loves her.

 

Once the Boomers have been over to the visitors stand to clap their fans, they trudge off the pitch and leave the Slayers to their celebrations. The entire team and all the staff are out on the pitch, dancing and running around, kissing the badges on their shirts and waving Slayers emblazoned scarves and flags as the crowd cheer them on. Slowly the friends and family of the players start appearing on the pitch. Regina and Kathryn are watching it all as a knock comes at the door. Kathryn runs to answer it, hoping it was for them to be taken onto the pitch with Emma. She was right, a steward was there to escort them down to the field. Regina was a little nervous but Kathryn was full of pure excitement as they followed the steward down the corridor. Instead of taking the turning that they took when they were led up there earlier in the day, the were led the opposite way towards an elevator that took them to the ground floor, the doors opened into another corridor, but this one wasn’t decorated like the others. The walls were painted white and had no decorations or pictures; they were in the players tunnel. They followed the steward down the tunnel and into the sunlight, where they could hear the full noise of the crowd for the first time and it was almost deafening. The steward turned and smiled at them and then stepped back to leave them celebrate with the team. They were both frozen to the spot, feeling out of their depth as they looked around at the size of the crowd, somehow it seemed bigger now that they were actually in it.

 

Emma spots Regina as soon as she appears along the side line, she breaks away from Ruby who is holding the blondes arm in the air in celebration, and sprints towards her girlfriend. Regina feels Emma wrapping her arms around her and lifting her off the ground before she actually sees her.

“Sweetheart,” the blonde exclaims.

 

Regina hugs her back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Neither of them notice nearly every camera in the ground turn towards them. “You did it, Emma. I’m so proud of you.”

 

The blonde puts her back down on the ground but keeps her close, pressing her sweaty forehead against that of her girlfriends. “You are?”

 

“Yes, so damn proud,” she reiterates before grabbing the blondes face and pulling her in for a hard kiss.

 

Their reunion is displayed on the giant TV’s around the stadium, it doesn’t cause as much of a stir as they had expected, the crowd is far too busy celebrating their historic win.

 

When they part Emma pulls in Kathryn, who is hovering just to the side of them, for a hug.

 

“Ewww, maybe you could shower first?” Kathryn protests but she still hugs her tightly and congratulates her. 

 

They join the rest of the team and their loved ones on the pitch, Emma keeps her arm wrapped around Regina’s waist, partly because she wants her girlfriend right by her side but mainly it was because Regina had asked her to, so she didn’t fall over on the pitch in her stilettos. 

 

Eventually they were all cleared off the pitch so the stand could be erected for the winners ceremony. It didn’t take very long and before they knew it the players were lined up, ready to receive their winners medals and raise the league trophy. The league Director stands behind a podium and shakes each players hand as the Assistant Director places a medal around their neck. Ruby leads the way, Emma the next in line. Regina has her hands resting over her heart as she watches her girlfriend collect her medal. Once every player has a medal hanging around their neck the trophy is placed on the podium. The crowd start a low ‘ooooh’ that builds in volume and intensity and when it hits its apex Ruby and Emma lift the trophy and the crowd breaks out in raucous cheering.

 

From somewhere, giant bottles of champagne appear, which the players shake and spray at each other, and the Coach.

 

“Such a waste,” Kathryn mutters to herself.

 

The next trophy to arrive was the Golden Boot. The engraver that had added the ‘Storybrooke Slayers’ to the list of names of the teams that had already won the league on the league trophy had had a busy afternoon. Emma’s last minute goal had guaranteed her to be the Golden Boot winner for the season and the engraver had just finished etching her name onto it.

 

The players pose for photographs with their medals and the trophy, alone and with their teammates, and then with their loved ones. For the first time ever Emma has loved ones to pose with as the photographs and being taken. Usually this would have made her uneasy and itch to get away from it all but now she had Regina and Kathryn at her side and she revelled in her glory.

 

Slowly the celebrations wind down and the players make their way inside as their family and friends are taken to a separate room that is set up for a party. Emma checks with Regina before heading inside, to see if she wanted to join the party or head home, the brunette finds herself easily agreeing to join the party. She’s taken the first step into Emma’s world and now she’s ready to jump in, head first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They take the glass of champagne that is offered to them as they enter the huge room the party is being held in. They find a table and sit down together, most of the other guests seem to know each other and have all congregated around their own tables in their preferred groups.

 

After a few minutes a young woman approaches them. “Hi, I’m Anna, Elsa’s sister. You are both with Emma, right? I don’t mean like you’re both with her, but you’re both here with her. Well, you will be when she gets here.”

 

Regina was quite amused by the strange, but sweet, rambling girl. “Yes, we are. I’m Emma’s girlfriend and this is my friend, Kathryn. The three of them talk a little more, well, Anna talks and Regina and Kathryn both do their best to follow her ramblings. Soon, more and more people begin to approach them, almost as if they were too wary to do so at first, but then they follow Anna’s lead. Regina could feel herself relaxing more and more as the chitchat flowed easily, no one probed too deeply, it was almost as if it was an unwritten rule to not delve into anyone’s private lives.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You’ve been holding out on my, Swan!”

“What do you mean?” Emma asks for clarification as she places the match ball in her locker.

 

“Your girlfriend? She’s gorgeous, where the hell did you find her? And the blonde, who is she? I thought my vagina was going to spontaneously combust when I saw her!” She dramatically fans herself with her hand.

 

“You’re gross.” Emma accuses the brunette instead of answering the question.

 

“We all have our crosses to bear,” she replies nonchalantly.

 

“So, come one, how did you meet, how long have you been together, why have you kept it so quiet?” The brunette fires one question after the other as she sits down on the bench in front of Emma’s locker.

 

Emma doesn’t want to lie to someone who is the closest thing she’s ever had to a friend but she knows she has to stick to her agents story. “A few months ago I had to go visit Cruella in her office to go over a few business things and Regina was there for a job interview to be Cruella’s assistant. We just kind of hit it off immediately. We’ve just been taking it slow but now felt like the right time to go public.” She’s practically shouting at Ruby because of all the noise in the changing room due to their celebrating teammates.

 

“Oh… so did she get the job?

 

“Huh?”

 

“Regina… did she get the job?”

“No, Cruella’s assistant changed her mind at the eleventh hour and decided to stay on.” She was cringing internally and hoped the words she was saying sounded more natural to Ruby than they felt as they fell from her dishonest lips.

 

“That’s either brave of crazy because Cruella is one scary ass bitch.”

 

“We had better hurry up or we are going to miss all the fun at the party,” the blonde says to Ruby, she just wanted any excuse for the questioning to stop. It seems that everyone else has the same idea about getting to the party as the shower cubicles start to fill up.

 

Emma stands under the warm spray with a huge grin on her face as she relives the last couple of hours. She was relieved to have won the trophy, it meant that the club and team would be more accepting of whatever was going to appear in the press, she knew that even with Cruella’s tales, the press would still go ahead and make up any old crap that they liked. But more than anything she felt like she and Regina had turned the biggest corner in their relationship yet; they had gone public and they had done it in style. 

 

A bang on the cubicle door pulls her from her thoughts. “Yo, Swan, stop whatever you are doing with the showerhead and get out of there already, everyone is gone already.”

 

She realised that she couldn’t hear any of the showers running and the laughter and cheering of her teammates was no longer in the background. “Go ahead, I won’t be long.” She finishes washing off the soap suds from her body, not sure where the time had gone as she daydreamed about Regina. She gets ready as quickly as she can, putting on the black boots, dark blue dress jeans and fitted white shirt that she had hung in her locker shortly after arriving that morning. She ties her hair in a high ponytail once she has finished blow-drying it and she is ready to go. She could hear the music and shouting from the end of the corridor as she made her way to the party. 

 

Upon entering the party, all eyes turn to her and everyone claps, they all knew she was the reason they had even had a chance at the trophy. Her cheeks pinken but she takes a theatrical bow and as she straightens her eyes dart around the room, trying to seek out Regina. When she spots her she immediately walks over the brunette who is smiling back at her. 

 

“Are you okay? Are you having a good time?” She asks as she pulls the brunette against her, not caring about all the eyes on them.

 

“I am having a really good time and everyone is really nice,” Her speech is not quite slurred but there’s a difference to it that tells the blonde her girlfriend has been enjoying the free drinks, “I think I’ve made some friends.” She seems almost shy to admit something that sounds almost juvenile to her. 

 

“That’s wonderful.” Emma doesn’t want to make a big deal about it but it feels like a big deal. It’s a step in the right direction as the brunette builds a new life for herself. “I’m going to grab a drink, do you want another?”

 

“Yes, a glass of champagne, please.”

 

“Hey, where’s Kathryn?” Emma queries as she looks around, she half expected the blonde to pop out of somewhere when she offered to go and grab them drinks. Regina points to the far corner of the bar with a smirk on her face. Emma turns to see Kathryn laughing at something Ruby is whispering into her ear. She’s not sure if Kathryn is actually into women but it’s none of her business, as long as everyone was having a good time nothing else mattered. 

 

It took Emma much longer than it should have to get the drinks because her teammates kept pulling her in for hugs and slapping her back. Everyone else was pretty much queuing up to congratulate her. When she does finally have the drinks she turns towards the table she left Regina at and is filled with warmth and hope when she sees a few women she recognises as family of her teammates, all sitting at the table with Regina, chatting and having a good time. She had barely spoken to any of the women at the table in the entire time she had been at the club but Regina seems to have them all captivated after only knowing them for an hour or so.

She swallows down the lump in her throat and promises herself that this will be a night to remember.


	22. The hangover

She feels like she's fighting against her own body, it refuses to shift out of first gear for her. She tries to blink her eyes open but the little bit of light that hits her retina's has her shutting them again. It's only then she becomes aware of the pounding in her head and the roiling in her stomach. She tries pulling the duvet over her head but even that small effort has her body protesting. She grunts and decides that staying very, very, still is the best course of action.

 

"Hello, sleepyhead." Even her girlfriends normally dulcet voice was painful to hear. She wants to acknowledge her but before she can she falls back into unconsciousness. 

 

After not receiving a reply, Emma peers over at the brunette and can see she has fallen back to sleep. She takes the bucket that she had placed on the floor on Regina’s side of the bed in the middle of the night, figuring the brunette was over the worst of it now. 

 

Emma had woken up quite a while earlier and had showered and gotten dressed before making breakfast and checking out all the news coverage of their win the day before, there was also plenty of coverage about their new relationship. 

 

She was laying across the couch, halfway through the Daily Mirror's article covering the big win and the mystery brunette that celebrated with her, when Kathryn and Ruby both come stumbling and giggling into the lounge like a pair of teenagers.

 

Kathryn had left the party with Ruby at around midnight. Regina was far too busy making new friends and drinking champagne to leave with them. At around three in the morning when most people had started to dissipate, Emma had gotten one of the club chauffeurs to take them home, planning on picking up her car another time.

 

Earlier that morning:

 

"Well, good morning you two," Emma drops the paper on her lap and crosses her hands behind her head and she grins at them both. Neither of them are the type to blush easily, not like she or Regina would.

 

"Good morning, Swanny," Ruby cheerfully replies. "Is the Mrs still in bed? She was in quite a state when we left and I heard her blowing chunks in the night," she finishes with a grimace.

 

"She's sleeping it off. And you can talk... the noises I heard coming from you guys last night."

 

"Who's for coffee?" Kathryn offers as a change of direction from the conversation. 

 

"Please," Emma says.

 

"I can't, I had better get going, I promised my grandmother I would go and see her today." She gives Kathryn a small kiss on her cheek and says her goodbyes before letting herself out.

 

Emma follows her through to the kitchen and sits on the counter as Kathryn brews a fresh jug of coffee. "Soooo.... you and Ruby? I think I might know an FBI agent who may not be too happy with that," She says with a cheeky grin.

 

"It was just one night," Kathryn counters. "Did you guys have a good night?"

 

"Not as good as yours," she teases. "It was a good party but Regina hit the champagne a bit too hard. I didn't have the heart to stop her, she was having so much fun."

 

"She won't be when she wakes up," Kathryn laughs, not a trace of sympathy for her friend in her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The second time she wakes up, both her head and stomach have settled somewhat and the light doesn't hurt quite as much when she open her eyes, but she still doesn’t feel at all right. The only thing that is worse than when she first woke up is that there doesn't seem to be any sign of the blonde. She takes a moment before slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She silently sings her girlfriends praises when she notices a bottle of water and a packet of Advil on her nightstand. After taking a couple of the tablets with just a small sip of water, she didn't want to push her luck with fragile stomach, she starts thinking about the night before. She can't remember too much but the flashbacks that are running through her mind are enough to make her want to curl up back under the duvet and never leave the bed again.

 

After a few more sips of water, that help sooth her parched throat, she feels well enough to finally get out of bed and go in search of Emma, and something to eat she muses when her stomach rumbles, but not before brushing her teeth. It's only when she gets out of bed, steadying herself against the nightstand, that she realises she's wearing a pair of Emma's sweatpants and one of her baggy tees but she has no recollection of how she got into them. Her brain feels like it's bouncing around in her skull with every step she takes down the stairs, she holds on to the banister like a geriatric as she descends the staircase.

 

There's no sign of Emma, or even Kathryn in the lounge so she wanders into the kitchen, but that too is empty. She turns on the coffee machine and has a look through the window to see if she can spot either blonde in the garden, Kathryn is out there laying on a sun lounger, soaking up the sun, so she makes her way over to her. 

 

"Hey," Regina greets her friend in a dry, cracking voice. She coughs to clear her throat and pushes the blondes legs to make room for herself to sit at the bottom of the lounger.

 

"Hello," Kathryn practically sings, making Regina wince a little at the volume of her greeting, "how are you feeling? Emma said you had a good time last night."

 

"I'm paying for it now," she huffs. "Where is Emma?"

 

"She went for a workout after lunch, I assume she's still there."

 

"What did you get up to last night? I hardly saw you all night," for the first time since sitting down she looks up at her friend, who is only wearing a red bikini, and her eyes automatically get drawn to the light bruising around the blondes neck. A flash of the night before runs through her mind, Kathryn and Ruby were practically inseparable in the corner of the room before they left together. "Noooo... did you... with Ruby?"

 

“Maybe,” she says as she tries and fails to suppress a smile.

 

“But Fred… and she’s a woman,” she knew the last part was a silly comment to make because she was also with a woman.

 

“At the moment there’s nothing between Fred and I, and there can’t be, not until all of this is over anyway. I like him, he’s sweet and interesting and maybe in the future there could be something.” She sits up and takes Regina’s hand. “We have just missed out on the last decade of our lives and I refuse to miss out on anymore of my life. I had a good time with Ruby, a reeeeally good time, and if the chance arises again then I wouldn’t be opposed to it. For the first time in so long I get to choose who I fuck and last night I wanted to fuck Ruby.”

 

Regina looks at her friend, she really looks at her and the difference between them hits her hard. Kathryn has been through just as much as she has but the blonde has chosen to live in the now and hope for the future, whereas she is still living in the past. Her life has changed in a bigger way than she could ever have imagined but her head is still back in Gold’s. Emma and Archie had helped her in so many ways and she was doing really well but she was still holding back. She knew she was going to have to give that topic a bit more thought but maybe that could wait until her hangover had subsided. “So you are going to see Ruby again?”

 

“We swapped numbers, so maybe. Anyway, enough about me, I want to know about your night. You were like the belle of the ball last night… a drunken belle,” she adds with a wink.

 

Regina covers her face in shame at getting drunk, it was the first time in her life that she ever had. “Did I do anything to embarrass Emma?” She asks from behind her hands.

 

“No, I really don’t think so, she didn’t mention anything. When we left you guys were sitting with a few other people, just drinking and chatting. I did tell you to go easy on the bubbles before I left but I guess you didn’t listen,” she says smugly.

 

“OH MY GOD! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

 

“What?”

 

“Shit. I think I threw up on Emma.” She pales and her eyes go wide as she remembers vomiting in the bathroom and apologising to her girlfriend.

 

She doesn’t mean to but she can’t help but laugh at the brunette. “You were sick a lot, it almost killed the mood. But don’t worry, there was nothing embarrassing in any of the newspapers and Cruella’s backstory seems to have worked.” 

 

In her hungover state she had almost completely forgotten that not only the match but Emma’s personal life would also be spread all over the media this morning. She rushes inside to find her girlfriend and see if she will be able to fill in the blanks in her memory, leaving a bemused Kathryn behind her. She goes straight past the freshly brewed coffee and straight to Emma’s home gym. The sound of her girlfriend running on the treadmill can be heard before she even enters the room. The sight that greets her can only be described and heaven wrapped in lycra. The treadmill faces away from the door, towards a TV that hangs from the ceiling, a replay of the previous days game illuminates the screen. Emma’s hair is tied up in a ponytail, a pair of workout shorts and a sports bra is all that separates her from Regina’s hungry glare. Her skin glistens as sweat trickles down her back, her hard breathing is the only other sound that accompanies her quick footwork. For a moment Regina is taken back to one of the many nights in Emma’s bed or on top of the nearest piece of furniture when Emma would be sweating a breathing hard. She shakes away her carnal urges and closes the door behind her, the noise lets the blonde know she is no longer alone.

 

Emma looks to the mirror covered wall in front of her and sees her girlfriend, she reduces the speed of the treadmill until it stops. 

“Hey, beautiful,” she says as she jumps off the machine, “how are you feeling?” Grabbing a towel from a wall rack she wipes her face and leans in to kiss the brunette.

 

“Like I drank too much,” they both laugh at that, “did I do anything stupid last night?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Did I embarrass you?” She blushes and looks at the floor after asking. “I don’t remember very much.”

 

Emma takes the brunettes chin and her hand so she can look at her. “You did nothing embarrassing. I was so proud of you. You made more friends last night than I have in the whole time I’ve been at the club, everyone loved you.”

 

“But I got drunk.” She thought that was enough of a reason for Emma to be embarrassed of her.

 

“Everyone was drunk. It was a celebration,” she nonchalantly replies.

 

“You weren’t,” Regina counters.

 

“No, but that’s because I was keeping an eye on you.”

 

“It was your night. You shouldn’t have had to look after me. Did I throw up on you?” She had intended on broaching that subject a bit more tenderly but she just had to know.

 

“I had an amazing night, baby.” She kisses the brunette again and places her hands over her girlfriends hands that she’s wringing tightly in front of herself. “You did kind of throw up on me a bit but that was my fault really, I didn’t get you to the toilet quick enough.” Regina shuts her eyes tightly in self-loathing. “Don’t worry about it. We’ve all done it. Just answer me one thing, did you have a good time last night?

 

“Yes, from what I can remember.” 

 

“That’s all that matters. I saw a side of you last night that I haven’t seen before. You seemed so carefree and relaxed. I loved every second of it. I would let you puke on my every single day if it meant you let those walls of your down.”

 

“That’s sweet but disgusting, and I’m not sure if you are suggesting I should become an alcoholic,” she smiles for the first time since waking up. She moves to hug Emma but the blonde takes a step back.

 

“I’m sweaty and gross.” She starts wiping the towel over herself to prove her point.

 

“Shut up and hug me, Miss Swan.” Regina takes the towel from her hands and drops it on the floor.

 

The blonde does as she’s told and pulls the brunette into her arms and against her sweaty body, burying her face in brunette locks. “Coach called me earlier and told me they have managed to pay off the reporter you had a fight with, by the way.” Regina gasps and pulls back in horror, her mind working overtime to try and find that particular memory. Emma’s laughter pulls her from her search of her memory bank. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Emma apologises for teasing her as she tries to control her laughter.

 

“You’re mean.” She tries to feign repugnance but Emma’s laughter is contagious and she end ups laughing as well. “I’m going to have a coffee and then I’m going to go for a shower, do you want to join me?” Regina asks the blonde with a wink when the laughter subsides.

 

“Yes, definitely.” If she nodded her head any harder it would fall off.

 

“”Good, I didn’t want to have a coffee on my own,” she replies with a devious smirk.

 

“No… I meant the shower bit. I want to shower with you.” She looks at her girlfriend like a kicked puppy.

 

“Oh… I only meant joining me for coffee,” she walks towards the door and looks back at Emma as she opens it, “sucks to be messed with doesn’t it?” She say with a wink as she leaves the room and closes the door behind herself.

 

“Now who’s the mean one?” Emma shouts after her.

 

After some apologising and pleading from the blonde as Regina drinks her coffee, and after Regina eats the sandwich that Emma insisted on making her when she heard the brunettes stomach rumble, they both make their way upstairs to their en-suite. Emma was practically dragging the brunette upstairs in her rush to get in the shower with her. 

 

Once they are in the shower Emma lathers up a body puff and gently begins washing her girlfriend, who is more than happy to relax against the blonde and receive her full attention. She slowly drags the soapy sponge up one arm and across her chest, swapping it to her other hand so she can cleanse the other side of her lovers body, earning a happy mewl from the brunette.

 

“Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?” The blonde murmurs from behind her as she kisses her shoulder.

 

Regina is already starting to feel more human, the Advil had kicked in, she has food in her stomach and the coffee is running through her veins, brining a little life back to her. The warm spray relaxing her muscles and Emma’s loving hands washing her are just an added bonus. “A lot better, my girlfriend has taken really good care of me.”

 

“She sounds like a keeper, you had better hold on to her.”

 

“I plan to,” the brunette says as she turns around and slips her arms arounds Emma’s neck and pulls her in for a demanding kiss. 

 

The blonde drops the body puff so she can use her hands to squeeze the curvy backside she so adores. Between her lovers dominating tongue massaging her own, hard nipples pressed against her own chest and the firm flesh of the brunettes backside in her hands, her cock starts swelling against her will. She wishes she was able to be intimate with her girlfriend without her dick always embarrassing her by wanting more, it was important to her that Regina knew she wasn’t just after sex.

 

Regina slips her hands down the blondes body and pulls her hips back against her own body when she feels Emma take a step back because of her cock stirring to life. “It’s okay, Emma. I want to feel you against me,” she whispers against pale pink lips, as she presses her own pelvis more firmly against Emma’s now fully inflated member. “I love you so much, darling.”

 

“I love hearing you say that,” the blonde smiles as she presses her forehead to the brunettes, a happy grin gracing her face, “and I love you more than I thought it was ever possible to love someone.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth the brunette is claiming her lips again and slipping her hand between their bodies to firmly grip her pulsing dick. Regina pushes her against the marble wall and widens her stance just a little so she can rub the leaking head of her girlfriends dick against her clit. They both moan into the kiss and Emma squeezes the firm backside in her hands a little harder.

 

Regina drags her lips over Emma’s before slowly moving them to her girlfriends strong jawline and down her neck. The blonde lets her head fall back against the shower wall and closes her eyes, enjoying the sweet attention of the brunettes eager lips. She sucks in a harsh breath when her girlfriends warm mouth engulfs her nipple and suck it, her tongue toying with the hard bud inside her mouth. It’s then her hands leave the perky backside and tangle into dark locks, Regina pulls back and releases the nipple from her mouth with a small pop.

 

When Emma feels Regina step back, the warmth surrounding her bulbous tip no longer there, she opens her eyes and looks down to find Regina on her knees. The brunette reaches out for the hard shaft in front of her face, gripping the base as she licks the precum from the tip with the flat of her tongue and swallows it down with a salacious wink.

 

“Oh god,” the blonde whimpers as plump lips close around her deep red cockhead. She hadn’t realised just how much she missed the brunettes mouth on her dick until that very moment. She watches as that incredible mouth sinks further down her dick until it’s about half way down.

 

Regina hollows out her cheeks and drags her mouth back up to the tip, sucking up the length of the throbbing shaft as her hand jerks the base. Emma wants nothing more than to weave her fingers back into the brunettes hair and guide that glorious mouth up and down her entire length but this had to be about what Regina is happy to do. Watching her dick disappear in and out of the brunettes mouth is almost hypnotic and deeply erotic.

 

The brunette keeps swallowing the warm liquid that drips onto her tongue, humming around the cock at the addictive taste. She looks up through her lashes to see the blondes head has fallen against the wall again, her eyes tightly screwed shut and her mouth agape as she pinches at her own nipples. Her own core is throbbing and in need of relief, relief that only Emma has ever been able to provide for her. She doubles her efforts, using one hand to massage her heavy balls, whilst the other squeezes the base of her dick as she lowers her mouth further down until the sticky tip is rubbing at the back of her throat.

 

“Fuck,” Emma moans between gasps of breath. Her thighs shake from the intensity of the coiling in the pit of her stomach. “Baby, I’m so close.”

 

Regina removes her hand from the base of her dick so she can sink her mouth lower, until her nose is pressed against Emma’s pelvis and all eight inches are down her throat. She feels one of Emma’s hands on her shoulder, trying to push her away. “Too close, Regina,” was all the blonde could manage to mumble through gritted teeth.

She purposely ignores the warning, her free hand tangles with the one on her shoulder, gently squeezing it, hoping that Emma gets the message that it’s okay to let go. She holds her balls more firmly and swallows around her cock, the muscles at the back of her throat close around her tip, cradling it tightly.

 

Emma can’t fight the snapping of the coil in her gut as she unloads rope after rope of thick cum down Regina’s throat with a primal shout that rips from her chest. Every squirt from her tip is pure bliss, so intense that she feels like her legs may give out at any moment.

 

Regina swallows everything she can, but there’s so much it starts dribbling from her lips and down her chin. She doesn’t pull back until there’s nothing more for Emma’s dick to give her and it starts to soften. With a final suck of the tip Emma’s dick leaves the warm mouth and Regina uses her finger to scoop the cum on her chin and sucks it off, Emma’s half lidded eyes watching it all. Her chests heaves up and down and Regina’s wicked smile as she licks her own lips is what finishes her off. She slides down the wall until she’s sitting in front of the kneeling brunette.

 

“Jesus, Regina… that was… incredible,” she manages to say between deep breaths. Regina moves off her stiff knees and straddles the blonde lap, kissing her deeply so the blonde can taste herself on her tongue. The blonde hums in satisfaction at the taste of herself in her lovers mouth and the feel of her Regina’s wetness pressing against her lower stomach. “You are so incredible,” the blonde whispers against her lips as she nuzzles their noses together.

 

“It’s your turn to be incredible,” she whispers back before giving the blondes lower lip and little nip and standing up. Her throbbing apex is just inches from Emma’s mouth, the blonde can smell the intoxicating scent of her excitement. The brunette places one hand against the wall and reaches down with the other to the back of Emma’s head and guides her mouth to where she needs it most. The athletes fatigue from her own immense climax soon vanishes when the first taste of her lovers essence touches her tongue. She intends to take it slow and ravish Regina for as long as she can but the brunettes fingernails digging into her skull as her mouth is pushes against her dripping centre, asks for something else entirely. Her hands find purchase at the back of Regina’s thighs and she places one leg over her shoulder so she’s open wide for her eager mouth. She sucks on the bundle of nerves and slowly drags the flat of her tongue over it, the sharp pinch of nails in her scalp letting her know how much the brunette was enjoying it.

 

“Inside…” Regina breathlessly commands. Emma drags her tongue lower until she’s sinking the warm muscle deep inside the brunette. Regina slowly starts canting her hips against the tongue inside of her as she takes one of Emma’s hands and guides it to her clit. “Rub me.”

 

Emma loves that Regina is taking control and asking for what she wants, and she is more than willing to give her it all. The warm channel surrounding her tongue twitches when her index and middle fingers rub along either side of her lovers swollen nub. Curvy hips move faster against her mouth as her hair gets pulled harder but she doesn’t register the pain through her lust filled mind. She presses her tongue against the brunettes front wall, the tip of it making contact with a small spongey patch, eliciting a deep moan from the woman above her. She’s addicted to the breathy, wanton moans of her lover and so she flicks her tongue with more speed and pinches her clit until Regina’s tight walls clamp around it and her essence is flowing freely into the blondes mouth as Regina moans and whimpers through her climax. The brunette rides against the tongue inside of her, milking every last spasm her body has to give until she’s so sensitive she has to pull away for her lovers touch. With a contented sigh she unwraps her leg from the blondes shoulder and sinks down onto her lap. 

 

Emma holds her tight and they share tender kisses and sweet words until some strength returns to their tired limbs and they can finally stand up to finish off their shower. Once they are done they get dressed and go to join Kathryn in the garden to catch the last hours of the late afternoon sun.

 

“Fred called not long ago…” Kathryn informs them as they both pull their own sun lounger next to her. 

 

“Awkward,” Emma stage whispers to Regina, making her laugh and earning the middle finger from Kathryn.

 

“He said they’ve set a new date for the case, it’s next Monday but nothing had really changed with it, Gold is still pleading innocent and no one has retracted their testimonies.. He also said David has asked for one of you to call him.”

 

“It must be about Sidney, I’ll go get my phone,” Emma says to Regina, neither of them acknowledging the cases new start date because it didn’t really change anything.

 

“Was Emma able to enlighten you about any misdeeds you may have committed last night?” The blonde asks her friend when Emma is out of earshot.

 

“Apart from being sick? No, apparently I did nothing more than make friends and drink. It appears my evening was a lot less eventful than yours.”

 

“So spending the day in a VIP box at the Slayers stadium, followed by a night of celebrating after your girlfriend, the star player of the team I may add, wins the league trophy is now classed as uneventful? It wasn’t that long ago an uneventful night meant having a punter that didn’t want anal,” she says ruefully. Regina scrunches her nose at the thought. “Ruby and I watched you both from across the room, you know? She is so in love with you. She looked like the cat that got the cream and that was nothing to do with any of the trophies she won. Everyone in the room had their eyes on her but she only had eyes for you.”

 

Just then Emma walks back out into the garden with her phone next to her ear. “Yeah, I agree. It sounds like the best option. Okay. Thanks, David.” She hangs up and sits at the bottom of the lounger Regina is on. 

 

“Was it about Sidney?” Regina asks.

 

“Yeah. David said that he has a history of mental illness and stalking so we could either take him to court, which would probably end up in us either getting a restraining order against him, or at best, six months in prison. The other option was to not press charges and they will see to it that he has a much longer stint in a mental institution where he can at least get some help. I told him to go for the latter option.”

 

“That’s probably for the best,” Regina agrees, not wanting to deal with another court case and the fact that this way, Sidney would be out of their lives for a lot longer, hopefully even forever.

 

“Ok, that’s enough serious talk for today. I don’t want to hear anymore about Gold or Sidney. We should be relaxing and enjoying the sun,” Kathryn says with finality. Neither woman argues with her and they spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying the sun and each other’s company, talking about much lighter subjects..

 

When the temperature starts to drop later in the evening Emma lights the fire pit on the terrace so they can sit outside and still enjoy the lovely summer evening. Both Emma and Kathryn have a few beers but Regina sticks to tea, not wanting to tempt fate now that she feels well again. The brunette settles against Emma’s side, her legs curled up on the outdoor couch they are sitting on, as she finally gets the chance to browse the papers that Emma had had delivered that morning. She was happy to not find anything negative about her or Emma in any of the articles. On the contrary, the coverage was nothing but positive about the star of the match and her ‘beautiful partner’ who had recently returned to the United States after spending years abroad as an au pair throughout Europe. Cruella’s backstory had seemed to work, she had given Regina a boring past that no one would think to dig into and the press had bought it.

 

“I’m starving, what do you guys want to eat?” Emma asks after finishing her third beer.

 

“Pizza,” Regina immediately answers. She wasn’t one for junk food but she had been craving something greasy since the nausea of her hangover had passed. Kathryn nods her head in agreement.

 

When they had finally decided on which toppings they all wanted, Regina had been teased for wanting pineapple on hers, Emma placed an order with her local pizzeria and then grabbed herself another beer and went back out to the garden. Kathryn had taken her place on the couch and the two women were huddled around her phone watching something. It was only when Emma got closer to them that she figured out what they were watching, it was a highlight video of yesterdays game. 

 

“Seriously?” She questions the women. “You were both at the game, why are you bothering to watch clips of it?”

 

“Shush you, If I want to watch the highlights of my hot girlfriend kicking ass, then I will.” Emma rolls her eyes and sits down next to them, a smile twitching at the sides of her lips. They watch a few more videos and then scroll through the comments, all of which are positive, to Regina’s glee.

 

When the pizza arrives Emma tips the delivery man and takes the three boxes to the garden, placing them down on the glass table, foregoing plates and cutlery, because in Emma’s words, that is no way to eat pizza.

 

“I can’t believe I’m with someone who can eat pineapple pizza,” the blonde says with distaste in her voice as she takes a slice of her peperoni pizza from its cardboard home.

 

Regina smiles and takes a big bite, after swallowing it she whispers to the blonde, “it’s the second best thing I’ve had in my mouth today.”

 

“I don’t know what you just said but from Emma’s blush I know it was something naughty,” Kathryn says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Emma averts her eyes and takes another bite of her pizza as Kathryn and Regina share a giggle at the blondes embarrassment.

 

Hours later, when the sun has set and the stars twinkle in the sky, Kathryn decides to call it a night and catch up on the sleep that Ruby had deprived her of the night before.

 

“We should go to bed too,” Regina says after a while, as she lays against Emma’s side, looking up at the stars.

 

“Are you tired, Sweetheart?” Emma asks as she squeezes the smaller hand entwined in her own.

 

“No,” Regina replies, as she moves to sit up a little so she can look her girlfriend in the eyes, “I want to make love to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it was time for this, Emma has more than proved herself to be a caring and genuine partner, and Regina has come on in leaps and bounds. I would really like to hear your opinions on Kathryn and Ruby. Shall we leave them as a one night thing and make more of the Kathryn and Fred link or would you prefer it more Sapphic? I will go with what the majority wants so feel free to give me your preference :)


	23. No regrets.

The moon was the only source of light in the otherwise dark bedroom. The edge of the curtains swayed with the motion of the breeze drifting in through the open window. The gentle caress of the wind was the only relief for their overheated skin that prickled with sweat.

Her heart had never beat this fast in all her life, not when she was walking out onto the pitch when the stadium was at maximum capacity, not even when she was running flat out on the treadmill. It was a mixture of nerves and excitement that had her heart feeling like it was going to pop out from her chest. The woman she was deeply in love with was straddling her waist as she lay on their bed, her enthusiastic cock trapped between their still clothed bodies as their tongues slowly demonstrated their love for one another. 

She lets Regina lead the way and dominate the kiss, accepting the warm muscle into her mouth and caressing it with her own. She holds onto the hips of her lover, fighting the urge to thrust against the warm body above her. Every whimper and moan from the brunette that vibrates in her mouth has her cock twitching in the constraints of her shorts.

Emma’s hands slide up Regina’s back, making their way under her vest. She wants to pull the obscuring material off her body and unclasp the brunettes bra so she can take her breasts into her mouth, but there was no rushing tonight. Regina had asked her to make love to her and even though she wasn’t entirely sure what that involved she knew this was an opportunity to not only tell Regina how much she loved her but to really show her.

Light fingertips delicately caress the brunettes back as Regina let’s her full weight rest on the blonde, the back of her hands are pressed against the pillow as they cradle the back of Emma’s head. She wants to be as close as possible to the woman below her. She pulls back from the kiss, sucking on Emma’s tongue as she goes, so she can sit back, her hands now holding herself up against Emma’s heaving chest. She stares down at the panting blonde whose eyes are screwed shut, her hands resting on tanned thighs.

“Look at me,” Regina breathlessly requests.

Emma takes a deep breath, the feel of Regina’s thighs on either side of her dick was leaching away her self-control, the sight of the brunette beauty above her might just be too much to take, she thinks. She slowly opens her eyes to see Regina looking down at her, a shy smile on her face as she bites her bottom lip. Without another word, the brunette knows she has a captivated audience, she reaches for the hem of her vest and pulls it over her head, dropping it on the floor. Emma’s hands grip a little stronger at tanned thighs as she rakes her eyes over the newly revealed flesh. Regina waits for Emma’s eyes to meet her own and when they do she reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra and shrugs it off her shoulders before dropping that on the floor too. She can’t help but grin when she feels Emma’s shaft twitch again between her thighs. She covers Emma’s hands with her own and brings them up to her bare chest, encouraging her to squeeze her breasts before she drops her hands to the blondes torso.

Emma can’t help but gently thrust up when she feels hard nipples in her palms. She caresses the flesh in her hands, earning a moan from Regina whose hips have started moving of their own accord. The brunettes head falls backwards and her eyes close as she slowly grinds against the hard shaft between her thighs, the soft cotton of her shorts pressing against her clit as she rides the underside of the shaft. 

It all feels too much for the blonde, even between the layers of clothes that separate their most intimate of parts. “Regina… I can’t… I’m going to…,” before she can pull back Emma feels her balls tighten without her permission, her eyes roll to the back of her head and she squeezes the breasts in her hands as she releases her pleasure into her own underwear. Her entire body stills as squirt after squirt shoots up her shaft and out into her cotton boxers. 

Regina smiles down at her when she realises the blonde has already fallen over the edge. She slows down the canting of her hips but doesn’t stop, making sure to help extract every last drop from her lover.

“Shit, sorry… I didn’t mean to,” the blonde says through a ragged breath as her cheeks flame red at coming so quickly, 

“Don’t be. I’m close too,” she breathlessly tries to comfort her embarrassed partner. The tension between her own thighs and the wetness soaking her panties are making her uncomfortable and desperate to have Emma inside of her. She awkwardly leans forward onto her hands so she can manoeuvre herself out of her shorts and panties and kick them from her ankles. Emma looks down to where Regina is removing the last of her clothing, she pinches dusky nipples when her eyes catch sight of Regina’s bare pussy. “Fuck,” she murmurs as her dick stirs back to life with the ease that was only attainable to her with the brunette.

Regina leans over her to reach inside the nightstand, her breasts hovering just inches from the blondes mouth. Without a second thought Emma surges up and takes a nipple into her mouth, sealing her lips around it as she pinches the other one.

Regina stills when she feels the warm, wet mouth toying with her hard bud. She keeps one hand on the mattress to hold herself up as the other tangles in golden locks, encouraging her to suck harder. “I need you inside me,” she whispers after a minute. She pushes Emma back against the bed and starts pulling at the blondes shorts and boxers. When they are far enough down so that she can pull out the blondes cock and balls from her underwear, letting the cum covered cock rest against her girlfriends stomach, she takes hold of the pulsing shaft and swipes the cockhead between her sodden lips, rubbing the leaking tip against her clit. She holds the underside of the bulging purple head against the bundle of nerves and starts thrusting again, controlling the pressure and speed as both of their most sensitive parts rub together. Emma reaches around and grips onto her bum cheeks, helping her to thrust against her cock as she releases the bud from her mouth.

Regina can feel herself growing close and she wants nothing more than to direct the dick to her entrance and sink down onto it but she’s hadn’t been on birth control since she left Gold’s. So she lets go of the shaft, earning a small, disappointed whimper from Emma. She rips open the small foil packaging in her hand and immediately starts rolling the condom down the needy cock of her lover, that is covered in a mixture of her wetness and the blondes release.

“Fuck… Regina…” Emma is breathless and stuck for words.

“Yes… that’s exactly what you’re going to be doing,” she says as she lines up the latex covered cock with her clenching entrance. With just a little bit of resistance she pushes down until the throbbing head is buried inside of her, causing her to release a long, satisfied groan.

Emma’s eyes are glued to where their bodies are joined together. Her hands grasp at the sheets below her as Regina lowers herself further onto her prick. When she is fully impaled they both stay still. Regina has her eyes tightly screwed shut as she enjoys the feeling of fullness that only Emma has ever been able to give her. The blonde is basking in the tight grip of the brunettes quivering walls around her, a sensory overload that she has missed dearly.

Regina leans forward, her hands on her girlfriends tight abs as she begins to ride her. Emma lets Regina fuck her and tries desperately not to start thrusting into her, this was the first time in her life that the brunette was having sex through choice and Emma wasn’t going to take away any choices from her.

The copious amount of wetness dripping from Regina coats the blondes thighs as well as her own as she starts picking up speed. She wants to slowly make love to Emma but she hadn’t counted on needing to cum so desperately. She tells herself that they can go slow after a much needed orgasm.

“Fuck me, Emma,” she breathlessly commands as she bounces on the dick inside of her.

That was all Emma needed to hear. She holds her curvy hips and pulls her down as she thrusts into her. Regina falls forward and lays on Emma as the blonde takes control, her dick pushing in and pulling out until just the head of her dick is inside of her before pushing back in. Emma had wondered if she should have cleaned up the mess of her first orgasm that had soaked her shaft and balls before they had carried on but she was just as needy as the brunette to be inside of her.

Regina buries her face into the blondes neck as Emma pounds into her, the sound of her wetness only serving to turn them both on even more each time the blonde thrusts upwards, filling her so perfectly. She wraps her arms under Emma’s arms and hold around her shoulders as Emma holds onto her ass to guide her up and down her shaft. Regina licks and sucks at Emma’s sweaty neck, her actions barely coherent due to the warm tingling rapidly building in the pit of her stomach.

Emma can feel her balls swelling again as Regina’s pussy clenches her more tightly, she knows she won’t be able to hold back for much longer but she doesn’t want to cum before the brunette so she sneaks a hand between their bodies and starts quickly strumming her lovers clit with her middle finger.

Regina doesn’t mean to but she bites down on the skin she was just sucking when Emma starts rubbing her clit. “Emmmmmaaa,” she shouts into the blondes neck as her pussy clenches down tightly onto the dick inside her, gripping it to keep it buried inside of her as her slicks walls flutter around the thick shaft, cumming all over it.

“Jesus….fuck… Regina,” was all the blonde could manage to gasp out as the tight grip holding her shaft, that made it practically impossible to thrust, had the blondes balls exploding again, filling the latex wrapped around her dick. Regina was still twitching around her deflating cock minutes later and Emma knew she should have pulled out before she had softened completely, just to make sure that the condom would still be on her and there wouldn’t be any spillages but she didn’t have the heart to move Regina from on top of her. Instead she held her against her own body and nuzzles the side of her head with her nose.

“Mmm… I’ve missed doing that with you,” the brunette sighs contently into Emma’s shoulder.

“Me too, but I would have waited forever you,” she sincerely says as she caresses her sweat-damp back. The cool breeze doing nothing to dampen the heat between them.

Regina languidly rolls off of her as she tries to catch her breathe. Emma’s limp dick falls against her thigh, she immediately misses the warmth of the brunettes centre around her. 

“I know you would have,” the smaller woman says with a small kiss to her lovers lips. She reaches for the condom but Emma’s eyes go wide, she doesn’t want Regina touching that mess of latex and cum so she reaches for it instead but Regina knocks her hand away and pulls it from her cock before tying it up and getting off the bed. “You lay there, I need you to get your strength back because I am in no way done with you just yet.” She dumps the remains of their union in the bathroom bin and grabs a hand towel so she can clean up the remnants of their orgasms that were marring Emma’s lower stomach and thighs.

“That sounds promising,” the blonde smirks as she takes the towel from Regina after she has been cleaned up, and dumps it on the floor before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Regina rolls them over so the blonde is on top of her. Her need to be on top and be in control no longer so important to her. She reaches down and starts stroking her soft cock to life. The guys that she had been with had never had a problem getting hard for her but no one had ever been as responsive to her touch as Emma was. And no one had ever been able to handle as many rounds with her as Emma could, as was being proved as Emma grew to full mast in her hand.

“Ready for me so soon?” She teases the athlete.

“Always, but I think I need to level the playing field first. Make it two-all,” she winks at the confused looking brunette as she slinks down her body, stopping at the breasts she loves so much, before continuing her journey down her torso to the apex of her spread thighs, her own underwear and shorts still pulled down to just underneath her bum. She kisses over the dark, wet curls, inhaling the strong scent of her lover, until she is gently sucking on her labia and swallowing the remnants of her orgasm.

Regina tangles her hands into Emma’s hair when the blonde licks her from her entrance to her clit. “Oh god. Yes, Emma. Just like that.” She lets her head fall back against the pillow and closes her eyes as she concentrates solely on the feel of the mouth and tongue between her legs. Her mouth opens as her many moans and gasps escape her.

Emma swirls two fingers around the entrance, coating them in the brunettes wetness before sliding them inside her as she sucks on her clit.

“Mmm… yes… Emma,” she moans as she arches her hips against the fingers inside of her.

Emma hums against her clit at the sound of her name falling from Regina’s lips in her husky voice. She strokes at Regina’s front wall with the pads of her fingers as she changes between sucking her clit and flicking it with her tongue just how Regina likes it, hoping to draw her name from her again. It works.

“Emma…yes… don’t stop… so good.” Her nails dig a little harder in the blondes scalp as her thighs tighten around her head and she fucks herself on the digits inside her channel, a sure sign that her overly sensitive pussy was getting closer.

Emma sucks a little harder and her fingers move more rapidly until Regina’s body tenses. Her hips lift off the bed as they move to be closer to the mouth on her and her hands pull the blondes face harder against her centre. Emma’s fingers still as tight walls clench around them so all she can do is press her fingertips against the raised patch of skin on her front wall. 

“Oh… yes… mmm… Emma… oh god!” She moans as she comes again, her body stays rigid until she comes down from her shuddering high. She gently scrapes her fingernails over Emma’s scalp as her thighs slacken and Emma cleans her up with her tongue. 

“Come here,” she pleads when the tentative licks to her sensitive pussy become too much.

Emma sits up and slowly withdraws her fingers from inside the brunette before putting them into her own mouth to suck clean. Regina pushes herself up from the bed and kisses the blonde deeply, placing her own hand over the blondes, to keep her fingers in her mouth as she helps her clean her own essence off the digits.

“You taste so freakin’ amazing,” Emma murmurs against her lips once her fingers have been sucked clean and the kiss has ended.

Regina smiles and reaches for her tee, the blonde helps her strip it from her body along with the rest of her clothes. Regina lets herself fall back on the bed, pulling Emma down on top of her. “In honour of your hattrick, I want us to reach a hattrick of our own.” She wraps her legs around Emma’s newly naked waist and grinds against Emma’s hardness, her intent perfectly clear.

Emma lay on top of her, holding her own weight on her elbows as they slowly moved in unison. Their movements have slowed down now that their primal urges have been mostly sated. Emma’s shaft slowly pumps backwards and forwards through her lovers sticky, swollen lips as they kiss deeply, once more sharing the brunettes taste in the blondes mouth. 

Regna cups her lovers face and strokes her cheeks with her thumbs as their tongues caress and tease. Slowly their need for each other builds again until Emma is blindly reaching for the nightstand to get another condom. When she finally has it in her grasp she sits back on her knees to open it and then rolls it down her aching hard-on. Regina can feel her insides clench as she eyes the blonde working the latex down her sticky-wet cock, she wants to squeeze her thighs together but Emma is kneeling in between them so she settles for sliding two fingers inside herself so she has something to clench around. Emma’s eyes go wide and she fists her hand around dick, jerking it a few times to make sure the condom is secure but also to seek some relief from the show Regina is putting on.

She enjoys the reaction she’s eliciting from the blonde but she needs to feel her girlfriend fill her so she withdraws her cum covered fingers that gleam in the moonlight and sucks on them. Emma is rivetted as she follows the fingers from being buried in one hole and into another. When Regina mewls at her own taste the blonde spreads her thighs a little further and lines up her dick with her tight entrance before sinking her entire length inside of her in one slow motion. The instant clench of already tight walls around her cock has the blonde falling forward onto her elbows again, their bodies pressed tightly together from pelvis to breasts, her hair falling around them as if to curtain them from the outside world as they shared this very new experience.

Emma swipes at Regina’s lips with her tongue and moans at the taste of the brunettes heady essence when she opens her mouth to welcome the deep kiss. Regina wraps her arms around the blondes back as Emma begins to rhythmically pumps into her. The blonde grips at the bedsheets to give her purchase as she slowly makes love to the woman below her.

It felt different from any other way they’d had sex before and not just with each other. This wasn’t purely about gratification. Emma was trying to show Regina how much she loved her through a medium that had been used to exploit the brunette in the past. She needed to make her feel safe and loved to try and erase some of the damage that had been done to her. Emma hoped that with every gentle thrust, each caress of her tongue, and every press of her lips, the brunette could feel that she meant the world to her. Likewise, Regina wanted every slow cant of her hips and each stroke of her foot along the muscled calf to convey to the blonde just how accepted and loved she was.

Emma slowly lets the kiss taper off so she can look Regina in the eyes, “I love you, Regina.” Her voice is shaky as she proclaims her love. This was the most intense and intimate experience of her life, which was setting her emotions on edge. The beautiful, smiling face of the woman she loves was staring back at her and that was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She buries her face into the crook of Regina’s neck so the brunette doesn’t see the tears fall from her eyes. “I love you so much,” she repeats again into her ear.

Regina holds onto her a bit tighter and lets the blonde hide her face in her neck. “I love you too, Emma,” she tries to bite back her own tears but her emotions are too overwhelming.

Emma must have felt Regina’s tears fall because she lifts her head and kisses the trail of salty wetness from her neck, to her chin and to her cheeks. She places her forehead on Regina’s and they stare into each other’s teary eyes, both of them knowing they finally have everything they have ever wanted. Their lips brush as both sets of hips increase in speed as their mutual orgasms approach. Regina finds Emma’s hands with her own on either side of her head and intertwines their fingers, effectively allowing Emma to pin her to the bed. It was the biggest and most complete show of trust she had given the blonde, allowing her to have the power as they made love. Emma read between the lines at the small act of devotion, this was Regina giving herself over fully to the blonde, no walls, no insecurities, just love.

In return Emma held her hands and stroked the back of them with her thumbs, keeping her weight on her elbows so she wasn’t pressing them into the mattress. The brunette was no longer trapped and Emma would do everything she could to make sure she never felt like that again.

“Emma,” it was so quiet the blonde could feel it more against her lips than she could hear it. “Emma… please,” that came out louder as the brunette pleaded with her for her release. The blonde didn’t want to separate their hands after being offered them with such meaning so she used the only thing at her disposal; her mouth. She wasted no time in sucking on the brunettes neck, not enough to leave marks, she didn’t want to show any sort of ownership, just enough that it had her whimpering and teetering on the edge between not feeling enough and total euphoria. She didn’t thrust faster but she did start to thrust harder. The whimpers from her lover became strangled cries as her bliss approached. The coiling in her own stomach was so close to snapping but she fought against it, she wanted them to cum together.

The feel of Emma’s mouth on her neck and her heavy balls slapping against her as the hard thrusting inside of her filled her to her maximum had her squeezing Emma’s hands with her own as her walls squeezed her cock, the beginning of her orgasm ripping through her entire body as she silently screams into the night.

When she feels the clamp-like grip of Regina’s pussy around her cock she thrusts once, twice more, her tip pressing against her uterus as she explodes into the condom, her mouth open and pressed against Regina’s neck as she holds still inside her lovers warm body that pulsates and flutters around her.

When her high starts to recede she slowly pumps inside her lover a few more times, dragging out the brunettes orgasm and draining her own balls until there’s nothing left. She can feel the sweat dripping down her back from the warmth of the night but mainly from the heat of their love making. She lightly kisses Regina’s shoulder and chest before making her way to plump lips.

Regina can feel so much wetness between her legs she’s unsure if the condom had split, not that she cares. At this point she’s too blissed out to care about anything. Thin lip press against her own and she feels her hair being brushed away from her sweaty face as she starts to come around from the all-consuming feeling that made her toes curl and set off fireworks behind her eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart,”

That term of endearment that she loved so much brought a smile to her face but she couldn’t form any words to reply. She did manage a little grunt when the blonde pulled her softening dick out of her, leaving her feeling empty in a way she had never experienced before.

Emma pulled the condom off and tied it up before chucking it in the trash and getting back into bed. She got in behind the brunette, who had managed to roll onto her side, and bent herself around the smaller woman’s frame, taking the position as the big spoon and slipping an arm around the brunettes midriff.

“I love you so much, Emma,” it was barely audible as the brunette fell asleep, exhausted from their euphoric lovemaking.

“I love you too,” Emma whispers between light kisses along the brunettes bare shoulder. She doesn’t drift off immediately, she traces invisible patterns over her lovers stomach with delicate fingertips as she imagines their future in her mind, a future she never dared dream of before Regina came along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina woke up before the blonde, her body cradled into the one behind her. For the first time in a long time the blonde wasn't sporting a boner, a sure sign of her satisfaction the night before. She wanted to stay wrapped up in her lovers arms and the warmth of their bed but she knew the way to Emma Swans heart was through her stomach. She slowly and quietly extracts herself from the blondes hold and slips out of the bed, wrapping a bathrobe around naked body before making her way down to the kitchen. She mixes up a batch of pancake mix, adding some protein powder and blueberries, to at least attempt at making them somewhat healthy. Fishing out a couple of frying pans from a cabinet she turns a couple of the hobs on and gets the butter from the fridge. She scoops a little of the butter in each pan and sets up the coffee machine as the butter melts. After ladling in some of the pancake mix she swirls it around the pan before getting a packet of bacon from the fridge and adding several slices to the other pan. Her mind drifts back to their love making the night before and butterflies fill her stomach, making her feel giddy. It was like each new day and each new experience with Emma brought her to a whole new level of happiness.

"Someone's happy," Kathryn states as she walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, observing her friend whistling and flipping pancakes.

Regina turns her head and smiles at her friend, "life is good," she says nonchalantly with a shrug as she turns back to focus on the breakfast..

"And was last night particularly good?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. Regina clears her throat and turns over the frying bacon with a spatula. "For such a big house your cries of pleasure really travel," she teases her friend. She might not be able to see her face but she could tell the brunette was blushing. "I don't consider myself a connoisseur of your sex noises but that sounded different last night, not as loud but more constant," she adds thoughtfully as she pours herself a coffee.

"Kathryn!" she tries to sound disgruntled but she can't help but smile at the thought of the night with her Adonis lover. She switches off the stove and moves the frying pans off the heat before turning around to face her friend. "Yes, it was particularly good. The best night of my life actually."

Kathryn puts her coffee cup on the counter and throws her arms around her friend. "You filthy little horndog! It was about bloody time though. Is that what the breakfast is for? Fuel for the sleeping sex machine?" She wriggles her eyebrows knowingly.

"I just thought she would appreciate breakfast in bed," she turns back around and starts plating up the bacon and pancakes.

"And after that are you going to be giving her dessert in bed?" She sips on her coffee, waiting for an answer.

The brunette ignores her and finds a tray to put the plates on before filling two mugs with coffee from the percolator and grabbing a bottle of syrup from a cabinet and adding them to the tray along with some cutlery. Kathryn watches her all the while, a smug smile firmly planted on her face. As Regina walks out of the kitchen she casually throws over her shoulder, "Actually, I might see if she would prefer dessert in the shower." She laughs when she hears Kathryn sputter and choke on her beverage before coughing loudly to clear her airway.

When she reaches the bedroom she bumps the door open with her hip and places the tray on Emma’s nightstand. The blonde is now laying on her back, her hair splayed messily on the pillow. The bruise she made on the blondes neck when she bit her is obvious to her for the first time, she feels a small twinge of guilt in her gut but she was also kind of pleased with herself, She sits on the side of the bed and leans over to pepper kisses over the woman’s jawline and cheeks until she slowly wakes up.

 

“Mmmm… baby.” She blindly reaches for her girlfriend and pulls her on top of her.

 

“Good morning, darling,” she presses her lips to the blondes, “I’ve brought breakfast.”

 

Emma slowly opens her eyes, the promise of food bringing her to the land of the living. “Best girlfriend ever!” She praises as she sits up and eyes the tray of pancakes and bacon. Regina sits next to her on her side of the bed and Emma moves the tray to her lap so they can begin eating.

“This smells and looks wonderful, sweetheart. You didn’t have to, but thank you,” she says like she was thanking Santa for a sack full of presents on Christmas morning. Emma had told Regina the first time the brunette had surprised her with breakfast in bed that no one had ever done that for her before. She took a lot of pride in being the first person to have done that for her. She enjoyed doing the little things for Emma that no one else had ever done because they always meant so much to the athlete. It pained the brunette to know that her sweet and gentle girlfriend had never had anyone to take care of her in any way.

“You’re welcome.” Regina cuts up a piece of pancake and pops it in her mouth whilst Emma chews off some bacon.

“Soooo… any regrets?” She says it as she’s still chewing, hopeful that Regina wouldn’t be able to hear the nerves in her voice as she chewed. She knew last night was a big deal in Regina’s progress and she just hoped that they hadn’t rushed into it too soon and set her back in her recovery.

Regina swallows the food in her mouth and puts her cutlery on her plate so she can turn Emma’s face towards her. “None. I have no regrets when it comes to you and I definitely don’t have any regrets about last night.”

Emma smiles and nods her head, as if to confirm to herself that everything was okay because the other shoe wasn’t about to drop.


	24. Social time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Regina developing a social life outside of her relationship with Emma.

The very next day Cruella called Emma with a list of interviews and photoshoots she had arranged for the blonde in the wake of her winning the league. Emma asked for the details of each one to be sent over via email before she agreed to any of them. Usually she would blindly accept but now she had Regina to consider and so she wanted to be a bit more selective with what she signed up to. 

Once the promised email arrived a little while later and she had printed it out, she and Regina sat down to look it over. The brunette was reluctant to give her opinion on which of the deals she thought Emma should agree to or not. She wasn’t au fait with the different magazines and TV shows that wanted the blonde so she remained quiet as Emma read through the various deals she was being offered. The first time Regina opened her mouth was when the soccer star read out an offer from a national chat show that wanted both her and Regina to appear on their show for an interview.

“I… I… don’t want to, Emma. I don’t want to be interviewed or go on TV,” she nervously voices her request.

“That’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” she takes the brunettes slightly shaky hands into her own after placing the print-out on the coffee table, “no one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, I promise.” The blondes words subdue Regina’s worries and she relaxes against the blondes side, the rigidity in her posture loosening. “I’ll cross out all the options that include you, yeah?”

“Yes, please,” the brunette meekly replies.

“No problem, baby,” Emma picks up the sheets of paper and a pen and scans through all the deals, crossing off the four options that include Regina.

Regina feels even worse for refusing the deals when she notices the amount of money that was being offered for each one as Emma draws a line through them all without any hesitation at all. What the blonde used to pay Gold for a night with her was only a tiny fraction of what she was unquestioningly writing off with a flick of her pen.

“We need to get you a passport,” Emma says when she comes across an offer from an international TV show based in the U.K. 

“Really? Can we do that?” Regina almost sounds excited at the prospect of being able to travel and see the world, even more so because she would be doing it with the blonde by her side.

“Yes, absolutely,” Emma smiles as she answers. She knows that it will take a while to get one for the brunette because she had basically been off the grid for the last ten years, so for now she crosses off all the international offers as well. She could always do those at a later date when Regina would be able to accompany her, she didn’t want to be away from her girlfriend for any longer than she had to. For now she ticked off a few options that would keep her in the country and wouldn’t take her away from the brunette for more than a couple of nights. She sent a return email to Cruella, confirming all the offers she was willing to accept and leaving it to her agent to organise her time table for the next two weeks or so, before she had to begin with the World Cup qualifying games. She also asked her agent to help sort out a passport for her girlfriend and Kathryn before the start of the international games. If anyone was able to sort out a passport that quickly it would be Cruella, she had lots of connections and she was Emma’s best hope of fixing it so that Regina would be able to travel with her for the games.

Emma knew Cruella would work quickly and would have her starting on the interview circuit as soon as possible so she decided to make the most of what would probably be her last free day for a while. “Do you want to join me in the jacuzzi?” She offers her girlfriend.

“That sounds lovely, darling,” Regina easily agrees.

Emma takes her hand, always loving just how perfectly the small hand fits in her own, and leads her to their bedroom to get changed. The blonde picks one of her baggier pair of swim shorts, wanting to have some room for the growth she knows will happen between her legs when she’s in close proximity to the brunette in a bikini. Regina rummages through the many different bikinis she now owns and opts for simple red two piece with white trim. It’s modest but does a wonderful job of accentuating her breasts and buttocks. 

“No, no, no,” the brunette mutters when she sees the swim shorts the blonde has picked out, hanging loosely over her hips and thighs. She opens the drawer that contains the blondes underwear and digs through it until she finds a pair of tight white briefs her girlfriend would usually wear under her kit when she was working out, “put these on.”

Emma takes the proffered briefs but gives the brunette a confused look. “These aren’t for swimming and they will be see through when they get wet.”

“I know… that’s the point,” she purrs with a smirk, “don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.” She saunters out of the bedroom, making sure to add a little swagger to her hips for the blondes viewing pleasure.

Emma groans and feels herself stir as the brunettes curvy backside retreats from view. She looks at the briefs in her hand and knows they are going to struggle to contain her. “I could just take everything off and we can forego the jacuzzi,” she shouts after her girlfriend.

“My offer has a time limit,” the brunette calls back to the blonde as she descends the stairs.

Emma is kicking off her shorts and pulling the briefs up her legs so she can chase after the brunette as quickly as possible. Her constrained semi inhibits her speed a little but she catches up to the brunette before she has even reached the bottom of the stairs.

“In a rush for…ahhh,” Regina shouts before she can finish her sentence as the blonde throws her over her shoulder, fireman style.

“I don’t want that offer to expire,” the blonde states as she jogs to the indoor pool with Regina laughing over her shoulder. She gently places the brunette onto her feet as they reach the poolside so she can turn the jacuzzi on. 

Regina reaches for the slight bulge in Emma’s briefs and caresses it to life, “that’s better,” she whispers into the athletes ear when she’s at full hardness, before walking over to the now bubbling jacuzzi and sinking into the warm water. “Are you coming, Em-ma?” Regina purrs to the blonde who is rooted to the spot, the outline of her hard cock all too visible in the tight briefs.

“Almost,” she mutters, causing the brunette to throw her head and laugh. Emma awkwardly walks over to the jacuzzi and drops herself into the water, her stiffness not really allowing her to move with any grace.

Regina instantly moves to straddle the blondes lap. After their discussion of the deals Emma had been offered the brunette had felt a little rudderless. Emma had a life outside of the mansion, a life that involved international travel, and fans, and notoriety. Regina had no control over that but inside the house when it was just her an Emma, she held all the power and she felt the need to exercise it at that moment, to take back a bit of control.

Emma could tell that there was a storm of thoughts behind the deep brown eyes of her lover, she knew that her public life was daunting to Regina and all the offers she had just gone through was new and scary for the brunette. It would be daunting to anyone let alone someone that had been hidden from society for the last decade. She wanted to tell Regina that she could make every single decision for the both of them for the rest of their lives but she also knew that words wouldn’t fix the brunette, the only things that would were trust and time. So she let’s the brunette dictate things, giving her all the power and control that she needs to balance her thoughts.

Regina wraps her arms around the blondes neck and gently kisses her lips. “Is it really okay that I turned down the interviews?” She tentatively asks, she was more concerned with Emma’s tyrannical agents response than Emma’s. She knew Emma wouldn’t force her into anything but everything she had heard about Cruella had told her that her only concern was money, and the offers for the interviews with the two of them were a lot bigger than any of the other ones.

Emma had already told her that it was okay to say no to the interviews but if she needed to reassure her a thousand times more, she would. “Sweetheart, we have the last say, the only say, on what we want to do. Please believe that. No one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to do anymore. I have told Cruella which ones I will do, she nor anyone else will question it any further.”

That was enough to quell the brunettes concerns for now. Sometimes she just needed it repeated back to her that her choices were now her own. She smiles and leans down to kiss the blonde hard, dragging her tongue over the thin bottom lip of her girlfriend, requesting permission to kiss her deeply.

Emma’s lips part, allowing the brunettes tongue to snake into her mouth and caress her own warm muscle. She holds onto tanned hips, slipping her thumbs under the thin band of her bikini and pulling her closer, inadvertently crushing her dick between their bodies and causing her to moan into the brunettes mouth.

“You like that, baby?” Regina murmurs against the blondes parted lips, pressing her centre harder against the blondes stiffness, earning another moan in return. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Emma slips her hands around to the back of tanned thighs and lifts her out of the water, turning around and placing her on the edge so she can kneel between her legs. “I like it very much but there’s something else I prefer,” the blonde states before pulling at Regina’s bikini bottoms. The brunette lifts her bottom up so they can be removed. Emma keeps eye contact with her as she pulls the scrap of material down her legs and discards of them into the bubbling water. Regina lets her legs fall wide open, inviting Emma to feast on her. Emma doesn’t hesitate to bury her face between olive thighs, taking a long, firm swipe with her tongue between swollen lips, tasting the unique and wonderful flavour that is Regina.

“You like that, baby?” She smirks up at the brunette, repeating Regina’s earlier words back to her.

“I’ll give you you’re final grade once you’ve finished,” Regina half-heartedly jokes as she places a hand at the back of the blondes head and pulls her towards her needy centre.

Emma supresses a smile and places her open mouth around the protruding bundle of nerves, circling the flat of her tongue around it. The familiar feel of nails digging into her scalp and quivering thighs around her face has the blonde slowing down her ministrations, she wanted to build her lover up further before giving her her release. 

Regina grunts above her in a mixture of pleasure and frustration at the blondes teasing. She lets her head fall back, one hand holding her up as she lets Emma eat her out the way the blonde wants to, she knows her release will be worth it when it happens.

The moans and whimpers of the brunette are dampened by the thighs pressing tightly against her ears as she pushes her tongue inside her centre.

When the warm muscle slips inside of her the brunettes arm that was holding her up gives in and she lays back against the cool tiles of the floor, both hands now tangled in blonde hair, holding her tightly against her opening.

Neither of them hear the door opening at the other end of the room. “Bloody hell, are communal areas not even safe from your libido’s?” Kathryn says loud enough to break the trance between them and get their attention.

Regina moves her hands to cover herself but Emma is quicker and pulls her into the water, hiding her lovers modesty from amused blue eyes before she wipes the back of her hand over her mouth.

“What do you want, Kathryn?” Regina asks of her friend, who was fully dressed, so obviously not there for a swim.

“I thought I heard a moose dying… but I guess that was just you,” she teases her friend.

Emma can’t bring herself to look at the other blonde after being caught in the act, even if it was her own home, so she stares into the bubbling water, wishing that Kathryn would leave.

“Go away,” the brunette demands.

“Okay, okay, don’t get your knickers in a twist. Well, you know… if you were wearing any.”

“Kathryn!” Regina shouts.

“Okay, I’m going,” she turns around and opens the door before looking back at the two guilty looking women, “Oh and Emma,” the younger blonde looks over at her, with bright pink cheeks, “remember to wait an hour before you go swimming after eating.” The blonde laughs at her own joke before leaving them to it.

Regina waits until she can no longer hear her friends retreating footsteps before taking up her earlier position at the edge of the jacuzzi. “Now, where were we,” she innocently asks as her legs fall open. 

Emma stares at her in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. What if she comes back in?”

“I am very serious and I am going to finish with or without you,” the brunette grins as she slides a hand over her abdomen and to her centre.

“Fuck,” the blonde whimpers. She takes one last look at the door Kathryn left out of and makes her mind up when Regina moans her pleasure. She brushes the small hand away and resumes eating Regina out, with a little more pace and a little less teasing than she previously had, in case they were interrupted again.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

 

“I should cancel. I don’t want to go. I’m going to miss you,” the blonde whines as Regina helps her pack a weekend bag for her trip to L.A. that would see that blonde complete two radio shows, four magazine interviews and photoshoots as well as one TV interview. The good news was that after the weekend was over it would be the last round of publicity she had to do before she got to spend three whole days with Regina.

“It will be Monday before you know it and you’ll be back home with me.” Regina folds up one of the blondes night vests and stores it in the holdall before sitting down on their bed next to her girlfriend. “I’ll miss you too but we just need to focus on the three days we have together when you get back,” the brunette tries to convince the blonde as well as herself.

“But if I don’t go we can have an extra two days together.”

“Not exactly, you know Kathryn and I have plans with Mal and some of the other girls this weekend. Even if you stay at home, you’ll be alone for most of the time.” Since her first, and so far only visit to the Slayers stadium, Regina had met up with a few of the women she had made friends with that night. She would like nothing more than for Emma to stay home that weekend so they could be together but Emma needed to focus on her career and Regina was enjoying having a social life for the first time ever.

Emma falls back on the bed and sighs dramatically, “no!”

“No, what?”

“Just… no. I don’t like this,” she petulantly argues.

Regina chuckles and lies down next to her, their legs hanging over the side of the bed. “Do we have to go through this every time you go away?”

“Only until your passport comes and we can travel together.”

“I can’t wait for that,” Regina turns her head and smiles at the blonde, “I hope it won’t take much longer for it to be sorted.”

“Cruella said as soon as one of her contacts gets hold of a copy of your birth certificate it should be pretty straightforward from there, but apparently they are hard to get hold of,” she frustratedly huffs as she stares at the ceiling.

“Be patient, my darling, it will all work out in the end.”

“Screw patience. I would rather just have everything I want right now,” Regina ungracefully snorts in amusement, bringing Emma’s eyes and attention back to her, “never mind, I already have everything I want,” the blonde quietly says with sincerity as she turns on her side and takes the brunettes face in her hand, running the pad of the thumb over plump lips.

Regina almost looks shy at the blondes sweet words. She had never thought she would mean anything to anyone but then Emma would say something without much thought and make her feel like she was the most important person in the world. She kisses the digit caressing her bottom lip and pulls Emma on top of her. “How long before the car comes to pick you up?” She asks with a devious grin.

Emma glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “about forty minutes. Whatever could we do in forty minutes, Miss Mills?” The athlete replies with a matching grin.

“I’m sure we could think of something,” Regina murmurs against the blondes lips.

 

Xxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Regina and Kathryn are sitting outside on the patio, sharing a bottle of wine and enjoying the last of the days sun. 

“So, have you decided what you are going to do about your father yet?” Regina delicately enquires before taking a sip of wine.

Kathryn’s face falls a little and she distractedly twirls the stem of her glass between her thumb and index finger before eventually answering, “no, not yet. I want to see him again but I don’t want him to learn the truth about where I’ve been since I left.”

A week ago Fred had approached Kathryn with some information about her father. He has seen her on national TV when he was watching the Slayers win the league. He had doubted himself at first but after going over the footage several times he was sure that was his daughters smile, that she was his daughter. So he began contacting every police department in the area for information until he was eventually put in contact with David Nolan. Kathryn had given the agent permission to inform her father that it was her but she was still trying to make her mind up about being reunited with him. He still wasn’t aware of what had happened to her since she disappeared and she knew that if she did agree to meet up with him she would have to tell him everything.

“Kathryn… your father hasn’t given up on you after all this time. He has never stopped loving you and he wants to see you again. You can’t let your embarrassment get in the way of having a family again.”

“I already have a family, you and Emma.”

“Yes, and you will always have us, but he is your father. I would do anything to be able to speak to my father again. Don’t let this opportunity pass you by. After everything he must have been through it is the least you can do, Kathryn. He won’t care that you ran away and that your relationship with your boyfriend failed or where you ended up for the last decade, he just wants you back.” Regina had often heard stories from Kathryn about how strict her father could be but she had also heard plenty of stories about how great a father he was and it had always sounded to her like he had only ever wanted the best for his daughter.

The blonde gulps down the contents of her glass. “I know. It’s just really scary to have to face what I ultimately did to myself because I didn’t listen to him.”

“It’s time you forgive yourself for that, it wasn’t even your fault,” Regina pleads with her self-loathing friend as she leans over to grab the bottle of wine to top up both of their glasses.

Kathryn solemnly nods her head, she knows what she needs to do and she knows she probably will end up doing it, she just wanted a little time to get her head around it all. “That’s enough about me for one day. Let’s talk about you. Are you going to have babies soon?” Just like that, Kathryn could switch back to her normal self and deflect the conversation onto Regina, “because the way you two go at it the odds are you should have a litter of little Emma’s by now.”

“Do you actually know how long a pregnancy lasts?” The brunette condescendingly asks. 

“Technicalities,” the blonde replies as she waves off Regina’s very valid point.

“Why are you so obsessed with the idea of Emma and I having children?”

“Because it’s going to happen and when it does I will get to be the cool aunt who they come to when you two are being assholes and I can buy them their first beers and show up inappropriately drunk at special family occasions.”

“Firstly, there is no appropriate levels of drunkenness at family occasions, and secondly, how many children do you think we will have?” It was a silly conversation but the mention of her and Emma having children always brought a flutter to her heart.

“Firstly, just wait and see, I’ll prove you wrong,” she jokes with a wink, “secondly, Emma is definitely going to want enough children to form her own football team.”

“Idiot,” Regina gently berates.

Kathryn’s laughing is interrupted by her phone ringing. “Hey, Ruby,” she answers after checking the call I.D. Regina stares at her friend with a shit eating grin on her face, knowing it will be her turn to tease her friend after the phone call. “Yeah, I’m just having a drink with Regina, why don’t you come and join us?” She looks over to Regina to make sure it’s okay with her, the brunette nods her permission, it’s not as if she would ever have said no. “Oh and bring pizza… we aren’t fussy, any toppings.”

“I want pineapple on mine,” Regina shouts over as Kathryn listens to whatever Ruby is saying on the other end of the line.

Kathryn grimaces at Regina’s request. “Anything but pineapple,” the blonde amends, earning a glare from Regina, which she ignores. “Okay, great, see you soon.”

“You are an asshole.”

“And you are a reprobate,” the blonde quips.

The brunette shakes her head and carries on with their conversation. “So when are you and Ruby going to have children?” 

“What we do is just for fun, we aren’t soulmates like you two lovey-dovey, star crossed lovers.”

Regina hadn’t ever considered the term ‘soulmates’ before but as the word bounced around in her head it felt very fitting. “Trust me, what we do is a lot of fun too,” she says with a cheeky smile that her third glass of wine had afforded her.

Kathryn throws back her head in laughter, “don’t I know it. I hear you two having fun often enough.”

Regina simply shrugs, Kathryn took great pleasure in letting them know each time she heard so she could tease them about it. The brunette had gotten used to it and it no longer brought as much embarrassment to her.

Twenty minutes later and Ruby arrives, one ridiculously large pizza box in her hands. “Half meat feast, half veggie supreme,” the lanky brunette declares when her blonde lover answers the door, “not a piece of pineapple in sight.”

“Great. Come on in,” she steps back and allows the brunette in, who has to hold the box at an angle to fit in through the doorway.

“Hey, Regina,” Ruby cheerfully greets as she makes her way onto the patio with the giant pizza box still in her hands.

“Hello, Ruby. How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. Where’s Swan?” She queries when her teammate is nowhere to be found.

“She’s in L.A. until Monday.”

“Our star player certainly has been busy,” Ruby declares with nothing but pride in her voice as she takes a seat and puts the pizza down.

Kathryn joins them a few moments later with a glass for Ruby and another bottle of wine.

After most of the pizza had been eaten and another bottle of wine had been finished, Regina made her excuses to go to bed early because the two women opposite her were starting to get handsy and it only served to make her miss her absent girlfriend ever more.

When Regina emerges from the en suite after showering, she can hear giggling coming from Kathryn’s room and it makes her smile that her friend has found some sort of happiness in their new lives. The ringing of her phone on the nightstand puts a bigger smile on her face, there was only one person it could be, the name flashing on her screen confirmed it. “Hello, darling,” she greets her girlfriend.

“Hey, beautiful. Miss me?”

“Of course. How is L.A.?”

“Hot, really hot. And worst of all, it is distinctly Regina-less,” the blonde sighs down the phone as her girlfriend chuckles.

“So what are you up to?” Regina asks through her smile.

“I just got into bed and decided to call the most beautiful woman I know before I go to sleep.”

“Aww, but you decided to call me instead.” Regina still found it a little difficult to accept the never ending stream of compliments the blonde would direct towards her and would use humour to deflect the attention.

“Oh hush you. We both know I’m right. Anyway, are you in bed yet?”

“I’m just about to get in actually. Wait, isn’t it half past eight there, why are you in bed?”

“I have to be up at four for the radio show. What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Kathryn and I are meeting up with Mal and Fiona for brunch in one of Mal’s restaurants and she’s letting me go into the kitchen for a training session with one of her chef’s,” the volume of her voice increases in excitement at the prospect at having some proper training with a real chef.

“That’s fantastic, sweetheart!” Emma was happy that Regina would be getting the opportunity to do something she enjoyed so much. Mal and her girlfriend had become good friends over the last few weeks and if Regina wanted to make something from her love of cooking and baking then Mal was the right person to help her.

They kept talking, never running out of anything to speak about, until Emma started yawning. “You should get some sleep, my darling, you have a busy weekend ahead of you.”

Emma didn’t want to go but Regina was right, her itinerary was going to be hard enough, even with a full night’s sleep. After saying their goodbyes and hanging up, the brunette swipes through the many different pictures she had captured of her and Emma together until her eyes being closing and she has to put the device away.

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Regina is sipping coffee and reading the daily paper in the kitchen when she hears Kathryn and Ruby make their way down the stairs. The front door opens, Ruby was obviously leaving, so Regina decides to have a little fun at her friends expense. She holds her phone against her ear and pretends to be talking on it when Kathryn walks into the kitchen looking for her morning caffeine fix.

“Yes, if you could send someone over as soon as possible to deal with this, it’s a serious matter,” her stern tone catches Kathryn’s attention, “thank you. Goodbye.” She pretends to hang up her phone and ignores the blondes quizzical stare as she picks the paper back up and continues to read it.

“Who was that?” Kathryn finally asks when she realises Regina wasn’t going to volunteer any information.

“That was an exorcist, they are going to send someone around to cleanse the house of the evil spirits that kept me awake for most of the night with their wailing and pitiful screams.”

Kathryn flips her off and walks out of the kitchen to the sound of her friends laughter. She couldn’t really argue, she always made a point of trying to embarrass Regina and Emma when she heard them in bed.

The next time Kathryn appears she is wearing a light blue sundress with matching strappy sandals, her hair is plaited and she has a light layer of make-up that enhances her features. “Is that what you’re wearing? You look like you are going for a job interview,” she observes the brunette, who is wearing black slacks and a white silk blouse, with knitted eyebrows.

“Mal told me to wear something kitchen appropriate for my training session with one of her chefs after brunch,” she explains as she looks down at herself. 

“I forgot about that. Are you excited?”

“Yes, I can’t wait.”

“Well I can’t wait for mimosas, when is Fiona getting here?”

“Any min…” the sound of the intercom buzzing interrupts her. “That will be her now. Let’s go.”

Xxxxxxxx

 

Mal is busy directing a delivery man as to where to place her newly arrived stock when the trio of women arrive. She quickly delegates the work to a staff member when she spots her friends. “Ladies, it’s good to see you all,” she greets them all with an air kiss to each cheek before leading them over to a reserved table in front of a floor to ceiling glass window that overlooks the Atlantic Ocean. She gestures for a waitress to come over once they are all seated. “We will start with four mimosas, make them with champagne, none of that cheap prosecco crap we use for the paying guests.” The older woman was a bit snobby but she had a good heart and that’s what Regina liked about her. “Oh, and keep them coming,” she calls after the waitress who was on her way to the bar to prepare the drinks.

“So what are the plans for after brunch?” Fiona queries.

“Lunch,” Kathryn deadpans, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

“Regina is going into the kitchen with Pierre for a cookery lesson and I thought we could sample the new case of Italian red I’ve had from our supplier, out on the deck,” Mal answers.

“Wonderful,” Fiona happily accepts as Kathryn nods in agreement. A day of drinking undoubtedly expensive wine in the company of newly made friends, in the Sun, did indeed sound wonderful to Kathryn.

Regina was beyond excited to be having a lesson from an award winning chef, which they all were in Mal’s restaurants, so she really didn’t mind missing out on the day drinking. She was hoping he would be able to teach her something that she would be able to make at home so she could impress Emma. Regina sipped at her mimosa when it arrived, she wasn’t trying to get drunk like the other three were planning to, she needed to be clear headed for her lesson in the kitchen. Their brunch consisted of fruit salad that was comprised of all various exotic fruits that the brunette had never tried before as well as freshly made pastries.

A middle aged gentleman in chef whites approaches the table when the brunch rush appears to be over. “Hello, Mal, Fiona, which of these lovely ladies will be joining me in the kitchen today?” He asks in a thick French accent as he looks between the two women he has never seen before.

“Ah Pierre, this is Regina and this is Kathryn. Regina will be joining you if you still have time?”

“Absolutely, there is plenty of time before the lunch rush. If you have finished, would like to get started?” He directs to Regina.

She enthusiastically agrees and once Pierre promises Mal that he will show Regina to the deck area once they have finished, he leads the brunette to the kitchen where he hands her a hairnet, and a chefs jacket.

“The lunch special today is seafood linguine, made with fresh linguine,” it was a simple statement but the way he said it implied anything but fresh linguine was an insult to cooking, “and a simple but decedent tiramisu,” he finishes with a chefs finger kiss.

He begins by demonstrating how to make the fresh linguine before letting Regina have a go at it. She had watched him intently and only needed a little instruction as she made her own batch. Next he shows her how to make her own tomato puree which was to be added to the dish later. He then sautés a little garlic with prawns for a few minutes, Regina copying everything he does as she uses the stove next to his. He then pours the contents of the pan into a blender and adds some of the tomato puree. At this point he adds the freshly made linguine to a pot of slightly salted boiling water. The next step was to add quite a lot of butter to the pan they had just used, and then throw in some more prawns, squid rings and mussels, frying them for a minute before putting a lid over the pan and letting the contents steam until the mussels opened, discarding any that didn’t. They then pour in the blended prawn, garlic and tomato puree over the cooked seafood with the addition of a few plump cherry tomatoes. Pierre flicks the pan expertly, mixing the contents together. Regina didn’t want to risk the contents of her pan spilling over the floor so she opts to stir them with a wooden spoon. Once the pasta is al dente he drains it and adds a scoop to a deep dish before spooning the seafood mixture on top of it. Regina copies everything he does and she plates up her offering. Her presentation was a little more sloppy that his, there were small spatters of juice around the plates rim but it didn’t look too bad, she thought.

“Okay, let’s see how you did,” he says with a smile before using a fork and spoon to gather up a bit of everything into one mouthful. He chews slowly as Regina waits with bated breath for his verdict. 

“Not bad, not bad at all,” he praises her after swallowing down the mouthful, “the pasta is a little chewy but a bit more kneading of the dough will fix that, and the seafood was a touch overdone because stirring it with a spoon isn’t as effective as flicking it in the pan but for a first attempt this is very impressive.

Regina breaks into a huge smile and relaxes a little now that a chef had liked her food.

“Next… tiramisu,” he says excitedly, it was obviously a dessert he enjoyed if his waistline was anything to go by.

Once they had each made a tray of the dessert he puts them into the fridge, telling Regina they needed a couple of hours to chill. The kitchen was becoming busier with various members of staff rushing around more quickly as orders came in thick and fast. “I have to help out with the lunch orders, you can either go back to your friends or if you would like to find out what it is like to work in a kitchen, you can stay and be my sous chef?”

She opted for the latter option, eager to gain experience in the kitchen environment. For the next couple of hours she did nothing more exciting than peel and chop various vegetables, at what she could see was a glacial pace compared to the actual chefs, but she enjoyed it none the less. 

“You did wonderful,” Pierre says as he pats her on her shoulder after sending out the last of his orders. “I am going to have a glass of wine as you prepare another batch of the seafood linguine that we will serve to your friends. Time to see how well you listened,” he added with a wink.

She bit down her nerves and began to prepare the dish to the best of her ability as Pierre gave her some gentle guidance throughout. When it was done he tried some and reassured her that it was even better than her first attempt. He gathered five clean dishes and added a portion of linguine and sauce to each.

Regina couldn’t help but smile when she thinks about how Emma would complain at the portion size, the blonde could quite easily eat all five portions in one sitting. “Why are there five?”

“One each for you four ladies and I need some lunch too,” he happily chuckles as he pats his stomach.

Regina couldn’t believe that the award winning chef was so impressed with her abilities that he was going to be eating the meal she prepared, for his lunch. He reminded her a lot of her father, he was very kind and gentle and spoke to her in soft tones.

The brunette shed her hairnet and chefs jacket, fixing her hair in the reflection of the shiny metal countertop as Pierre balances all four dishes in his hands and leads her to the deck area where the three women are drinking.

“Ladies,” he greets the now tipsy women, “lunch has arrived.”

“Did you have fun?” Kathryn asks Regina, who takes a seat next to her.

“I had a lot of fun and I learnt a lot. Thank you, Pierre.”

“You are welcome in my kitchen anytime you like. You are a natural and the pleasure was all mine.” He kisses the back of her hand after he has placed a dish in front of each woman. “Your lunch was made entirely by Regina, so please enjoy,” he addresses the women before leaving them to eat their lunch together.

“My, my, I have never seen Pierre so impressed with anyone before. He’s usually like a French Gordon Ramsey when he’s had someone new in his kitchen,” Mal drably states.

Fiona is the first to have a taste of her lunch. She closes her eyes and moans as she chews on the food in her mouth. “Wow,” is all she says before taking another bite.

“Holy shit, Regina. I knew you were good but this is incredible,” Kathryn joins in with the praise after her first taste.

“I wouldn’t have known that Pierre hadn’t cooked this himself if he hadn’t told us,” Mal adds after her first bite.

That was the best compliment Regina could have hoped for and even though all the lovely words made her blush she felt a giddy rush for having done so well. 

Pierre had made sure to get one of the waiters to serve them all a slice of Regina’s tiramisu after they had finished the linguine. Upon tasting it, Mal had promised to pass Pierre’s phone number onto Regina so that they could arrange for her to have lessons with him whenever she wanted.

Regina had had a perfect day and had never felt so proud of herself but as they sat in the Sun, drinking and chatting, all she wanted to do with be with her girlfriend so she could tell her all about her wonderful day. She hoped the blondes day was just as incredible as hers had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't like stories that include made up characters that weren't on the show but I just couldn't think of who to use, so I made up Pierre. I hope you liked him, but if you didn't, don't worry because he probably won't be more than a passing mention in future chapters.


	25. Always

“Soooo…. What do you think?” Emma tentatively asks as she watches Regina taking in what will be their home for the next two weeks.

Regina had just been on her first ever flight, after receiving her passport only the previous day. She travelled with Emma on the national teams private jet to Chicago, where the US women’s soccer team would be training for the next couple of weeks before flying out to various countries to play their qualifying games for the World Cup the following year. They would be staying in one of the suites reserved for the players in a fancy five star hotel on the outskirts of the city, and Emma was really hoping it was to Regina’s liking or the brunette may not want to travel with her for the upcoming games.

“It’s beautiful, Emma,” the brunette replies as she looks around the gigantic suite that’s furnished in an elegant but modern style. It’s not as homely as Emma’s mansion of course, but it is palatial, not like any hotel Regina had ever stayed in before. Although all the hotels she had stayed in previously had never been for more than an hour. 

The blonde breathes a sigh of relief, she wasn’t sure why she would have expected any other answer from the brunette, but she was a little concerned that having been on her first flight and going to an unfamiliar place might have been too much for her girlfriend to handle. Regina turned around to face Emma, childish glee sparkling in her eyes. Emma should have known better than to have underestimated the brunette. Regina had sat on the private jet in awe, enjoying every second of the short journey, and now she was smiling happily at her first trip of her life.

“Happy you decided to come?” Emma asks as she stands in front of Regina, hands shoved into the pockets of her skinny jeans.

Regina adores the almost bashful look in Emma’s eyes, knowing the blonde wouldn’t relax until she was certain that Regina was comfortable with everything. The brunette steps into the blondes space and reaches up so her hands meet at the nape of her lovers neck and their lips are almost touching. “Everything is wonderful, darling. I am so glad I came.” Her words seem to do the trick as she feels the blondes shoulders relax and her rigid stance loosens up, as a big beautiful smile spreads over her face.

She wraps her arms around the brunettes back, holding her closer. “Good, if you need anything just let me know and I’ll make sure we get it.”

“What else could I possibly need?” It was a simple question but with Emma in her arms she felt like she had everything she could ever possibly want or need right there.

“Well, it was a rush to pack, seen as your passport only came yesterday. If you’ve forgotten anything just let me know. I want to make sure everything is perfect for you.”

“Everything is perfect,” she says before placing a small kiss on the lips in front of her. Emma kisses her back and holds her a little more tightly. “How about we check out the bedroom?” She adds with a salacious grin.

“You always have the best ideas,” the blonde murmurs against plump lips as she begins walking them backwards in the direction of their bedroom, not once separating from the embrace of her lover as she does so.

Xxxxxx

Regina’s eyes slowly open to see the welcome sight of the blonde sleeping peacefully beneath her, she smiles and presses a light kiss to the shoulder her head had been resting against. They had fallen asleep after making love for most of the afternoon, it was something the brunette had never imagined would become one of her favourite activities, but because of Emma it was now most definitely at the top of her list.

“Mmm,” the blonde mumbles as she slowly wakes up from the small kisses Regina continues to place along her collar bone, “hey, beautiful.”

“Hey,” the smaller woman replies as she moves to straddle the blonde, her sensitive and still wet sex pressing against Emma’s cock, pulling a whimper from pale lips.

The blonde runs her hands along toned thighs, to curvy hips and around to the brunettes firm backside, gently squeezing the fleshy globes in her hands as she helps the brunette to rock against her as her dick stirs to life between them. Emma’s phone starts ringing from her jacket pocket that was dropped somewhere on the bedroom floor. Regina stops the canting of her hips as peers down into green eyes.

“Ignore it,” Emma requests as she encourages the brunette to start moving her hips again, which she does without the need for any further convincing. The phone eventually stops ringing only to start ringing again a minute later. They both continue to ignore it, too caught up in their desire to separate and answer the call.

 

Xxxxxx

Regina lays on Emma’s chest, panting as she comes down from her high, Emma’s content cock still inside her as it starts to deflate. “So… Chicago’s awesome,” the blonde pants.

A full, rich laugh escapes the brunette as she finds the strength to push up on her arms so she can look at her girlfriend. “Mmm… indeed it is. I have definitely enjoyed it so far.” She kisses the blonde firmly, not deepening it, not wanting to start something she can’t finish, at least not until some eergy returns to her tired body. “Can we get something to eat?” She asks as she rolls off the blonde so she can go shower.

“You took the words right out of my mouth. Do you want to order room service or eat in the restaurant?” The blonde asks as she takes the condom from her flaccid dick before tying it and dropping it in the bathroom bin.

“Restaurant, please,” the brunette requests as she steps into the shower. She loves going out to eat, a simple pleasure she has been denied for so long that now jumps to at every opportunity.

“Okay, can I join you in the shower?”

“Only if you promise to behave,” the brunette challenges with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course,” Emma replies, her fingers crossed behind her back and an almost too innocent grin on her face.

“I know what you are doing behind your back,” the brunette states with a smile on her face. Emma’s childish side always brought a smile to her lips.

“Well what do you expect when you’re being all naked and beautiful?” The blonde teases as she steps into the shower. Standing behind Regina she wraps her arms around her thin waist and kisses her shoulder.

“You have the libido of a teenage boy,” the smaller woman comments, the semi pressing against her back only further proving her words.

“Yes, but I have better stamina,” she cockily replies, “let me show you.” She sinks down to her knees, her hands lightly gripping onto curvy hips. She places feather light kisses to the bottom of the brunettes back, small kisses over and over, until the brunette is pushing back against her in demand of more. Emma gives her more, slowly dragging the tip of her tongue lower and kissing the fleshy backside beneath her lips. Regina voluntarily leans forward, bending at the hips and steadying herself against the shower wall. Emma hums in delight at the sneak peek she is given of Regina’s slick opening that is encased by puffy lips. She runs her hands over the pert backside and down the back of her thighs, gently guiding her to widen her stance, her hands glide back up to the bottom of her back where she presses in silent request for Regina to bend a little further.

Regina whimpers, a rush of heat spreading from her core at the feeling of control, even from her very exposed position. She had only been in this position when she was getting fucked for the other persons enjoyment. But like with everything else, Emma made her experience old things in a new way. This was for her pleasure, she was to be the one on the receiving end of an orgasm and that made her feel in control. A normally vulnerable position becomes one of control when she’s with Emma.

The blonde takes a long, firm lick between the swollen lips, humming against the slick flesh at the heady taste of her lover.

Regina rests her forehead against the tiled wall, the warm ministrations of the tongue between her legs already leaching what little strength she has from her body. “Fuck,” she groans against the wet tile as Emma’s tongue probes her entrance before sinking inside of her. She pushes back, needing the feel Emma inside of her as deeply as possible. 

The blonde keeps her tongue firm and licks at the clenching walls surround the muscle as she slips a hand over her lovers pelvis and dips down through perfectly groomed wet curls, until she finds the brunettes stiff bud. The first touch of her fingertips against the sensitive bundle of nerves has Regina grunting and pushing harder against the blondes mouth as she tries to escape the overwhelming feeling against her most sensitive spot. Emma splits her fingers so her index and middle fingers firmly rub on either side of the brunette’s clit.

Regina reaches around to the back of Emma’s head with one hand, gripping onto wet locks as she gently rocks between the exploring tongue and strumming fingers.

The constant string of moans and whimpers pouring from the brunette has the blonde reaching between her own legs for her painfully hard cock. She’s gentle with herself at first, knowing that anything firmer or faster would have her spilling her seed over the shower floor before she was finished with Regina.

As Emma’s groaning against Regina’s entrance increases, as she jerks herself, the brunette opens her eyes and looks down to notice the blonde pumping her thick shaft, working on getting them both off. 

“Mmm… Emma… keep touching yourself,” she demands as she watches the show below. Her legs begin to shake as she nears the edge, the sight of Emma’s strong hand gripping herself, gliding up and down her hard shaft as the purple tip glistens with her pre-cum, and the groaning against her pussy as she is being eaten out combined with her clit being rubbed, is like an express train to her bliss. “Oh God…mmm… I’m going to cum… Emma… I’m going to cum.”

The blonde pumps herself faster, dragging her thumb over the sensitive head as her balls swell and tighten, ready for her inevitable release.

“FUUUUCK,” Regina shouts against the wall, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as white spots explode behind her eyelids, and her nails dig into Emma’s scalp as she cums against the tongue inside her.

Emma grunts from deep inside her throat as a fresh wave of Regina’s essence hits her tongue, causing her to shoot her release from her tip in constant spurts, until she is once again empty and satisfied. Regina slumps, her legs buckling as she fights to hold herself up after another intense orgasm gifted to her by the blonde. Emma quickly releases her dick from her grip and holds onto the brunettes hips so she can ease her down until her girlfriend is sitting on her muscular thighs, her back pressed against Emma’s front as she holds the brunette tightly against her. The warm spray of the shower cascades over their exhausted bodies. Emma kisses her supple back, gentle, comforting kisses as the brunette catches her breath and relaxes against the blonde.

Xxxxxx

After finishing up with the very satisfying shower the blonde picks up their discarded clothes from the bedroom floor. She digs out her phone from her jacket pocket, remembering that she had received a couple of calls earlier on. Her screen shows the two missed calls and one message; from Ruby.

“Yo, Swan, I’m not sure what you could be doing in your suite with your girlfriend that’s more important than answering my calls ;p but I just wanted to let you know that the team are all going to be having dinner together in the main restaurant at seven.”

“Hey, babe,” Emma calls out to Regina.

“Yes?” The brunette pokes her head out from the bathroom door.

“The team is going for dinner at seven, do you want to join them?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s the time now?”

“Urm… ten past seven. I’ll text Ruby to let her know we will be a little late.”

They arrive at the restaurant that had been reserved just for the team and their family members, almost half an hour later. Ruby greets them with a smirk, aware of what they had been doing to cause them to be so late. They take the two seats next to Ruby, that she had saved for them. The faces around the very long table were familiar to Regina from the flight but she didn’t know anyone there other than the two women sitting on either side of her, as she had never met the national team before.

Before long, Regina is chatting to everyone around her, making friends just as she had at the Slayers party a few weeks before. Emma watches in awe at just how easily Regina gets along with everyone. The blonde had always had trouble bonding with people, and given Regina’s history, it always surprises her when she witnesses the brunette easily charm all the people around her.

After they had finished their meals, people start moving about and talking to other people that hadn’t been in earshot during the meal. There was a buzz of excitement and hope in the air as their World Cup campaign was about to kick off and their newly appointed team captain had just won the championship, and was without a doubt the best player in the country.

For the last ten minutes Regina had been kicking a small plastic ball backwards and forwards with the coach’s toddler son, in her high heeled shoes. Emma had helped her move a table out of the way to clear some space when a young boy with a small soccer ball had approached the brunette. The blonde watched how Regina constantly smiled as the little boy enthusiastically tried to kick the ball towards her, but it would either go askew or he would end up missing the ball and falling on his backside, sending him into fits of giggles. Regina had never been around a child in all her adult life but she was a complete natural, and soon other children of the players began to join her and the coach’s little boy. Emma was content to just watch her girlfriend and her interactions with the flock of children, as she sat with Ruby and a few of their teammates.

Their first group training was at ten the next morning so no one was having more than a couple of drinks and soon the coach, Ingrid, called time on their evening, asking all the players to get some rest in preparation for the training they would be doing the next morning.

The toddler Regina had first been kicking the ball backwards and forwards with was about to pitch a fit when Ingrid swooped in the pick him up, telling him it was time to go to bed. Emma listened intently as Regina went to the little boy and promised him they could play the next day if he went to bed to get some sleep so he could be at him best tomorrow. The tears that had been threatening to spill, quickly receded and he nodded his head in agreement, reaching out with his podgy arms to hug the brunette. Regina looked to Ingrid for permission to hold the little boy, the coach smiled and happily passed her child to the brunette. Regina’s eyes sparkled in a way the blonde had never seen before and it filled her chest with a wave of love and longing. Regina hugs the toddler and kisses his cheek before handing him back to his mother, he waves over his mothers shoulder as she walks away with him, Regina waves at him in return.

“Who knew I was dating a female Pele?” The blonde jests as Regina approaches her.

“You should see me when I play without heels,” the brunette jokes back.

When they reach their room, Regina goes straight for her phone to see if Kathryn had text her yet. She was relieved to see that her blonde friend had indeed sent her a message.

“Hey, I’ve landed. I’ll let you know how it goes. Wish me luck.”

Regina quickly sends a reply before putting her phone away and getting ready for bed. “Kathryn landed an hour ago,” she informs Emma.

“Good, I’m glad she got there safely. I just hope it all goes well for her.”

A few days previously Fred had passed on another message to Kathryn from her father, he was desperate to be reunited with his daughter. Kathryn hadn’t made the decision to travel to the other side of the country to meet her father until their passports had arrived and it was decided that Regina would be travelling with Emma to the training camp. Kathryn had been invited along by the couple but she didn’t want to play the third wheel and she didn’t want to stay at home on her own, so she used the credit card that Emma left in the study, and booked a flight for herself. She knew she would eventually agree to seeing her father again so she decided to stop postponing the inevitable and get over her shame at her past.

“What if she decides not to come back?” Regina quietly asks, trying to not show her insecurity but failing miserably.

Emma’s heart breaks a little at the dull look in brown eyes and nervous tone of her lovers voice. “Well, that’s up to her,” she says sympathetically from where she sits on the edge of the bed, “we have to support her in whatever decision she makes. She’s only on the other coast, it’s not like it’s the other side of the world.”

Regina may have been making friends at every given opportunity but Kathryn had been with her through everything, they shared the most awful time of their lives together and it had bonded them in a way that most people would never understand. The thought of losing that, the thought of Kathryn deciding to stay with her father on the other side of the country was devastating to her. She would support whatever decision her friend made but that didn’t mean she would be okay with it.

“Yeah, I guess,” she despondently replies as she plops down next to Emma on the bed. 

“She’s our family too. Don’t worry about it until you know for certain. She never mentioned staying out there, did she?”

“No, but she has the chance to start afresh, away from where everything happened. I wouldn’t blame her if she decided to stay there.”

“I’m sure she will come home, and if not, we will move out there to be near her.” Regina laughs at the silly suggestion. “I’m serious. If that what it takes to make sure you are happy then we’ll do it. I’m sure I can join a club anywhere now.”

“You would really do that for me?” The brunette asks with scrunched eyebrows. Emma never ceased to amaze her in what she was willing to do for her.

“I would do anything for you, never doubt that,” she promises as she tucks a brunette tendril behind her lovers ear and kisses her softly. “Don’t worry about anything. Whatever happens in life we can deal with it together, okay?”

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you. How can I ever repay you for everything you’ve done for me?” It was a rhetorical question but in Regina’s life everything had been in a deal, something was always sacrificed to get something in return. Her body and freedom had been sacrificed just in order for her to be allowed to live through each day, in her past life.

“Marry me?” Emma blurts out before thinking it through. She knew it was what she wanted but she didn’t even have a ring and they had only been together for a few months.

Regina is stunned into complete silence, her back goes rigid and she stares into the loving green eyes that shine with utter devotion, of the woman sitting next to her. “What?”

“Marry me?” The blonde asks with confidence. “I know this is sudden and not very well thought out. You deserve to be asked in a more romantic and special way,” the blondes voice wavers as she realises she has done the brunette an injustice by not making an occasion out of such a special question. She takes the brunettes hands in her own and is relieved that she doesn’t pull away but the lack of a vocal response from the brunette keeps her on edge, so she continues, “I love you and I know I want to spend forever with you, of that I am certain. I have never been so sure of anything in my life.” The brunettes silence still continues, her eyes still wide and her jaw still hanging open. “Please say something.” A tear slowly slips from a brunette eye and down her cheek. “No, please don’t cry,” the blonde begs as she wipes away the tear with her thumb. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she finishes off as her shoulders droop and her head drops.

The look of utter misery on the blondes face is the thing that finally kicks the brunette brain into gear. “Yes, yes. Of course I will.” She finally answers through a massive smile as happy tears fall more forcefully from her eyes.

The blondes head shoots up and she wears a matching smile. “Really?”

Regina frantically nods her heads, “yes.”

A noise somewhere between a squeal and a scream escapes from the blondes throat as she surges in for a kiss, pressing her lips hard against the brunettes and pushing her back against the bed. “Really? Do you mean it? Will you marry me?”

“There’s nothing I want more,” the brunette solemnly promises, looking deeply into the sparkling green eyes above her.

Emma can’t stop smiling as she stares at her now fiancé in disbelief. She had never expected to find love in her life and she had never expected to find someone to share her life with, but the incredible woman that was Regina Mills, had just accepted to do just that with her. “I’ll get you the biggest, most beautiful ring there is,” Emma excitedly promises.

“I don’t care about a ring. I just want to be with you always,” she says as she cups the blondes face and pulls her down into a soft kiss.

“Always. I’ll always be with you,” Emma whispers against soft, plump lips before kissing her again.

They slowly begin stripping each other, both of them kissing every inch of newly exposed skin, not in the name of sex, but in the name love and devotion. It was about baring themselves to each other, giving each other the only thing either of them truly had to give; themselves. They had come so far together in such a short time, the oppressive weight of their lives moulding them into the people they had become, two souls perfectly fitting together, unconcerned with timescales, their pasts irrelevant to who they are when they are together.

When they are naked, laying above the covers, bodies entwined and lips pressed together. It’s just them, stripped of their disguises and of the show they put on for the outside world. Together they have made a safe place where they can be themselves. Emma doesn’t think twice about the appendage between her legs. The part of her that had made everyone abandon her, the part of her that made everyone treat her differently and not accept her. Regina’s past fades into nothing, her body, the only thing that is hers, the only thing that she thought she could ever have to offer anyone, becomes the one thing that she has control over giving to anyone. She wasn’t a victim when she was with Emma, she felt complete, not because the blonde was some imaginary missing piece, but because Emma had shown her it was okay to be who she was and that her past did not dictate her future, like the brunette had always thought it would.

Regina had condemned her own life in her darkest hours, never believing in any future other than being a slave to Gold and his psychotic whims. With every day that passed, separating her from that previous life, she grew stronger and more confident, she was becoming the person she was always meant to be. She was making this decision of her own free will and she had never been more certain of anything in her life.

Emma had always stayed on the peripheral of society, even as a famous soccer star who’s face was constantly splashed on TV and magazines, she had never felt like she was a part of it all. Who she is and who the world saw were two completely different people. Who she is had never truly been accepted by anyone before Regina, and just having that one person accept her had allowed her to finally accept herself.

They don’t move past kissing and gentle touches but that’s enough for both of them. They hold each other close as the kisses slow down and they drift off to sleep together, safe in the comfort that they have promised their futures to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much with this chapter and I kept changing my mind on which direction I wanted to take it in. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I consider this chapter to be a building block for the rest of the story.


	26. Verdict

Regina didn’t miss a single one of Emma’s training sessions during the entirety of their trip. The blonde had told her lover that she didn’t need to attend each session, especially because she seemed to be constantly fatigued. Regina was convinced it was because she was being sociable all day long, it was something she wasn’t used to after all. Well, it was that and because she would look after Jacob, Ingrid’s son, during each training session and he would run her ragged. As soon as the little boy had laid eyes on her at the side-line of the pitch the day after they first met, he ran straight over to her so they could play, just like she had promised him. Since then he would only play with ‘Gina’ and didn’t go to the training ground provided creche like the other children.

Emma was secretly happy each time Regina would brush off her fatigue and get ready to join her. Even though Emma was working and Regina would be sitting in the stands whilst the blonde was training on the pitch, it still felt good knowing that Regina was there. The soccer star would chance an occasional glance to wherever her girlfriend was sitting, sometimes their eyes would meet and they would smile at each other, other times Emma would watch Regina’s face light up as she played with the sandy haired toddler.

When the two weeks are up and everyone was leaving the training facility to have a week off before they were to be flown out for the qualifying games, Jacob almost threw a tantrum because he had to leave and he wouldn’t be seeing Regina each day.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I will see you next week on the aeroplane to Europe.” Regina promises as she holds Jacob in her arms and rubs his back. “At the soccer games, when your mom is working, you can stay with me and we will get our faces painted.” Emma had told her all about how the atmosphere at international games was totally different, even more electrifying than club games. You had an entire country behind you, cheering you on. The fans that were lucky enough to get tickets for the games would dress from head to toe in their countries colours, their countries flags painted onto their faces.

His chubby little cheeks happily bloomed at that prospect and he kissed her cheek, as had become his pattern over the last fortnight every time they parted. “Okay, Gina. We can get matching faces!”

“Yes, we can. Whatever you like.” She was just as upset as he was when Ingrid took him from her but she hid it and waved him off.

Emma could see the sadness her girlfriend was trying to hide and that no one else was aware of. “Come on, beautiful, let’s go home. You’ll see him again soon enough,” she says before planting a kiss on her cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist.

The private jet was mostly empty on the flight back as most of the players and their families were going on their various vacations before the games were to begin. Emma had offered to take Regina away but the brunette wanted to get home in case Kathryn would be going there, and also because David had told them the case was wrapping up and they were expecting a verdict in a few days’ time.

Kathryn and Regina had been keeping in touch and Regina had been wanting to ask her friend when, or if, she was coming home, especially seen as everything had been going wonderfully between the blonde and her family. She was disheartened when she learnt that Kathryn had casually mentioned she had only bought a one way ticket when she left. All she could do was wait patiently and hope that her best friend would return.

The first thing Regina did after getting home and taking a much needed nap in Emma’s arms on their bed that she had missed dearly, was to call her best friend. 

Emma wasn’t tired and she didn’t sleep but watching her fiancée slumber in her embrace was the closest to heaven she had ever been so she was happy to do it. She would never tire of gazing upon the brunettes delicate but also strong features, still unbelieving that she could ever be this lucky.

“Hey, Kat!” Regina excitedly greeted her friend, who answered the call after it rang for a while, at which point Regina thought she wasn’t going to get an answer and was almost ready to give up.

“Hey G-G,” the blonde purposely says to wind up her friend.

“That is still not acceptable,” Regina jovially scolds her. “So, how are things going on the West Coast?”

“Oh… you know, tuberlicious dude.”

“I have no idea what that means,” the brunette chuckles.

“Yeah…me neither,” Kathryn joins in with the laughing, “but things are good. I’m missing home though.”

“Home?” Regina cheerfully asks.

“Yeah, home, Maine… you… Emma.”

Regina’s heart soars. This was the first confirmation she’d had that Kathryn would definitely be returning. “So when are you coming home?” She tries not to sound too excited.

“The day after tomorrow. I’ve promised my dad that I will come back but I really just need to come home and see you guys. I want to be there with you for the verdict.” Fred had been keeping her up to date on what was happening with the case so she knew to expect the verdict soon.

Regina hadn’t been willing to divulge the news of Emma’s proposal over the phone so Kathryn was still none the wiser that they were taking the next step in their relationship, it was something she wanted to tell her friend face to face. “I’m happy you will be back for that. I just hope that arsehole gets what he deserves.”

“Me too, but let’s not talk about that now, it’s dull and boring. How was your flight home on the fancy jet?” She asks in order to change the subject.

“It was good, but I am so glad to be back in home and in my bed,” the brunette happily sighs as she lays in the middle of the bed and stretches. At that moment Emma walks in with a steaming cup of green tea for Regina. 

“Kathryn?” Emma silently mouths in question at who she was talking to. Regina nods her head in acknowledgement. “Kathryn,” Emma then obnoxiously shouts to make sure the woman on the other end of the phone hears her. Regina puts the conversation on speaker phone so they can all talk.

“Hey, second hottest blonde that lives in our house,” Kathryn teases.

“No arguments there. How are you doing?”

“Tuberlicious, apparently,” Regina supplies.

Kathryn chuckles down the phone and Emma looks completely confused.

“I’m good. How was the training camp?”

“Best training camp ever!” Emma smirks as she sits next to Regina on the bed and kisses her.

“Euch... you two are gross.” Kathryn chides down the phone at their sickly sweetness and the noise of the kiss.

After the call has ended they go downstairs to prepare dinner. Emma supplies the drinks and sits on the worktop that's closest to Regina as the brunette has grown more and more controlling when she cooks for them and doesn't allow Emma to help as much as she used to. The blonde was okay with that because Regina was in her element when she was in the kitchen and without her interference the food was bound to turn out better. 

They had agreed at the training camp to speak any more about their engagement and the need for rings, until after the case but now that they were home and Emma didn't have the distraction of her rigorous training schedule every day, she was itching to approach the subject with Regina.

"Spit it out, darling," the brunette kindly suggests as she watches the other woman from the corner of her eyes, struggle with some internal battle as she fidgets and plays with the cuff of her shirt.

"I know we said we weren't going to talk about it until..."

"You want to talk about our engagement?" Regina cuts her off with a small smile, knowing what was weighing on the blondes mind.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not, go ahead." She stops what she's doing and wipes her hands on her apron as she goes to stand between the blondes legs that are dangling down, making sure to give her full attention to her. She places her palms on denim clad quads and gently rubs the strong muscles beneath.

"Well, I know I did things the wrong way around by not having a ring when I proposed to you," she smiles to herself at the reminder that she proposed and they are now engaged, "and that I need to get you a ring but I want it to be perfect but I don't even know what kind of jewellery you like. I will need your help with it because I don't want to get it wrong. This is the most important thing that has ever happened to me," she says as she takes the brunettes hands in her own.

“No one has ever bought me jewellery before. Well, not just for me. Gold bought us nasty, garish stuff but they were only meant to be decorations for his merchandise,” she sadly confides.

Emma gives her hands a gentle squeeze, a small promise that she is listening and accepting, without judgement, everything she is being told. She places a small kiss on Regina’s cheek and nuzzles her nose against her temple when the brunette stops talking, trying to get her thoughts together. “It’s okay, baby,” she whispers into her ear. 

Regina clears her throat and holds back the tears that were close to falling. She had been doing well at forgetting all about the trial and thinking less and less about her past but with a verdict on the horizon it was all coming to the forefront of her mind and her emotions were all over the place. “My point is… I will love whatever you decide on… and I’m not going to help you with it.” She looks into green eyes and smirks as she says the last bit. She loves that Emma is so concerned on getting it right for her, it’s just another way the blonde shows her love. She’s also excited to see what the blonde can come up with.

“So not only do I have to get you the perfect engagement ring… all on my own, it will be the first piece of jewellery you have ever received. No pressure then,” she sarcastically adds. It feels daunting to have to do this without the brunettes help but she was determined to make sure she got it right, and when she did it would mean even more that she did it on her own. “I just hope you can be patient because this might take a while.”

“I’m sure it will be worth it.” Regina beams before cupping her face and kissing her soundly, something that brings them both back to an emotional even keel. “Right, let me get back to cooking dinner. I don’t want you wasting away,” she chuckles on hearing Emma’s stomach complain at not having eaten for a few hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’m back, bitches!” Kathryn shouts as she enters their home. Regina rushes to her friend and pins her against the front door in a fierce embrace, Emma following a few steps behind.

“I’ve missed you,” Regina declares as she grips her tighter.

“You didn’t think I was going to come back, did you?” Kathryn questions her friend with a laugh. Regina had never been an overly touchy person but right now she was clinging to the blonde like her life depended on it.

“No, I didn’t,” she quietly admits.

“Well, that’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard,” she somehow manages to loosen the brunettes tight grip around her so she can look at her, “why would I ever leave my family? It was wonderful to see my dad again and to know he doesn’t blame me for the last decade but you are my real family, you and Emma,” she quickly glances over to the blonde and gives her a small smile. “Going back there was a reminder of why I left in the first place. I know he loves and cares for me but he was just as controlling as he has always been. I am going to stay in touch with him but you two have shown me more love and trust than anyone ever has. I could never walk away from that.” This time she pulls Regina back into the hug and Emma walks to the kitchen, to make them all some tea, leaving them in privacy. When she’s finished setting the teapot and cups on a tray she takes it through to the lounge where she can hear the two women have settled down to talk.

Kathryn relays the whole story of getting reacquainted with her father and everything she had done for the last couple of weeks, as they sipped on their tea.

“So, how was Chicago?” She had spoken to Regina almost every day that they had been apart, so she directed the question to Emma.

“It was good. I feel like we have a great chance in the qualifiers,” Emma answers with a smile. She gives Regina a private look, one that only they understood, both of their smiles growing exponentially at their secret. She was going to let Regina divulge their special announcement to their friend.

Kathryn looks back and forth between the two of them, knowing there was more going on, something she had yet to be privy to.

“We got engaged!” Regina excitedly announces as Emma stares at her lovingly.

“AHHHH!” Kathryn screeches as she jumps up, pulling Regina into another tight hug. Her arm flails behind Regina as she motions for Emma to get up and join them. Emma does just that, wrapping her arms around both women and kissing the back of Regina’s head. “Oh my God! The ring! Let me see the ring!” Kathryn declares as she pulls back from the hug, and reaching for Regina’s left hand. A confused look crosses her face as she sees the naked hand. “Where’s the ring?”

Emma’s face flushes in embarrassment for having asked Regina without a ring. It was a basic requirement after all. “It was kind of an impromptu thing. I hadn’t really thought it through,” she mumbles as she looks at the floor and her cheeks flush crimson.

“Kathryn, it was so perfect,” she happily sighs as she looks at her blushing partner and takes one of her hands, connecting them, reassuring her. Emma lifts her eyes to meet deep brown orbs, her frown now a small smile. “I wasn’t expecting it but it was the best surprise I have ever had,” she continues without breaking eye contact with her lover. It was more important to her that Emma knew she was happy with the proposal and she wasn’t concerned about the lack of a ring. “And now Emma has more time to get the prefect ring,” she teasingly winks before looking back at Kathryn.

“This is so exciting! I can’t believe you kept it from me.” Kathryn smiles as she sits back down.

“I didn’t want to do something as impersonal as tell you over the phone,” Regina explains, “but now that you know, I wanted to ask you something. Will you be my bridesmaid?” The shriek Kathryn emitted was enough to have Emma rubbing her ears at the painful pitch of the noise. Once again the older blonde was off her feet and pulling her friend into another hug. “So, is that a yes?” Regina asks with a laugh when Kathryn finally releases her from a bone crushing hug.

“I’ll think about it,” the blonde jokes. “Ooooh I am going to throw you the best bachelorette party ever!”

Regina smiles back at her, silently reminding herself to have a word with her friend at a later time when Emma wasn’t there, because there was no way on earth she was going to be having a bachelorette party. The euphoria of the room was broken when Regina’s phone started ringing and she announced to the others after looking at her screen, that David was calling. 

“Hello,” she tentatively answers as she puts it on speakerphone and then places it on the coffee table.

“Hi, Regina. I just wanted to let you know that the jury has broken for deliberation.” The room falls silent and Emma shifts closer to Regina. “Hello?” David calls out, making sure that he had been heard.

“Sorry, I’m still here. How long do you think they will be?” Regina questions, asking what they all wanted to know.

“It’s hard to say but my best guess would be anything from tomorrow to sometime next week. There is mountains of evidence against Gold and the others but a few of the jurors were middle aged white men so they may take some convincing, but I’m confident of a positive result. Just hang on in there and I’ll update you as soon as I know anything.” 

As more and more details of the case had poured out over the months, it had attracted large, angry crowds of people around the courthouse and now that the verdict was soon to be due, the crowd had become massive and it was all hands on deck to deal with it. David and Fred had both wanted to be with the women at such a worrying time, as they had become fond of them all, but there was no way for them to leave when there was an angry mob and dozens of camera crews outside the building. The three women had been doing their best to ignore the media frenzy that had built up around the case, they relied on the phone calls from the two agents to keep them up to date with anything they needed to know about what was going on. They had made a pact to put it at the back of their minds as best they could so they could live their lives whilst the case was happening.

“Thank you, David,” Emma chimes in as Regina sinks against her, the worry of the final result telling on her.

“Not a problem. If you need anything just call me.”

“Thank you,” Kathryn replies before hanging up the phone as Emma cradles Regina against her. “I can’t wait until all of this shit is over so I can start planning the best bachelorette party ever!” Kathryn could see Regina retreating so she changed the subject to something happier, and it worked because Regina smiled. “Who is going to be your best man…urm… woman,” the blonde asks Emma.

“I haven’t even thought of that. As long as you two are there I don’t really care about anything else,” Emma honestly answers.

“I’m going to have to organise this entire wedding aren’t I?” Kathryn asks with a chuckle.

“That would be a great help!” Emma half jokes. She had no idea where to start with planning a wedding but she knew there were businesses out there that did such things. Even so, she would much prefer someone that knew them to organise it. It was a very personal thing and she wanted a personal touch to what she was going to make sure was a magical occasion. 

They all did their best to keep talking, mainly to distract themselves from the news David had just given them, but the more they spoke of the wedding the more excited they all became. Regina had told Kathryn she wasn’t allowed to help Emma with the choice of ring but she threw a wink at Emma when the brunette wasn’t looking, promising to help her however she could. Once the qualifiers were over and they were back home they could start making solid preparations for their special occasion, Emma vowed to herself.

After a fresh pot of tea was brewed and wedding venues were pulled up on the laptop, Regina’s phone rang once again, just over an hour after the last time if blared to life. “Hello,” she murmurs into the device, confused and worried as to why David would be calling her so soon after his last call. 

Kathryn and Emma both stare at the phone, listening intently to the voice down the line. “Hey,” he breathes cheerfully, almost laughing as he greets Regina. Everyone remains silent as they look at each other, waiting for David to continue as they hold their collective breaths. “It’s over. The jury have made their decision,” he breathes deeply, “Gold has received a sentence of over 400 years. It is the longest sentence ever given for this kind of crime. All the others have received a minimum of life in prison without parole. It’s over,” he says again, the weight that had been lifted off his shoulders was obvious to everyone. “WOOHOO,” he shouts loudly, the pressure from months of dealing with the biggest case of his life finally being lifted off his shoulders. They couldn’t see him but he was wearing the biggest smile of his life and his eyes were glistening from unshed tears of joy. “The judge has also split Gold’s assets and all of the… urm… victims,” he didn’t like using that word because Kathryn and Regina didn’t behave like victims, they were survivors, “will get a share. I will come around there as soon as I am able to and I will fill you in on the details.”

A heavy silence weighs on all of them. No one was sure what to say. It was what they had all been wanting to hear but now that they had heard it they weren’t sure how to respond. Emma was the first to finally say something, “I hope that bastard rots.” Tears drip from her eyes as she says it.

“My sentiments exactly” David agrees.

“It’s over, baby,” Emma whispers into Regina’s temple as she holds her close and her tears drip into dark locks, “it’s over.” This time she is the one reaching out for Kathryn so she can pull her into a comforting embrace. “It’s all over,” she whispers again as both women cling to her.

“I have to go but I’ll call you as soon as I can,” the agent promises them. The call cuts off and they are all left to their thoughts.

“Final-fucking-ly,” Kathryn eventually breaks the silence with as she punches the air. “It’s time to celebrate!” She declares as she waltzes from the room.

Regina lets out a watery laugh, “final-fucking-ly,” she agrees. The relief that flushes through her body was unlike anything she had even felt before, even more so than when she admitted everything to Emma and the blonde had kept her safe from Gold. For the first time ever she truly felt safe. “I can’t believe this had happened. You promised me it would be okay and I wanted to believe it. I really did, but I never thought it would be.” Fat tears were dripping down her cheeks as she clings to Emma’s shirt and cries into her chest. “I never have to go back,” she sputters disbelievingly.

Emma places her hands on Regina’s back and holds her as she kisses the crown of her head. “No matter what the outcome of today would have been, I was never going to let you back. Not ever.”

Kathryn whirls back in with a bottle of wine in one hand and three long stem glasses in her other hand. “We don’t have any champagne but this has a good alcohol content so it will do.”

Regina wipes her face and smiles up at Emma, “thank you,” she whispers before she kisses the blondes lips. She knew those two simple words would never be enough to cover everything the blonde had done for her but nevertheless she meant them with all her heart.

Emma smiles at her, words weren’t needed. She would have done anything for Regina, she always would. “High alcohol content sounds good to me,” Emma says to the blonde who has just opened the bottle of wine. It was a time to celebrate, not commiserate.

Regina’s emotions were all over the place and she really didn’t feel like drinking but she accepted a glass and just slowly slipped at it.

Between the two blondes they made light work of the bottle of wine and were soon opening another. They all spoke between bouts of tears and laughter, their emotions were tumultuous and no one knew how to feel. They all knew the verdict was the best thing outcome they could have wished for and that they should feel nothing but joy but the suppressed anger and sadness they had been trying to keep at bay since they escaped his clutches came spewing to the surface. 

Emma sat quietly for the most part, letting the two women talk over their past, the news that it was all finally over made it easier for them to reminisce because it was not something she had ever really heard them do before. It was painful to hear them speak about some of the more awful memories and she would wipe away her silent tears and tighten her hold on Regina, when they did. It was a physical manifestation of her promise to Regina that she would never let her go.

As the sun goes down, the reality of what had transpired that day had finally begun to set in and there was nothing but smiles and laughter, the tears long dried up.

Kathryn called Ruby to see if she was free for the night. The brunette was unwilling to miss such an opportunity so she cut her plans short and made her way to their home so she could pick the blonde up and take her back to her place. 

Emma and Regina say their goodbyes to Kathryn at the front door before she’s running down the steps to jump into Ruby’s car, ready to be whisked away for a night so she can take her mind off everything going on in her head.

“It’s been a weird but wonderful day,” Regina mumbles into the blondes neck, “and now it’s over and we are going to get married and I don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“You never have to be afraid ever again, baby. We are going to live happily ever after I will never let anything bad happen to you. This has been a big day for you, should we go to bed now?”

“Mmm-hm,” she sleepily mumbles, the events of the day seemingly catching up with her.

Emma carries her, bridal style, and walks up the stairs to their bedroom as Regina snuggles into her. When they reach their bedroom she places Regina down on the bed and lays next to her. They still have to both go through their nightly routine of brushing their teeth and washing their faces but right now they both felt the overwhelming need to be cradled together.

Within a few minutes the brunettes breath had evened out and her grip on Emma’s waist had loosened. Not for the first time in the last couple of weeks the blonde was a little concerned about the amount of sleep Regina seemed to need. She put it down to all the stress of everything new the brunette had experienced and of course today had been a major event so she brushed those thoughts aside and gently extricated herself from the brunette so she could get ready for bed. 

Once she was done she finds a spare blanket from the back of her wardrobe climbs back on top of the bed, covering them both with the blanket so she doesn’t have to wake Regina up. “It’s over,” she whispers her most repeated sentence of the day before lightly kissing her lovers forehead and moulding her body against the smaller woman’s.


	27. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started working on the next chapter but what I have ended up writing wasn't meant to be in the story. I hope you like it anyway.

Emma wakes to the feel of a warm wetness engulfing the tip of her cock. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and pulls the cover up to see Regina sucking on her. “Mmmm… hi… good morning,” she greets between stuttering breaths.

“Good morning,” Regina replies as she looks up into green eyes after pulling back and letting Emma’s hard dick fall against her stomach. “I hope you don’t mind me waking you like this… I’m just really, really…”

“Horny?” Emma finishes for her.

“Yes,” she smiles sheepishly and crawls up the blondes body so she’s hovering over her on her hands and knees.

“I don’t mind at all,” Emma replies as she wraps her arms around Regina’s neck and pulls her down against her so she can brush their lips together.

“I can’t wait any longer,” the brunette confesses a she pulls back from the gentle kiss so she can reach for a condom in the nightstand. She had already stripped herself when she woke up and spotted the bulge under the covers as Emma lay sleeping, the sight turning her on more than it had any right to do that early in the morning. 

Emma’s hardness was protruding from the gap in her boxers where Regina had freed it from its constraints. With a roll of her wrist the latex was snuggly fitted over the blondes cock and she was kneeling over it, holding the thick base as she lined it up with her entrance, already wet enough to take it.

Emma had barely been awake for a full minute when Regina pushed down and her entire length was sheathed inside the warm channel of her lover.

Regina lets her head fall back as a long satisfied moan escapes her lips and her nails dig into Emma’s abs, as she holds herself up. 

“You are so wet,” the blonde comments at the fact she slipped so easily into the brunettes slick tightness, as she runs her palms up and down tanned thighs.

“I need you,” is all Regina says as she finds Emma’s hands with her own and links their fingers on her thighs as she begins moving on the dick inside of her.

Emma is stunned into silence when Regina moves above her, rocking on her pulsing shaft. She watches her body move, her hips gyrating and her breasts bouncing just the slightest bit as she takes what she needs. Small gasps and groans fall from plump lips as the coiling in her stomach builds quickly.

Emma feels like a bystander and she wants to do more to participate but she’s loathe to separate their hands and she doesn’t have much room to thrust up because Regina is pushed hard down on her. Before she can come up with her next move she feels Regina tighten and shudder around her as she exhales deeply.

“Mmm,” the brunettes happily moans as she falls forward with the blonde still hard inside of her. 

Emma wraps her arms around her back and strokes the soft skin soothingly as the smaller woman catches her breath. She was astounded and a little bit smug that Regina had cum so quickly, she can’t remember it ever happening that fast before. The aftershocks were still making the smaller woman twitch around her, only increasing her need to find relief. She screws her eyes shut tightly and tries to think about anything but the tightness in her balls and the sporadic flutter of Regina’s walls around her. 

Regina laughs lightly before lifting her head to look into green eyes that are staring at her questioningly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I just can’t believe how quickly that happened.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Emma jokingly tries to reassure her as she recalls the amount of times it’s happened to her since being with Regina.

“More,” is all Regina murmurs before she pushes herself onto her elbows and slowly starts moving up and down on the dick inside her, she was still sensitive but she wasn’t ready to stop. Emma reaches down for her firm backside and helps her grind against her cock as they lazily kiss. 

The brunette is building up quickly again so she grabs the sides of Emma’s vest and pushes the material up her toned body to reveal her small breasts and hard nipples. Breaking from their kiss she dips her head down until her lips meet a stiff bud. She gently kisses it before swiping her tongue over it then sucking down hard on it.

“Shit,” Emma moans as she thrusts deeply into Regina’s slick core. Dragging one of her hands up the brunettes back she tangles her fingers in silky tendrils and holds her against her breast. “That’s it, sweetheart, use that beautiful mouth on me.”

Regina clenches around her at the term of endearment and moves her mouth to the neglected breast where she showers it with the same attention as the one she had just been sucking on.

Emma bends her knees so she can get better purchase on the mattress to allow her to thrust up faster into her lover. 

Regina’s moaning against her breast and in no time at all her body goes rigid and her walls clamp down on Emma’s shaft, sending the blonde over the edge and pulsing into the condom with each spirt of her seed.

Regina kisses her chest as she slowly pushes herself off the softening cock, wincing just a little at how sensitive she feels, before laying down on her side next to Emma.

The blonde goes through the usual routine of pulling off the sticky latex and dumping it in the bathroom bin before climbing back into bed and pulling the smaller woman against her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Much later that morning Emma is working out in the home gym and Regina is baking some fresh bread for their lunch when Kathryn arrives home. 

“Hello,” Regina cheerfully greets her friend as she closes the oven door on the tin of dough she has put in to bake.

“Hey,” the blonde says rather glumly as she slumps down into a chair at the kitchen table.

“Are you alright?” Regina asks in concern at not seeing the usual smile on her friends face. Kathryn was always quite upbeat, particularly after spending the night with Ruby. They had also had the incredible news about Gold the previous day so there really wasn’t any logical reason for the older woman to be upset, and that was quite worrisome.

“I cried in front of Ruby, bawled my eyes out like a little kid actually. She was so sweet and kind and I couldn’t even tell her the truth. Then it just felt all weird between us and I think I’ve messed it up.” Kathryn answers matter-of-factly.

“Why did you cry? What happened?” Regina asks for clarification.

“I don’t know. Everything was fine. We had a fun time together and then this morning she had breakfast ready for me after I had showered. She looked so pleased with herself, like she was happy to be doing something so sweet for me and it made me cry. I’m hiding so much from her and she trusts me and the stupid backstory Cruella came up with.” The blonde puts her face in her hands as her elbows rest on the table.

“You care for her,” Regina simply states.

Kathryn nods her head in her hands.

“Kat… that’s great!”

“No, it’s not,” she sits up straighter, “I cried and she tried to comfort me. She offered me comfort and all I’ve done is lie to her. How do you think she would react if I told her the truth?”

“Emma was supportive when she learnt the truth. She saved us,” the brunette counters.

“Emma was using the escort service. She knew what we did. Ruby doesn’t have a clue!” She didn’t mean to raise her voice but she felt trapped by the lies she was living in.

“Maybe we could talk to Emma.”

“Talk to Emma about what?” The woman herself asks as she walks into the kitchen, fresh clothes on and a towel around her shoulders from the shower she had taken after her workout. The smile drops from her face when she notices the frown on Kathryn’s. She looks from the blonde to Regina, wondering what she had just walked in on. She leans back against the counter, not wanting to intrude too much on what looks like a delicate moment.

Regina looks at Kathryn and the blonde gives her permission, with a small nod, to let Emma in on what was going on. “Kat got a bit upset when she was at Ruby’s. It seems things might be a little more serious between them, but she’s worried because Ruby doesn’t know the truth about our situation.”

“Oh… urm…” She wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want it getting out that she had been using escorts, which is exactly what could happen if Ruby found out the truth and reacted badly to it. She wasn’t sure how Ruby would react at learning something like that and she didn’t want to risk it but looking at the sadness in the dull eyes of her friend she knew she had to be strong and not think about herself. “If you want to tell her you know I’ll support you. I don’t know how she will react but I would like to think she wouldn’t be horrible about it.”

“I think I at least owe her the truth. How would you feel about that, Regina?” She looks at her friend with hopeful eyes. She felt selfish because she knew it could go badly but she would feel better with herself for being honest. Either way she would know where she stood with the woman she was growing to care for deeply.

Regina really didn’t want anyone else knowing, she was scared of being shunned by the new friends she had made if any of this got out, but mainly she was scared of things going pear-shaped for Emma. The blonde had already put so much on the line for them, she didn’t want her risking everything all over again. But she had found her happiness, she couldn’t stand in the way of Kathryn possibly finding hers, especially seen as Emma was willing to take the chance. 

“I want you to be as happy as I am, Kathryn,” she looks at Emma and smiles, “we will stand by whatever decision you make.”

“And if she acts like a twat I’ll tackle her and break her legs in training,” Emma jokes with a wink to lighten up the mood.

“Thank you. The two of you, thank you so much,” she beams as she hugs Regina and smiles at Emma. “Would you mind if I invited her over. I think it will be easier if I told her on home territory.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Emma answers.

“I’m going to go do some painting and calm down a bit and then I’ll call her.” She squeezes Regina’s shoulder in thanks as she gets up and then she places a grateful kiss to Emma’s cheek before going to her room to get changed into some of her already paint splattered clothes.

“I don’t envy her having to have that conversation,” Regina sighs as she stands and takes a few steps over to the blonde to be embraced by her. She rests her forehead against the taller woman’s chest and holds onto her slim waist.

“Whatever happens… it will be okay.” Emma reassures her.

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“Because I’m fed up of worrying what other people think and getting caught up in the consequences of being honest and happy. Whatever will be, will be. We will all still have each other and that’s all that matters.”

Emma’s phone pings from where it’s charging on the counter behind her. She keeps one arm wrapped around Regina and uses the other to check the text she had just received. “I think everything is going to be okay,” she says with a smile before turning her phone to show Regina the message she had just received from Ruby.

Hey, Swan. Kat was a little upset this morning and she wouldn’t tell me why. Could you please check on her and make sure she’s okay? I don’t want to text her in case I’m the reason she’s upset. Let her know that I’m sorry if I have upset her and if she tells me what it is I will try to fix it.

“Maybe they will be okay.” Regina smiles in the hope that her friend could end up being as happy as she is.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“She should be here any minute,” Kat informs them as she looks at the time on her phone and fidgets in her seat. Neither woman had ever seen her look so on edge before.

After spending most of the afternoon painting to soothe her nerves, she had finally built up the courage to call Ruby. The brunette had sounded happy to hear from her and had easily agreed to Kathryn’s invitation of coming around to see her. The blonde hadn’t let on to why she was inviting her around but Ruby thought it could only be a good thing that the blonde still wanted to see her. 

“She’s here,” Emma announces when she hears a car coming up the drive.

“Right…fuck,” Kathryn stammers as she stands up and straightens the non-existent lines in her dress, purely from nerves.

“No matter what happens we will be here for you,” Regina promises.

Kathryn nods but doesn’t say anything. She takes a deep breath and goes to answer the door, leaving her friends in the lounge.

“Hey, Kat,” Ruby beams when the blonde opens the door. “These are for you,” she holds out a giant bouquet of roses.

“Thank you,” Kathryn says no louder than a whisper as she takes the flowers, her heart melting at the sweet gesture. She places them on the sideboard and holds the door open for her. “Come inside.” She takes Ruby’s hand and pulls her upstairs and into her bedroom.

When Kathryn closes the door behind them Ruby immediately sets upon her and presses her against the door, kissing along her jawline and down her throat. “I thought I’d done something to upset you earlier and I didn’t think I was going to see you again.”

“You might not,” Kathryn says as she gently pushes the younger woman away by her shoulders.

“What?” Ruby asks looking upset and taking a step back.

“I have something to tell you and it scares me,” she sadly says as she walks around her and goes to sit on the side of her bed. “I just hope you’ll hear me out and understand why I’ve not been completely truthful to you.”

Now Ruby’s heart is the one racing, she was scared about what she was going to hear. “You’ve been lying to me? About what?” She sits on the edge of the bed as well, leaving about a foot of space between them.

“I really don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to come out with it. You know that big trial that’s just come to an end? The one about the man running a prostitution ring… amongst other things?”

“Euch, yes,” she says sounding disgusted, “they should bring back capital punishment just for that piece of shit,” she spits out.

Kathryn was happy to hear her say that but it still didn’t make this any easier. “Agreed. But anyway,” she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, “Regina and I worked for him. We were trapped and made to work for him,” she amends. She doesn’t open her eyes, even as the silence drags on, she’s too scared to open them and see the disgust and rejection on Ruby’s face.

She doesn’t know what to say. What can she say? The things she had read in the media about the court case and what that evil man was capable of made her feel sick. The pit of her stomach twisted and boiled with anger. She was only pulled from the thoughts spinning around in her head when she heard the blonde sniffle. She looks over at her and sees tears slip down her cheeks.

“Shit,” she breathes out before scooting up closer to the blonde and using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that start coming quicker. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” It sounded so lame and she hated herself for it. The sweet, kind, and funny woman had been through hell and all she could say was ‘sorry’. She rolled her eyes at herself.

“You’re not mad at me?” Kathryn asks as she finally opens her eyes and looks at the brunette.

“Jesus, no. Of course not. It’s not your fault. Come here.” She pulls the blonde closer, cradling the back of her head and Kathryn seeks comfort in the crook of her neck. 

Her tears spill harder and she holds onto the front of Ruby’s low cut top. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you,” she manages to get out between heavy sobs.

“It’s okay. I understand. Does Emma know?”

Kathryn lets out a watery laugh at that question. “Yes, she does. She saved us.”

“She saved you?” Ruby questions in confusion.

Kathryn pulls back from her and wipes at her tears with the sleeves of her dress. “Yeah… she was using the escort service and Gold had been… well, he had been torturing Regina, there’s no better way to say it. Then he tried to get Regina to record her sessions with Emma so that he could blackmail her. Regina couldn’t do it so she admitted everything to Emma and that’s how it all came about.” She tried to give the basic details, now really wasn’t the time for the explicit version of the story.

“So Emma was paying for…” Kathryn nods.

“Just with Regina or…” She may not have finished her question but it was obvious what she wanted to know.

Kathryn sighs. “Mainly with Regina but there was an occasion when we urm…”

Ruby grits her teeth. “You and Emma?” Now she’s the one about to cry. She had just been told that Kathryn had been made to work as a prostitute but the thought of Emma having been with the women she was falling for seemed to upset her even more for some reason, as irrational as that seemed.

“Not exactly. I came over here but nothing happened, not really.” She knew that didn’t sound very reassuring but what was she meant to say? She tried to blow her but Emma was just so in love with Regina that she couldn’t get hard for anyone but her.

Ruby looks at her, waiting for her to elaborate. With a sigh she continues, “she couldn’t get hard, nothing happened.”

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Okay. So what does this mean for us?” Kathryn delicately asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, now you know the truth. I wasn’t an au pair in Europe. I was being forced to work as a prostitute. That has to change things, right?” She prayed to every deity, not believing in the existence of any of them, but she still prayed in the hopes that this didn’t change anything.

“Why did you decide to tell me this now?” Ruby’s blatant disregard of Kathryn’s question wasn’t missed by the blonde.

“Because I needed you to know why I got upset this morning. I realised that I have feelings for you and that I couldn’t go on keeping something so important from you.”

“I guess that does change things,” Ruby says with a small smile. “I have feelings for you too. So now that I know the truth maybe we could make this into something real?” She tentatively asks as she intertwines their fingers.

“You would really want that? With me?” Kathryn asks in disbelief.

“Well, we have feelings for each other so why don’t we give it a chance and see where things go? If my time with you so far has taught me anything… it will at least be fun,” she says with a smirk.

Kathryn laughs and pulls the brunette on top of her as she falls back on the bed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma and Regina had been waiting patiently on the couch for shouting or the stomping of Ruby’s feet as she storms out of the house, but so far, nothing untoward had happened. Emma was prepared to step in if things did go awry, she had even toyed with the idea of getting Ruby thrown off both the national and club teams if the lanky brunette so much as threatened to spill any of the information she was told by Kathryn. She really hoped it wouldn’t come to that but she was going to protect Regina and Kathryn above all else. 

“Do you think she’s told her yet?” Regina asks after a while of avoiding the subject completely.

“I don’t know. I hope so because if she has then everything must have gone well. There’s been no screaming so that’s a good sign.”

The brunette gently elbows her in the ribs and smiles softly. “I really want Kathryn to be…”

Both of their eyebrows shoot up when they hear squeals of delight from the floor above.

“Happy?” Emma finishes the brunettes interrupted sentence for her. “I think she is,” she says as she looks at the ceiling.

“I’m so happy for them,” Regina says with a big smile. The noises from the floor above get a bit louder and the two women look at each other. “Shall we go sit out on the patio? It’s a lovely night” 

“Good idea,” Emma agrees and they make a hasty retreat for the patio. They were pleased for their friends but they had no interest in hearing their mutual happiness.

Regina sits on Emma’s lap and nuzzles into her neck. It’s a clear night and a few stars can be seen twinkling in the sky. “This will certainly make things interesting in the qualifiers next week,” Regina muses.

“Your just happy because Kathryn will definitely be coming now and you will have someone to talk with when I’m training.”

“I will have you know that I am always completely focussed on you when I watch you train. Especially when you take your jersey off and you’re running about in the heat, all sweaty,” she bites her bottom lip and gets lost in thoughts of Emma’s sweat covered body as she runs around the pitch.

The blonde peers down at her with a smirk plastered on her face. “Get your head out of the gutter young lady.”

Regina blushes and buries her face further into Emma’s neck before breaking out into a yawn.

It wasn’t particularly late and they hadn’t had a massively early morning. “Tired, baby?”

“Just a little,” she answers before yawning again.

“One of your only two states recently. You’re either tired or horny.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, but I was thinking I should probably call my Doctor over, just so she can check you out.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m fine. Life has changed a lot for me in the last few months and I just think it’s all catching up with me. I’ll be fine now that all of the stress of the trial is over with.”

“I’m sure you are right, but will you humour me, please? I can have her here tomorrow, just to give you a quick check up?”

“If it will make you feel better, sure.” She didn’t think it was necessary but if made Emma feel better then she would do it.

“It will. Thank you.” She kisses her head and relaxes, that was one less thing she had to worry about. Now all she had to do was find the most perfect ring ever, for the most important occasion of her life and everything would be fine.


	28. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a lot of you have guessed that Regina may be pregnant, but none of you seem to think that it could be someone else's baby. She was an escort... enjoy ;)

“Hey, Doc. Come in. The patient is in the lounge,” Emma welcomes her physician into their home. She had called Dr Ruth not long after Regina had finally agreed to see the Doctor the night before.

“Hello, Emma. Have there been any changes since last night?” She asks out of interest, rather than any real concern.

“No, she’s just been sleeping a lot and you know… the other thing.” Emma was usually very open with her the woman as a rule, but seen as she was talking about Regina she felt a little awkward saying the words.

“Her high sex drive?” The medic fills in for her.

“Yeah, that.” Emma quickly acknowledges before they step into the lounge.

“Hello, Regina.”

“Hello, Dr Ruth. It’s nice to see you again,” Regina greets her as she stands up to shake the physicians hand.

“Emma has filled me in on why she wanted me to come over but if you don’t mind I would like you to tell me the symptoms you have noticed in yourself.” She politely requests as she takes a seat opposite the brunette. Emma sits next to Regina and offers her a small encouraging smile.

“It’s nothing, really. I think Emma is just being a bit overprotective.” She places her hand over Emma’s, which is gently resting on her knee. “I have just been a bit tired recently, the last three weeks or so, but I think that’s just because I have been experiencing so many new things. We have not long come back from Chicago!” She merrily exclaims in a way that suggested the city was the best place on Earth. “And I suppose my libido has been a little higher than usual but I guess that’s just because for the first time ever I have a sex life that I get to dictate.” She sounds happy about that but Emma can tell by the way the brunette grips onto her hand a little bit tighter that she feels the pain of the time when she didn’t have a choice in sexual partners.

“You could be right. Those are valid explanations but it doesn’t hurt to make sure.” She offers Regina a reassuring smile before continuing, “any headaches?”  
“No.”

“Fever?”

“No.”

“Nausea?”

“No.”

“General aches and pains?”

“No,” she states once again, “no other symptoms.”

“The last time we spoke I told you that it could take a bit of time before your period came back, has that happened yet?”

“No, but Kathryn’s hasn’t either.”

“Not to worry, that’s quite normal after having been on the contraceptive pill for so long. Okay. Well, this sounds quite straightforward and I will be able to confirm my suspicions with one simple test.” She opens up the medical bag she had brought with her, prepared for what she had thought this could be.

“Your suspicions? What do you think it is?” Emma had been quiet up until this point but now she spoke with panic in her voice. She may have been the one to call the Doctor but that was just because she thought the woman would administer a vitamin injection or advise her girlfriend to rest a bit more. She only called her so that she could confirm that there was nothing wrong with Regina and she wouldn’t have to worry.

“I think you might be pregnant, Regina.” She announces as she takes a small box from her bag and hands it to the brunette. 

“I can’t be. We always use protection,” Regina defends herself.

“Condoms aren’t one hundred percent effective. They can sometimes split,” the Dr kindly informs her without sounding condescending.

“Of course, but surely we would notice if that had happened, wouldn’t we, Emma?” She asks the blonde whose eyes are as wide as saucers. “Emma?” She asks, squeezing the hand on her knee to get her attention.

“Urm… yeah… but sometimes… it’s like… you know… there’s so much… urm… fluid everywhere,” the soccer star stutters as she wracks her brain to try and pinpoint one single occasion where she thinks it may be possible. The problem was that now she was thinking about it there could have been many occasions where she hadn’t noticed a split in the condom because of the mess their combined bodily fluids made.

Regina blushes a little at Emma’s stunted description of their love making as she looks at the box in her hand. She didn’t know how to feel about this, what if she was pregnant and it wasn’t what Emma wanted.

“This quick test will be able to tell us if you are. It can even give us an indication of how far along you are. Regina,” she directs to the brunette, who was staring hard at the little box in her hands, “do you think you will be able to urinate?”

“Yeah,” she whispers as she nods her head in the positive. She feels shell shocked. “I’ll just go…” She stands up to go to the bathroom, letting Emma’s hand fall from her knee.

“Can I come with you?” Emma tentatively asks. She was quietly excited at the prospect of her fiancée being pregnant but Regina’s quietness left her wondering what was going through the brunettes mind, so she holds the giant smile that is threatening to split her face, at bay.

A small nod was all the permission she needed to follow Regina through to the bathroom. As soon as the door closes behind them Regina whispers an apology as she wipes as the tears that have begun falling from her eyes.

“Why are you apologising?” Emma asks as she pulls her into fierce hug.

“If I’m pregnant… Have I ruined everything?”

“I can’t think of anything better, Regina. It may not be planned but I can’t think of anything I want more in this world than to have a family with you.” Her words stop Regina’s sobbing in it tracks and the smile that had been threatening to make itself known since Emma first heard the word ‘pregnant’ spills forth.

“Really?” She whispers, as if any extra volume to the word would change Emma’s mind.

“Really. But it’s your body, so if you’re not ready for this…” She doesn’t want to say anymore than that, she doesn’t want that to be an option but if it was what Regina wanted then she would stand by her.

“No, no… I want to have a family with you too,” she says with a watery laugh. “I should probably take the test first, before we get too carried away.”

After they have read the instructions and Regina has peed on the stick they stay in the bathroom, waiting in silence for the longest three minutes of their lives to pass. They stare at it as it lays on the surface next to the sink, their hands locked together as the seconds very slowly tick by.

Dark ink begins to appear on the screen and they hold their breaths. ‘PREGNANT’ the beautiful piece of plastic reads. 

“Oh my God! Oh my God, Regina! WE ARE PREGNANT!” Emma shouts as she hugs the brunette and lifts her a few inches off the ground in pure excitement.

Regina laughs but is stuck for words. She couldn’t believe it. The blonde places her back on the ground and immediately reaches out a hand to touch her lovers flat stomach. “Our baby is in there.”

Regina covers the larger hand with her own, “Yeah, our baby is in there,” she smiles as a few fat tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. She looks back at the stick, the instructions said that the test could even tell you how far along in the pregnancy you are. ‘3+’ shows up on the screen. “Three weeks, I’m three weeks pregnant.”

Once they had managed to calm themselves down a little they wipe the stick clean and take it with them to the Doctor, who was still sat where they left her, waiting patiently for their return.

She has heard the celebrating and the smiles on the women’s faces as they walk in the room tell her everything she needs to know. 

Emma holds out the stick to show the Doctor the result, when the seated woman reaches out to take it Emma snatches her hand back, “mine,” is all she says, but it sounds like a warning.

“Emma,” Regina gently chastises her for being rude to the doctor.

“What? This is the very first indicator of my child’s life. I’m keeping this forever.”

The Doctor chuckles, not in the least bit offended by Emma’s possessiveness of the object. “That’s quite alright. I saw what I needed to see. Congratulations to you both, you are at least three weeks pregnant.”

“At least?” Regina queries with scrunches eyebrows.

“Yes, that’s what the plus sign means, you are three plus weeks pregnant.”

“Oh, I thought it meant only three,” she states, sounding just as distant as when she had first been handed the test.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Emma doesn’t understand why that would make any difference to Regina’s mood.

Regina turns to her, unsure of how to tell the blonde, but pleading green eyes spur her into action. “If it’s at least three weeks then what if… what if… the other men, the clients,” she pushes the words out as if they tasted dirty in her mouth and were liable to choke her at any moment..

Emma hadn’t thought of that, what if the baby wasn’t hers. She looks at the Doctor for confirmation of that possibility.

The Doctor of course knows all about Regina’s past. She had learnt it when she had first examined the brunette many weeks ago. “Regina, I really wouldn’t worry about that. You have been here for well over two months. Judging from your symptoms I would say you are 8 weeks along at the very most, but probably closer to a month. And besides, back then you were taking the pill and using condoms, so that makes it even less likely. How about I set you up with an appointment in my office tomorrow and I will be able to give you a more accurate conception date?”

They both breathe a little easier at the Doctors reassurances and agree a time for them to go to her office the following day. With that, the Doctor congratulates them once again and takes her leave. Leaving the stunned but happy women to calm their roller coaster of emotions.

“Wow. I just can’t believe this,” Emma says dreamily as she stares at the stick that hasn’t left her hand for the last ten minutes.

“What if she’s wrong about the timing?” Regina asks. The Doctors reassurances had been good enough for Emma but Regina still had the tendency to always think the worst.

“She isn’t,” Emma confidently states as she rubs the brunettes back. “But even if she is, I don’t care. It will still be our baby.”

That was the reassurance the brunette didn’t realise she had been waiting for. Now she felt like she could relax a little. Even if the worst was to happen, Emma was still going to stand by her.

“Hey, don’t go in on yourself. It doesn’t matter what happens in her office tomorrow. All that matters is that we are gong to have a baby. Even if the baby isn’t biologically mine, we will all still be a family. We both know that blood isn’t everything.”

“I love you so much, Emma.” She presses a lingering kiss to the blondes cheek. Her lover never failed to surprise her with her complete and utter love and devotion.

“I love you too. The both of you,” she says with real conviction as she snakes her hand onto Regina’s tummy once again, the stick still in her grasp.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma is in a world of her own as she sits on the couch with Regina on her lap, the brunette curled up and fast asleep against her chest. She has one arm around her, her hand laying protectively on her hip. Her other hand holds on tight to the magical stick that had made all her dreams come true only a couple of hours ago. Her cheeks ache from smiling but she can’t stop. She didn’t think she could have gotten any happier after Regina had agreed to marry her but this little stick and the life growing inside of her love had proven her wrong. Her eyes kept darting between the stick and Regina’s belly, and every now and then the excitement of it all gets the better of her and an actual giggle keeps escaping from her lips.

“What’s that?” A voice breaks her from her reverie and she looks behind her to the culprit. “Is that a pregnancy test?” Kathryn asks in shock.

Emma had been so wrapped up in her ecstasy that she hadn’t heard Kathryn returning from her lunch date with Ruby.

She nods her head, not trusting herself to not shout out in glee if she were to open her mouth.

“AAAAHHHHHH!” The delighted squeal reverberates around the room, waking the peaceful brunette.

“What the…” Regina sleepily mumbles as she sits up straight, looking around for a clue as to what just woke her.

“Regina! You’re pregnant!” Ah there it is… Kathryn squealing like a banshee.

“I am,” she confirms. Her own smile now matching the dopey one on Emma’s face.

“I’m going to have to plan this wedding in record time before you get fat!” Kathryn teases her friend as she squeezes into the space on the couch between the armrest and her pregnant friend so she can hug her.

Regina rolls her eyes but smiles at her idiotic friend. “I need a ring first,” she states a she gives Emma the side eye.

“I am going to find you the perfect ring and we are going to have the perfect wedding,” the blonde promises.

“So… come on, give me all the details,” Kathryn demands.

We have an appointment with Dr Ruth tomorrow and we’ll learn more then. Can you wait until then and I promise I will tell you everything?” She didn’t want to tell her friend that there wasn’t any definitive prove that the baby was Emma’s, she didn’t really want to think about that all.

“Of course,” her friend agrees. This was too important for her to hassle and push the brunette about. She could wait a day. “But I’m going to be the godmother, right?”

“There’s no one else I would trust with my child,” the brunette answers.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Good afternoon, ladies," the always pleasant Doctor welcomes them as she opens her office door to invite them in. 

"Hey, Doc," Emma casually greets with the same delirious smile that hasn't left her face for the past twenty four hours. Regina is tightly tucked under the taller woman's arm, Emma having been more touchy than usual.

"Hello, Dr Ruth," Regina replies more formally.

"How are you feeling today, Regina?" The Doctor was more concerned with the brunettes mental state than her physical one after seeing how she panicked at not knowing how far along she is. "Please, take a seat."

"I'm okay. I'll be better once I have some answers," she replies with a small, unsure smile as they both take a seat opposite the Doctor at her desk. Emma had done her best to curb the brunettes fears but only the answer of how far along she is could really do that. She had barely been able to sleep the night before as she tried to recall any possible occasion when one of her clients could have gotten her pregnant. She had been doing her best to not think of that time in her life since she moved in with Emma but now it was all she could think about. She cursed herself for always checking out mentally when she was with the men, it was her way of getting through the sessions at that time, but now it just meant that she couldn't remember if there was a possibility of the baby being anyone's other than Emma's.

Emma is holding her hand, the only gesture of reassurance she could offer the worried brunette until they know for sure who the other parent is.

"Well, let's get some answers then. It's not normal to have a ultrasound at this early stage in a pregnancy but it will give us a better idea of how far along you are. I want to warn you, when I use the transducer on your stomach, please don't be alarmed if we can't find a heartbeat. I don’t expect to be able to see anything either, we usually can’t find anything on an ultrasound until about six weeks, and even then it’s usually just the yolk sac we can see. That will simply mean that the foetus hasn't development yet, but it will be a great indicator of your conception date."

Emma's face drops in disappointment, she knows nothing about pregnancies but she was expecting to be able to hear her babies heartbeat today, biological baby or not.

Regina follows the directions the Doctor gives her and hops onto the table in the corner of the room, pulling her top over her flat stomach. Emma is right beside her, still clutching her hand.

Dr Ruth sets up all her equipment and drops a blob of gel onto Regina's stomach then she glides the wand over her stomach. They all stare at the monitor for a quiet few seconds before the Doctor turns to them with a big grin. "I can't find anything, so you can't even be five weeks pregnant. I would put you at four weeks."

Regina visibly sags against the bed in immediate relief. It was their baby, hers and Emma's. Quiet sniffling distracts her from her thoughts and she turns to see Emma smiling, with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's ours," she declares as she leans over to kiss Regina lightly.

The instant relief the brunette feels at not being further along in her pregnancy is soon replaced by worry, once again. "Am I definitely pregnant? What if the test was wrong?" She asks with worried eyes.

The Doctor understands Regina's constant worry and expectation of all good things turning bad, she knows her history and she knows this is normal behaviour for victims of this sort of trauma. "The test you used last night is the best on the market but you can take another one if that would make you feel better."

A small nod from the patient has the Doctor walking to a cabinet on the opposite wall, where she pulls out a box that the brunette recognises as the same as the one she was given the day before. She hands it over to her and then passes her some tissue to clean up her stomach. "You know the process, the toilet is through there," she points to another door that wasn't the one they came in through.

Emma says nothing, she was used to Regina's worries by now. She takes the tissue from Regina and gently cleans her stomach before pulling her top down and helping her off the bed. Just like yesterday she follows Regina through to the toilet. They follow the same routine as yesterday as well, laying the stick on the counter next to the sink as they wait for the result. Emma has no doubts, not a single one, she knows what was going to show up on the tiny screen. After a couple of minutes it was once again confirmed, 'PREGNANT 3+'.

 

"See, sweetheart. That's our baby. Do you believe now?" She whispers into Regina's ear as she holds her from behind.

 

The brunette nods. "It's really real," she laughs before turning to press herself into Emma's chest. The blondes arms reflectively move to encompass the smaller woman.

 

When they re-enter the office the Doctor looks up from a file she is examining on her desk, "same result?" She asks, even though she knows the answer from their matching smiles.

 

"Same result," Emma confirms as they each take a seat. Regina puts the cleaned up stick down on the desk for the Doctor to see.

 

"Congratulations... again," she says kindly.

 

They spend the next half hour going through what to expect during the pregnancy and organising the next appointment. It was something that could have been done in five minutes but Emma wanted to go through things in detail. She even asked the Doctor for some paper and a pen so she could make notes. Regina sits back and absorbs what she is being told and she smiles fondly at Emma when the blonde asks for more information and then writes it all down. Even at the end, Emma wouldn't leave until the Doctor promises to email everything over to her. She was worried she had missed something important and she was going to make sure that Regina would be given the best care possible throughout the pregnancy.

"Come on now, Emma. I think we have enough information," Regina jovially points out as she nods to the pile of pamphlets the blonde had taken from the Doctor, as well as the pages of notes she had made. "Let's leave Dr Ruth to get on with her day. I'm sure she has plenty to do."

"Okay, sweetheart," she relents. "You'll email me everything before you finish for the day, won't you?" She asks the Doctor.

"I will email you before you even get home," the good Doctor promises.

After a round of handshakes and words of gratitude, Regina leads the way to the door for them to leave, and the Doctor sits back down at her desk.

Emma hangs back just a little. She reaches down for the stick on the desk, causing the Doctor to look up at her in amusement. "This one is mine too," she says in complete seriousness as she quickly grabs the stick, the second thing that proves her babies existence, and holds it tightly in her fist. Regina can’t help but smile and shake her head at Emma’s antics. The blonde quickly walks over to her so they can make their way to Emma's car for the drive home.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Kat! Kat!” Regina excitedly shouts as she enters their home. She couldn’t wait to see her friend and talk to her about her pregnancy. 

“I’m in here,” she calls from the lounge.

Regina rushes in, Emma follows behind her carrying the groceries that the blonde had insisted on stopping to purchase on their way home. Their kitchen was always full of fresh foods but after the chat with the Doctor Emma had wanted to make sure they bought every single item that Dr Ruth had mentioned, luckily for them Emma had her detailed notes to hand. 

“Oh, hi Fred,” Regina says when she sees the agent sitting next to Kathryn. 

“Hello, Regina. Emma,” he politely acknowledges. “I just came over to give you an update on the compensation from the case.” David was going to do it but Fred had jumped at the chance to see Kathryn again, especially because now that the case was over there wouldn’t be anything legally wrong with getting to know her better.

Emma dumps the bags on the coffee table and sits next to Regina, both of their smiles disappearing at the mention of the case. It was over but that didn’t mean all the emotions from it had disappeared.

With the attention of all three women on him he begins. “So, as you know, all of Gold’s assets were taken by the government as they are proceeds of crime. The trial judge has awarded fifty percent of the total value of the assets to be donated to a charity that deals with this type of crime and the other half has been divided up equally between all of the victims.” All of the women cringe at that word but Fred doesn’t seem to notice. “That means that both Kathryn and Regina will be compensated with $,2.400,000 each.”

“Holy fuckballs!” Kathryn exclaims, causing Fred to simultaneously smile and blush.

“I don’t want it,” Regina says after a few seconds, bringing everyone’s attention to her. “I don’t want anything to do with that money. Give my share to the charity as well,” she adds in a fluster.

Kathryn looks at her like she’s insane but Emma’s eyes sparkle with pride. Regina always thought of others. 

Fred looks a bit shocked, so far none of the women who were owed compensation had refused it. He guessed it was because Emma had more money than she could ever spend in a lifetime anyway, so they didn’t really need it.

“Crap! Now I’m going to look like an asshole if I accept the money,” Kathryn says, breaking the tension in the room.

“Don’t be silly, Kathryn. I know I’m lucky to be where I am now. I have Emma, not that I expect to live off you,” she quickly adds as she turns to lover, “Pierre has promised that I can have a job at the restaurant. I have everything I could ever need. There are people out there that need the money more than I do. They should have it.”

“Baby, what’s mine is yours. The same goes for you, Kathryn. Neither of you will ever want for anything ever again,” Emma states as fact. 

“Urm… can I get back to you with my answer?” The blonde asks Fred. She knows Emma would always make sure she was okay but that wasn’t the same as having her own money, and it was a lot of money.

Emma smiles to herself at Kathryn’s comment. She knew only too well what it felt like to have nothing of your own, that’s how she had felt her entire life until she signed for her first soccer club and had the security of being able to provide for herself.

“Take all the time you need, “ he reassures the blonde. “Maybe if you wanted to discuss it at some point we could do it over coffee?” He addresses the woman he had been sweet on for months, finally getting the opportunity to make some headway with her.

“Why don’t we go to the kitchen so I can make you that smoothie I promised you?” Emma suggests so that they could give Kathryn the privacy she needed to let Fred down gently. 

“Good idea,” Regina says, shooting a concerned smile at Kathryn before reaching for one of the grocery bags.

“Ah,” Emma warns Regina with her eyes before gathering up all the bags by herself. 

The brunette rolls her eyes at Emma’s protectiveness and when they are in the kitchen she reminds the blonde she is only four weeks pregnant, so carrying one bag really isn’t a big deal.

“It doesn’t hurt to be careful,” Emma retorts.

“Am I going to have to put up with this for the next eight months?” Regina challenges with a smile.

“Yep. Now sit down and let me make you and our invisible baby the most incredible smoothie ever.” She plates up the tub of chickpea salad they had bought at the deli before blitzing together the concoction of mango, ginger, lemon and apple juice. She places the chickpea salad and the tall glass of smoothie in front of Regina on the dining table before opening the bottles of vitamins she had also bought. “Here you go, Folic Acid and Vitamin D.”

“Thank you, darling,” Regina praises before giving the blonde a kiss. Emma sits down next to her and watches as she swallows the small pills and washing them down with a swig of the smoothie, a huge grin on her face all the while. “What?” Regina asks in amusement.

“You’re carrying my baby.”

Regina laughs, “this is going to be a long eight months,” she says jokingly.

“Hi, I’m going to leave now. I just wanted to say goodbye.” Fred interrupts them when he pops his head into the kitchen, looking slightly dejected.

“Thanks for coming,” Emma praises as she walks over to him to shake his hand.

“No problem. You have my number if you need anything.”

“Actually, could I ask you a favour?” Regina queries.

“Sure, anything.”

“A little while ago David said he could track down my mother but I refused. I was wondering if that was still an option?”

“Yeah, we can do that,” he nods.

“Babe?” Emma asks, confusion written across her face. Regina hadn’t mentioned anything about wanting to reach out to her mother.

Regina ignores Emma for a moment. “Good. If you could just find out where she is and what she’s doing, please.”

“Sure. I‘ll let you know as soon as I have some information.” With that he bids them farewell and gets out of there as fast as he can, Kathryn’s rejection making him not want to stick around.

“Sorry, Emma. I didn’t want to say anything in front of Fred. I need to know about my mother because we have our baby to think about now. I would feel better just having some information on her.”

“I understand, beautiful. Now finish your lunch. I’m going to go check on Kat.”

“Yes, Sir,” Regina mockingly salutes, earning a playful girl for the blonde.

“Hey, how did it go?” Emma asks as she walks into the lounge.

“Euch. I feel like a bitch. I told him I was seeing someone and he looked like I’d kicked his puppy.”

“He’s a big boy. He’ll be okay,” Emma tries to comfort her.

“I don’t think you appreciate how devastating it is for someone to be denied all of this,” she retorts as she gestures towards herself, causing both of them to laugh.

“By the way,” Emma says when they have both stopped laughing, “if you want to keep the money, you should. I’ll donate the same amount to the charity, everyone wins.”

“You are so nice it’s disgusting, but thank you, Emma. You are going to be a wonderful mom. Oh shit! The baby.” She jumps up and scarpers through to Regina to get all the details of her visit to the Doctors office. 

Emma joins them, more to just listen to Regina’s excitement than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it is Emma's baby! I couldn't be that cruel. 
> 
> I have no idea about anything to do with pregnancies or babies so if there are any inaccuracies you can blame Google :)


	29. Cocoon

The bright rays that creep in through the window from the slowly rising sun woke Emma from her light slumber. It was a role reversal of the night before. Regina had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow and Emma’s arms had found their way around her from behind as they spooned, and she had stayed like that throughout the night. The blonde, on the other hand, had been too excited to have anything more than a fitful night’s sleep. Every time she woke she would lay gentle, loving kisses along Regina’s shoulder as she stroked her stomach, letting their invisible baby know she was there, until she drifted back to sleep.

Waking up this time she knew there would be no more sleep for her so she slowly and gently disentangled herself from Regina, who rolled onto her back, still fully asleep, as she made her way below the cover until she was level with the brunettes stomach. The first thing she notices is the heady scent of her constantly aroused lover and it makes her dick twitch. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, she would never take advantage of Regina and she was down there for another reason altogether anyway. She pushes up the small cotton vest that the brunette wore to bed, her hand finds its place on the flat expanse of olive skin of Regina’s stomach and her thumb strokes where she imagines her microscopic baby to be.

She whispers, “hey, how’s it going in your little cocoon?” She smiles at her own silly question. “I can’t wait to meet you. This is going to be the longest eight months of my life but that’s okay. I waited twenty three years to meet your other mom so what’s eight more months to complete our family?” She coyly presses face into Regina’s hip and kisses the soft skin below her lips, her thumb still stroking over Regina’s stomach. Sometimes she feels like she has to pinch herself to just make sure she isn’t dreaming, her life had become more than she could ever have wished for. She never believed she would see the day when she would have a fiancée and a baby on the way. Looking back at the space her thumb is stroking she continues, “you will be the most loved and wanted baby ever. I need you to take it easy on your mom though, okay? Try not to mess with her hormones too much or make her sick. The libido thing though… I wouldn’t mind if that stayed around,” she winked at the space she was talking to and shook her head at her own silliness.

“I heard that,” a sleepy voice from above the cover chortles.

Emma moves up a little and peaks out from under the cover, “excuse me, this is a private conversation between me and my offspring.” She ducks back under the cover to the sound of Regina’s laughter, and whispers to her baby, “I love you, cocoon.” She places a kiss to Regina’s stomach and clambers from under the covers.

“Good morning, beautiful,” she greets the brunette with a smile and a sound kiss to her lips as she lays on top of her , her weight resting on her forearms. Her dick starts stirring immediately as her crotch gets cradled between olive thighs.

“Good morning, darling,” Regina replies with a loving smile. “Cocoon, really?” She questions with a raised eyebrow as she subtly pushes up against the hardening in Emma’s boxers causing them both to shiver in lust.

“What?” Emma blushes, partly from the gentle rhythm of the brunettes centre rubbing against her and partly because she has no idea what is an appropriate nickname for a microscopic baby. “It’s gender neutral,” she smugly points out before biting her lip in pleasure.

“True, but it is kind of species specific,” Regina retorts, seemingly unaffected by the sweet sensation developing in the pit of her stomach.

Emma looks at her for a moment, her mind unable to come up with a counterargument, so instead of saying something that will probably only serve to dig her deeper, she joins their lips once again and begs for entrance with a swipe of her tongue. 

Regina moans against the soft muscle that’s pleasantly invading her mouth as she wraps her legs around the blondes thin waist. Her hands go to the top of Emma’s boxers where she grips the material tightly as Emma’s blossoming boner grinds against her centre. “Emma… I need you,” she whimpers as strong hands slide under her vest, and up along her sides.

Emma grinds harder against her, “yeah? Tell me what you want, my love,” the wet heat radiating from between Regina’s thighs has her hard and throbbing in no time at all.

“I want you inside me,” Regina moans against her neck between needy kisses and nips.

The blonde is only too happy to oblige and she runs a hand down the brunettes body until it’s dipping under her panties and into wet heat. Regina bucks up against the fingers gliding between her slick folds and her hands find their way under Emma’s boxers and onto her firm backside, palming at the muscular flesh. A single digit slowly enters her and she presses down on it, taking it further inside herself, her eyes pleading for more as she stares up into lust filled green eyes. “Like this?” Emma leans down a little and seductively whispers against plump lips.

“More,” Regina groans as she slowly begins pumping her hips. Emma pulls her middle finger out, until just the tip is circling her entrance. “Please,” Regina begs when her lover does nothing more than lightly stroke her. Showing mercy, Emma adds her index finger and pushes back inside of her lover, the squeeze much tighter now, causing her to moan loudly and bury her face in the brunettes neck. Despite the constraints of the brunettes swollen and pulsing walls the fingers inside of her easily stroke against her flesh because of her immense slickness. When Emma sucks and licks at her neck Regina’s hands move from her backside, up the muscular plane of her back, and into her hair, her nails lightly digging into the blondes scalp to keep her there as her hips move in rhythm with the fingers inside of her. “Mmmm…. Emma… so good… don’t stop.” She had become more vocal during sex as her confidence had grown over the last couple of months and Emma loved it.

Regina’s thighs start quivering below her, she loved how quickly Regina was able to get going recently. She sucks harshly at the juncture between the brunettes neck and shoulder as she picks up the pace of her fingers and they rub at the special spot inside of her lover. She could feel her tip leaking its own liquid heat but for now she put her own desires aside and focussed solely on Regina’s pleasure. “I want to feel you cum all over my fingers,” she whispers into her ear as she sucks on her lobe, gently pulling it between her teeth. She had discovered that not only did Regina enjoy being vocal during sex, she loved to hear it from Emma too.

Regina was already teetering on the edge of bliss when the demanding but loving words spilled into her ear. The ever tightening coil in her stomach snapped and her thighs clamped together, trapping Emma’s hand inside her as she tugged at golden locks. A guttural and euphoric moan pours from her lips as she arches into the lean body above her.

“Fuck,” Emma husks at the feel of the wet, fluttering walls squeezing her fingers as Regina loudly moans her pleasure. 

When Regina starts coming down from her high her thighs slacken and her fingertips massage the blondes scalp, where she had pulled at golden locks. She turns her head and looks at Emma with a satisfied smile. Emma nuzzles their noses together and smiles back at her as she slowly withdraws her fingers and slips her sticky hand inside her boxers to tug at herself. 

“Mmm,” Regina groans at the sight of Emma using her wetness to pleasure herself. 

She grips the blonde by the nape of her neck and initiates a searing kiss of tongue and teeth. Regina had always believed she would be someone who hated sex and would never be able to derive any pleasure from it but Emma had proven her wrong. Emma had swooped in and saved her and changed her mind about so many things, change her entire world. Regina mumbles between the heated battle of their tongues, "I love you, Emma. I love you so much."

The blonde pulls back from her panting lover, removing her hand from her boxers so she can hold herself up as she looks down at Regina with a loving smile. "I love you too, beautiful. The both of you," her smile grows even bigger when her eyes flash down to Regina's stomach.

 

"I need you inside me," Regina says in no uncertain terms as she reaches for the bulge in Emma's boxers, gently squeezing the thick shaft through the cotton.

Emma's eyes close tightly at finally being touched by Regina, even if her underwear was in the way. She opens them again when the sweet pressure around her shaft disappears, only to see Regina stripping her own vest from her body. She sits back on her knees and pulls her sports bra off and watches as Regina pushes her sodden panties down her legs and lays back on the bed, her legs open and her glistening centre on show. Emma cups herself, squeezing tightly, almost on the side of pain as she tries to calm down her libido.

"You need to take those off for what we are going to be doing," Regina teases her as she indicates towards her constraining boxers with a stroke of her toe over the hem that's almost cutting into her muscular quads. Emma dumbly nods her head, her eyes not leaving Regina's wet core and she rids herself of the only article of clothing standing between them and complete nakedness.

"Much better," Regina seductively purrs before pulling the blonde down against her and devouring her mouth once again. Emma rests on her forearms, their breasts crushed together, hard nipples pushing into soft skin, and the underside of her dick sliding through dripping wet folds. She angles her hips so her leaking tip rubs over Regina's clit, causing the smaller woman to whimper and buck her hips. "Inside," she breathlessly requests. Emma kisses her quickly before reaching over to grab a condom from the nightstand. 

 

"What are you doing?" Regina asks as she looks at the outstretched, muscular arm.

"Getting a condom," Emma replies blankly.

"Good idea, we wouldn't want to get me pregnant," Regina jovially teases, with a raised eyebrow.

Emma finally catches on and drops the small foil package back into the drawer, a thousand megawatt smile splitting her lips. "Really? I've never... you know... without one before," she bashfully stumbles through the sentence.

"Neither have I. We can experience this together," she sweetly smiles up at the blonde as her hands caress her hips.

Emma nods in agreement and kisses her softly. She reaches down between them and takes hold of herself, their eyes not tearing away from each other in what would be the most intimate act either of them had ever encountered. She rubs her sticky tip through Regina's swollen lips a few times, feeling Regina push down against her in search of more, before lining herself up with the brunettes entrance and with a gentle push forward her swollen head is being engulfed by the brunettes throbbing walls. They moan in unison at the feeling of each other without the latex between them. Regina pulls at the blondes hips and Emma pushes forward until she is sheathed completely by her lovers quivering channel. 

"Shit," Emma quietly grunts at the delectable sensation of warm, slick walls engulfing her throbbing shaft. She leans down, gently pressing their foreheads together, unmoving as they adjust to the new and incredible feel of each other. 

“Oh my… this is so…” Regina trails off, unable to think of the word to describe this most satisfying and wonderful new experience that she’s sharing with the love of her life.

“Uh-huh… I know, baby,” Emma mumbles past her lip that she’s biting on in order to not finish inside her lover before they have even started. She never would have guessed that a thin layer of latex could have made such a difference. “Just give me a second,” she asks as she tightly scrunches her eyes, desperately trying to focus on not cumming.

The blondes internal battle is obvious to Regina but instead of soothing her lover she decides to tease her by squeezing her pelvic muscles around her stiffness.

“No… baby…no,” Emma pleads, her knuckles turning white as she grips onto the bedsheet, as Regina chuckles, “so mean.”

“Relax, baby. You are meant to be enjoying this,” Regina says as her fingertips trace invisible patterns over the blondes shoulder blades. 

“That’s the problem, I’m enjoying this too much,” she finally opens her eyes to look down at her smiling lover.

“Good,” is all Regina says as she reaches out to loosen Emma’s right hands grip from the bedsheet, taking the hand and slipping it between their bodies until fingertips are toying with her swollen bundle of nerves. Emma doesn’t need further instruction as she begins to slowly rub tight circles around the nub, her hips starting to move as well, building up to a firm cant. Watching the pleasure build on Regina’s face was a good distraction from purely thinking of her own bliss.

The brunettes lips are parted as she breathlessly moans, her second orgasm nearing each time Emma’s shaft pushes back inside of her, the broad, swollen head brushing along her G-spot, causing her to clench around the thick cock. Emma takes the opportunity to kiss her and slip her tongue past plump lips, into her welcoming mouth. Regina sucks on her tongue, a mirror image of her inner muscles trying to pull Emma’s dick deeper inside of her when the blondes hips and fingers still, her mind too overcome with all the sensations ravaging her body.

“Don’t stop. I’m so close,” Regina pleads with her, her own hips moving to compensate for the blondes lack of movement. 

The words snap Emma from her reverie and she starts to move her hips and fingers again. Her balls are full and heavy, ready to be emptied. “Do you want me to pull out when I…” The fact that Regina was pregnant was a moot point, she still might not want her to cum inside of her.

“No…” Regina is panting harder now, “I want to feel you cum inside me.” She locks her legs around Emma’s waist just to prove she was serious. 

That is all the blonde needs to hear. She kisses Regina again but this time she dominates the kiss. Her thrusts have become shallower but stronger and her fingers rub directly over her clit. Her balls tighten when fingernails painfully scrape down her back. Her body tenses and her orgasm overtakes her.

When the first powerful spurt of Emma’s semen sprays deep inside of Regina a low scream tears from her throat, only to be captured by Emma’s mouth as her silky walls clamp down hard on the blondes pulsing shaft. Emma grunts with every rope of cum that shoots from her and into her lover, the pressure around her cock only seems to increase with every moan from her lover. 

Regina’s tight walls continue to quiver and twitch around Emma after the blonde’s cock has emptied. Her damp forehead rests against the brunettes shoulder as she tries to get her breathing under control but it’s difficult to do when Regina is still cumming around her. The brunette tugs on her arm, letting her know she can no longer take the fingers on her clit.

After a couple of minutes and the initial blast of her orgasm has worn off, Regina can feel the blonde softening inside of her and as loath as she is to not have Emma inside of her anymore she knows they have to part and get on with their day because they have a lot to do before they jet off to Europe for the qualifiers the next day. “Come here, darling,” she requests as she sweetly brushes away damp, golden locks from the side of Emma’s face, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

“That was the best,” Emma says with a dopey grin. 

Regina lightly chuckles and nods her head in agreement, “yeah.” She gently rubs her lips over the blondes. “We need to get ready,” the brunette reluctantly states.

“If I quit my job can we just stay like this forever,” Emma jokes.

“Very tempting but I don’t want to be responsible for ruining your career.” She has to try and hold back a smile at the disappointed look on Emma’s face. “How about we go for a shower together, though?” That put the smile back on Emma’s face.

“Okay,” she happily agrees before gently pulling out of Regina and watching in awe as their mixed juices seep from her lovers core.

Regina can’t see what Emma can but she can feel the wetness running down her and she happily hums at the sensation. The thought of someone cumming inside of her and the mess afterwards used to be one of her worst nightmares but because this was Emma, her Emma, it was something she loved and couldn’t wait to do, repeatedly. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you almost ready, sweetheart?” Emma asks her fiancée who is sitting at her bedroom vanity, applying the last touches to her makeup. After a longer than normal and very satisfying shower Emma had got ready quickly and checked her emails as Regina got ready, taking longer than the blonde did as usual.

“All done,” she smiles into the mirror, looking at the blonde standing behind her as she puts the lid back onto her lipstick.

“Good, because I’m starving and I need breakfast. There’s a lovely little French café on the same road as the boutiques.” Emma had insisted on taking Regina shopping for new clothes ahead of their trip to the other side of the Atlantic. She had quickly picked up on the fact that Regina was still being reserved at using Emma’s credit card to buy things online unless the blonde gently coerced into buying the things she liked. This shopping trip was her way of making sure that she would get the brunette everything she even remotely liked.

“It’s almost eleven,” Regina points out. It wouldn’t be long until lunchtime.

“Fine, we can have brunch. Let’s go, beautiful.” She says, holding her hand out for Regina to take. 

Regina shakes her head at Emma’s constant need for food and takes the offered hand, following Emma out of the bedroom and to the range rover in their drive, grabbing her handbag on the way.

Emma opens the door for Regina and closes it once she is seated inside. She runs around to her side and once she is in the drivers seat she leans over to give Regina a quick kiss before strapping herself in and starting the engine. Once they have past the security gates on their way out, Emma takes Regina’s hand, intertwining their fingers and resting their hands on the centre console.

Twenty minutes later Emma is pulling up into the private parking lot of one of the exclusive boutiques where they would be shopping that day. From the parking lot they walk a few doors down to the café the blonde had been talking about on their journey there. It was half café and half patisserie, which to Regina’s amusement, excited Emma to no end.

They ordered coffee, decaf for Regina, and a medley of flavoured croissants to share as well as a fruit platter. Regina had one croissant but mainly filled up on the fruit and Emma devoured everything that was left over. They perused the patisserie and picked put a few cakes for themselves and Kat to enjoy later that evening. After paying they walked back to the car to store the box of treats before making their way into the high-end boutique.

As soon as they enter a sales assistant greets them and offers help, which they happily accept. She also offers them a glass of champagne, as was standard for these kinds of stores. They both refuse of course, Regina because she is pregnant and Emma because she is driving. Emma is as patient as ever as Regina looks through suitable clothing options for the summer weather of Europe that they will shortly be enjoying. 

Once Regina has picked out a few options she goes to the changing room to try them on. Emma sits in one of the plush leather chairs as she waits for Regina to step from behind the ornate door of the changing room each time she tries on a new outfit. The sales assistant hangs around in case she is needed but she makes sure to give them enough privacy so that they can decide in private. Emma loves every single thing that Regina tries on, she had never seen the brunette look bad in anything she wore. She may have been biased but that didn’t mean she was wrong.

After an hour Regina had narrowed it down to a few dresses of various styles and colours and asked Emma for help narrowing down her choices even further.

“Just get them all, baby,” Emma suggested.

“But I don’t need them all,” Regina countered.

“But they all look so good on you,” Emma said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Are you actually thinking of how they look on me or just about how you would like to take them off me?” The brunette asks in challenge.

The bright blush rising over the blondes cheeks gives her away. “Can’t it be both?” She cheekily asks as she takes the five different dresses from Regina’s hands and makes her way to the cashier to buy them all. Regina tries to protest but Emma was having none of it, “you narrowed your choices down to these five so that means you like them all.”

Next was a shoe store and normally Emma couldn’t think of anything more boring than looking for shoes but they way Regina wore heels, the way they showed off her defined calves and made her backside protrude just a little more than usual made this worthwhile. 

After another greeting by a sales assistant and another offer of champagne they were browsing the newest line of exclusive footwear. The sales assistant helped Regina to pair up some options with the dresses they had just purchased. 

Several shops later and they had bought more clothes that day than Regina had in the last couple of months entirely. Everything had been loaded into the range rover and Emma was ready to get home and have some dinner. “What do you want to eat tonight?” She asks the smaller woman as she holds onto her hips, gently pressing her back against the car. It had been a long day and even if it was early in the pregnancy, Regina had been on her feet all day and Emma wanted to get her home so she could take care of her.

“I can cook for us if you’d like.” Regina was tired and wanted nothing more than to get home and do relax but she loved how much Emma enjoyed her cooking.

“Nope. I’m taking care of you tonight. I know you’re a better cook than me and you enjoy cooking but I want to take care of the both of you.” She could quite easily order out a healthy and delicious meal for them but she wanted to look after her family by herself.

The smile on Regina’s face let her know how much her offer was appreciated. “I still have no idea what I ever did to deserve you,” Regina wistfully says as she lightly scratches her nails over the nape of the blondes neck, almost making the blonde purr at her touch.

“Well, you are carrying my baby, for one thing,” she says through a smile as she strokes Regina’s stomach over her light blue silk button-up, “and for another, you are just absolutely freaking amazing.”

Regina still found it hard to accept the nice things Emma always says to her. She blushes a little and gently tugs at the back of Emma’s neck until the blonde is leaning down and sealing their lips together. It was chaste but full of meaning. “Can we go to one more store before we go home, please?” Regina enquires.

“Of course we can, sweetheart. Which one?” She had no idea what Regina could possibly still need but she would buy her whatever it was.

“The one opposite the shoe shop,” the brunette says with a smirk.

Emma tries to think which shop that is. Her eyes go wide when she realises which one Regina means. “The lingerie boutique?”

“That’s the one,” Regina smiles at the lustful look taking over Emma’s darkening eyes, “you deserve a little treat after how patient you have been with me today.

“Wonderful idea! Incredible idea!” The blonde exclaims before taking Regina’s hand and leading her back down the street to the store in question.

This time when they are greeted and offered help Emma refuses. She didn’t want anyone else involved in this, it was between her and Regina. She was almost tempted to take the offer of a glass of champagne though, so she could sit back and enjoy it as Regina put on a sexy show for her, but she wouldn’t risk it. Even though she would still be under the legal limit for driving if she only had one drink she wouldn’t chance it seen as she would be ferrying the most precious cargo in the world, her fiancée and child.

They walk deeper into the store when the blonde asks, “so what kind of lingerie are you looking for?” She mindlessly picks up a pair of crotchless panties, her eyes go wide in shock and the tips of her ears redden when she realises what they are. She quickly puts them back and clears her throat.

“Well, dear,” Regina says as she fights the smile that is trying to take over her face at Emma’s panic. She takes a seat, seductively crossing her legs and laying her arms on the armrests, “that’s for you to decide. You can pick out what you would like to see me in and I’ll try them on.”

“Seriously?” Emma swallows hard and tries to tamper down the feeling in her groin but she fails miserably and she feels her cock twitch.

A small nod from the seated woman was all the permission she was given before she starts rampaging through the store, overjoyed at the task in hand. 

Regina smiles to herself as she watches the blondes retreating form. She had never felt so desired or beautiful in all her life. Somehow the blonde always made her feel so wanted. After years of feeling like she was worthless it was a very welcome feeling. She held back a yawn as she relaxed into the chair, her hands automatically going to her stomach. 

“I believe your other mommy told you to take it easy on me this morning,” she whispers to their baby as Emma had done earlier in the day. “I need to stay awake long enough to give your mommy her treat later. We can have a lie in tomorrow morning, okay?” She couldn’t even feel silly about talking to her baby that wasn’t even a foetus yet, she was just too happy. “I love you, my little cocoon.”

“Ha! You used my word!” Emma beams.

Regina looks up to see her fiancée standing in front of her, smugness firmly painted on her face and masses of lingerie cradled in her arms.

“You literally have one of everything,” Regina states, ignoring the fact Emma had caught her saying the word she had teased her about in bed that morning. 

“Yeah, well, you make everything look good so it was hard to choose,” the blonde nonchalantly replies. “Let’s go to the changing rooms.” Emma rushes ahead in her excitement, leaving Regina to follow her. Once they are in the generously sized room Emma starts hanging up all the options on the row of pegs that are on one wall and then she sits in the chair in the corner and happily looks up at Regina who closes the door behind herself. 

The brunette starts sifting through the scraps of material that are hanging on the wall and rearranging them on different pegs. One side for the ‘no way in hell’ pile and the other side for the ones she would try on and let Emma pick her favourites from. To be fair to Emma she hadn’t picked anything too outrageous but Regina either didn’t like the colour or style of the ones she wasn’t going to try on. When she turned back around to Emma the blonde had the biggest, dopiest grin on her face as she eagerly awaited the little fashion show from Regina.

“I suppose I need to strip down first, don’t I?” Regina rhetorically asks, but she gets an excited nod from Emma nonetheless, so she begins unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

“Need me to help?” Emma offers as she stares at the skin being exposed with every button the brunette opens.

“No, just sit back and enjoy the show.” She pulls her shirt from her pants when she has undone the last button and hangs it up on one of the pegs before starting on her pants. She kicks her heels off and pulls them down her legs until she is standing in nothing but her underwear. The matching black, silk panties and bra look very simple compared to some of the items Emma has picked out for her but by the look on the blondes face she was enjoying the view anyway.

Emma was gripping onto the armrest and trying to fight off her slowly stiffening cock. She was trying to think of the grossest things she could imagine but the sight of Regina in her underwear was just too enticing. She lost the battle and painfully stiffened in her jeans when Regina reached around and unclipped her bra, dropping it into the blondes lap.

Emma groans when Regina reaches for her panties and shimmies out of them. She wanted to fall forward and sink to her knees so she could taste the heady aroma of the brunettes damp curls.

The bulge in her restrictive jeans was obvious to Regina but for now she ignored it as she tried on a sheer black lace slip and matching thong. When the thong was halfway up her thighs she looked pensive for a moment. “I don’t think I should put these on. I’m too wet.”

“Fuck,” Emma mumbles. Her gorgeous partner was standing in front of her, hard nipples poking against the sheer lace of the slip that covered just to the top of her thighs as she declared she was too wet to try them on. She fidgets in her seat and grabs her crotch that was painfully constrained.

Regina spied the movement that Emma had tried to be subtle about. “Take it out,” she whispers, conscious that they were in a public place.

Emma’s eyes dart from Regina’s crotch to her beautiful brown eyes. “Huh?”

“Take your dick out for me,” she repeats more clearly but just as quietly.

Emma’s pupils go comically wide before she starts unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down the zipper. She reaches inside her boxers and pulls herself out as instructed, her excitement growing tenfold at the predatory look on the brunettes face.

Regina clenches her thighs together at the sight of Emma’s arousal. She silently sinks to her knees and being time conscious she takes the shaft in her hand and engulfs the head with her warm mouth, the tip of her tongue licking over the small leaking slit. 

“Holy shit,” Emma grunts out a bit too loudly.

Regina pulls back but continues to tug her as she warns her to keep quiet. After a promising nod from Emma she takes the cock back into her mouth and starts bobbing up and down on it as her hand keeps working the base.

Emma puts a fist to her mouth and bites down on it to keep herself quiet as she winds her other hand into dark locks.

Regina’s free hand that was gripping onto Emma’s knee slips between her legs so she can rub at her own clit and enjoy this with Emma. Every time she sucks the thick shaft on her way up she takes a little more of it into her mouth on the way back down until the bulbous head is rubbing at the back of her throat. Regina keeps going, taking them both closer to their release. She can tell Emma is on the edge when she feels the hand in her hair become almost painful. Her lover was always gentle with her but the closer she got to her orgasm the tighter her grip always became in her hair when Regina was sucking her off. 

The brunette stops tugging her shaft so she can slip a couple of fingers from that hand inside herself, making sure to liberally coat them in her liquid heat before pulling them out of herself and offering them up to Emma’s mouth. When she feels Emma lips close around her digits she pushes forward and takes all eight inches into her throat, squeezing the muscles there around the tip, knowing Emma can never resist that particular move.

The taste of Regina combined with her throat closing around her dick has her shooting down her throat. Emma is trying to be quiet and it helps that her mouth is stuffed with Regina’s fingers but she’s still making more noise than she is comfortable with considering there are probably people not too far away from them.

Regina stops rubbing herself as she focusses on swallowing all of Emma’s seed. Once the flow of cum from Emma’s dick has slowed she starts rubbing herself again, within seconds she’s cumming and moaning around Emma’s dick.

The blonde opens her weary eyes to watch Regina cum and wonders if her dick will ever go soft again. The deep vibrations from Regina’s moaning manages to pull a couple more, but less powerful ropes of cum from the cock and into the brunettes mouth. Because Regina is enjoying her own orgasm so much some of Emma’s seed escapes from the corner of her mouth, she swallows weakly at what’s left in her mouth.

“Come here, my love,” Emma says as she helps Regina off her knees and onto her lap. Regina uses a finger to wipe the remnants of Emma’s orgasm from her chin before sucking it clean. “Jesus, you are so incredible,” Emma praises the woman in her lap before kissing her deeply, combining both of their tastes together.

“We had better get going before someone comes looking for us. We have been in here long enough,” Regina says as she gets up from Emma’s lap, the blondes cock still hard and sticking out from her jeans. “I’m not sure what else I can do to help you out,” she says with a pointed stare to the blondes member.

“I’m sure it will go away once you are dressed,” Emma replies with a wink. As Regina gets dressed she makes sure to close her eyes and think disgusting thoughts and thankfully it works, she’s soft enough that she can do her pants back up without it being painful.

“So I guess we will be buying this?” Regina says about the slip and matching thong that had caused the trouble.

“Oh hell yes. We’ll get the others as well. You can try them on at home,” Emma says with a hopeful smile.

Regina grins and shakes her head at her girlfriends libido. They check each other over, making sure they are presentable enough so that no one will be able to guess what they were just up to. Emma gathers up all the lingerie Regina had put in the pile she liked and they walked out to pay.

They didn’t get any funny looks from the staff but that could have been because they were all professional and knew their jobs would be on the line if they dared say anything about any of the stores famous clients. Either way, it still felt awkward because they both knew what they had been up to. As soon as the sale was wrapped up they rushed out of the door and headed towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to any of you who gave some input into my question on Facebook yesterday. I don't want this story to just be about sex even though this chapter pretty much was. I feel/hope the first part was justified in that it gave something to the story. The last part.... well, Regina was trying on lingerie... what do you expect? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your patience with this update, I am off for Christmas after next week so the updates should be more frequent. I hope you all enjoyed it xxx


	30. Eiffel Tower and Stroopwafels

“What are we going to do first?” Kat excitedly asks Regina in the back of the limousine as she stares out of the window, watching the sights and scenes of Paris pass them by on the way to the teams hotel for the next several days.

“The Eiffel Tower! No… no… the Louvre or maybe the Arc de Triomphe!” 

Emma chuckles as she listens to her fiancée speak with glee at the prospect of visiting the many different tourist attractions. “You two need to get some sleep. Did either of you sleep on the plane at all?” Her arm is wrapped around Regina’s waist and she subtly moves to stroke her stomach, trying to convey that she wasn’t trying to control her, she was just thinking of her and their baby. They had sworn Kat to secrecy about the pregnancy, not even Ruby was to know, not yet. They wanted to wait until further in the pregnancy before they announced it. It is still early days and they wanted to enjoy it for themselves for now. Ruby had been told about the engagement though, it had been crucial that she knew.

“No, they didn’t. Their chatting and giggling almost kept me awake,” Ruby jokingly teases. “I’m still tired.”

“We are too excited to sleep!” Regina points out, her nose in a pocket guide to Paris that Emma had given to her before they left their home for the journey. “Besides, I have read that it’s best to stay awake until night time, it’s meant to help with jet lag.”

Regina never failed to impress her. She read a lot and was so smart, always absorbing everything she read. “Well, I suppose that I slept enough on the flight. Once we have had a chance to freshen up at the hotel we should all take a tour of the city,” she suggests to all of them before kissing Regina’s cheek.

Kat squeals in glee and Regina smiles one of her smiles that were reserved especially for her fiancée. Ruby sighs which earns her an elbow in her side from Emma.

“Ouch. Fine. A tour of Paris it is,” she agrees, which gets her a kiss from Kathryn.

At the hotel, at all the hotels they would be staying in, both Emma and Ruby had paid for their own rooms so that they didn’t have to share with each other but with their lovers. 

“Wow! This room is even better than the one in Chicago!” Regina beams as soon as she enters the room. It was decorated in an elegant Parisian style and so unlike any room she had ever been in before, it was absolutely exquisite.

“Well, if you like the room you are going to love the view,” Emma whispers in her ear as she comes up behind her and holds onto her hips. Regina turns her head to look at Emma, a smile on her face but confusion in her eyes.

“Go… have a look,” Emma suggests, and gently nudges her hips forward until she is walking to the window and pulling open the curtains.

“Oh my god… that’s the Eiffel Tower. It’s right there!” She opens the window and pokes her head out, as if the clear glass was somehow betraying her and she needed to be certain.

“Regina…look…it’s the Eiffel Tower!” Kat calls from where her head sticks out of window in the room next door.

“I know!” The brunette calls back.

Emma stands back and takes in Regina’s happiness… and her ass as she stands on her tiptoes to look further out of the window. After a couple minutes of the two friends shouting backwards and forwards and taking in the life thriving in the streets below, a delighted squeal from Kat and her disappearing head back into her room as Ruby drags her in, puts an end to their chat. 

“So much for Ruby still being tired,” Regina mocks as she closes the window and walks back over to Emma, “I guess we won’t be seeing the city for a little while.”

The blonde takes her hands as she walks backwards, “well, seen as we are in no rush to go out, why don’t we use the shower to freshen up?” She asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Sounds like a good idea, seen as our morning has just opened up,” Regina agrees as she is pulled into the equally exquisite bathroom.

“Showering with you is always a good idea,” Emma smiles as she pulls her own tee over her head, revealing her toned torso. “Then later, I will take you wherever you want to go in Paris.” Whatever Kathryn and Ruby wanted to do with the rest of their day was up to them but Emma had promised to show Regina the city and she would never break any promise she made to her love.

“Right now, the only place I want to be is in that shower… with you.” Regina smirks as she begins stripping herself. Emma’s movements pause as she watches the brunette slowly do away with her clothes.

As it turns out, Ruby and Kat were ready to leave for a day of sightseeing long before Emma and Regina were done with their shower.

Emma and Ruby wore disguises made up of pulled down caps and overly large sunglasses, not that they convinced they were that well known on this continent, but it did make them fit in rather well with the mass of tourists. Throughout the entire day of visiting all the main attractions that Paris had to offer, not one person had sought them put for a photo or an autograph. Emma never really enjoyed the attention of being recognised but she was particularly relieved that it hadn’t happened today. She wanted things to be as normal as they possibly could for Regina, her partner had never been with her when she was recognised out in public. She knew it would happen one day but for as long as possible she wanted to pretend that they were a normal couple who were simply in Europe for a holiday rather that for the World Cup qualifiers.

They dined in one of the most famous restaurants in Paris for dinner, enjoying the local delicacies and sampling some of the countries best wines, everyone except Regina that is. She made up for it with two desserts though, at Emma’s pressing. She couldn’t decide between the profiteroles or the souffle so Emma ordered her both, whispering in her ear that one was for her and one was for their baby. Regina was always careful with what she ate, a hangover from her days under her mother’s thumb and under Gold so Emma was making sure that she and their baby would never go without. She was taking all the supplements she was meant to be taking and all her meals were healthy and balanced but she let herself enjoy treats every now and then.

When they got back to their room Regina had been planning on slipping into some of her newly purchased lingerie, she wanted to make the most of the revealing items before her baby bump started to show and she wouldn’t be able to fit into them, but the travelling and lack of sleep had caught up with all of them, especially Regina. Emma also had to report for training in the morning so they decided to have an early night, falling asleep in each other’s arms as they did every night.

For the next two days Regina and Kat would watch Emma and Ruby train in the mornings, along with Jacob as Regina had promised him, and then they would spend the afternoons visiting the city whilst the team would work out in the state of the art gym at the stadium or going over the game plans for their first qualifying game against France. It was the most freedom Regina had ever experienced in all of her life.

On the fourth afternoon in Paris, Regina and Kat were sat in a VIP box at the stadium waiting for the game to begin. They were both wearing the USA’s soccer jersey with ‘SWAN’ on the back, along with Emma’s number underneath it.

As with the training sessions Ingrid had been more than happy to leave Jacob with Regina instead of with his nanny. The little boy absolutely adores Regina and when his nanny drops him off at the VIP box they are in, he didn’t even look back at her when Regina took him in her arms.

“Hello, my little darling.”

“Gina!” He happily shouts her name, his little legs kicking out in excitement.

“Hello, monster!” Kat shouts as she gently grabs a chubby little cheek. He giggles and buries his face in Regina’s shoulder to escape Kat’s touch.

“Silly Kat,” she pretends to swat at her friend. “You’re not a monster are you?” She says as she kisses the top of his soft blonde hair and inhales his fresh scent. She wonders if their baby would have blonde hair like Emma’s, or maybe their baby would have her fiancée’s bright eyes and cheeky smile. She would love to a mini version of Emma, but more than anything she hopes that their child would have Emma’s sweet disposition.

“Yes, he is. He’s a giggle monster!” Kat declares as she tickles his sides, making him giggle and proving her point.

Regina protectively turns away from Kat’s reach and hugs him tighter to her. “Would you like a juice carton, my darling?”

“Yes, pwease,” he answers with an excited nod of his head.

She kneels down, still holding him as she opens the fridge. “Which flavour do you want?”

“Apple!”

“I’ll take another bottle of this,” Kat says from behind them, shaking the now empty bottle of champagne that she had immediately opened as soon as they got there.

“You have drank all of that already?” Regina asks in horror when she turns her head to look up at her friend.

“What else was I meant to do with it?”

“Sip it like a lady. You can have this,” she hands her a bottle of water, which Kathryn reluctantly takes. “You are not getting drunk in front of Jacob.” She grabs a carton of apple juice and a water for herself. 

“Look what I have brought with me,” Regina addresses the little boy as she sits him at the table and grabs her purse, pulling out some face paints.

“Matching faces!” He shouts in glee, having forgotten the promise she had made him in Chicago.

“Yeah, matching faces,” she smiles as she pulls a chair closer to him so she can decorate his face. Once his is done she does Kathryn’s and then her own in her compact mirror.

“Let’s go sit on the terrace, the game will be starting soon.” She announces when she has finished painting the national flag on her cheek. She picks up Jacob and her purse and joins Kathryn who is already waiting on the terrace.

For the first half of the game Regina’s attention was split between Jacob and every move of Emma’s. The little boy sits on her lap and cheers when they do and boos when they do. Regina is overjoyed when he mimics them, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

The first half had been an exciting end to end game but neither side was able to break the deadlock. Emma had had a few shots on target but each one had been saved.

Regina takes her phone from her purse and sends Emma a quick text when she watches the teams leave the pitch, unsure Emma would have a chance to read it but hoping that she would. “You are doing great, sweetheart. I know you will score in the second half. Jacob says you are his favourite and he wants a jersey with your name on it, like mine and Kat’s.”

Regina was feeling a little peckish, as she often does these days, so she grabs one of the pre-packaged sandwiches in the fridge and splits in with Jacob when he asks for some. 

Kat takes another bottle of water, heeding Regina’s advice about not getting drunk in the presence of a child. She knows she is going to have to get used to it with the baby on the way. She had promised herself that she was going to be the best godmother ever.

A couple of minutes before the game begins Regina receives a text from Emma. “If a certain brunette beauty hadn’t decided that last night was the perfect time to finish the lingerie show from the other day I may have had more energy to score!”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you scored with me last night. I believe it was even a hattrick ;).”

“How could I ever complain about that? I’ll make sure to get Jacob a jersey for the next game. We’ve been called to the tunnel. I‘ll see you after the game. I love you xxx”

Regina puts her phone away and takes a seat back out on the terrace, Jacob still clinging to her. After a few minutes the little boy falls asleep against her chest. She had been warned by the nanny that his usual naptime would be during the game so she cradles his head and lets him sleep, trying to contain her own fidgeting and cheering whenever Emma or Ruby get the ball. Sometimes she has to bite her lip to not shout in frustration when one of Emma’s shots goes awry or gets blocked by the goalkeeper.

“Come on, sweetheart, you’ve got this. You can do this,” Regina whispers to herself in between humming against Jacobs painted cheek as she gently bounces him in her arms, not aware that Kat was watching her and smiling like an idiot at the brunettes happiness and motherly instincts.

She almost drops the champagne bottle when Regina silently jumps out of her seat, still holding Jacob tightly, thankfully he barely stirred at the movement. She turns her attentions from her friend and towards the pitch to see their team celebrating. Emma had put them 1-0 up with a thunderbolt of a shot from just within the oppositions half. Once Emma has shaken off her celebrating teammates she runs to side of the pitch below the VIP box where she knows her fiancée and friend have been placed. She pulls her jersey up to reveal a white vest underneath with a message printed on it, ‘For Queen and Cocoon.’

Emma can’t see any of them behind the blacked out glass but she knows Regina could see her and the message on her vest. It hadn’t been the best game of her life and she should have told Regina long before now that she shouldn’t have really been having sex the night before a game but she had never been able to put anything above Regina and her needs or wants.

“Why does it say that on her vest?” Kat queries.

Regina blushes and doesn’t turn to answer her until the players are all back in position to restart the game. “You know she calls me her Queen, well, Cocoon is what she calls our baby.”

“Cocoon?” The blondes face is riddled with confusion. “So… Coc for short?” She laughs out loud at that and has to put her hand to her mouth so she doesn’t wake the little boy. “Oh my god… does that make you the Queen of Coc? I bet Emma would agree with that!” Not even her hand over her mouth can stifle her laughter now, causing Jacob to stir.

 

“Shhhh shhh, it’s okay. Go back to sleep, my darling.” She comforts him until he settles. “No, not Coc for short,” She harshly replies in whispered horror. “Just Cocoon until we know the sex and can figure out a name. It’s sweet.” She doesn’t bother to reply to the other comment about herself, unamused by Kathryn’s joy in this.

“What do you want, a boy or a girl?” The blonde offers as a Segway out of the conversation that her friend was unhappy with.

“I don’t care as long as our baby is healthy and exactly like Emma,” she longingly hopes as she looks out onto the field to see the blonde taking the kick that restarts the game. 

The game finishes one-nil and as soon as it is over Emma and Ruby head to the changing room to shower and get changed. Emma had to explain away the questions from Ruby and the rest of her teammates as to the meaning of her vest. She explained it away as being an inside joke between her and Regina. She hadn’t really thought about the questions she would receive when she had the vest specially made, sometimes she forgets about the rest of the world when she’s with Regina. 

When they are back in their room Regina has to ask her about the vest. 

“I just wanted you to know that everything I do is for you and our baby,” she replies, pulling the smaller woman into her arms, “our family,” she whispers in her ear.

“Don’t you think it will raise questions with the public and media, or at least raise speculation?”

“It doesn’t matter if it does. I only have team interviews set up, in which I am allowed to refuse personal questions. This is between me and you, and yes, everyone in the stadium and watching on TV will have seen it but they don’t know what happens between us, they don’t know what it means. The only thing that is important to me is that you know that it is all for you and our Cocoon.”

“About that…” Regina clicks her tongue as she pulls back and recounts her conversation with Kat about the shortening of the nickname for their baby. 

Emma looks just as aghast as she had. “Trust Kathryn to try and ruin something so beautiful,” she says with a small laugh and a shake of her head. “Like I said, it’s about the three of us,” she strokes Regina’s stomach, “not about anyone else or what they think.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next game was in Barcelona, which they fly to the next day. It follows in a similar pattern to the stay in Paris. They all tour the city on the first day, Regina and Kat watch Emma and Ruby train for the next couple of morning and then they spend the afternoons doing their own sightseeing as the partners work and on the fourth day they watch the game with Jacob, once they had all again had their face paint applied as Jacobs behest. 

Emma had made sure a small jersey with her name on the back was waiting in the VIP box for Jacob just as she had promised. Regina couldn’t wait to see an even smaller jersey on their baby when she brought him or her to watch their other mother play.

The game against the Spanish team was a more comfortable win for the visitors, beating them four-nil, two of the goals coming courtesy of Emma’s fancy footwork as she tore the defence apart. Each time after she scored she would pull up her jersey when she was in front of Regina’s and Kathryn’s VIP box to reveal the same vest she had worn against the French team, unashamed of the secret she shares with Regina.

Kathryn had been looking through all the coverage online and there was a lot of speculation about what the logo on the ‘Saviours’ vest meant, especially as she revealed it for the second and third time during the game against Spain. It had been correctly assumed that ‘Queen’ was in reference to the blondes girlfriend (as they hadn’t officially announced their engagement and wouldn’t until Emma had bought her a ring, so Regina was still known as her girlfriend). There were a few guesses as to what ‘Cocoon’ was in reference to but the general consensus was that it is the nickname of Kat, who was always at Regina’s side.

“Honestly, they think you call me Cocoon? What Kind of simpleton came up with that?” Kat sighs and drops her phone down on the empty seat next to her as they wait for their partners in the hotel lobby.

“Aww, you don’t like your name, Coc?” Regina teases her friend, earning her a one finger salute from the blonde.

“The limousine is waiting outside to take us to the airport,” Ruby says as she and Emma approach them and take their bags.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later they are disembarking the teams private jet in Amsterdam and are on their way to the hotel that will be their home for the next few days.

“Shower and then sightseeing?” Regina asks as soon as the door to their room has closed behind them. It had been the routine in their last two destinations after all.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Emma beams as she sweeps Regina into her arms, carrying her to the bathroom. They quickly start stripping themselves and Regina pulls Emma into a demanding and dominating kiss before pushing Emma into the large cubicle and turning on the showerhead before either of them had even stripped off their underwear.

“In a rush, baby?” Emma muses when she’s able to part their lips and take a gulp of air.

“I have been wanting you since we woke up this morning but we had to rush around and I couldn’t have you. I have been aching for you, for your touch,” she whimpers as Emma sucks and kisses her neck and chest as she unclasps her bra and drops it to the shower floor.

“Then let me have you.” She sinks to her knees, kissing Regina’s stomach before pulling her soaking panties down her lovers legs and slinging one of her smooth legs over her shoulder, opening Regina up to her mouth. She reaches up and gropes and squeezes and her breasts as her tongue takes its first swipe through sticky lips before burying the muscle deep inside of her. 

Regina gasps when her back hits the cold tiles of the shower, her hands going to the back of Emma’s head to hold her there so she could fuck herself on her tongue doing wonders inside of her, desperate to cum and find the release she had been waiting many uncomfortable hours for. After a few minutes of rolling her hips against the face between her thighs, the much sought after release arrives and courses through her body as she twitches and spasms above Emma. Her liquid release being greedily swallowed up by the blonde.

“Oh… god…. Emma… yesssss.” Her moans barely audible to her lover because of the tight squeeze of a thigh around her ear and the pouring of water. Emma stops her incessant licking and sucking only when every drop of Regina’s essence has been swallowed. Normally Regina would have been too sensitive after cumming and would have pushed her away and needed a little time to recover but she hadn’t and Emma could only take that as a good sign. She gently removes the leg from her shoulder and makes sure Regina is steady on her feet before she stands up and captures plump lips with her own, her stiffness still confined in wet boxers as it presses against Regina’s pelvis.

The brunette moans into her mouth, unsure if it is because of the taste of herself on Emma’s tongue or the hard shaft rubbing against her. She uses what energy she has to jump up, Emma’s hands quickly grabbing her backside to hold her against her as the smaller woman wraps her legs her waist and arms around her neck. “Inside me, now,” she demands before nipping at her earlobe and trailing wet kisses down her throat.

Emma tries to pull her boxers down by pulling at the hem on her thigh but from the position they are in and because they are soaked she can’t quite manage it. “I can’t get them off. I just need to put you down for a second.”

“Don’t you dare,” Regina warns as she reaches between them and pulls her cock through the slit in the boxers so that she is holding the tip to her warm centre. “Fuck me.”

Emma groans and thrusts up into her until she’s balls deep and Regina immediately starts rolling her hips just like she had done on her face.

“You really have needed this haven’t you?” Emma asks in bemusement at Regina’s obvious need.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she pleads. Emma was only too happy submit to every command her lover could throw at her. She always enjoys it when Regina takes control, it made her feel truly wanted, just as she was. Each time Regina rolls her hips against her she thrusts up into her, filling every inch of her tight channel, the slick muscles squeezing her dick further towards bliss. 

“I love feeling you cum inside me,” Regina whispers when she separates their lips for a moment.

“If you keep talking like that you won’t have to wait long.”

Regina slips her hand from around Emma’s neck and down her toned body until she is circling her clit. Her muscles clench more tightly around Emma as the dual sensations take her more speedily to her bliss. “Good, I don’t feel very patient right now.”

Emma shimmies forward a little, aware of what this more upward angle would do to them both. “I won’t keep you waiting then, my Queen,” she says with harder thrusts and nips at her collar bone. It was so needy and passionate, more like the days before they became a couple, but now every touch and every kiss was imbued with love. Emma was thrusting inside her quickly and deeply and a particularly hard thrust has Regina coming undone around her shaft and shouting her pleasure into the steamy cubicle. The first clench of her orgasm sent Emma’s seed shooting from her heavy balls and dousing Regina’s insides with her release. Her own grunts of delight spilled against Regina’s neck as the warm water continues to flow over their bodies.

When they are both completely spent Emma slowly lowers Regina down but keeps holding around her until she is steady on her feet.

“I’m not sure Amsterdam can offer up anything better than that but I suppose we should get ready,” Regina mumbles against her wet sports bra. Emma strips the underwear from her body so they can finish with their shower and get ready for a day of sightseeing.

On their tour of the city, somewhere between the Anne Frank house and the Rijksmuseum, Regina discovers and falls in love with stroopwafles, bought from a street vendor.

“Oh wow… mmm,” she moans after the first bite, “these are incredible!”

“Take it to the bedroom,” Kathryn mutters under her breath as she snacks on her own.

“Ooh there’s an idea. I’d better get some more then,” Emma jokes but she still walks the couple of meters back to the vendor to buy a few packs. She only buys them because Regina seems to like them so much and she won’t really get another chance to buy any between all the training and the final game in a few days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They won the final game two-one with Emma setting up one goal and scoring the other, but it was bittersweet for Regina (the special vest made another appearance during that game). She was happy that the final win had secured the national teams place in the following years World Cup but now that it was all over they would be heading home in the morning. She didn’t want to go, she was enjoying the travelling and all the new cities she was getting to explore, not that she would bring it up with Emma. Her fiancée would insist that they spend more time travelling if she knew that was what Regina wanted but she had to get back to start the job that Pierre had offered her and Emma deserved some time to properly relax at home and not babysit her around the cities of Europe. 

After they had made love during their last night of their trip, Regina lays in Emma’s arms, her head resting against Emma’s strong shoulder. “How have you enjoyed the trip, sweetheart?”

“It’s been amazing. I’ve loved every minute of it. Thank you for bringing me along.” She gently strokes Emma’ thigh under the cover that was pulled up over their waists.

“I didn’t ‘bring you along’ like you are a piece of baggage. We came together as partners. I don’t think I would have played so well if you hadn’t have been here.”

“Really?” She looks up at Emma.

“Really. If you had been back home I would have been pining and miserable and it would have shown on the pitch. But with you and Cocoon here with me,” she strokes her stomach, “I’ve been happy and trying to play my best for you two.”

Regina kisses her shoulder before yawning. “We would have been miserable without you as well.”

“Sleep now, sweetheart, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Emma falls to sleep with a smile on her face, not at the thought of her family being miserable but at the plan she had been hatching for weeks, ever since Regina had agreed to marry her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Have you spilled the surprise yet?” Kat whispers to Emma in the lobby the next morning. 

“Nope. I’ll let her figure it out in the airport.”

“Well done. I thought you would have broken by now.”

“This is too important to mess up.” Emma says as she watches Regina approach them.

“The car is outside,” Ruby interrupts, putting her phone back in her pocket. She had also been roped into the plan.

Regina had been a little quieter than usual that morning, Emma had guessed it was because she thought they were heading home, especially when they were so close to the one place she had always wanted to go. Kat had told Emma all about how she and Regina would fantasise about all the places they wanted to travel to if they weren’t prisoners of Gold’s. As soon as Emma had learnt of the one place Regina had always wanted to go she arranged the logistics to make it happen. That wasn’t the only surprise she would be giving Regina this week.


	31. Throne Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping to get this out before Christmas as a thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. So, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“This is a little small isn’t it?” Regina says about the private jet they are walking towards on the asphalt of the airfield.

“I’m sorry, is the private jet not good enough for you, your majesty?” Emma teases as she comes to a standstill, pulling Regina towards her by their connected hands until the smaller woman is in her arms. Kathryn and Ruby continue towards the jet and board it, leaving Emma to reveal Regina’s surprise for her in private.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Regina blushes and buries her head into Emma’s chest. She didn’t mean to sound ungrateful and she definitely didn’t want Emma to think she was. “I just meant that it’s smaller that the one we came on, how can all the team and their guests fit on it?” She says as she looks up into Emma’s loving eyes.

“Well, it only needs to be big enough for the four of us,” she smiles widely at the look of confusion on Regina’s face. 

“We aren’t going back with the team?” She looks around realising that she hadn’t actually seen anyone from the team since she arrived at the airport and no one else had followed them out onto the asphalt.

“Nope. They are all going back home.” She can see the cogs turning in the brunettes mind and she is trying desperately to tamper down her own excitement at Regina soon learning that she was about to live her lifelong dream.

“Where are we going?” She wasn’t sure whether she should be excited or nervous, not knowing what was happening tended to put her on edge.

“London. Kathryn told me all about how it was somewhere you always dreamed of going. How you wanted to see Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London with the crown jewels and everything else you want to see there. You are my Queen so it does seem quite fitting. We can see it all together. I hope you don’t mind but I have arranged with Pierre for you to start in the restaurant a week later than you were meant to. I know that it isn’t my decision to make for you so if I have overstepped then we can just go home. It’s all up to you.” That was the only concern she’s had when she had planned this all out. Regina was meant to be starting her new job with Pierre a couple of days after the date she had thought they would be returning and Emma had had to speak to Pierre to rearrange it. He had been more than accommodating but Emma was worried that she was controlling the things that were meant to be within her lovers control. Regina had never been able to make her own decisions so Emma was hypersensitive about taking any choices away from her.

“London? Really?” Her voice wavers and she buries her voice into Emma’s neck.

Emma holds her a little tighter. “Only if you want to of course.” She feels the icy hand of panic grip her heart when the small body in her arms starts shaking and she feels a wetness on her neck. “W…we don’t have to…” She stammers. She reprimanded herself for not thinking this through. Going to London was a fantasy from Regina’s days as a prisoner of Gold’s, this had probably sent her mind back to that dark time in her life.

“I want to go. I want to go!” Regina excitedly squeals between her tears as she looks back up at Emma.

“Oh thank god,” Emma exhales deeply, her relief palpable, “I thought I had messed up.”

“This is a dream come true!” She wipes the happy tears from her face. “When my father was alive we used to read his British history books together. There are so many places I want to see in London!” She jumps up and Emma has to act quickly to grab her, she had been lost in the gigantic smile on the brunettes face.

“You have to stop doing that, one time I might not catch you,” Emma jokes as Regina’s denim clad legs wrap around her waist.

“You will always catch me,” Regina whispers as her hands cup Emma’s strong jawline.

“Yes, I will,” Emma promises. Neither of them actually referring to her literally catching of Regina but to her always being there for her.

Regina smashes their lips together, there was nothing delicate or soft about it. Emma has stood by her throughout everything, never once shying away from what her association with her could do to her career and life. She had proved time and time again just how much she loved her, she had even saved her life. Regina didn’t have the words to thank her so she tried to show her.

“Woah,” Kathryn giggles as she and Ruby watch them from one of the oval windows of the aircraft.

“Emma’s about to get ass on the asphalt,” Ruby laughs until Kathryn gives her a withering stare. “Sorry,” she mumbles.

Kathryn wasn’t bothered about what she said, she was just annoyed that Ruby had gotten to the joke before she had.

“We have to stop,” Emma blurts out when she manages to pull back from Regina’s demanding lips and hold on her face. “I’m getting hard,” she blushes as she puts Regina back on the ground.

“If Kathryn and Ruby weren’t coming with us I would take you onboard and fuck you into next week,” Regina states with complete conviction. Emma closes her eyes as the words that were almost growled out make her twitch painfully in her tight denim. “As soon as we are in the hotel… the things I am going to do to you…” she trails off as she bites her bottom lip and looks down at Emma’s crotch and the bulge forming there. 

Heels clacking on the asphalt do nothing to pull them out of the sexually charged bubble that is engulfing them. “Excuse me… excuse me,” the stewardess repeats more loudly when her first attempt fails to get their attention. “We need you onboard, please, or we will miss out slot for take-off,” she politely requests when she finally has their attention.

“We’ll be right there,” Emma acknowledges but waits for the stewardess to walk back to the aircraft. “I just need a second to calm down,” she whispers to Regina in reference to her bulge. 

“I love you, Emma, so much,” Regina says sincerely, ignoring the blondes fidgeting, “I love you in a way I never thought it was possible to love someone.”

“I feel it too,” Emma smiles before picking her up bridal style and walking to the jet.

“You are using me to hide your… urm… excitement, aren’t you?” She asks with a laugh, knowing Emma’s tricks.

“Well, it is your fault,” she winks at her as she carries her carefully up the aircraft steps.

“Oh come on… you’re making me look bad, Swan,” Ruby bemoans the blonde and her seemingly romantic gesture.

“Don’t worry about it,” her girlfriend says with a serious shake of her head, “if you tried to pull that kind of crap with me I would kick your ass,” Kathryn solemnly promises her lover who is just as unromantic as she is.

Emma gently puts Regina down in one of the deep leather seats that is on the opposite side of the aisle to the seats the other two women were sitting in. She then pulls Regina’s purse from her shoulder and takes off her own backpack, placing them on the table in front of their seats. She keeps her back turned to the other women, making sure to conceal the evidence of her desire.

The front of the private jet, as you immediately step in, has the cockpit and a toilet to the left and to the right it has two large, leather chairs on either side of the aisle, each with a small table in front of them. Behind those there is a large built-in couch on one side and a giant TV on the opposite side, Just beyond that there was a small kitchen area.

After the final checks are made and a brief safety instruction is given, the aircraft leaves the ground and heads towards the clouds. Regina keeps a hand on Emma’s thigh, her thumb stroking the denim beneath, not giving Emma’s dick a chance to deflate. Once the jet has reached its cruising altitude Regina looks over to the other woman, who are both slumped in their seats, eyes closed but not asleep. She could tell by the way Ruby’s hand, that was slung over Kathryn’s shoulder, was gently rubbing her bicep, keeping a smile on the blondes face.

“Can I get you anything?” The stewardess quietly asks as she approaches them from behind the curtain of the cockpit, making sure to not disturb the other women who were trying to rest.

“No, thank you,” Regina quickly answers for both of them.

“Okay, but I will just be in the cockpit if you do need anything.” They both thank her before she disappears behind the curtain once again.

Regina leans in and whispers to Emma, “come lay with me on the couch?”

“These seats go all the way back, they fold out into beds.” The unknowing blonde reaches over Regina to find the lever that would lower the back of the chair down but Regina quickly grabs her hand.

“I would much prefer to go lay on the couch,” she winks as she moves her hand up even higher until she’s cupping Emma’s crotch.

“Okay, the couch sounds good,” she easily and happily agrees. They quietly get up and move over to the couch. Emma sits on the near side and Regina grabs the folded blanket that lays on it. She unfolds it and places is over herself as she lays down with her head in Emma’s lap. She winks up at the blonde who is nervously watching her. Emma was acutely aware that they weren’t exactly hidden and could quite easily be seen if one of their friends was to turn around, but when she has a boner and Regina is around she can’t be held accountable for her actions, her brain just won’t function the way it should.

Regina slowly and quietly undoes Emma’s belt and pops the button on her jeans before slowly pulling the zip down, Thankfully, the noise of the aircraft helped to shroud any noise they were making. She reaches into Emma’s boxers and pulls her dick and balls out over the top of the waistband. The semi that she had been concealing for the last half an hour was now a full, throbbing shaft with an engorged head and leaking tip.

“We don’t have long,” Regina whispers before quickly directing the bulging head to her lips, which spread to accept the pulsing tip. She closes her lips behind the head and runs the tip of her tongue up the dripping slit to gather the blondes essence so she can appreciate the taste before swallowing it. She holds her hand up to Emma’s mouth, the blonde looks around, just to make sure that there are no eyes on them. When she’s sure no one is looking she does as her lover requests and licks her hand. The brunette pulls it away so she can start jacking her off, Emma’s own saliva allowing the hand to glide with ease up and down the thick shaft.

Regina keeps one hand on the edge of the blanket covering her so that if she needed to she could quickly pull it up and keep Emma’s decency, even if it would be obvious to anyone what they had been doing. Being in charge of when, how, and who she had sex with was still relatively new to her and sometimes she wanted to test her own boundaries and limits, which is what she was doing now. Besides, if they got caught she would just blame it on the pregnancy hormones, even if it did mean revealing her pregnancy to Ruby. She had figured out over the last couple of weeks that Ruby could be trusted.

Emma is gripping onto the edge of the couch with one hand and onto a cushion with the other. She wants to close her eyes and let her head fall back as the mouth and hand on her cock take her to incredible heights that she has never been able to reach with anyone else, but she is conscious of the fact they are not alone. 

She can feel the tingling deep in her gut building more quickly than it usually as she watches plump lips devour her. The combined sensation of being sucked and jacked off at the same time has her on the edge in minutes. It’s only the worry about being caught that stops her from falling over it.

Regina can sense her hesitation but she can tell by the amount of pre-cum pouring from the cockhead that Emma is seriously close, she just needs a little nudge. She uses her hand that had been clinging onto the blanket to slip below her own jeans and into the flood of wetness between her lips. She coats her fingers in her essence and pulls her hand back out, Emma watching her every movement. She puts her fingers to Emma’s lips, which immediately open up and grant her entry. 

The heady essence of her lover was the nudge that she needs. All her senses are overloaded with Regina, sight, touch, taste, smell, sound. It’s all Regina and it’s all too much. She sucks the fingers in her mouth as her balls tighten before succumbing to the bliss she has been trying to resist. Finally she allows her eyes to close and lets herself drown in the intimate moment with her love. It feels like every squirt of her cum is actually getting sucked out of her as Regina’s lips form a tighter seal around her pulsing shaft to make sure nothing escapes her mouth. Emma lets go of the cushion she has been squeezing so she can lay a gentle hand on Regina’s throat and feel her swallowing her seed with each gulp she takes. She knows that even if she did somehow manage to open her eyes all she would see would be hot white starbursts. The bobbing of Regina’s throat under her fingertips immediately after every squirt from her tip is pure ecstasy in itself. 

She slumps backwards once Regina has literally milked her for every drop she had in her balls, trying quietly to control her ragged breathing. She’s not really aware that Regina has put her dick and balls back into her boxers and done up her pants and belt until she feels soft lips on her own. She opens her eyes and once the dots in her vision have subsided she can see that Regina has taken care of fixing her clothes. 

“Welcome back,” Regina jovially whispers against her lips as she sits in her lap and strokes her cheeks, nuzzling their noses together. 

Not for the first time since meeting Regina does Emma wonder what she could have ever done to deserve such a wonderful partner. “I love you,” she whispers back.

“I love you too,” the brunette murmurs through a smile.

“Ladies, this is your captain speaking. Please make sure that you are in your seats, with your seatbelts fastened, your armrests down and your seatbacks uprights. We will shortly begin our descent into London,” the pilot announces over the tannoy.

“We are going to London!” Regina shouts. It would have woken her two previously slumbering friends if the pilots announcement hadn’t done so already.

“Yep, and we are going to do everything you every dreamed of,” Emma promises with a big smile that enhances her dimples.

“LONDON! WOOHOO!” Kathryn shouts from her seat.

“I am so excited about this,” Regina states the obvious as she and Emma follow the pilot’s orders and make their way back to their seats.

A little over two hours later they have checked into the hotel that will be their home for the next five nights and Emma and Regina have scurried into their room.

“I have had your taste in my mouth for the last couple of hours and I need more,” Emma pleads as she falls to her knees as soon as the door shuts behind them. In a few short seconds she has Regina stripped from the waist down and her tongue inside her molten core, finally getting her turn. She has a few more turns at making Regina cum in various positions, using her fingers and mouth until she once again gets her turn again. 

“Have I told you how much I love you today,” Emma jokes as she pulls her softening dick out of Regina, the smaller woman’s sweat covered back is stuck to Emma’s front as her forehead rests against the wall she was just fucked against. 

“Only several dozen times or so as you came inside me,” she pants, but Emma can hear the smile in her voice. “Let’s go shower,” she says when she feels their combined fluids leak down her inner thigh.

After a relaxing shower that involved nothing more than kissing as they washed each other they got ready to join Kat and Ruby for some drinks at the hotel’s bar, Regina had long since made an excuse to Ruby about being bored with alcohol, before heading out to the one of the finest restaurants in the entire city for dinner. The original plan had been to take a hop-on hop-off bus tour of the city but because of how long Emma and Regina had spent in their room they had missed most of the day.

For the next two days they made sure to do the hop-on hop-off bus tour of the city to try and orientate themselves and see all the main sights. Kathryn and Regina had done it in the three cities they has just visited and found it was a great way to get an idea of what a city had to offer. They got off at the main attractions they wanted to visit but Emma had told Regina that they would do Buckingham Palace and the London Eye on a different day because they didn’t want to rush those things. Regina agreed without question, she didn’t care what order they visited the many attractions in, she was just over the moon to be in London and seeing the things she had only ever read and dreamed about.

From everything they had done over the last couple of days Regina’s favourite things had been seeing the crown jewels in the Tower of London. She kept talking about them and relaying the history to their small group. Kathryn teased her with disinterest by yawning every time she informed them of some random fact pertaining to the crown jewels. Emma hung on every word she said and shared her excitement. She had never seen her lover come alive and be so animated as she had the last two days. She wished everyday could be like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was nervous when she woke up before her alarm on their third morning in the city. Even if everything goes the way she has planned, this was still going to be the biggest and most important day in her life. Regina was fast asleep, cradled into her side, her even breath washing over Emma’s bare skin. She couldn’t take her eyes off her, she could get lot in her captivating beauty for hours on end, but she couldn’t allow herself to do that this morning. She had an important delivery to pick up in a private room of the hotel in a little under an hour. She slowly starts to disentangle her limbs from those of her lovers to slip out of the bed, freezing in place when Regina’s breathing changes and she thinks she may have woken her. After waiting a few moments and seeing no signs of consciousness from her she creeps to the bathroom and quickly gets ready before writing a short note for Regina, which she leaves on her pillow, and then slips out of the room.

She goes to the breakfast lounge to get herself a coffee and go over her plan in her head to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. She had gone over it a hundred times in the past few weeks, she knew she had thought of everything, Ruby and Kathryn had convinced of that over and over since she had let them in on it, but her nerves were starting to get the better of her. More time has passed than she realises when her phone starts ringing, her coffee long gone cold.

“Hello. Yes… wonderful, I’ll be there right away. Thank you.” For the first time since leaving their room that morning she has a smile on her face.

When she approaches the meeting room, a hotel employee greets her outside and opens the door for. “Miss Swan, I presume?” The middle aged man that was waiting inside greets as he walks towards her with a hand held out.

“Yes. Hello, Mr Prince. Thank you for coming all the way out here,” she says as she gives him a firm handshake.

“That’s not a problem at all. I wanted to personally make sure you were happy with what we have made for you.” Emma follows his lead and takes the seat opposite him, eyeing up the briefcase on the table that separates them. He puts in a code that opens the briefcase and then reaches inside for the small black box, which he hands to Emma.

She looks at the box in her hand, hers and Regina’s initials are printed on the lid in looping calligraphy and it makes her smile. She takes a deep breath before opening it. She had been sent sketches via email of the plans they had for the ring after she had told them what she had wanted but this was the first time she would be actually seeing the ring she was going to give to Regina and if it wasn’t perfect it would break her heart. This had to happen today and the ring had to be perfect.

She slowly opens the lid and what she sees takes her breath away. “It’s beautiful… absolutely beautiful,” she murmurs. It was even better than she imagined. Sat in the velvet cushion was an eight carat, purple pear shaped diamond that was nestled on a spilt shank platinum band, surrounded by a double halo of smaller diamonds. It was the perfect ring for the perfect woman.

She closes the lid and holds the box tightly in her fist. “It’s incredible. Thank you.”

“We are more than happy to have helped you at such a special time in your life. I just need you to sign a couple of papers to confirm you are happy with what we have produced for you,” he says as he pulls a few sheets of paper from the briefcase. She signs where he tells her to, uninterested in reading any of the boring fine print. She has what she wants and that’s all she needs to know. 

“It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Swan. Don’t forget, we can also make your wedding ring and eternity ring when you are ready,” he touts for more of her business as he slips the signed papers back into the briefcase before snapping it shut. He stands up and once again Emma follows suit, she pockets the box in her jacket and with a final handshake she leaves the room and heads for the reception.

“Hi, Emma Swan, suite 108.” She introduces herself to the old man at the reception desk.

“Ah, yes, Miss Swan. We have had the delivery of flowers and we can send your breakfast order through to the kitchen staff whenever you are ready.”

“Fantastic,” so far this day was going well, “if you could have it all sent up to my suite in about half an hour, please.”

“Of course. Has there been any change to your breakfast order?” He asks just to make sure she hasn’t changed her mind since she had given them her order the day before.

“No, it’s great just as it is. Thanks.”

“You are very welcome. Please let us know if there is anything else you need during your stay with us,” he says with a smile.

She takes the elevator up to the suite, her hand still holding tightly around the box in her jacket pocket. She slowly opens the door and sneaks inside, happy to find the brunette still slumbering. She looks around for a hiding spot for the ring. She panics when she hears Regina stirring in the bed and quickly places the box inside one of her sneakers that are laying on the floor.

“Emma,” the brunette sleepily calls out when she doesn’t feel her lovers warm body besides her.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Emma greets as she shrugs off her jacket and lays on the bed next to her, placing a loving kiss on her lips and slipping her hand under the cover that was pulled up over Regina’s breasts so that she could stroke her stomach, “good morning, to you too, little one.”

Regina places her hand over Emma’s. “Where did you go?” She asks before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“I went to order us breakfast in bed,” she reaches for the note she had left on her pillow and holds it in front of the brunette as if to show her the evidence.

“Why didn’t you just phone for it?” She yawns when she says the last word and Emma loves how adorable it is.

“I didn’t want to risk waking you and I needed a coffee anyway, the coffee machines in the room are never as good as the ones they serve in the restaurant,” she grimaces at the thoughts of the in-room coffee. “Breakfast will be here in about thirty minutes,” she kisses Regina’s bare shoulder, “why don’t you go for a shower and I’ll go check on the miscreants next door to make sure that they get ready on time for our trip to Buckingham Palace.”

“Buckingham Palace!” She repeats in excitement, “I can’t wait to see it with my own eyes.” She gives Emma a quick kiss and jumps out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

As soon as she hears the shower running Emma heads to Kat and Ruby’s room, grabbing the ring on her way out. She has to wait over a minute before her banging on the door is finally answered by Kathryn wearing a bathrobe. “Do you have it?”

“It’s right here,” Emma smiles brightly and she holds out her hand with the box in it.

“Ooooh… let me see… let me see,” Kathryn enthuses as she takes the small box and opens it. “Oh my god,” she gasps, a hand immediately going to cover her mouth. “Emma… it’s beautiful,” she gets a little teary eyed, “Regina is going to love this.”

“Yeah? Do you think she will still say yes? She hasn’t said anything to you about changing her mind, has she?”

“Don’t be so stupid. It’s silly questions like that that gives us blondes a bad reputation. She has already agreed to marry you. She wants it more than anything. And fuck it, if she does refuse then I’ll marry you if I get this ring.”

“No, you won’t,” Ruby shouts from the bed.

Emma smiles. “Do you still think today is a good idea?”

“Yes. I mean you don’t really need to ask her again but I know she will love everything you have planned.”

Emma exhales deeply as her nerves calm somewhat. “I was thinking that maybe I should wear a suit though. I’ve been thinking and casual clothes don’t really fit into the plan.”

“A suit? In the middle of Summer… in the height of the tourist season… in one of the main attractions in London? Yeah… you won’t stand out at all.”

“I know… I know.” She rubs her forehead in thought. “I just want it to be perfect.”

“Emma,” Kathryn almost pleads as she takes one of the other blondes hands, “Regina isn’t into fuss and pomp. What you have planned today is perfect because of what it means to Regina, not because of what you’ll be wearing and not even because of the ring. Trust in your relationship with her.”

“You’re right. You’ll look after this until later, yeah?”

“Of course,” Kathryn promises. “Now piss off, you knocked at a very inopportune moment.”

“Yeah, Swan, very inopportune moment,” Ruby grumbles loud enough from the bed to be heard by both the blondes. 

“The car is picking us up at nine thirty. Don’t be late,” she warns as she leaves them to it and goes back to her own room.

By the time Regina has finished in the shower and is styling her hair for the day, there is a knock at the door.

“That will be breakfast, I’ll get it,” Emma announces as she makes her way to the door. She takes the trolley from the bellboy and gives him a tip. She rolls it into the room and places all the elements on the dining table in the lounge area.

“Sorry, I was just getting dressed,” Regina says as she comes out of the bathroom in a red sundress that has a white flower print on it, “I’ll do my makeup after breakfast.”

“You look beautiful,” she says in earnest.

“Thank you, my love.” Regina coyly smiles and gives her a chaste kiss when she approaches Emma and the table. “Bluebells,” she gasps when her eyes finally fall on the table, “I haven’t seen bluebells since we left home. I’ve missed seeing them when we eat.”

“You can see them as we eat breakfast,” she proudly beams, happy that the day was starting off the way she wanted. She pulls a chair out for Regina to take a seat next to her. They dig in to the medley of breakfast foods the blonde had ordered, along with freshly squeezed orange juice and decaf coffee. Regina smiles a little wider every time she glances at the vase of bluebells in the middle of the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It’s even bigger than I imagined,” Regina says in shock and awe as they look towards the front of the sprawling palace. “I can’t wait to get inside and immerse myself in all that history.”

Kathryn sputters out “dork” between bouts of faking coughing, earning her a gentle shove and a eyeroll from an unoffended Regina as Ruby laughs.

Emma wraps an arms around her lovers waist and walks her over towards the entrance as she whispers to her, “you’re not a dork, you’re just really smart.” Regina smiles widely at her doting fiancée. 

Emma deals with getting the tickets from the fast track queue, taking a bit longer than most other guests because of her need to discuss something important with one of the supervisors.

They are just over an hour into their tour of the palace, Regina leading the way into each room, visitor map in hand as she guides them all. Emma has been at her side throughout, hanging on her every word, as Kathryn and Ruby hang back to make fun of the pompous portraits adorning each room.

Emma gets more and more jittery as each minute ticks by and the time for her to make things official between them draws nearer. 

“Do you need to be somewhere?” Regina questions.

“Huh?”

“You keep looking at your watch.”

“Sorry, I’m just looking forward to lunch,” she lies. Her stomach was way too turbulent to eat any time soon.

“Do you want to go and get something to eat now?”

“Nah, it’s still a bit early. Let’s keep going with the tour,” she convincingly smiles.

Forty minutes later Emma knows she has to get them all to the throne room in the next ten minutes if she was to execute her plan. She has booked the room so that only they could be allowed in there, no other visitors allowed, for a ten minute slot. She had to get the timings just right or her weeks of planning would be for nothing.

“Hey, can we go check out the throne room?” She asks, seemingly out of the blue.

“It’s on the route, we’ll get around to it,” Regina cheerfully answers.

“Yeah, but,” she wracks her brain for an excuse as to why she has to go to that particular room right now, “all these rooms are kind of similar and I would like to see something a bit more special.” 

“Oh… of course,” Regina agrees, trying not to show her disappointment at Emma’s lack of enjoyment.

Their group of four navigate the corridors until they reach the throne room. “Oh, no… it looks like the room is closed for a private function for just over the next ten minutes,” Kathryn mocks when she reads the sign on the door. 

Regina was the only one to not understand that Kathryn was taking the piss. “We can come back in a bit,” she tries to appease Emma.

“Hang on just a second, baby,” Emma requests as she walks over to the employee guarding the door. “Hi, I’m Emma Swan. I’ve booked this room.” She pulls the ticket out of her pocket that she had gotten from one of the supervisors earlier, the ticket that confirmed her long standing booking for the room. Emma calls the other three over as the lady opens the door for them and then closes it behind them, remaining on guard so no one else can enter.

“How did you manage that?” Regina queries when they are inside.

“I just used my charm,” she winks, to her lovers amusement.

Regina starts walking around the room, taking it all in and reading the different plaques that are strategically placed throughout the room. The main attraction of the room was the two carved and gilded beechwood thrones that sat atop the dais.

Emma quickly gets Kathryn’s attention and takes the small black box from her, pocketing it before Regina notices.

“Hey, Regina, why don’t you and Emma sit on the thrones and we’ll get some pictures of you,” Ruby offers.

Regina agrees and is about to take a seat in one of the thrones. “Nope, this one,” Emma says as she directs her to sit in the other throne, “this one is for the Queen,” she directs her to the crimson silk throne that is embroidered with ‘EIIR.’

Regina smiles and playfully shakes her head. Emma takes the throne next to her and they pose for a couple of photos.

“Let me get a video of you two,” Ruby uses the sentence that was their agreed upon code to get things started.

Emma reaches into her pocket, steeling her nerves, and quickly but smoothly slips from the chair and drops onto one knee in front of Regina. Regina notices the movement from the side of her eyes as she smiles at the camera. She turns her head to see Emma staring up at her, holding out a small black box. Her eyes go big when she realises what’s going on.

“Regina, I have already asked you to marry me once but I wasn’t prepared. I didn’t ask you like the Queen you are so now I want to do it again. My love, will you grant me my biggest dream, my one true wish,” she opens the lid on the box, “will you be my wife for now and always?”

Regina gasps when she sees the ring, it is absolutely spectacular. Her answer is the same as the very first time Emma had asked her. “Yes! Yes” Of course I will marry you.” Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as Emma places the ring onto her finger.

The blonde then surges up to kiss her, pulling her into a standing hug. “I’m so happy you hadn’t changed your mind,” she whispers as tears roll down her own cheeks. Kathryn and Ruby cheer and clap in the background as they continue to record this special moment.

When they had all managed to collect themselves they left the room. Regina was far too ecstatic to continue on with the tour but they did go for a stroll through the gardens as they wiled away the rest of the afternoon, hand in hand and looking forward to their future.

After a celebratory dinner in a private room at the Ritz they all head to the London Eye to get the best views of the city in a capsule just for them. Emma stands behind her lover as they look down at the sprawling city below, her arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her stomach, and her chin resting on her shoulder as the sun sets on one of the greatest days of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Buckingham Palace or London so if there are any mistakes in relation to that, they are mine but I did the best I could.
> 
> Next chapter… I would appreciate suggestions for any cravings Regina might have :)


	32. The visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay in getting this posted, I have been unwell for the last couple of weeks and even writing was too much for me.
> 
> A quick heads up for some mental health issues.
> 
> I have picked out the most common craving during pregnancy that I got feedback for... it's totally gross btw.
> 
> There's a little shout out to the 'Golden Girls' in this chapter if anyone can find it :P

It was almost three in the afternoon and Regina had just worked her first lunch shift with Pierre at Mal’s restaurant. Now she was having a break before they had to start prepping for dinner service. She made herself a strawberry and rocket salad with a balsamic vinaigrette and grabbed her phone from the locker she had been assigned so she could call Emma and keep her promise to let her know how her day was going. 

The blonde had driven her to work that morning and was loath to be separated from Regina, particularly because of the amazing time they’d had the week prior in London, followed by a weekend at home in which they barely left their bedroom. 

Regina unlocked her phone and found a text from Emma waiting for her along with a missed call from David. Given how wonderful the last few weeks had been she had almost forgotten she had asked his colleague to find out about her mother. Her gut clenched at the thought of the evil woman. She would call David back after she finished work, she didn’t want anything he had to say ruining her first day at work. 

She opened the text from Emma that had come through about half an hour after she had been dropped off, she knew it would have been the very first thing Emma had done when she got home. “I hope your first day goes great. The diners will have never tasted anything so amazing in all their lives as the food you make. Take it easy and let me know when you need a lift home. Love you both so much xxx”

She couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed on her face, she would never tire of Emma’s sweet reminders of just how much she cared for her and their baby. 

She tapped on Emma’s name and on the second ring she was greeted by the breathless blonde. “Hey, sweetheart, how is your shift going?” Regina could hear the happiness in her fiancées voice just to be speaking to her, it never failed to make her feel special.

“Hello, darling. It’s going really well. I’m only really helping out with prepping the food but Pierre said that once I get used to being in a working kitchen environment he will give me my own station.”

“That’s brilliant! It will be the best station in the whole kitchen,” Emma boasted with pride.

Regina had to chuckle, she could tell Emma that she was serving peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and the blonde would still think it was the best thing ever. “What are you doing with your day?”

“I’m just in the gym, still trying to work off the vacation weight. I ate way too much fish and chips in London.” Regina couldn’t see but Emma was patting her very slim and defined stomach, as if she was anything but fit and healthy.

“I’m pretty sure I helped you work off all those extra calories in the last few days,” Regina whispers into the phone, even though she was the only one in the staff room because Pierre had insisted that she had a break even though everyone else still had to work. 

“Mmmm, yeah, you did,” she smiles to herself as she remembers the weekend they spent in bed together, “but you’re not here right now so I have had to take matters into my own hands... so to speak,” she quickly adds when she realises what that sounds like. 

Regina laughs around the forkful of food she is chewing on, more out of necessity for their baby’s health than her appetite, and decides to let that slip, rather than tease her fiancée. “I’ve had a missed call from David,” she reluctantly changes the subject to the important issue.

“Oh… are you okay?” Regina could hear the lack of a smile behind the blondes words.

“Yes, I just don’t want to think about it right now. I’ll call him back when I get home. I just wanted to let you know.” She didn’t want to bring it up but when it came to Emma a problem shared was a problem halved.

“Okay, we can do that when you get home. Don’t worry about it. No matter what, everything will be okay.” Emma promised.

Regina could hear that beautiful smile behind the words once again and it eased the tension thrumming in her body. “Thank you,” she said as she took another bite of her salad, now feeling like she had more of an appetite than she did before calling Emma. They kept chatting, but about lighter subjects until it was time for Regina to go back to work.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So, come on, tell me all about your first day,” Emma proudly asks as she buckles herself into the drivers seat. She had just picked Regina up after a twelve hour shift and couldn’t wait to hear all about it. She reaches over the centre console and entwines their fingers together.

“It was really good. Tiring but good.” She still couldn’t quite believe that she had a normal job and even more unbelievable to her was that she had someone that wanted to know all about it. “I had a bit of free time so I made a batch of your favourite scones and Pierre loved them. He wants to add them to the brunch menu. All the other chefs liked them too.” There hadn’t been many occasions in her life where she had been proud of herself but this was definitely one of them.

“That’s amazing! I’m not surprised though, they are something special,” she proudly beams as she pulls Regina’s hand to her mouth so she could kiss the back of it. “Did you manage to…”

“Yes, I snagged a couple of them for you,” Regina answers, reading the blondes mind.

“Awesome!” Emma exclaims.

Once they arrive home Emma prepares them both a cup of tea and Regina goes about slicing the scones and adding cream and strawberry jelly on Emma’s two. She prepares her own scone in the same way, except she didn’t like it with jelly as she thought it took away from the apple and cinnamon flavour. They sat at the dining table and Emma took a massive bite of one of her scones, moaning as all the different flavours and textures merged in her mouth. Her foot started bouncing against the floor, a sure sign of how much she was enjoying the treat.

Not even Pierre or any of her new colleagues praise meant as much to her as Emma’s bouncing leg as she demolished the first scone. Regina took a small bite of her own but something was missing. It was the same recipe she always used but for some reason it just wasn’t hitting the spot. “This needs something,” she says out loud.

“Jelly,” Emma confidently informs her as the brunette gets up to look in the fridge.

“No, that’s not it,” she browses the frigid shelves, hoping that the answer would pop up. “Ah… this should do it,” she smiles happily as she takes out a jar of pickles.

Emma’s face morphs into one of disgust as Regina brings the jar of pickles and the knife she had used to cut the scones to the table. The brunette starts chopping them up and then places a thick player of them on top of the cream and replacing the top half of the scone before taking another bite. “Much better,” she moans after swallowing her small mouthful.

“What has been seen cannot be unseen,” Emma says in revulsion..

“It’s your child who wants this food,” Regina informs her before taking another very satisfying bite.

Emma’s face softens as the mention of their child and she puts her scone back on the plate, quickly wiping her hands on her jeans before she puts them on her lovers stomach. “I guess the cravings are starting to kick in then? Hey, my little one,” she directs to Regina’s stomach, “I promise you that jelly is a much nicer addition to your mom’s scones than pickles are,” she pulls another disgusted face to back up her point.

“We don’t believe you,” Regina nonchalantly says before taking another bite of her cream and pickle scone.

“I bet Pierre isn’t going to be serving your scones with pickles for the weekend brunch menu.”

Regina laughs and allows herself to be awash with happiness as they both finish off their preferred topped scones. 

“Do you think it’s too late to call David back now?” It was almost eleven and Emma had just finished clearing the dishes away, and as much as Regina didn’t want to face calling him and discovering what he had found out about her mother, she knew she had to. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina anxiously drums her fingers on the arm of the sofa as she waits for David to answer her call. Emma is sitting next to her and reaches around her back to take the nervous hand and hold it, the only support she can offer her lover who is about to find out what had become of the heartless woman that sold her own flesh and blood into a life of torture and pain.

 

"Hello," an exhausted and irritable David answers briskly.

 

"Hello, David. Is this a bad time?" The brunette tentatively asks.

 

"Sorry. Hello, Regina. It’s not a bad time. Thanks for calling me back." He scolds himself for not looking at the screen before answering the call. It had been a bitch of a day and a couple of leads on a big case had come to nothing so he wasn't in the best of moods but his voice automatically softened when he realised it was Regina calling him back. He hastily walks to the sanctuary of his office, closing the door on the madness of his department behind him. "I have some news on your... on Cora Mills." He had to quickly change direction and not refer to the woman as her mother, he didn't think she deserved that title.

 

Regina takes a deep breath and feels Emma squeeze her hand a little tighter. "I'm just going to put you on speaker so Emma can hear what is being said." She does just that and lays her phone on the coffee table.

 

"No problem. Hi, Emma." He calls out.

 

"Hey, David." She greets politely and to the point. She would normally ask him how he was doing or make some sort of small talk but she could feel the tension coming of Regina in waves and so she wanted to get this over as quickly as possible for Regina's sake.

 

"So I'll just get right to it.” He states, taking the hint. “We have tracked Cora down, she's in a care home called Shady Pines, just on the outskirts of Storybrooke.” He goes quiet for a moment before gently sighing, “I'm sorry to tell you but she has dementia." The woman in question disgusted him for how she had treated her own daughter but he didn’t know how Regina would take the news of the woman’s suffering.

 

Regina's gut twists when she hears her mother is close by and then it rolls when she hears she has dementia. She has no idea how to feel about that. A small part of her had hoped that she would be told her mother had passed away, just so she didn't have to worry about her, even though that thought filled her with guilt. She hadn’t known what to expect but this certainly hadn’t been it at all. 

 

Emma watches as Regina rubs at her temples as if trying to stave off a headache before acknowledging David. "Thank you for doing this for us, we really appreciate it," she says as a way to end the conversation so she can comfort her pregnant fiancée in privacy.

 

"Not a problem. You have my number if you need anything else," he offers them before hanging up, sensing it wasn't prudent for him to stay on the line any longer, especially given Regina's silence since he broke the news to her.

 

"I've got you," Emma promises as Regina burrows her face under the blondes chin, her shoulders rising and falling as she silently cries into Emma's neck. The blonde holds her close and kisses the crown of her head, turning silent and letting her feel her minefield of emotions.

 

Unlike Regina she had completely hoped the wicked woman was dead. That would have been the best news she could have heard, but this wasn’t about what she wanted. This was about Regina and what she had just been told. There were no words she could attempt to vocalise that would make this situation easier or would soothe her love. All she could do was be there for her and comfort her in whatever way she needed.

 

A little later on, once the tears had stopped and they had both gone through their nightly routine of washing and brushing their teeth, Emma held the cover back so her lover could climb into bed and fall into her arms. Not much was said as Regina continued to try to process the news and Emma worried herself over the brunettes wellbeing. Each time the tears would start falling anew from brown eyes, Emma would hold her a little tighter and repeatedly promise to take care of her, it was all she could do.

 

As dawn broke Emma tried to convince Regina to take the day off work, she was on a shorter shift today anyway. The brunette was exhausted from her shift the day before, never mind the lack of sleep and the news she was still trying to get her head around. Regina was having none of it though, she wanted the distraction that the work day would bring. She promised Emma she would take it easy and that she would make sure she ate properly throughout the day, and she also agreed to having a session with Archie that evening if Emma was able to arrange it.

 

Emma did manage to arrange it. Archie would be coming over later that night. She had gotten an appointment for eight, which would give Regina just enough time for a bath and a nap after work if she so chose to. Emma also text Kat to ask her when she would be coming back, luckily the blonde had no plans to return from Ruby’s that day so that gave them a little more space until they could figure out their next step.

 

Emma spent nearly all of her day in the home gym trying to work off her worry and stress until it was time for her to pick Regina up from work.

 

“How was your day?” Emma asks as she greets Regina with a chaste kiss to her cheek and opens the car door for her.

 

“It was fine. I didn’t have any spare time to make you anything. Sorry.” It wasn’t expected that she always bring a treat home for Emma but she felt like it was all she had to offer her. 

 

“Don’t be silly,” Emma says with a small smile as she takes her hand, “I just want to know that you had a good day. Besides, I don’t think I could handle watching you eat another pickle scone. Yuck.”

 

Regina smiles at that. “Work was good but I just can’t clear my head. Thank you for organising the appointment with Archie. I think it will help me to talk with him.”

 

“Not a problem. If you’d like I could run you a bath when we get home, it might help you to unwind a little,” she offers her still tense looking partner.

 

“Only if you join me,” she counter-offers, knowing that would cheer up the blonde. She was aware that Emma was putting on an act to be strong for her and that the athlete was also hurting and stressed with the news but she wouldn’t let it show.

“If you insist,” she toothily grins, the first genuine smile on her face since the call with David the night before.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina steps into the hot water and sits down between Emma’s legs, her back against the blondes front. Emma’s hands immediately seek out Regina’s still flat stomach and rest there, as they have had a tendency to do since they found out they were expecting. Emma kisses her shoulder, her lips lingering on the soft skin of her lover as a way to comfort her. 

 

“I’m sorry to drag you into more drama,” Regina apologises as she places her hands over Emma’s.

 

“Don’t apologise. I’m in this with you. Whatever comes our way we can face it together. I know I say it a lot but things will be okay. Everything will work itself out in the end. We are together, the three of us. That’s all that matters.”

 

Regina turns her head so she can kiss the sweet lips that always know the right words to say to reassure her that no matter what happens her life will never return to what it once was. She is safe and loved now and with Emma by her side she could face anything. 

 

“I have to visit her. I don’t want to but I have to do it. I need to do it,” She sternly says, seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Okay. Whatever you decide I am by your side.”

 

The session with Archie went well and it cemented Regina’s determination to face her past. She’d had some major reservations because of Cora’s diagnosis but Archie had helped her understand that it was about facing her own demons, literally, no matter the condition of the woman. Whatever happened when they met again couldn’t be any worse than the hundreds of scenarios Regina’s mind would concoct if she didn’t do this and would always keep wondering what if.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Emma looks over at Regina who is staring blankly out of the windscreen towards the stone building that houses the woman they are there to visit.

 

“No, but I need to do this. I need to see her with my own eyes and face her. I know she won’t be the woman I remember but once I’ve done this I can put her in the past and we can focus on out future.” She says with a firm shake of her head as her hands go to her stomach. She didn’t want to do this, not at all. She wanted to run away. That wasn’t an option though, not now that she was pregnant. She was doing this for her family. The final piece of her past had to be laid to rest and this was her way of doing just that. Just to be on the safe side she had booked a session with Archie later that evening. She had seen him every day for the past week since the call from David and she would continue to do so for as long as she needed to, according to Emma. 

 

They make their way up the small, winding path that leads to the entrance of the building, hand in hand. When they reach the door Regina self-consciously pulls her hand away and offers Emma an apologetic smile. It wasn't because they were in public, it was because of who they were visiting and what that woman was like. She wasn’t eighteen anyore but she could still feel the pull the woman had over her. Emma understands. She offers her a weak smile and holds the door open for the smaller woman to enter first. 

 

Regina gives her name at the reception, except it isn’t her name, not yet anyway. “Mrs Regina Swan to see Cora Mills.” She hadn’t intended to give the wrong name, it was a moment of panic. “I’m her niece and I’m with Emma, we are both here to see Cora Mills,” she rambles on nervously, not wanting to admit she was actually her daughter but she knew she had to make up a good reason for her visit. 

 

Once they were signed in they wait patiently on a couple of the plastic chairs that press up against the far wall of the waiting room, for a member of staff to escort them to Cora's room. 

 

"I want you to come with me," Regina blurts out in a whisper. The original plan had been for Emma to drop her off but the blonde hadn't felt comfortable with that and had managed to persuade her to let her stay. She didn't want to be too far away from her fiancée and child when Regina was meeting the reason her life had been so awful. So the plan had been for Emma to stay in the waiting room until Regina had finished the visit but the brunette had apparently changed her mind.

 

"To her room?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

"Of course I will. As long as you are sure?"

 

"Yes. I need you with me. I can't do this without you."

 

"Okay. I'll come with you. I’m happy to." She has to stop herself from reaching out to comfort her lover. She wants to take her in her arms and hold her close, physical contact always steadies them both but Regina has taken that off the table for now.

 

"Mrs Swan?" A matronly but kind looking woman greets as she approaches them.

 

Emma looks at Regina in confusion before they both stand up and Regina introduces them both, "That's me, Mrs Swan, her great niece. Is it okay for Emma to come with me?" She could feel Emma's eyes burning into the side of the face, she'll deal with her questions later. One thing at a time.

 

"I'm Polly and of course you can both visit Cora. I just want to warn you both that your aunt may not be as you remember her. Her mind isn't what it once was. She doesn't talk very much at all and when she does it is one word answers. It's a degenerative disease but your aunt seems happy enough and the medicine she gets keeps her on an even keel." she says with a smile but she leads them through a myriad of corridors that take them to Cora's room.

 

The door was ajar and Polly gives it a polite knock but doesn't wait for a reply as she pushes it open to reveal Cora sitting in a high backed armchair and staring mindlessly out of her bedroom window. Emma has her hand on Regina's back, the only thing she knew would offer the brunette some comfort without being overly affectionate. She felt Regina stiffen as she as she laid eyes on the frail looking woman. She was small and hunched over, no one would ever be able to guess the evil she was capable of just by looking for her. Emma would almost feel sorry for her if she hadn't been privy to the nastiness inside of her.

 

Polly approaches Cora and squats in front of her so they are at eye level. "Cora, you have some visitors. Your nieces, Regina and Emma Swan." She had seen the form at reception and had come to her own conclusions about the two women both being Cora’s nieces.

 

Now Emma was really confused, she would have to ask Regina later what exactly she had put on the check-in form. On the plus side, Polly was completely oblivious to who she was. Even if she had been aware of who she was she would be subject to a secrecy form through her employment but it was even better that she didn't have any clue. 

 

"I'll leave you all to it," Polly says with a smile as she leaves the room, unaware of the awkwardness she is leaving behind.

 

Regina and Emma quickly glance at each other, neither of them sure what to do as Cora continues to stare out of the window. Emma stays near the door and Regina slowly moves further into the room and takes the chair opposite Cora's, a small coffee table with a cup of tea on it is the only thing separating them. She's shaking but she's doing her best not to show it as she looks at her mother. Her eyes and mouth are more prominently lined than the last time she had seen her but her hair and makeup were just as immaculate as she remembered. She said nothing as her eyes raked over her. She fought against the anger and sadness bubbling up inside her. She didn't want to get stressed, not when she had her baby growing inside of her. It was almost a full two minutes later when the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She had tried to figure out what she was feeling the most; anger or sadness, but her overriding emotions weren't either of those. It was betrayal and abandonment that throbbed in her veins and twisted her gut.

 

Emma stepped forward when she noticed the first tear trickle down Regina's cheek but a small hand held up, silently asking her to give her space, was enough to stop her in her tracks. She stands still but her eyes watch Regina like a hawk. The lack of touching between them when her lover was suffering was almost physically painful to her but she always promised herself that she would never be one of the people that took away any of Regina's choices so she acquiesced and solemnly stays back.

 

“Cora…” Regina whispers as she wipes the tears from her cheeks. She couldn’t bear to call her ‘mother’ or any such term of endearment. “Cora?” She repeats a little louder and it seems to do the trick because for the first time since she entered the room the old woman looks her in the eyes. There is a vacant look behind deep brown orbs but it’s still enough to send a shiver down Regina’s spine. Those eyes had always been cold and calculating and even though her mind was gone, those eyes held the same power they always had. “I know you don’t remember me but we once knew each other and I just came here because,” she wipes away at the fresh tears that track down her face, “I want to let you know that I forgive you. I forgive you, but not because you deserve forgiveness. I forgive you because I deserve to let go of it all.”

 

Emma was radiating pride. They hadn’t really delved into too much detail about what the brunette wanted to say to Cora so Emma was hearing it all for the first time too.

 

The words fly over Cora’s head as if they weren’t said at all. Regina knows she won’t get any answers but she stays sitting and staring at Cora, silently processing her own feelings.

 

Slowly and feebly Cora reaches for her porcelain cup that was half filled with lukewarm tea, with a shaky hand. She grips the handle and the liquid swishes up the sides as she lifts the cup. Regina looks over to Emma for the first time since she sat down and they smile at each other weakly. The crash of the cup after it falls from frail fingers and smashes against the coffee table, sending shards of porcelain and warm liquid over both of the women, the majority of it hitting Regina because of the way the cup fell, has Emma rushing over to the younger brunette.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? Are you burnt or cut?” She asks in concern as she checks over her partner. Neither of them paid any attention to Cora who had also been splashed with the tea but hadn’t really reacted to it, she just sat back in the chair.

 

“I’m fine. It’s barely warm,” she sighs. It was just so typical that something had to go against her today. I’ll go tidy up in the bathroom, there are some tissues over there,” she points to a small box of tissues on the side cupboard, “would you mind cleaning her up a bit?”

 

“Sure,” she agrees as she reaches for the box as Regina goes into the en suite bathroom to clean herself up. 

 

“I’m just going to dab up some of the splashes,” she explains to the shell of a woman as she pulls out a few tissues. She didn’t know if Cora understood any of what she was saying but it felt wrong to just start touching her without explaining what she was doing. She leans it to dry up the largest splash on the woman’s skirt.

 

Before Emma know what is happening a bony hand is wrapped around her wrist and steely eyes are glaring daggers at her. “I’ve been waiting for you. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have a preference for the sex of their baby? I know the usual thing is for them to have a boy and name him Henry but I quite like the idea of them having a girl. I'll let you lot decide and go with that :D


	33. Confessions Part 1

Emma felt like her legs were going to give way. One second the frail only lady couldn't even hold a cup of tea and the next she is squeezing Emma's wrist with the strength of a wrestler.

 

"We don't have much time and I'm not waiting any longer. I've been stewing in this geriatric warehouse for far too long as it is. I know the lies you two have told the world about Regina having been working in Europe. We both know what she's been doing and we both know what it will do to your career if it gets out."

 

"Wha... what do you want?" Emma quietly stutters in shock.

 

"I want enough money so that I can start anew somewhere. Ten million should do it. I know you can afford it. Ten million, and I will keep your secret. You can continue with your lives and you'll never hear from me again. If you don't… I will ruin you both. I will let the world know what a whore my pathetic excuse for a daughter is. This stays between me and you. I want nothing to do with her and you had better not tell her because I promise you that I will destroy you both." She lets go of Emma's wrist and quickly falls back into her hunched over posture, her face morphs back into its vacant stare when she hears the door to the en suite opening.

 

Emma stands in shock. The bitch should have an Oscar... also a beating… but definitely also an Oscar. 

 

"Have you cleaned her up?" Regina sweetly asks the blonde. Emma's emotions are written across her face because when she looks over to Regina the brunette can see something isn't quite right. "Emma, what's the matter?"

She wishes she could make time stand still so she could give herself a chance to think. What the hell was she supposed to do with what she had just found out? Pay off the evil wench and save Regina the heartache of her past being exposed and stop her from discovering that her mother wasn't ill but just as evil as ever? As it turns out, she doesn't need time to stop. Her heart knows what to do in an instant. "She... she isn't unwell. She doesn't have dementia," she nervously mumbles as she points to the actress who remains in character in her armchair. She knows her words risk exposing them if Cora does stand by her threat but above all else Emma knows she can't keep a secret from Regina. Their relationship was based around the complete, naked, and painful truth, that they had always shared with each other. Her career was the furthest thing from her mind right now, all she cared about was her family.

"What?" The shocked brunette asks weakly.

"She's faking it. She wants money. She is going to expose us if we don't pay her off."

Regina doesn't doubt Emma for a second, even as Cora remains in character, looking frail and pathetic and unable to do anything more obnoxious than roar from the rear.

It surprises Regina that she doesn't feel scared, no fear at all, just pure anger. Her eyes shoot in the direction of Cora and her hand automatically slips to her stomach as if to protect their child from even being in the same room the old woman. "You... you evil..." Her voice shakes and she has to remind herself that she isn't the same scared child that she once was.

"Do shut up you stupid whore," Cora spits out at Regina through clenched teeth as she gives up her charade, obviously displeased that her plan had so far failed and that Regina had unquestioningly taken Emma's word. "Oh... would you look at that. It appears there is a baby on the horizon," she says with a devious smile when she eyes Regina holding her stomach, "I wonder what the child of a freak and a whore will end up like."

"That's enough," Emma's voice booms around the room. Regina had never heard her raise her voice like that before but she didn't find it scary, it was almost thrilling to hear someone come to her defence. "If you don't think I won't knock your dentures out of your nasty, spiteful mouth just because you are old, you are very much mistaken." She moves closer to Cora and the old woman just stares up at her, a nasty smile still plastered on her face. "You think you have any power here? Well... go ahead. Expose us. Tell the world what happened to your daughter because of what you forced her into,” she says as she points her finger at her. “You won't get a dime out of me and I don't care what it costs me but you will pay for what you have done." She can't look at Regina but she feels the brown eyes of her lover staring at her. She knows that none of this is her decision to make but she wasn't going to leave Regina to face this woman on her own. It was a snap decision when she heard how Cora was speaking to Regina. Yes, she was Regina's mother but this was her family and her fiancée that were being threatened and Emma wasn't going to let that continue.

"Emma... let's go," Regina asks pleadingly. This was all too much and she wanted to leave. She needed to get out of there and away from the evil woman.

Emma looks over at her for the first time since Cora spoke and her features soften when she sees the look of pain and anger on the brunettes face. "Okay, let’s go" she easily agrees as she walks over to Regina.

 

"You have one day to decide. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow then I will be selling this golden nugget of a story to the highest bidder," Cora icily informs them from her chair.  
Emma takes a step forward but Regina grabs her arm and pulls her back, silently shaking her head, imploring her to let it go for now.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma had expected some tears or maybe a bit of shouting but the stony silence that was encompassing them as they drove back home was quite disconcerting. She was worried that she had overstepped the mark. She had made some decisions that she probably should have spoken to Regina about first. The more she thought about it the more she cursed herself for not quietly taking the information away and either coming up with a plan or revealing the truth to her partner in the sanctuary of their home. She glances over to the stoic brunette every now and then, hoping for a smile or some sort of confirmation that she hadn't just completely screwed everything up but Regina continues to stare straight ahead.

"How much did she want?" Regina pipes up when they are a couple of minutes away from their home.

Emma looks over at her and gulps. "Ten million. It wasn't about the money. I didn't say I wouldn't pay her because of the money. I promise. I'd give every last cent to make sure you were taken care of. I just couldn't bear for her to have any power over us." More silence. "If you want to though, I'll pay her. If that's what you want," she nervously continues when Regina doesn't say anything. Right now she would give Regina ten million just to talk to her.

 

"No. No. That bitch doesn't get a penny." She turns a little in her seat so she can look at Emma, sensing the woman's discomfort. "I always thought I would be terrified if I ever met her again but I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I have our baby that I have to think about now and I won't let anyone have any say over him or her. I want to do this, I want to fight her but... that would mean our story coming out. I know her, she won't back down and she won't give up. She will keep her threat. You have already sacrificed so much for me and I won't have you sacrificing anything else. I just need to think of another way around this. I don't want her to profit from her blackmail and I don't want to risk your career."

 

Emma pulls up into their driveway and shuts off the engine. She unbuckles her belt and manoeuvres in her seat so he can face Regina. She smiles sadly when she looks into her lovers eyes. "I don't think there are any other options. You have already said she won't back down. I'm not going to back down either. I won't be bullied. I spent most of my life being bullied and I could handle that when it was just against me but this is against you and our baby. I won't stand for that."

 

Regina leans over and strokes her cheek before lightly kissing her lips. Let's go inside and figure this out."

Emma helps Regina out of her coat when they enter the foyer of their home and after quickly pulling off her own she takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

 

"I still think we need to take her down," Emma firmly says as she passes her the cup of soothing peppermint tea.

 

"At what cost though? I agree that we don't give in to her, but what are our other options? We aren't going to pay her so she will carry out her threat and tell the press everything. We can't stop it getting out," her voice breaks and she's on the verge of tears.

 

"Hitman," Emma jokes to try and ease some of the tension.

 

Regina smiles and gives a watery laugh. "We'll call that plan B."

 

"We need to get to the press before she does. We need to tell our story in our words before she does," Emma replies more seriously.

 

"And ruin everything you have worked for? No way."

 

"We don't have any other options."

 

"What if we get in touch with David and have her arrested? At the very least she is involved with human trafficking." Regina had learnt a bit about the law throughout the trial.

 

"It wouldn't matter if she was arrested, she can still talk to the press from prison. “Sweetheart," she peels Regina's hands from around the cup of tea so she can interlock their fingers, "we can't shut her up unless we are willing to pay her, but even then there's no guarantee she won't sell the story afterwards."

 

Regina smiles and sits up straighter as if she has just struck upon a huge secret. "She can't go to the press... not without implicating herself anyway."

 

It saddens Emma that she has to burst her partners bubble. Regina was so naive when it came to this sort of thing. "She can sell the story to the press and remain anonymous." It hurts her to see the bright smile fade on Regina's face after only blossoming a few seconds ago. "The press is corrupt. They don't care that she had a part to play in criminal activity, they just want whatever story will sell their shitty papers and magazines. I've been through all of this before. We have to get our story out first. I know you don't want to do that but it's our only option."

 

"And what happens when you get vilified? What if you lose everything and you end up resenting me?"

 

"As long as I have you I haven't lost a thing." She lovingly smiles as she strokes her thumbs over the back of Regina's hands. "Besides, I don't think this will destroy my career," she really had no idea if that was true but she wanted to reassure Regina, "I don't think the general public are going to think bad of either of us for this. Neither of us are the criminals here. We don't have a choice. If you have any other suggestions I'm all ears."

 

"But what about Kathryn...and Ruby? This will affect them too, Kathryn is associated with me and Ruby is associated to her." 

 

"This isn't our fault. All we can do is prepare them. You have to see that this is the only way. Just because we don't like it that doesn't mean another better option will just magically appear. Our hand is being forced and we have to act."

 

"I know you're right but it's just a lot to take in. A week ago I found out that my mother is still alive but mentally vacant and now I find out that she's just as evil as ever and trying to ruin our lives."

 

"I know, beautiful. I get that this must be a lot to take in but it won't ruin our lives. Whatever happens we will deal with it together, that's all that matters. Trust me, please. I won't ever resent you, no matter what happens. I am confident in my position at the Storybrooke Slayers and I'm confident that we have a lot of people who will support us."

 

"Since when did you get so sure about everything?"

 

"Since you arrived in my life," she answers sincerely.

 

They spend the rest of the late afternoon relaxing in the indoor swimming pool, the brunette wouldn't be entering the Olympics anytime soon but she had become a decent swimmer. Regina had been advised by the doctor to not use the jacuzzi or steam room whilst she was pregnant and Emma made sure that the advice was followed.

 

"So... Mrs Swan, huh?" Emma tries to subtly bring up the name Regina had given at the nursing home as they both gently swim from one side of the pool to the other.

 

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to give my real name or tell them how I am related to her," Regina shyly admits.

 

"I can understand that, but telling them we are her nieces?" Emma stops swimming and stands up as they enter the shallower end of the pool. Regina stops too and stands in front of Emma, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck.

 

" I wrote down that I was Cora's great niece. Polly obviously came to her own conclusion about you."

 

Emma smiles before her face turns a little more serious. She looks down, avoiding brown eyes as she chews on her lip. "Do you want to be Regina Swan?"

 

"That's what I have agreed to." She replies as she takes Emma's chin in her hand. "We are getting married. I want to take your name."

 

"You do? I thought you might want to keep your name or maybe hyphenate our names… because of your dad."

 

She gives a tight lipped smile. "I keep the memories of my father close to my heart but that's all I want to take from my past and into my future. I don't want myself or our baby to be tarnished by the name 'Mills' because of my mother. I want our family to be Swan."

 

Emma breaks out into a giant grin. "Come here you," she says and she lifts Regina up. Tanned thighs wrapped around her waist and she presses her lips to Regina's. "I love you so damn much."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Hey you three," Kathryn greets when she finds the two women sitting out on the patio, making the most of the warm evening. "Guess who is going to the Caribbean tomorrow? I've only come here to grab a few things, Ruby is looking at a few options for us right now." She beams.

Emma smiles at the greetings inclusiveness of their baby and Regina's even manages a small smile. "Tomorrow? That's wonderful," Emma shares in her excitement.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn's smile falls and she sits down on one of the chairs opposite the couple when she sees the sadness in Regina's eyes despite her smile, all thoughts of her trip leaving her mind.

As if Regina hadn't felt guilty enough about her past now catching up with her and putting Emma's career in jeopardy, she now had to inform her cheery friend of something that could possibly ruin her relationship with Ruby. Her eyes start tearing up and she buries her face into Emma's neck, unable to explain to Kathryn what was happening.

Emma holds her just a little tighter.

"Oh my god...the baby. Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine," Emma answers. "Do you want me to tell her?" She then whispers to Regina.

"Tell me what? I'm freaking out over here!"

Regina moves from Emma's side to sit up straight. She wipes away her tears and takes a breath. Emma's hand is now on the small of her back, rubbing calming circles.

"I spoke to David last week and he tracked down Cora. He found out where she was."

"Last week? Why am I only finding this out now?" She was more upset at being kept out of the loop than she was angry.

"Because I wasn't even sure I was going to see her. So much has been going through my head. You've been at Ruby's and I didn't want to drag you into anything until I was certain about what I was going to do," she speaks softly to reassure her friend that wasn't purposely trying to keep anything from her. 

"Where is the Queen Cunt?" Kathryn demands, her hackles raised instantly.

Emma could be wrong but she was sure Kathryn was about to snarl.

"She is in a care home on the outskirts of Storybrooke, called Shady Pines," she takes another breath before revealing the next part, "we paid her a visit earlier today."

"You went to see her and you haven't been arrested for murder?" She directs that question to Emma because she knows how protective the blonde is of Regina. "What happened?"

"We were informed that she had dementia." That piece of information did nothing to dampen the hatred in Kathryn's eyes. "But it turns out it has was just a part in an elaborate scheme to get us there so she could blackmail us." Regina finishes with a sigh.

Emma gives a tight lipped smile when Kathryn looks at her slack-jawed. "Yep, she wants ten million dollars or she's going to the media to expose us."

"I hope you told her to fuck off," Kathryn fumes. Emma looks at her in a way that screams 'I wanted to.'

"I didn't say anything. I just wanted to get out of there so I dragged Emma with me. She has given us one day to decide what to do. We wanted to speak to you first because if it comes out about us then it will come out about you as well, and that affects both you and Ruby," the brunette solemnly explains.

"I don't care if it comes out about me. I did nothing wrong," she defends herself. "That shit-head, bitch-face, skip-rat ," she was really starting to lose her temper when she couldn't even curse articulately, "has made enough off your back already. Now she needs to be punished for it."

 

"That's what I said," Emma agrees. 

 

Another sigh. "What about Ruby? What about the holiday for tomorrow? What if we go ahead with this and she wants to distance herself from you?" Regina asks considerately.

 

"I like Ruby, a lot actually, and we have a really great time together but if she wants to distance herself from me then she isn't the kind of person I want in my life. I have faith in her though,” she says dreamily. “She never treated me any differently when I told her about my past, she actually went to great effort to take care of me. As for the holiday... so what? I can go away anytime and anywhere I want when the compensation comes through. This is more important, Regina. Do you remember all those times when we would fantasise about the lives we would lead if we ever actually had a say in our own lives? Do you remember that? We would have given anything for what we have now."

 

The brunette gives a small nod and a few tears fall again. She does remember all those times when even in their wildest fantasies they could never imagine they would have the lives they are leading now. “I know and now it’s all at risk.”

 

“Nothing is at risk,” Emma intercepts seriously and turns her body to face Regina a little better. “I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it; nothing will change between us. Even if the very worst happens and the Slayers drop me and I won’t ever professionally play soccer anymore it won’t matter. We are set up for life.” She cups Regina’s face and gently coerces the brunette to look up at her. “Neither of us ever dreamed that we would have this life,” Emma was referring more to having each other than to the luxury lifestyles they could afford, “but now we have it and I won’t let that woman ruin it for us. I don’t want to constantly have to worry that she will one day expose us. I just don’t want to live like that. I’m okay with going to the press and so is Kathryn. If Ruby isn’t then she has the option to pull away and protect herself. We have to do this. You understand that, yeah?”

 

Regina nods her head. She knows Emma and Kathryn are right but the guilt of it being her flesh and blood that is causing the problem eats at her. She didn’t know how much more Emma could realistically put up with but she has no option but to trust her. She had never let her down before. “Okay, but we need to let Ruby know,” she meekly agrees.

 

Kathryn gets up so she can sit next to her friend. She pulls her into a hug and rubs her back. “It will be okay. We both have more right here on this garden furniture than we ever dreamt of,” she whispers so Emma couldn’t hear because she was talking about the blonde. Obviously Emma and the baby weren’t hers but they were all family, all four of them and that was the most either of them could wish for. She pulls back and takes both Regina’s and Emma’s hand in a light grasp. “I will go and call Ruby and then we can do whatever needs doing next,” with a gentle squeeze of both their hands she gets up to go and make the call she was internally dreading.

 

“Once she has sorted everything with Ruby I will give Cruella and David a call and then maybe we will need to speak to Mal.” Emma was a little nervous of mentioning the last person. They had yet to discuss how this might affect Regina’s work.

 

Regina’s eyes widen. “Shit. I had forgotten all about that.” She rubs her stomach and reminds herself of her priorities; Emma and their baby. “I suppose it’s for the best to let her know before we go to the press.”

 

Emma doesn’t say anything because she had no way of knowing how things would turn out with Mal. The woman had built herself an empire and had her reputation to protect. She holds Regina closer and swallows her own worry for the sake of her family. She was going to give her a family a secure future, something she had never experienced until Regina came along, even if that meant causing a few waves in this period of their lives.

 

Ten minutes later Kathryn walks back outside, her eyes were watery.

 

“What did she say?” Regina asks, unable to keep the panic out of her voice. 

 

“She’s coming over. She wants to be here for all of us.” Ruby hadn’t taken even a split second to make up her mind when Kathryn explained the situation and offered her a way out of their relationship. She hadn’t entertain the option of leaving Kathryn to protect herself, not for a moment. 

 

Regina certainly hadn’t expected that. She allowed herself to smile and relax just a little. Their little group was sticking together, it gave her hope that they were doing the right thing and they would get through it.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After Ruby arrived and she’d had the full story recounted to her she was seething just as much as the rest of them but she was fully behind their plan of going to the press before Cora could.

 

Between them they all discussed who they needed to call to prepare for this and in what order. David was the first one they would call and then Emma and Ruby would call their agents to prepare them and Regina would get in touch with Mal. The soccer stars also discussed going to Ingrid but that could wait until their agents had decided on how to proceed. Kathryn decided that she would call her father at some point as well, just to give him a heads up.

 

Once the list had been comprised and scrutinised and they were all happy with the order it was in; Emma got onto the phone to David.

 

The FBI agent told her that he had been expecting her call ever since he had broken the news to them about Cora still being alive. He explained that they had a good case to have Cora arrested but because of her dementia diagnosis, whether it was genuine or not, he couldn’t just go into the nursing home and arrest her. He would have to speak to a judge he was friendly with so he could attain an arrest warrant for her. Given the time frame Cora had allowed them, he promised to get onto it immediately and advised Emma that getting in touch with her agent would be a good idea. 

 

Emma does exactly that and goes to the lounge to call her agent. The phone call with Cruella was extremely short.

 

“Hi, Cruella. It’s Emma. Are you able to get over to mine… as soon as possible, please.”

 

“Jesus, what now? I’m not going to like this am I?”

 

“Probably not but it’s in both of our interest that you get over here as soon as possible.”

 

Cruella hangs up without another word but it doesn’t bother Emma, it just means that she is on her way over.

 

At the same time Ruby calls her agent, Ursula, from the kitchen, Kathryn joins her so she can pour herself a glass of wine. Ursula has no idea of anything other than the fact her client was casually dating someone. Ruby was light on the details but explained the importance of Ursula making her way over to the address she had been given as soon as possible. Ursula was nothing like Cruella, other than she was a great business woman, just like the demented chain smoker. Unlike Cruella though, she was a lot kinder and much more pleasant. 

 

When Emma walks back outside she sees Regina holding her phone in her hand and staring at it like it was a bomb that could go off at any second.

 

“Do you want me to call Mal for you?” Emma offers, knowing that Regina was trying to build the courage to call her boss.

 

“No, I have to do it. But, I was thinking… maybe I should wait to see what Cruella and Ursula come up with first and then I should probably tell her face to face. It’s the decent thing to do. She’s been so kind to me. I can’t do this to her over the phone.”

 

“If that’s what you want to do then that’s what we’ll do.” Emma says as sincerely as always as she sits back down next to her lover and places her arm around her shoulder as she usually does.

 

“We should tell Ruby about the baby. It’s going to come out anyway and she’s been so good to us and Kathryn.”

 

“Okay. Can I do it?” Emma asks with a big smile. This might be a crappy situation but talk of their baby always lightens her heart.

 

“Of course you can,” Regina replies with her own smile. It felt nice that after the week they’d had they still had some good news to share.

 

“Ursula said she has a couple of things to do but she will be over her within an hour,” Ruby declares as she walks out onto the patio with Kathryn, both of them with a glass of wine in hand. “What’s put that smile on your face?” She asks her friend and teammate.

 

“After all of the bad news from today, Regina and I would like to share some good news with you.”

 

Ruby’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, wondering what it could be, and Kathryn looks towards her best friend, who offers her a small smile, confirming what the blonde has already guessed.

 

“We are pregnant!” She almost shouts in pure joy. The pride and happiness on her face hides the worry that had earlier been rolling off her in waves.

 

“No way. That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you both.” She rushes over to them and hugs them both as Kathryn takes in seat. “Kat, they are pregnant. Isn’t that great?” She says over her shoulder, slightly muddled as to why she wasn’t congratulating the two women.

 

“It’s amazing… but I already knew,” she replies demurely.

 

“Oh,” she replies, feeling a little deflated at being the last to know.

 

“We have only known for about a month,” Emma explains. “I’m sorry we kept it from you but we wanted to keep it quiet until we were a little further into the pregnancy. I hope you can understand.”

 

“Yeah, of course. I get that.” She feels a better at knowing there hadn’t been a bigger reason for not letting her in on the wonderful news. “So how far along are you?”

 

“About two months,” Regina proudly answers as she rubs her stomach. There wasn’t a bump there yet but she could definitely feel a difference when she ran her hand over her stomach, especially when she was naked. She hadn’t actually noticed it at first. Emma had been the one to point it out to her, about a week ago, probably because the blonde always had her hands on her stomach in order to be near their baby whenever possible.

 

“Do you want to see the baby?” Kathryn offers.

 

“You have an ultrasound picture already? Isn’t that a little early?” Ruby asks the other brunette.

 

Regina bites her lip, trying to stifle her laugh but Kathryn isn’t quite as subtle and laughs out loud. “No, it isn’t an ultrasound picture. Emma has been collecting the pregnancy tests.”  
Kathryn can’t stop herself from teasing the soccer star about her obsession with the small sticks. Ruby joins in with their laughter.

 

Emma fake pouts. “Baby, tell her to stop picking on me,” she innocently requests. 

 

“So I shouldn’t tell them about how you keep trying to make me take a another test so you can ‘see’ our baby again.’ Regina can’t resist joining in on the teasing even though she found Emma’s request for a another stick confirming their child’s life to be rather sweet. It was nice to have a bit of jovial banter after the week they’d had.

 

“I just want to see our baby again. It’s just nice to see it confirmed,” she shyly shrugs. 

 

“Awww,” Kathryn and Ruby concede at the sweetness of it all.

 

Regina plants a loving kiss on her cheek. “I’m just teasing you, darling.”

 

“I’m going to get myself a beer to drown my sorrows because of you mean girls. Do you want a smoothie or something to eat?” She offers her fiancée. Regina had barely eaten anything all day and Emma wanted to make sure she was getting the fuel and nutrients she needed to keep herself and their baby healthy.

 

“One of those peach smoothies would be nice.”

 

“One honey-peach smoothie coming up. And maybe a bagel?” She tries to tempt the brunette with something she usually enjoys.

 

“Maybe after the smoothie. I’ll see how I feel after that.” She can see how much effort Emma is making to take care of her but her stomach had barely unknotted itself all day and food was the last thing on her mind. She knows she will probably struggle to get the smoothie down but she was going to try for Emma’s sake.

 

“What about us? We need feeding too.” Kathryn moans when Emma walks passed them.

 

“You two can suck it.”

 

“Hey, what did I do?” Ruby shouts after her friend.

 

“You laughed,” Emma shouts back jokingly.

 

Emma does end up making a tray of bagels for them all, partly because she wasn’t going to deny Kathryn anything but also in the hope that Regina would be enticed to try some. She even brought out the jar of pickles to help tempt her.

 

They all dug in and gulped down their alcoholic beverages as Regina sipped slowly on her smoothie. The atmosphere had changed since Emma’s announcement and even with the dark cloud looming over them, things felt lighter between the four women and there was even a slight air of excitement now surrounding them. 

 

They came crashing back to reality when Cruella arrived. No one acknowledged the agent when she stormed into the backyard, Emma walking behind her after letting her in. Regina and Kathryn still had their one and only meeting with her in mind and they had taken umbrage to that and Ruby just didn’t like the woman.

 

“Oh my god! You have three of them living with you now? Are you trying to make a hareem?” She angrily turns to Emma to question her. 

 

“This is Ruby. She is my teammate.”

 

“Oh…right…” Cruella mumbles as she looks Ruby up and down. She couldn’t care less who any of them are, she just doesn’t want another headache like the last one Emma had given her. “A gin first and then you are going to tell me what is so important that you needed me to come right over for,” she impolitely instructs her client. 

 

Cruella can feel three sets of eye boring into her. With a huff she turns on her heels to follow Emma into the kitchen and get hold of her gin a bit quicker.

 

Emma tops off the tumbler of gin with a dash of soda, just the way she had learnt Cruella likes it. She didn’t care for the woman but she was who they needed right now so she had to continue to play nice. 

 

“It’s time to tell me what the hell is going on,” Cruella demands as she snatches the tumbler from the blonde and takes a large swig.

 

Emma grabs herself another beer and they sit down at the table so she can fill her in on everything that had been happening, including the pregnancy.

 

Cruella pours another glass of gin when Emma finishes recounting the story, this time foregoing even the small dash of gin. “Are you trying to ruin us both? Is that what you are doing?”

 

Before Emma can answer her intercom beeps.

 

“Is that another member of your hareem?” Cruella mocks before taking another swig of straight gin.

 

“I have already told you. I’m engaged to Regina… only Regina,” Emma retorts before leaving to answer the intercom.

 

Cruella scoffs and rolls her eyes, her mind already working on trying to formulate a plan to make her client look innocent in all of this. Her phone starts ringing just before Emma comes back into the kitchen with Ursula in tow. She pays neither of them any mind as she concentrates of shouting at whoever is on the other end of the line.

 

Emma takes Ursula straight outside so Ruby can speak to her.

 

“Hey, Ursula,” Ruby casually and pleasantly greets her agent.

 

“Hey, Ruby. Sorry I took so long to get here. I had a few things I needed to do.” Ursula politely explains before greeting both Kathryn and Regina. 

 

“Do you want us to leave you both in peace to discuss everything?” Emma offers to Ruby.

 

“No, it’s okay. We are all in this together. I’m sure Ursula won’t mind you all staying here.” She looks to Ursula for confirmation.

 

“That’s fine with me,” she agrees.

 

Ruby gives the highlighted version of the last few months to Ursula and the other three women chip in with whatever details they consider imperative to the story that Ruby had inadvertently left out. 

 

Ursula looks a bit dazed by the end of it all. “Do you think maybe I could get a glass of wine?”

 

“Yes, of course. Sorry, I should have offered you sooner,” Emma apologetically answers for being a bad hostess. 

 

Cruella is still shouting down her phone at some poor soul when Emma fetches a glass and an unopened bottle of wine from the fridge. 

 

Back outside Ursula reassures them all that they will figure everything out and she lays a gentle hand on Regina’s knee and gives it a little squeeze when the brunette looks like she’s on the edge of tears. “Congratulations on your baby by the way,” she sweetly smiles.

 

Regina wishes this woman was Emma’s agent, she was so kind and she truly seemed to care about her client, unlike Cruella who cared about nothing but money.

 

“Who are you?” Cruella dismissively questions the newest arrival when she steps out onto the patio after finally finishing her phone call.

 

“I’m Ursula Morgan. Ruby’s agent.” She holds out a hand in greeting. She was well aware of who Cruella was, the woman had quite the reputation.

 

Cruella ignores the hand and looks Ursula up and down, sizing her up as she always does to everyone she meets.. 

 

Regina looks towards Kathryn and the blonde mouths the word ‘bitch,’ which has Regina nodding her head in agreement.

 

Ursula clears her throat and drops her hand before sitting back down. “So shall we get started on helping these, ladies?”

 

“We better bloody had before you all ruin me,” Cruella bemoans. "I think, seen as we have already been to the press once before," she gives Emma a pointed stare as if to make sure the blonde is aware of all the hassle she has already caused her, "we need to make sure that Emma and urm... the other one," she waves her hand towards Ruby.

 

"Ruby... her name is Ruby," Kathryn informs her forcefully.

 

"We need to make sure that Emma and Ruby," she says the last name sharply as she stares unblinkingly at Kathryn, "come out of this looking like they always believed that you two had been working in Europe and had no idea of your actual past. It's the only way to protect their reputations. Then we can throw in the part about the pregnancy and it will make Emma look like a saint for being a family person and sticking with someone with such a checkered past." She smirks, feeling pleased with herself for finding a way to make her client look good in this gigantic mess.

 

"Nope, no way," Emma interjects sternly. "We are not going to make out that they are liars. If we are going to do this I want to do it properly. No lying."

 

"Then why the hell am I here?"

 

"Because you know the best way of feeding this to the press and you can do damage control."

 

"I agree with Emma. If this is the second time that you have now needed to go to the press then you have to be honest this time so it doesn't come back and bite you on the ass again." Ursula spoke more forcefully than she had since she'd arrived. "We can spin it so that it looks like we had to lie the first time. Like we couldn't come out with the truth until the court case was over with for the sake of legalities. It explains why you had to lie the first time, it will conjure sympathy with the public. This case was huge and the general public were on the side of the victims throughout the entire trial." She doesn't notice how that particular word unsettled Regina and Kathryn. "You two have just had incredible success at the Slayers and the World Cup campaign has been going brilliantly so far. I can't imagine the public turning on you. I'm aware of your past Emma and I think the fact that you are now engaged and having a baby will curry massive favour for you. Ruby you have always kept a low profile but this will be good press for you. There is nothing sordid about any of this. Well, not from the side of you four women anyway." She smiles at them all, ignoring the glare of the snarling rottweiler that is Cruella.

 

"Fine, if that is what you all think is best I can get in touch with a few people and have this made into public knowledge by tomorrow afternoon," she angrily relents as she gets up to leave. She didn't like the fact she had been overruled and even though she couldn't really argue with Ursula's logic she believed that her idea would have a better outcome for her client, even if it did paint Regina and Kathryn in a bad light.

 

"I'm waiting to hear back from David but if you can get the ball rolling on your side I will call you when he gives us the green light to go ahead with it." Emma informs her agent as she sees her out of the house.

 

Ursula is invited to stay with them for a while longer, they all got on with the pleasant woman quite well and enjoyed her company. She has a calming presence about her and that was something they all needed right then.

 

The sun has long since set and the heat of the day had vanished with it, leaving behind only the slightest tendrils of warmth. Emma turns on the patio heater and refreshes everyone's drinks, making Regina a tea at her request. She was happy to see Regina finally nibbling on a bagel when she returns from the kitchen with the cup of tea in hand.

 

"Feeling a bit better, sweetheart?"

 

"Yes. I am," she smiles. "I think this might actually work. Ursula seems pretty convinced that there won't be a backlash against us. I just wish David would get back to us."

 

“You know David... he's a man of his word. He will contact us as soon as he knows anything. And you know, I totally agree with Ursula. It will all be okay." She kisses Regina's lips chastely and slips her arm around her waist so her hand curls onto her stomach.

 

It was almost one a.m. by the time David eventually gets back to them. By that point they had all moved into the lounge, including Ursula. No one wanted to leave until his call came through.

 

"Hey, David," Emma quickly answers. Everyone sits up straighter as they watch Emma. She would normally put the call on speaker phone but she didn't want to just in case he didn't have any good news for them.

 

"Hey. So... we have her in custody," he breathes out happily.

 

"You have her in custody?" She interrupts him, clearly excited by this news. The slippery bitch had actually been caught.

 

"Yes. Once I explained to the judge about Cora's role in Gold's crimes he issues a warrant immediately. When we went to arrest her we played along with her having dementia and I may have accidentally," Emma could hear the joy in his words, "twisted her arm around her back a little too harshly and all of a sudden she could speak." He outright laughed at that. "She used very colourful language. But it was all the proof we needed that it was all an act. One moment she was pretending to be in a world of her own and the next second she had full cognitive abilities. It was a miracle!" He mockingly jokes. "She really is a heinous woman."

 

"You're telling me. So where does this leave us now?"

 

"Her lawyer is on his way over, she’s lucky I’m even allowing her that, but seen as she has obviously faked her dementia I think she is going to be clamouring for a plea deal. She has been backed into a corner and she has nowhere to go from here. I guess she hadn't counted on guys standing up to her. I have to say... the way you ladies stand up for each other and stand side by side... I've never known loyalty like it," he says almost like a proud father.

 

"Yeah. What we have is pretty special," she agrees.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After a quick call to Cruella to give her the go ahead, they decide to call it a night. Ursula takes her leave, promising to get in touch with her people to get ready a press release for Ruby, to go with Emma's the following day, and she had also volunteered to inform Ingrid of the situation. Ursula was an agent to a few of the players at the club so she had a long-standing working relationship and friendship with the manager.

 

Kathryn and Ruby decide to stay there for the night, their plans for a Caribbean holiday the following day, that had been alive only a few hours ago, was now dead, but only for now. Neither of them were willing to leave Emma and Regina behind in this situation to deal with it alone.

 

Emma was ready for bed before Regina was. The blonde wasn't in the least bit high maintenance but Regina loved her various lotions and potions and enjoyed her nightly ritual of cleaning herself up with products she had been allowed to choose.

 

"I have a present for you," Regina gleefully announces when she enters the bedroom from the en suite. Emma was sitting on her side of the bed, the bed sheet covering her legs as she scrolls through her phone, only slightly paranoid that Cora would somehow manage to get to the press before they did. She knows it's silly because David was taking care of that side of things but she couldn't help but worry. 

 

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" She puts her phone down on her nightstand, giving her undivided attention to her beautiful fiancée.

 

Regina straddles her lap, keeping one hand behind her back. They hadn't slept together since they had been told Cora was still alive and living nearby, which Emma had fully understood. Their intimacy hadn't disappeared but Regina had been dealing with a lot of emotion and hadn't initiated anything between them, she just accepted Emma's arms around her every night and Emma was more than happy to leave it at that. But now, with her lover straddling her lap and offering her a present she couldn't stop the rush of blood to her groin.

 

"This," she exclaims as she whips her hand from behind her back and offers a new pregnancy test to Emma. 

 

"Our baby!" Emma beams. She got sad the first time she realised the results only showed on the pregnancy test screen for a little while. So to see it again was astonishing to her and it gave her the same rush as the first time she had seen the confirmation of their love on a pregnancy test. "This is even better!"

 

"Better than what?" Regina innocently asks, unaware of what had been going through the blondes mind.

 

"Urm... nothing," she answers without looking up from the stick as she squirms under Regina, doing her best to control the blood flow to the bottom half of her body. "This is perfect. Thank you."

 

"You are welcome, darling. Thank you for standing by me once again."

 

"Always," Emma promises as she leans up for a kiss. 

 

Regina swipes her tongue along Emma's bottom lip, pleading for permission to deepen their kiss, which of course is granted immediately. She reaches down to take the stick out of Emma's hand, which is holding it tightly. After a moment of resistance she manages to pull it away and reaches over to place it on the nightstand without interrupting their kiss.

 

With her now free hands Emma gently grabs onto her backside and pulls her a little closer.

 

"I've missed you," Regina whimpers against her lips when the blonde squeezes her backside. The brunette dips a hand below the waistband of her lovers white boxers and slowly rubs her dick. "I need you," she whispers before her lips are devoured by the blondes in desperate need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Loretta Bianca for helping me with some legal questions I had for this chapter. I love how supportive and helpful this community is.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind me finishing that chapter where I did. I'm not teasing, I just don't think that adding porn would fit in with the feel of the chapter that I tried to create.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading xxx


	34. Confessions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a tough decision to make...

Regina’s alarm wakes them both up a little earlier than usual. She blindly reaches for her phone on the nightstand and taps the screen until the blaring noise finally stops. She had set it an hour earlier than she normally would for work because she wanted to speak to Mal before her shift was due to start. That’s if she even has any further shifts at the restaurant after she reveals all to Mal. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Emma sleepily mumbles against a tanned shoulder. “Morning, Cocoon,” she then says through a yawn as she gently sweeps her fingertips over Regina’s stomach.

Regina puts her hands over the larger ones cradling her stomach and pushes back a little further into the warm body behind her, not feeling anything poking her in the back for the first time in a week, a sure the blonde had been more than satisfied with their after-dark activities. “Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“So good,” she breathes against her ear, “ I slept like a log… because someone used up all my energy last night,” she mutters accusingly.

“Are you complaining?” Regina asks alluringly as she wiggles her bottom against Emma’s groin.

Emma’s breath catches and she bites her lip to try and suppress the moan rising from her chest as silky soft skin caresses her easily excitable dick, which gives a twitch of approval. Oh how she wants to continue with this. The pleasure Regina brings to her is incomparable to anything she has ever felt before and it goes against every fibre of her being but she knows she has to stop this. “I know what you are doing future Mrs Swan,” they both smile at the use of that name. “You are trying to distract both of us because you don’t want to get up and face the day.”

“I don’t want to deal with any of it,” Regina sadly grumbles as she twists around and burrows against her lovers naked torso, strong arms keeping hold of her. She loves that Emma knows her so well but right now it was kind of annoying as well because she just wanted to absorb herself into everything good in her life, everything Emma, and forget all the other stuff that was happening outside of the four walls surrounding them.

“I know, sweetheart, but after today it will get easier. I promise.” She leans down to kiss the mop of hair that is dishevelled from their previous night’s lovemaking.

“Can you check online and see if anything has managed to get out yet, please?” The brunette tentatively asks after a few moments.

“David wouldn’t have let anything get out from Cora, and Ursula and Cruella aren’t putting the press release out until this afternoon. Nothing will have gotten out yet.” As she’s saying it she reaches for her mobile phone, knowing that Regina won’t relax until she knows for sure. After a couple of minutes of checking the websites of various newspapers and gossip magazines as well as Googling her own name, she can happily confirm that nothing has been leaked.

Emma feels more than hears a big puff of air hitting her clavicle in obvious relief. “Come shower with me?”

“Only if I get to be in charge of the loofah,” Emma cheekily requests to try and lighten the mood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina takes her time to get dressed and do her hair and makeup after the shower. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her once again. Mal had always been good to her and had given her a fantastic opportunity to carve out a career for herself and now she had to go and drop a bombshell on her employer and hope for the best.

Emma was busy making breakfast for them in the kitchen. She had become extremely in tune with Regina moods and right now she knew to give her space as she worked things out in her own mind. It surprised her just how little she cared about the upcoming media frenzy that would no doubt follow the press release, she was far too concerned with the wellbeing of her fiancée.

“You made breakfast,” Regina half-heartedly announces when she enters the kitchen a little while later, “a lot of breakfast.” The care that Emma constantly shows her in a million different ways wasn’t lost on her but the umpteenth day in a row she still didn’t have much of an appetite. If it wasn’t for the fact she was carrying their baby she would have eaten much less than she had been. 

“Yeah,” she weakly smiles, “I may have gone a bit overboard,” she says about the feast on the dining table. It looks like she has emptied the entirety of the fridge and pantry onto the table. Every box of cereal they have is lined in a row on one side, there was a giant bowl of fruit salad, toast, eggs, bagels, pancakes, sausages, juices, and there’s was even bacon frying up on the stove. “I just…” she sighs and takes the pan of bacon off the hob before making her way over to the brunette, who she gently pulls against herself by her hips. “I didn’t know what you might want and if I didn’t make anything you would probably try to skip breakfast and that scares me. I know you are stressed right now but I really need you to take care of your yourself and our little one. I’m not trying to control you…” This is what Emma found really difficult, she was trying to help Regina but she didn’t want to overstep the line that meant she was indirectly trying to control her. “I just want you to be okay. I want you to eat and be healthy. I’m trying to be strong but underneath everything I am so scared for you both. Please eat something for me?” She had been keeping an extremely close eye on Regina who had been eating less than usual, which was understandable given the circumstances, but she was pregnant and had to make sure she was eating properly.

It hit Regina like a tonne of bricks. Emma had been bottling up her feelings, not about their massive secret that could ruin her career but her worry and concern for her and their baby she was carrying. She was the cause of Emma’s worry and she hadn’t even noticed because she had made it all about herself for the last week. Emma hadn’t complained once. She just kept plugging away every day, taking care of Regina by making appointments with Archie for her and bringing her food and drink or just cracking a joke to try and make her smile. She wanted to burst out crying but that would just be about making it about herself again.

“I’m scared too. I’m scared to tell Mal the truth and I’m scared of the fallout when all of this becomes public but I guess that is all out of my control,” she concedes. It was hard for her to admit that. All her life everything had been out of her control and she hated it. But this was in her control she realised in an eureka moment. Taking care of their baby was completely in her control and it was the one thing she could do that was ease Emma’s worries. “I never meant to scare you. I would love some breakfast, I’m starving,” she genuinely smiles up at Emma.

“Yeah?” Emma shares her smile. 

“Yep. Our little one is ravenous.” She manages to eat more than she had in a long time, only partly because her body needed the nutrients and energy. For the most part it was because she just wanted to do her best for her two loves.

“Come on, we had better get going if you want to speak to Mal before your shift starts,” Emma states optimistically. She wasn’t going to let Regina think that she wouldn’t have a job after her talk with Mal, even if that was to be the case. “Don’t worry about that,” she gestures to the dishes that Regina starts clearing away. “I’m sure the gannets upstairs will finish it all off when they wake up,” she jokes.

Emma drives her to work and when they arrive there Regina asks her if she will wait around in case things go as she suspects they will, and she needs a lift home. 

“It’s all going to be fine. Mal is a decent person. I will stay though… just so I can say ‘I told you so’ when your shift starts and because they do a great coffee in there,” she says with a wink before jumping out of the car and running around to Regina’s side to open the door for her. 

The restaurant wasn’t open that early in the morning but with Emma being who she was she had no problem being shown to a table and given a coffee as Regina goes to find Mal in her office.

She steadies herself and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly before lightly knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Mal calls from the other side of the door.

“Good morning. Do you have a few minutes spare?” The brunette meekly asks as she stands in the doorway.

“Regina, dear, what have I told you before? You don’t have to knock. My door is always open for you. Please, take a seat,” she gestures to the pair of leather armchairs on the other side of her desk as she clears away the paperwork in front of her, showing Regina that she has her undivided attention. “What can I do for you?”

“I… urm… I need to… urm… tell you something,” she nervously stumbles through her words. 

“Don’t tell me… those delicious scones you made… they aren’t your own recipe?” She teases to try and settle Regina. She had never seen her acting so jumpy before or looking so pale. 

“I…” Now it really felt like she had eaten far too much breakfast as her stomach rolled. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Mal quickly jumps into action and grabs the waste paper basket at the side of her desk and rushes around to Regina in record time, just as the brunette’s stomach ungratefully rejects her breakfast. Regina clings onto the receptacle as Mal rubs her back with her free hand. 

“Are you okay?” The elder woman asks in genuine concern. She sits in the chair next to her and scoots it a little closer so she can continue to rub her back.

Regina weakly nods her head and wishes she could run away from there. She was absolutely mortified that she had just thrown up in front of her boss.

“Here you go,” Mal plucks a few tissues from the box on her desk and hands them to her very pale employee.

“Thanks.” She wipes her mouth and drops the tissues into the basket she’s holding.

“Do you think you’re done?” Mal asks kindly.

“Yes. Sorry.” She’s pretty confident she had nothing left in her stomach to bring up but she’s so close to tears.

“That’s okay. Let me just get rid of this,” she says as she takes the basket from Regina and moves it to the far side of the room. She then sets about getting Regina a plastic cup of water from the water cooler. “Here, sip this.”

“I am so sorry. I am just a little stressed at the moment.” That was a massive understatement.

“Don’t worry about it. You should have seen me after my last birthday,” she laughs. “Take a moment and then we can discuss whatever it is you want to talk about.”

It was now or never… or at least until this afternoon when Mal would find out for herself. “I didn’t work in Europe,” she quickly rushes out, Her eyes are trained on the floor, unable and unwilling to look at Mal as she confesses her secret. “I was an escort, a prostitute. I didn’t want to be. I was one of the women in that Gold case that’s been all over the news. I didn’t…”

“I know,” is all Mal says, very softly. When she had first found out it hadn’t changed her opinion of Regina, except for the fact that she realised the woman in front of her was much stronger than she gave her credit for. Like everyone else that knew of the Gold case, which was most of the country, she felt such sympathy for the women that had been imprisoned and used in such an awful way.

Regina’s head shot up and she looks at her boss for the first time since throwing up. “You do?”

“There’s isn’t anything I don’t know about my employees or friends,” she says with a sweet smile that hid no sign of it being disingenuous.

“How?” Her eyebrows are furrowed and she’s not sure if she’s more scared or confused. 

“I have my ways,” she replies simply and secretly as she taps her nose.

“And you still let me work here? Even though you knew?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? You haven’t done anything wrong and you really are very good in the kitchen. Pierre speaks very highly of you.” She says it like Regina’s past truly doesn’t matter to her. When Regina’s thinks about it, since she had been free of Gold no one she had met that had learnt the truth had judged her for it.

“So you know about the press release later today?”

“Press release?” Mal queries with one brow raised.

“I guess you don’t. Someone has tried to blackmail us about exposing us and we’ve defied them so we are going to the press first. Cruella is having a statement issued later today.”

“Good for you,” Mal says sounding impressed.

“Just one more thing,” Regina tentatively says. “I’m pregnant,” she can’t stop the smile that comes with that sentence.

“Congratulations!” Mal beams and leans in for a seated hug. “That is wonderful news… and it explains that,” she points to the basket on the far side of the room, when they part from the hug.

Morning sickness hadn’t even entered her mind as a possible reason for throwing up. She had assumed that that it was something that only happened in the morning. “I guess so.” It was still better to have Mal think that than to believe it was because she had been so scared.

“So, do you need today off to deal with things?”

“No, I’d rather be in work. That is, if you still want me to work here?”

“Absolutely I do. I’ll have a word with Pierre later. We will try to keep you on afternoon shifts from now on so you can take it easy in the mornings.” Regina was flabbergasted at being shown such consideration, and Mal could tell. “Look, you are a wonderful employee and those are hard to come by. You are always on time and you never complain, you just get on with things. Pierre tells me you have serious potential as a chef and I must say after tasting some of your creations I have to agree with him. You will always have a job in any of my restaurants.”

“People are going to find out I work here. What if it puts them off?” She felt like she should take Mal's words at face value but she wanted to prepare them both for every eventuality so she didn't have to face having the rug pulled from under her feet at a later date.

“Then good riddance I say. I don’t want that type of clientele in any of my establishments. Besides, you are engaged, (she’s immediately noticed the ring on Regina’s finger after her return from Europe and got her to spill all the wonderful details) to the most famous soccer player in the country. People will flock here just for that reason alone. I assume that will be coming out in the press release too?” Regina nods her head. “Perfect. I can’t wait to see my takings by the end of the week,” she says it jokingly but she was a businesswoman and she could see the potential in having Emma Swan's future wife working in her establishment. 

Regina was stuck for words. All her mind could find for her was, “thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. Just keep doing your job and bringing me in money,” she winks.

“Speaking of which, I had better go and get ready, my shift starts shortly.”

“You go do that,” Mal agrees as she makes her way around back to her side of the desk. “And Regina,” she says as the brunette is halfway out of the door, “if you start feeling unwell or if you need some time for the press release, just let Pierre know that you are taking some personal time.”

Regina smiles and floats out of there. Every time she expected things to cave in around her they somehow seemed to miraculously work themselves out. Just like Emma always promises they will. She quickly makes her way to the still closed bar area and Emma, so she can relay how kind and caring Mal continued to be.

“I told you so,” the blonde grins smugly when Regina gives her the highlight reel of the conversation she had just had with her boss.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right. I have to go, call me when you know what time the press release is happening?”

Emma tries steals a quick kiss but a hand to her chest stops her. “Sorry,” Emma says looking like a kicked puppy. Regina never really stops her from kissing her, maybe it was because she was at work?

“I may have thrown up a little,” Regina offers by way of explanation.

“What? Why? Are you okay? Our baby?” Her eyes somehow manage to become wider and even more panic stricken when she asks the last question.

“I think the worry just overtook me. Mal thought it might be morning sickness. I promise I feel okay now, though,” she tries to reassure her.

“Do you want to come home?” Emma was tempted to just throw her over her shoulder, march directly to the car and drive her home so she could keep her nearby all day.

“No. I really am okay. I want the distraction of work today. Just tell me that everything will be okay after the press release?”

“It will. Ingrid actually called when you were talking to Mal. The club apparently have a few ideas to turn it into good publicity for themselves and they are going to issue a statement saying that they will stand by Ruby and myself,” she informs her of the phone call as if she was just passing on a piece of unimportant information.

“That’s amazing. Why didn’t you tell me as soon as I got here?” Her face lightens up at the news.

“Because I wanted to hear your news first. I’m going to go pick up Ruby and we are going to head to the stadium to meet up with Ingrid . Will you call me if you start feeling unwell?”

“I will. Now go,” she says as she playfully shoves her.

Emma plants a kiss on her cheek. I’ll let you know about the press release as soon as I know anything. Have a great day and call me if you don’t feel well.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So… what do you think is going to happen?” Ruby asks her teammate as she busily types out a text at the same time.

“I have no idea. Ingrid didn’t sound too pissed when she called me. So she has to be okay with everything.”

“She seemed okay when she called me too, I guess. How’s Regina handling things?” Out of all of them Regina was obviously the most panicked over the whole situation.

“Mal was great with her and I told her that the club are going to stand by us so she’s a lot calmer than she has been. She always seems to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders and she can’t seem to enjoy anything for too long before pessimism sneaks in. If I could get my hands on Gold and Cora… I swear to God…” She spits out angrily as her knuckles turn white due to the tight grasp she has on the steering wheel, almost to the point of pain.

“You know… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you angry before,” Ruby muses as she manages to peel her eyes from her phone screen to look at the driver.

“Yeah, well, they should bring back the death penalty for those two sickos. They don’t deserve to live for what they did.”

Ruby reaches over and pats her friends shoulder. “Damn right they don’t.”

“Anyway, those dirtbags don’t even deserves to be mentioned.” She clears her throat and decides to change the subject. “Things seem to be getting pretty serious between you and Kathryn. I thought you guys were meant to be casual.” She quickly glances over to her friend to see her blushing before she turns her eyes back to the road.

“It started like that… and it was like that… but shit I don’t know. It wasn’t meant to happen.”

“Wait,” Emma glances over at Ruby again. “Do you love her?” Her eyes are darting between the road and the brunette, but she catches her shrugging. “You do!”

“Shut up,” she exclaims not too unkindly.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Shut up!”

“We are not having a double wedding,” she teases as she laughs at her friend.

“Shut up, Swan.” Her cheeks were flaming red at this point and she sounds more embarrassed than angry. 

“I suppose I am going to be the one to have this chat with you. If you ever hurt her I will kill you and…”

“You are so annoying, Swan,” she interrupts her friends fake speech.

Emma laughs at Ruby’s discomfort before she does turn serious. “Please don’t hurt her though,” she pleads with the passenger. 

“I won’t, Swan,” she promises, appreciating the blondes protectiveness over Kathryn but also feeling a bit irked that Emma would think she would hurt Kat. She had done nothing so far to suggest she would ever hurt her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’ve been speaking with the chairmen and managing directors all morning.” Ingrid informs the women in her office. “Combined with the press release from your agents we think we have come up with a plan of action. We will put out our press release tomorrow morning at the latest.” She hands them both a draft copy of what the bigwigs had come up with so far and gives them a few minutes to read through it.

“It looks good,” Emma smiles. 

“Yeah,” Ruby agrees breezily.

It was quite straightforward but quite righteous. The club spoke of its disgust at the Gold case and how the ‘victims’ of the awful crimes would always have its support. It was exactly the sort of thing Emma had been expecting. The club was taking the opportunity to use this as good publicity for itself.

“Just a few more things.” Ingrid clears her throat and her eyes shift between the two women. “The club want to set up a charity for victims of human trafficking around the globe and they want you both to be the ambassadors for it. They also want you to sign contract extensions with sizable buy-out clauses in them. It’s non-negotiable if you want the club to stand by you. It would be pointless to start up the charity if either of you were to leave for another team. We need you both behind this.” Emma was only one year into her three year contract and Ruby was approaching the final year of her five year contract. 

Ingrid then passes them their new proposed contracts for them to have a quick look over. She patiently sits back as they both scan over the documents. She was well aware that their agents would need to have a look over the paperwork before anything could be signed but the club was asking a lot of the two women, but it was imperative to the continual success of the club that they both sign.

“I’m happy to sign this once Ursula has had a look at it,” Ruby confirms happily. Ruby had come through the Slayers academy system, it was the only club she had ever known and she would happily spend the rest of her playing days there. The buy-out clause they had put into her contract was enough to show that they were serious about keeping her.

“Wonderful. I’ll let the Director know you are happy with yours and we’ll make sure Ursula gets a copy first,” she smiles and takes the preliminary contract from Ruby. “What about you, Emma?” After winning the league and with how well their World Cup campaign had been going so far, other clubs had already been approaching the Slayers with their interest in either one or both of the women. With Ruby being the captain and Emma being the star striker there was going to be no shortage of offers for the two before the start of the new season.

“When do you need this signed by?” Emma asks, straight faced.

“Well, it will have to be before tomorrow morning, before we put out the press release. The sooner the better really. Is that going to be an issue?”

“It might be, yeah.” She clenches her jaw in frustration, she hadn’t anticipated this. “I don’t know if I can commit to this,” she answers with a heavy heart. They wanted her to sign a five year contract, which wouldn’t normally be an issue but the buy-out clause they had put it in was over double of Ruby’s, the largest she had ever heard of in fact. That wasn’t the problem in itself, butith a buy-out clause of that amount there was no club in the league that could afford to take her on and she didn’t know if she could promise the next five years of her life to the Storybrooke Slayers. Cora had just been arrested but it would still be a while before she would face sentencing. Emma’s mind was spinning with the possible outcomes of any future trial. What if she got off lightly or what if she got off scot-free? Would Regina want to leave Storybrooke if Cora was going to be there? Would she want to move to the other side of the country, or the other side of the world? She couldn’t tie Regina down to something she didn’t want. She didn’t want to be the one to effectively take Regina’s freedom from her. “I need to talk to Regina.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Ruby questions puzzlingly as she snatches the paperwork from Emma’s hands. “HOLY SHIT!” She shrieks like a howler monkey after her eyes have scanned down the buy-out clause section. “They really don’t want anyone getting hold of you!” She rereads the amount, counting the number of zero’s in case she had gotten it wrong the first time she read it. She hadn’t. “I’m not sure if I should be insulted by my offer now,” she says contemplatively. 

“I’m going to get myself a coffee. Emma, why don’t you give Regina a call?” Ingrid suggests as she stands up. She was just as desperate as everyone else involved to have all of this wrapped up as soon as possible. “Ruby, would you like to come with me?” She offers the unmoving brunette, in order to give Emma some privacy.

“Nah, I’m good. I want to hear this,” the unperceptive woman answers as she leans back in her chair, making herself more comfortable.

“Go for a walk, Ruby,” Emma sternly suggests, not too unkindly but it left Ruby knowing she wasn’t welcome to eavesdrop on the call.

“Fine. I’ll just get all the gossip from Kat anyway,” she half jokes as she follows Ingrid out of the room.

She whips out her phone and speed dials her fiancée. She wanted to sign the contract, she wants to be part of the club that were standing by her in a very difficult situation, but for the first time in her life she had to think about someone other than herself. This wasn’t as simple as an engaged couple deciding where that might want to live a few years down the line. It was a lot more complicated than that. There were other influencing circumstances that neither of them had any say over.

“Hello, Emma. Have you heard from Cruella?” Regina anxiously asks after answering her phone after the fourth ring. It had gone off in the pocket of her chef whites as she was kneading dough so she had to quickly wipe her hands first and in her rush to answer it she had almost dropped it into the dough.

“No, not yet. There’s something else I have to talk to you about.”

“That sounds dubious but okay. Go ahead…” Regina sighs as she straightens her spine, preparing herself for what was coming her way now. She looks over to Pierre and catches his eye. She nods towards the door, silently asking for permission to be allowed to leave the kitchen to take the call. She was working on making the bread for the evening whilst everyone else was dealing with the brunch run so he gave her a smile and a nod of permission.

Regina hadn’t told Pierre of anything about the situation going on in her life or her pregnancy but she had told him she was waiting for an important call when she first walked into the kitchen that morning. She intended on filling him in on everything after her shift, she'd decided that she had bared her soul too much for one morning already.

Emma gives the details of what Ingrid had told her about the way the club were planning on handling the situation and the basics of the contract and consequently what that would mean for them. She then shares her fears of the possibility of Cora being free within the timeframe of the new contract that had been handed to her and what that would mean for them. She hated that they even had to discuss that, as far as she was concerned the evil woman should be locked away until her last breath but that was out of their hands. Throughout the Gold case she had kept positive and been Regina’s rock so it was against the grain for her to put everything on the table and focus on the negatives in front of Regina.

“What… what is Ruby going to do?” Regina tries to stop her voice from shaking and bites the edge of her thumbnail .

“She wants to sign. She's really happy with what they are offering her.”

Regina could hear the desire to sign the contract in Emma’s voice. Emma had spoken many times into the early hours of the morning of how this was the first time in her life she felt at home, how Storybrooke and the Slayers had felt like the right fit to her. Also, Emma had never actually spoken about having any friends at any time in her life, apart from August, so that was an important factor to consider. Emma had friends at the club and a really good friend in Ruby.

She wants to give Emma permission, she wants to tell her to do whatever she wants to do. The blonde had earnt that. She had earnt it in her career and she had earnt it in their relationship. But Regina was terrified, truly terrified. Her hand that was grasping her phone was shaking. The adrenaline that had taken over in the care home and given her momentary strength to stand up for herself had been the only time she had felt strong since David had uttered the name ‘Cora’ down the phone to her. Cora was her kryptonite. She didn’t know if she could agree to living a life where bumping into Cora was a possibility, especially now that they had a baby on the way. Would Kathryn stay with Ruby? Was she willing to lose her best friend or the life she and Emma were building? Should they just refuse the clubs offer and move away somewhere far so that seeing Cora again would never be a possibility?

“Baby?” Emma queries down the line that had been quiet for quite a few moments.


	35. Press release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away last week so I decided to spend some time reading this story from the beginning... bad idea. I can't believe how many errors I found in it. I'm surprised anyone has bothered to follow it :s So if you are still following; I apologise for the silly errors and I'll try to be more vigilant when I proof read the chapters before I publish them but I'm sure I will still make mistakes. Thank you for sticking with me though :D <3

"Regina?" She tries again after still not getting an answer. "Please, talk to me."

"I have to think of our baby and what is best for him or her.

 

"Okay..." Emma feels her own panic rising, she doesn't want to leave the only place that has ever felt like home, but wherever Regina goes, she will go. 

 

"What is for the best?"

 

"It scares the hell out of me but we have to stay. The best thing for our baby is to be surrounded by family. That includes Kathryn, Ruby and everyone else that has supported us. If Cora is released at some point then we will have to deal with that. I will do what she never did and protect my child to the death." She wasn't prepared to walk away from the happy life she now had, not even the looming threat of Cora could make her do that.

 

Emma breathes out a huge sigh of relief. "Five years is a long time... are you sure you want to do this?" Her eyes are tearing up in relief.

 

"I want a lifetime with you and our two idiots," they both share a laugh at that at that. "That woman has always had far too much control over me but I won't let it happen any longer. You have helped me face the hardest and most difficult time of my life. As long as we are together I don't think there isn't anything we couldn't face."

 

Emma swipes at the happy tears that run down her cheeks. There were still obstacles to come but with Regina agreeing to this it meant that they could all stay together and they would have the club backing them too. It was more than she had ever expected. "We can do this, together."

 

Regina's mind was made up. There was no doubt that she was doing the right thing. There was just a little bit of fear around the Cora issue but she was hopeful that everything would be okay because Emma said it would be. "You had better let Ingrid know so we can get the ball rolling," she proposes.

 

"I guess I better had," Emma agrees through a big smile. "When I'm done here I'm coming straight over there to kiss you both." She felt like she was walking on air. She was getting everything she wanted. Regina was fighting her own fears to look after their family and keep them all together.

 

"I won't argue with that... but I'm not sure how Mal will feel about you kissing her," she teases.

 

"Ha-ha smarty pants. Just for that I am going to rescind your kissing privileges.” She could almost laugh at herself for saying that. As soon as she was in front of Regina she would happily drop to her knees and kiss her anywhere the brunette damn well wished. Subconsciously she licks her lips, remembering the taste of her lover from the night before.

 

Regina whole heartedly chuckles and Emma thinks she could happily drown in that sound because it’s been so long since she last heard it. “Darling, I always have faith in you… but not with that. Hurry up and get over here. I need to see you.” They had only been apart for not much longer than an hour but she was missing her already and really needed to be with her after the decision she had just made. Even if it was just for a moment.

 

“Okay. I will tell Ingrid she can go ahead and get the contract finalised and send it off to Cruella. Then I’m coming over to see you… and not kiss you,” she jokes.

 

“We’ll see. I love you, Emma.”

 

“I love you too, so much. I’ll be there in a bit.” She hangs up and dashes out of the room to find Ingrid.

 

“Coach?” Emma calls out across the cafeteria, attracting the attention of the only two women in the room. She can tell Ruby is anxious, even from the other side of the room.

 

“Have you come to a decision?” Ingrid questions, trying to sound indifferent.

 

“Get my contract sent over to Cruella, please. I’m staying,” she exclaims excitedly.

 

Ruby sprints across the room and tackles her into a hug, slamming her against the wall. “I’m so glad you’re staying, Swan.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll keeping winning trophies,” Emma promises.

 

“Sod the trophies. I’m glad you are staying,” she says meaningfully.

 

“Me too, Rubes, me too.” She slaps her friends back and pushes her away. “You can find your own way home. I’m going to see my girl.” Thankfully, Ruby knows it’s light-hearted and well meant.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Welcome to Mal’s. Is it a table for one?” The hostess professionally asks when Emma approaches. She was used to seeing celebrities at the high-end establishment so it didn’t faze her at all.

 

“Actually, I wanted to speak to Mal.”

 

“I’ll just call her.” She hits one button and immediately connects to Mal's office. “I have a Miss Emma Swan to see you… certainly, right away.” She hangs up and looks behind her, clicking her fingers for to get the attention of the barman and calling him over.

 

“Smith will take you to Mal’s office,” the hostess politely informs her.

 

He leads her to Mal’s domain, knocking on the door before opening it when Mal gives him permission to enter.

 

“Emma, nice to see you. What can I do for you?” She puts her pen down and Smith closes the door, leaving them alone. “Congratulations, by the way,” she smirks once Smith had left.

 

“Thank you,” Emma smiles widely and proudly. “I was wondering if I would be allowed to take Regina home?”

 

“Is she okay? She hasn’t said anything to me about being unwell and neither has Pierre.” Her brows furrow and she sounds concerned.

 

“I think she’s pushing herself a little too hard today… mentally. There’s a lot going on and I’m probably being a bit selfish but I just want to take her home. I know she will try to push through it but the press release will be going out soon and I don’t want her to be on her own.”

 

“When I’m here she is never on her own Emma. I promise you that. But I understand what you mean. Let’s go find her and you can take her home.”

 

“Is Regina in the kitchen?” Mal asks one of the chefs that they pass in the corridor.

 

“No, she has been taken to the first aid room.”

 

“First aid room? Where the hell is that?” Emma shouts at him in a blind panic.

 

“It’s the first right at the end of the corridor,” Mal informs her but Emma is already halfway down the corridor before she finishes her sentence.

 

“Regina…. Regina,” Emma shouts as she checks each door that she passes. When she’s in front of the door that has the first aid laminate on it she bursts in, startling the brunette, and some woman she doesn’t recognise who is holding Regina’s finger under a running tap. “Baby, what happened?” She asks, almost pushing the other woman out of the way but the first aider stands her ground and Emma can only stand besides Regina as she witnesses what looks like a lot of blood mix with the running water and flows down the sink.

 

“I was a little distracted and I accidentally cut myself,” she replies nonchalantly. “Are you okay? You look like you’re going to pass out.”

 

“I… I’m fine.” She could throttle the lanky streak of piss that had told her where Regina was. He could have chosen his words more wisely and not sent her into an almost panic attack. She’s standing at Regina’s side and slips her arms around her waist, kissing her cheek at the same time, just wanting to be close to her.

 

“I thought my kissing privileges were revoked?”

 

“They are reinstated momentarily.” Emma inhales the scent that is Regina as she tries to calm her beating heart.

 

“Are you alright, Regina?” Mal asks when she finally joins then. Her six inch Louboutin’s were not made for running around corridors.

 

“I had a slight mishap,” she embarrassedly admits to her boss.

 

“Keep your finger under the water. I’m just going to grab a bandage.” The woman that was looking after her instructs, not paying mind to anyone else in the room as she goes about doing her job. She was one of the supervisors and also a designated first aider.

 

“Everything seems to be under control here. I’ll leave you all to it. See you tomorrow, Regina.” Mal is delighted at how adorable the young couple are and she is more than happy to note just how attentive Emma is with her. Like everyone else, she was of course aware of Emma’s reputation when it came to women but she could see now just how ill-fitting that reputation is.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Regina replies, wondering why she wouldn’t be seeing Mal at any other time of the day. Maybe she had a meeting to attend to she dismissively thinks.

 

“Here we go,” the woman helping Regina says as she turns off the tap and dabs the sliced area of skin with a tissue before adding sterile dressing.

 

“Should I take her to hospital?” Emma asks the woman, who she still hasn’t learnt the name of.

 

“No, it’s just a little cut. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“She might need stitches. It looks deep.”

 

“No, it’s just a little cut,” she tiredly repeats. She knows what she is doing and doesn’t appreciate being questioned about it.

 

“Do I have to keep her awake?”

 

“It’s a cut… not a concussion,” the annoyed woman snaps.

 

“Are you even a Doctor?” Emma snaps back. It was highly unlike Emma to be rude but this was Regina’s health and she couldn’t be too careful. The fact that it was just a small cut was completely lost on her.

 

“Emma!” Regina gasps in shock.

 

“Yes, I have a PhD in tiny cuts,” she sarcastically snipes before leaving the room.

 

“Aren’t you even going to show me how to change the dressing?” Emma shouts after the woman she decides she definitely doesn’t like.

 

“IT’S A TINY CUT!” The pissed off woman shouts back.

 

Emma shakes her head at how flippant the woman was being when her fiancée was injured. “Do you need to lie down?” Emma asks her seriously.

 

“Darling, it really is just a small cut. Why are you overreacting like this?”

 

Emma huffs, knowing Regina was right in her accusation. “Today is getting to me. Remember your suggestion this morning about staying in bed? Just you, me, and the four walls? Why don’t we do that?”

 

“Because I’m at work,” she replies sweetly as she watches the storm of emotions brewing in dark green eyes.

 

“You’re obviously distracted,” Emma points out as she glares at Regina’s bandaged finger.

 

“I suppose I am, but that doesn’t change the fact that I still have to work.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Emma cheerfully announces but Regina narrows her eyes at her. “I asked Mal and she said it’s okay for you to go home.”

 

“You did what?” Regina steps back from the loose arms around her waist.

 

Emma cringes at the tone Regina uses. She wasn’t prepared for that reaction. “I asked her if I could take you home,” she admits as if she was a child standing in front of a headmistress for fighting on the playground.

 

“I don’t need to go home. I need distraction.”

 

“Maybe I need distraction too,” she breaks eye contact and looks down at the floor, “maybe I need you.”

 

Regina softens at Emma’s vulnerability. “Then why didn’t you just say that?”

 

“I need to be strong for you…”

 

“I’m not very experienced at relationships but I’m pretty sure that’s now how they work,” Regina explains softly as she takes Emma’s hands and intertwines their fingers, careful to not knock the bandaged one. “Your needs are just as important as mine. You can’t neglect your own needs for me. It’s not healthy and it won’t work for us in the long-run.” She feels and sees Emma stiffen at the mere mention of them not working out. “Our relationship is a two way street and if you need me to be the strong one when you’re feeling weak… I can do that. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Emma’s lips twitch in the smallest of smiles for just a moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go over your head with Mal.”

 

“Next time just talk to me. Tell me what you want. Can you do that for me?” Emma nods her head. “Good. Our bed and four walls do sound good right about now. I’m so done with today and worrying. I need to relax.”

 

“Me too.” Emma smiles brightly as she drops to her knees.

 

“What are you doing?” They couldn’t help each other relax here, not in her place of work.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I promised both of you a kiss.” She pushes the chef whites up to expose Regina’s stomach before planting a gentle kiss just below her belly button, hoping she’s in the right area. She murmurs something very quietly that Regina couldn’t quite catch.

 

“What was that?” The brunette asks, curious to know what Emma had whispered.

 

“It was private,” she replies with a cheeky wink as she stands up straight again and offers Regina her handj. “Let’s go.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Turn your phone off,” Regina requests as she turns her own off as soon as they step into their home. “I don’t want anyone to be able to reach us for the next couple of hours. Everything out there can continue without us. Right now I just need it to be you and me.”

 

“Sure thing.” She helps Regina out of her jacket before switching it off. “Do you want something to eat?”

 

“No, I want to go to bed.”

 

“Going to have a nap?”

 

“Nope. I still want some distraction,” she deviously smirks. She was feeling so much lighter than she had been this morning, everything had gone well so far. All they really had to worry about was the possibility of public backlash but that was appearing to be less and less likely to happen, and also the mess with Cora. They weren’t out of danger just yet but she was putting on a brave face for Emma. Her sweet, selfless, Emma had shown a crack in her armour that morning, for the first time ever, so she was going to be the one to hold her together.

 

Green eyes bulge in excitement. “I can sooo help you with that.”

 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Regina purrs before turning on her heels and dashing up the stairs.

 

“Oh no you don’t, lady.” Emma is hot on her heels as she takes the stairs two at a time. Half way up the stairs she has caught up with the smaller woman and she wraps her arms around her waist and lifts her up, causing her to shriek in laughter, as she continues their ascent.

 

Emma only puts Regina down when they are at the foot of their bed.

 

“Are my kissing privileges still reinstated?” Regina purrs against Emma’s lips as she stands on her tip-toes, her arms around the blondes neck.

 

“Uh-huh,” Emma confirms. Her own hands move from Regina’s hips to her curvy backside.

 

“Then why aren’t you kissing me?”

 

Emma brushes her lips against deep red, letting her bottom lip drag slowly. Her dick is staring to harden and with her hands squeezing the full backside of her lover she pulls Regina hard against her. The groan that falls from the mouth against her own forces her semi to fill further and take up every spare inch of room in her boxers. She rocks her hips against Regina and swipes the tip of her tongue over her full bottom lip that immediately parts to greet the exploring muscle with her own. 

Regina doesn’t mean to but she digs her nails into the back of Emma’s neck, as she always does, when she feels the bulge of her dick press against her crotch and her tongue slipping into her mouth. Her core begins to throb as all the blood in her body rushes there. She lets Emma control the kiss, her warm tongue reacting to the blondes as Emma explores her mouth.

Emma lifts her up and steps closer to the bed so she can lay her onto it. Standing up straight, Emma reaches for her belt and starts unbuckling it as Regina watches her, wide-eyed in anticipation of what is to come. Her eyes are glued to the bulge in the tight jeans. Once Emma has popped the button and unzipped them she reaches inside her boxers to grab herself, knowing just how much Regina likes to watch her touch herself.

Brown eyes staring up at her turn to black. Regina gropes her own breasts over her silk shirt, avoiding using her bandaged finger, gently tweaking her nipples through the material. She was mesmorised by the movement of Emma's hand in her boxers.

"Touch yourself for me."

Regina is only too happy to oblige and quickly undoes her pants before slipping her them down her legs, along with her panties. She kicks them off her feet and lets her legs fall apart, giving Emma a show of her own.

The sight of her lovers swollen, pink pussy that's glistening with her arousal makes her want sink her cock deep inside of her but instead she grips the base of her dick roughly to try and calm herself. "Fuck," she harshly rasps.

Regina tampers down her own desire for the moment so she can undo the buttons on her shirt and pull the material aside before pushing down the cups of her bra. One hand goes to back to grope a breast and the other slides down her body until her fingertips meet with wet heat. She moans and her back arches as she slides them lower, searching for her centre, circling her core but not slipping inside.

Emma starts fisting her cock again when Regina whimpers and writhes on the bed. She pushes down her jeans and boxers just enough so she can free herself, whilst still gripping her dick, to give herself more space to really stroke her length. She drags her hand to just below the bulbous head and gives it a squeeze before running her thumb over the leaking tip to gather more lubricant for the shaft.

 

Regina's touch is featherlight and teasing as she circles her clit and strokes her lips but the harder Emma jerks her dick the more demanding her own fingers become. Her hips jerk each time her fingers reach her core, only for her to deny herself the pleasure of having them push inside. Nothing but Emma inside her would do.

Emma drops to her knees and pulls Regina's hips to the edge of the bed so her mouth is only inches away from the clenching core that was so desperate to be filled. She takes one of the spread legs and tenderly kisses along the calf to the back of her knee before placing the leg over her shoulder and repeating the action on the other leg.

Regina's hand stills momentarily until Emma lightly nips at the back of her knee, causing her to reach for blonde locks. When she has a fistful of golden tendrils she pulls her mouth to where she needs it most.

The sweet scent of Regina fills her nostrils and has her mouth watering in anticipation. She takes a long, slow lick from her opening to her clit and gives a small suck to the bud when she reaches it. Forceful hips push up against her mouth as the hand in her hair pulls her closer, demanding more. Who was she to deny the needs of her pregnant fiancée? She takes the swollen nub between her lips and laves it with her tongue before licking back down and up through her puffy lips again.

"Inside me, Emma." Comes the breathless demand as she pushes her head lower.

The taste that coats her tongue when she pushes inside of her lover is stronger and even more delicious than what she has been treated to so far.

"Mmmm…. yesssss." Wanton hips push up against the welcome intrusion and her nails dig into Emma's scalp.

She's trapped between the hand in her hair and the pussy against her face and she wouldn't have it any other way. She twists and curves her incessant tongue inside her lover, pulling the most incredible sounds from the woman below her, all the while swallowing her delectable essence. She has to pull on her own balls to try and calm herself .

For the first time since waking up Regina wasn't thinking about Cora or the impending press release, she wasn't thinking at all. She was too absorbed in everything Emma was doing to her body. Her hips rock up to meet every thrust of the tongue inside her and as good as it is it's not quite enough to push her over the edge into bliss. She takes the hand that's gripping her hip, and with it the only control Emma had to stop herself being suffocated, and guides it to the apex of her thighs.

Emma looks up into blown pupils and with a cheeky wink she starts a furious pace with her middle finger around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Thighs tighten around Emma's head and Regina's other hand joins its twin in the mess of blonde. "Emmaaaaa" Her back arches and she cums hard into the ravenous mouth on her. 

Emma hums in delight as she swallows the gush of warm liquid she can never get enough of. She's glad Regina's legs are wrapped so tightly around her ears so she can't hear the beautiful moans that always accompany her fiancée's orgasms; otherwise she would definitely be cumming, no matter how hard she pulled on her balls. When the pressure on her scalp and around her ears eases up she stills her fingers but keeps licking at the swollen walls, milking every last tremor and flutter from them until Regina gently pushes her away.

"Mmmm… ohhh god. You are sooo good at that," Regina breathlessly commends as Emma kisses and nips at her thighs.

"You taste sooo good." She wipes her chin as she climbs on the bed and hovers over Regina. The engorged purple head of her cock is leaking so profusely it's streaming down her shaft.

Regina reaches up to pull the blonde down into a heated kiss to share in her taste on pale pink lips. Emma moans into her mouth and lowers herself to her elbows so their bodies are pressed together and the underside of her cock is pressed against her soaked slit. "Shit," she deliriously moans into Regina's mouth as she gently rocks her hips.

Regina pulls back from the kiss and looks up at Emma, whose eyes are closed and has a look of bliss on her face as her dick slowly slides backwards and forwards between sticky wet lips.

"Tsss," she gasps. She didn't want to stop Emma's enjoyment, especially after the pleasure she'd just had bestowed upon her but she was feeling pretty sensitive and just needed a moment to recover.

Emma immediately stops and her eyes shoot open. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a bit sensitive."

"Sorry." She begins moving off Regina but small hands grip her waist and stop her.

"It's okay. I just need a minute... but my mouths fine," she says with a wink. "Come up here."

Green eyes immediately go to plump lips and her dick bobs at the expectation of the amazing mouth sucking her off. Regina had never sucked her dick in this position, with her on top.

"I haven't got all day," she jokes to the blonde who seems to be frozen in place.

"You want me to come up there? Like... like on your face?" As appealing as the offer is she has to make sure she has gotten this right before she just straddles her face. Having a dick down your throat is not the same as having a delicate pussy hovering over you.

"That's exactly where I want you." She grabs her dick and gently tugs, encouraging her to crawl up her body.

Emma shudders and follows Regina's lead until she is on her knees above her face.

"Lean forward on your hands," she directs so that Emma is on all fours above her and her cock is aimed at her mouth.

Regina has long since gotten over any concerns she had about being in a vulnerable or submissive position during sex. She knows that no matter what position they were in she is always the one in control. She had never felt unsafe with Emma but it had taken her a period of adjustment for her to be completely comfortable in this new way of having sex. This was a particularly vulnerable position she was putting herself in, pinned to the bed by a cock in her throat, but it didn't feel vulnerable; it felt powerful.

She wraps one hand around the thick shaft as her other hand strokes a muscular quad to reassure Emma that this is exactly what she wants. She kisses the swollen head before slowly dragging her tongue over the leaking slit and getting her first taste of Emma's cock that day. 

"Oh god." Emma was beyond horny and wasn't sure how much teasing she could take. "Please, baby." It was her turn to plead now.

Regina revelled in it when Emma begged for more, it was after all the first time in her life that sex wasn't demanded from her. She leans up a little until the thick head sinks past her lips then she pulls back, dragging her lips over the sensitive end and flicking the tip of her tongue over the slit, repeating it several times until Emma pushes her hips forward just a fraction to get more of cock into the warm, inviting mouth. The more of Emma she tastes the more her own libido starts to rise once again. 

Her hands make their way to Emma's toned backside and with a quick tug forward half of Emma's cock is in her mouth in a split second.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck." Emma hadn't been expected that. Her hands cling to the bedsheet as she clings to her willpower. She had been discovering that the more she and Regina do together, the harder it is to control her longevity. Her eyes are tightly closed, if she looks down at Regina in her post-orgasm glow with her cock in her mouth it would all be over.

Boy did Regina know this. She really took a lot of pleasure and pride in getting the blonde off as quickly as she could. Of course, when they were fucking it was a completely different matter altogether. Then she liked to keep the blonde going for as long as she could keep going because nothing in this world felt as good as having Emma's hot seed spray inside her as she quivered in ecstasy. 

With a pushing motion on Emma's backside she prompted Emma to cant her hips and begin fucking her mouth. Each time Emma's hips fall forward she pushes upwards and takes more of the cock into her mouth until after a few pumps her nose is pressed against Emma's pelvis. The woman above her stills, unable to go any further forward and unwilling to pull back from the hot mouth around her.

Regina pulses her tongue against the underside of the shaft and clenches her throat around the head until her need for breath becomes too great and a gentle squeeze to Emma's backside asks for her to pull out. Emma instantly awakens from the dizzying sensation thrumming through her body and pulls back until the only thing connecting her to Regina's mouth is a string of saliva and pre-cum. "Are you okay?"

Regina takes a gulp of air and licks her lips, breaking their connection of bodily fluids that Emma is almost hypnotised by. Her reply comes in the form of a salacious lick of the throbbing head. She pushes down on Emma's backside until her balls are above her mouth. She licks at them with the flat of her tongue and when Emma moans she surges up until they are both engulfed by her mouth. With a harsh suck she releases them before taking each in turn and giving them the oral attention Emma loves.

The blonde holds her body up with one arm and with the other she holds around the back of Regina's head as her balls are sucked and licked and she's teetering on the edge. "I'm so close," she whimpers. More to let Regina know that she as about to make a mess on their bed sheets than anything else. In a flash that wondrous mouth is swallowing her eight inches and when she hits the back of the clenching throat her hand tightens in the brunettes hair and her balls begin to empty.

Before Emma the thought of ever swallowing anyones cum was absolutely abhorrent to her, but that was the main reason she enjoyed it so much now. Emma wasn't just anyone, she was the love of her life and the only person in the world she would do this for. She hadn't taken into account that she had never swallowed the blondes load whilst lying on her back before. She swallows as much as she can but it isn't quite as easy as when she's vertical and some of it escapes her mouth and runs down her cheeks.

As the last rope of cum is drained from her, Emma pulls her dick out so that Regina can take a breath and she collapses to her forearm, her other hand still cradling the back of Regina's head, her fingertips gently massaging her scalp. 

The comforting touch at the back of her head isn't missed by Regina. Even though Emma is spent and her body probably yearned to just roll over and lay down, she was keeping that closeness between them. It was a world of difference to what she had been accustomed to with her clients only a few months prior. She swipes a finger along the trails of cum marring her cheeks and sucks the finger clean before gently nudging Emma to roll over so she can crawl up and lay next to her on the pillows.

"Holy shit, baby," Emma contentedly sighs as she tries to balance out her breathing.

Regina brushes the blonde locks from Emma's sweaty cheeks before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. "Hi," she happily smiles when Emma finally opens her eyes.

"Hi" she replies before breaking out into a toothy grin. "Come here you." She wraps her arms around Regina and pulls her closer until their bodies are pressed together.

It takes nothing more than a bit of kissing and cuddling to have Emma growing hard again. She wraps a tanned leg around her waist to open up her lover, who hums in pleasure when Emma's thick head squeezes past her tight entrance to be embraced by her slick walls. "I think I might have to keep getting pregnant so we never have to use a condom again." Feeling Emma raw inside her was the most deliciously intimate act they had ever shared and she never wanted to have a barrier between them again.

Emma hadn't thought about that at all, once their baby was born she would have to go back to wearing a rubber because Regina didn't ever want to go back on the contraceptive pill after having it forced on her for all those years. She shakes her head of those thoughts, not wanting to think about the fact she would have to bag up after being spoiled by getting to feel Regina's wet warmth around her with nothing between them. "I'd like a big family," Emma admits as she's balls deep in Regina.

Regina squeezes her walls around Emma, which causes the athlete to screw her eyes shut and bite her lip. "One at a time, darling." She kisses thin lips and uses her tongue to pry the trapped skin from between white teeth. 

They move in unison to reach their mutual highs. The minutes tick by with whispered declarations of love and promises of their future's together, punctuated by moans and gasps of delight.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They are both sitting against the headboard of their bed, still naked after their love-making and power nap as they scroll through various websites that declare the 'breaking news' of their press release. So far, so good. Emma was happiest at the smile that hadn't dropped from Regina's face since the first article they had read over an hour ago. They must have read over a dozen different articles since then and not one of them had turned on the soccer star and her fiancée or their two friends. 

"I told you so," Emma teasingly gloats when Regina sets the laptop aside, her bright smile still in place.

"They don't hate me." She still couldn't quite believe that the press actually seemed to be on their side.

"No one could ever hate you. You are the most amazing and perfect woman ever." 

Her cheeks pinkened. It still shocked Regina how easily and sincerely Emma could say things like that. "We should probably turn our phones back on in case Kat or Ruby have been trying to contact us." She gets out of bed and wraps her robe around her body to go and fetch the phones from where they left them on the side cupboard in the hallway

When she returns with them and they switch the devices on, both of the phones immediately start bleeping with incoming texts. Regina was ecstatic with the kind words of support and friendship she had received from the few people that she had gotten to know since her first visit to the outside world with Emma when the Slayers won the league.

Emma has far more texts than Regina but the ones she cares the most about are from her teammates, none of whom are disgruntled by the news. They set about replying to the texts before Emma checks her Twitter account to see how the general public are handling the news.


	36. Ginger and lemon tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than anticipated because I was finishing up my other story, but that's all done now so this has my full attention.
> 
> The lovely AbigailSykes has offered to beta for me and has done a wonderful job on this chapter :) So, if you have enjoyed it please feel free to comment and share your appreciation for her xxx

Twitter hadn't been quite as kind to them as the press had. Regina had gotten a little upset over a number of comments that had been left on Emma's account. Emma had assured her that it was nothing new to get assholes leaving their two cents on there. In fact, it was probably just the supporters of other teams in the league. Still, to see such awful words aimed at them was hurtful. 

 

"Hey," Emma tries for her attention after placing her phone on the bedside table and throwing an arm around Regina's shoulder as they sit against the headboard, "this has gone way better than either of us could have expected. I don't care what a few people that don't know anything about us think. The vast majority are on our side." 

 

"I know. It's just that... those things they are saying aren't even true. Our baby isn't an abomination and I'm not a gold digger." Her eyes are downcast as she plays with the edge of the cover. 

 

Emma exhales harshly. Those had been the two things that had hurt her too. The various comments relating to her having a dick and how she shouldn't be allowed to play in the women's league were like water off a duck’s back. She was used to them. Going after her fiancée and baby though... well, that went straight to her heart. "Of course they aren't true. The trolls are just looking for the nastiest things to say because that's what trolls do." She squeezes Regina's shoulder and kisses the top of her head. "Our baby is already the most perfect baby ever, and in a few months, when we meet him or her, you'll see that. As for being a gold digger... I guess you must be a really crap one. I can't say I've ever heard of a gold digger that refuses millions of dollars in compensation and then decides to work for a living. Plus, I have to practically force you to use the credit card anytime you need something," she lightly laughs. 

 

Regina burrows further against Emma's side and smiles. As long as Emma knows the truth, then nothing else matters. "Can we stay in bed for the rest of the day?" She mumbles against pale skin. 

 

"I thought you would never ask," Emma jokes as she lays down and pulls the smaller woman on top of her. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"I guess our little cocoon is still trying to make themselves known, huh?" Emma muses as she sits down next to Regina on the bathroom floor, holding a damp cloth to her forehead. 

 

"I just wish they wouldn't do it through the medium of making my throw up my breakfast every morning." 

 

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I wish I could make you feel better." 

 

"You can make me a ..." 

 

"Ginger and lemon tea?" Emma finishes for her. It had become their pattern for over the last week. Regina would suffer from a bit of morning sickness, that luckily, would clear up after a short time and Emma would make her what had quickly become her favourite tea because of how soothing it was on her stomach. 

 

"Yes, Please," Regina acknowledges with an accepting nod of her head. 

 

"Let's get you back into bed and I'll go make you some tea. You still have plenty of time before you have to be in work." She stands up and helps Regina to her feet before leading her to their bed. Once Regina is settled against her pillow, Emma pulls the cover up and tucks her in. 

 

"Just relax and I'll be back in a few minutes." 

 

Mal had kept to her word and had fixed it with Pierre so that Regina didn't have to start until lunchtime each day. Regina didn't like having special treatment and she only relented when Mal had agreed with her that she could change her shifts back when she got through the morning sickness phase of her pregnancy, which she couldn't wait to see an end to. 

 

"Thank you for always taking such good care of us." Regina was now able to fully accept that she had someone in her life that wanted to look after her and wanted the best for her, but it still awed her. 

 

"Always." She places a kiss to Regina's damp forehead and heads downstairs to prepare the tea that would hopefully ease a bit of the brunette’s nausea. 

 

She stares out of the kitchen window at the garden that's bathed in summer sun as she waits for the kettle to boil. After the statements were released to the press, they had stayed at home for a couple of days, more specifically in bed, until the main furore had passed. Emma had suggested that they take a holiday somewhere far away before the soccer season started but Regina didn't want to take any time off work, seen as she had just started and Mal was already making allowances for her. Emma had been getting increasingly bored in the afternoons whilst Regina was at work. Normally her summers would be spent travelling the globe to give interviews and appear on TV, but she had decided to forego all of that this summer; she had too much going on as it was. She's brought from her thoughts by the sound of the kettle clicking off, signalling it was time for her to make the tea and join Regina back in bed. 

 

"Here you go, a ginger and lemon tea made with love," Emma says with a dorky wink when she enters their bedroom. 

 

"That must be why it always makes me feel better. Come snuggle with me for a bit." She holds up the edge of the cover so Emma can slip in and hold her. She would sip on the tea after it had a few minutes to cool down. Right now, she needed to feel Emma's arms around her. There was no better medicine for any ailment than being wrapped in the security that Emma's arms always bring. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

A few days later, on Regina's day off, Emma finally manages to persuade Regina to come out for lunch and a bit of retail therapy. They had kept themselves out of the public limelight for the most part, only really visiting their friends’ homes and dining at Regina's work. Emma was desperate for them to get back to normal and not worry about going out in public. She believed they should be revelling in the fact that their relationship was now public knowledge and they no longer had to hide it. 

 

"I suppose I do need to get some clothes, these jeans are starting to get a little snug," Regina mutters as she looks at her semi-naked reflection in the full-length bedroom mirror. These had been the third pair of jeans she had already tried on that morning. If you didn't know Regina was pregnant you would never be able to tell, but to them it was starting to become very obvious and Emma was thrilled. Regina not so much. 

 

"You are even more beautiful than usual," Emma whispers into her ear as she wraps her arms around her from behind, her hands laying on her stomach as she looks at her through the mirror. Emma was drinking in her olive-skinned lover who was just wearing her black skinny jeans and black lace bra, which was also starting to become a little snug. She had to try and concentrate on the tiny baby bump and not the close to overflowing cups so that she didn't start showing a bump of her own. "We'll make sure you get everything you need today," she reassures her. 

 

"I have more clothes than I have ever had in my entire life," Regina muses as she steps out of Emma's embrace to pick out a top for herself, "and now we are going to buy some more and I'm just going to grow out of those as well." she says as if it wasn't at all necessary. She was still trying to adapt to this new life of luxury that Emma had bestowed upon her. After having nothing for so long, it was difficult to adjust to the fact that she could now have anything she wanted. 

 

She eventually settles on a simple black and white hooped short sleeve tee after rummaging through her closet. She huffs in frustration at the way it clings to her lowly growing stomach. "It was looser last week," she bemoans. During her life under Cora and then Mr Gold, she had always been forced to keep a very trim figure because they had both been all about keeping up appearances and looking good. Regina knew she wasn't fat but even with the baby bump aside, she had put on a few pounds since moving in with Emma and being allowed to eat what she wants, when she wants. She was still having her weekly sessions with Archie to help her deal with her myriad of issues that she was trying to overcome, including body issues. They were helping, but as Archie always told her, things wouldn't change overnight. 

 

"You are perfect, and I love that we can see cocoon growing inside of you," Emma praises as her hands seek out Regina's stomach once again. "I didn't think it was possible, but you get even more beautiful every day." 

 

When Emma smiles at her like she is, touches her like she is, and speaks the kind of sweet words she was saying, Regina's momentary insecurities vanish, chased away by Emma's unconditional love without the blonde even knowing she was doing it. 

 

"I love that we can see our baby growing too, but my body is going to change a lot over the next few months, and not for the better," she says self-consciously. She couldn't imagine how it would be possible for Emma to find her attractive as the months progressed. She had read loads of material on how her body was going to change and it had just been something else to be insecure about in the dark corners of her mind.

 

"How can you say that? It will be for the better. Your body is going to change so that it can grow a life. Grow our child! That is the most incredible and sexy thing I can imagine. I would take you in any form or shape over any other woman in the world on any given day. And if you don't believe me, feel free to stick your hands down my pants... little Emma never lies," she says with a cheeky smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows to take the edge off the heavy conversation. 

 

Regina smiles dreamily at Emma. She always knew the right thing to say, even if it was lewd. "I'll be sure to remember that," she replies sarcastically. "I'm just going to change into something more comfortable." 

 

Emma puffs out a big breath and flops onto her back on their bed. She had been ready for over half an hour already."Oohh... can we start shopping for our little one today?" Emma asks excitedly as she leans up on her elbows. "We need to start turning one of the spare rooms into a baby room too. Do we need to wait until we know the sex of the baby before we start decorating their room and buying clothes?" 

 

"No, of course not. I don't buy into all of that nonsense about pink for girls and blue for boys. If we like something then we will get it at a later date, no matter what the colour. I don't want to force that stereotype on our child." Regina says with finality as she slips on a white polka dot ruffle hem wrap cami dress. 

 

"God, I love you so much," Emma inadvertently says out loud. From the moment her parents had found out she was a girl, she had been passed around different homes and families and had always been forced to comply to their expectations of what a girl should be. Regina had been the first person to never try to change her or believe in labels. 

 

"I love you too," she smiles sweetly, "but I do think it's still a bit too early to start shopping. I don't want to jinx things. Can we wait until we have the first scan and we can actually see our baby?" She didn't want to admit that it was all rather overwhelming to try and prepare for a baby, not when Emma was so excited.

 

"I suppose so," Emma replies, deflated. She knew she was getting ahead of herself and if they did convert the spare room into a baby room, it would just stand empty for months. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"I am not getting elasticated jeans this early in the pregnancy!" Regina exclaims at the denim offering Emma is holding up in front of her. 

 

"Why not? Just try them on, they might be really comfortable," the ever pragmatic blonde replies. 

 

Regina scoffs and walks away from the maternity section in search of something more suitable for someone not long into their pregnancy. Emma puts the jeans back and starts browsing the store for herself, leaving Regina to pick out her own items. 

 

"Hi, can I help you?" A perky, young sales assistant asks when she approaches Emma. 

 

"I'm just browsing," Emma politely replies as she runs her fingers over the sleeve of a red leather jacket that had caught her eye. 

 

"That would look incredible on you. Here, let me get it down for you to try on," the persistent woman insists as she reaches for the jacket.

 

"Really, I'm okay." 

 

"It will only take a minute. I really think it would look good on you." She takes it off the hanger and holds it out for Emma to try on, not taking no for an answer. 

 

Emma plasters a fake smile on her face and slips her arms into the jacket, not wanting to be rude to the overly helpful assistant. She had to admit that it did fit her really well and she loved the colour. She would definitely be adding this to their purchases. 

 

"I'm a big fan by the way. I watch all your games," the assistant adds with a flutter of her eyelashes as she smooths out the collar, her hands lingering for far too long around Emma's neck. 

 

All of a sudden, the jacket felt claustrophobic. She wanted to get it off and get out of there. She might have been interested in Tess, she finally notices her name badge, in the period of her life before she knew Regina but now, she just wanted to get as far away from her and her flirting as she could. 

 

"Feel it," Tess instructs as she takes one of Emma's hands and guides it over the soft leather without breaking eye contact, "doesn't that feel good?" She asks seductively before licking her lips. 

 

A throat being cleared loudly behind them catches both of their attention. Emma flushes even brighter red when she sees Regina standing only a few feet away, looking less than amused. She had been watching the interaction from the other side of the store, and even at distance she could see how uncomfortable Emma was with the woman's attention. 

 

"Can I help you?" Tess asks sternly, annoyed at having been interrupted. 

 

"Yes, you can start by taking your hands off my fiancée," Regina replies in a tone that Emma had never heard from her before. 

 

"Oh," she immediately turns just as beet red as Emma at being caught flirting. She had seen Regina wondering around the shop, but she hadn't recognised her as anyone important. As soon as she had seen Emma, she knew who she was and made a beeline for her. Now as she looked at Regina, she started to recognise her from all the recent media coverage of the two women. "I'll just leave you both to decide if you want the jacket," she mumbles before scurrying away. 

 

"Yes, why don't you do that?" Regina suggests rhetorically. 

 

Emma strips the jacket from her body as if it was burning her. "Why don't we go elsewhere for our shopping?" She takes Regina's hand and quickly marches towards the exit, wanting to put as much space between them and Tess as she can. 

 

Regina can't help but find how Emma was behaving quite endearing. "That jacket looked really good on you," she finally says when they are outside, "we should go back and get it." She hadn't been put off by Tess's flirtatious behaviour, she trusted Emma explicitly. It was to be expected really, Emma was young, hot, and famous. When she thought about it, she was surprised that this hadn't happened earlier in their relationship. 

 

"It felt really good too, but I am never going in there again." Her cheeks were still flushed pink and she couldn't look at Regina in fear of reprisal.

 

Regina was smiling at how coy Emma was being. The blonde was so different to the confident and demanding woman she had previously gotten used to on her Thursday night visits, but at the same time, she was the exact same anxious woman as the one who had first opened the door to her for their first time together. It just proved that Emma's dominance had always been an act and she wasn't anything like the men she had worked for. 

 

They go to a few more stores, Emma staying glued to Regina's side in each store so there are no repeats of earlier. Thankfully, there are no more incidents with any staff members, in fact, they don't receive anything more than a few looks of recognition from other patrons. All in all, it had so far been a successful trip and Regina's wardrobe had been refreshed and updated, ready for her baby bump to grow. 

 

"Can we go to the baby store when we are finished here?" Emma asks before taking a big bite of her chicken burger that was her lunch.

 

"Sure, we can look for inspiration." Regina was just as excited as Emma to go to the baby store and see what was available. She had never stepped foot in any kind of child's store and was looking forward to exploring all their options that would be possible for the baby's room. 

 

"Okay, but I'm going to buy Cocoon one thing. Just one. Our baby is two months old and I haven't even bought them anything yet." 

 

Regina shakes her head in amusement but listens intently as Emma reels off item after item of what she was trying to decide between buying. She loves the enthusiasm that Emma exudes when she speaks of their child and could listen to her talk about it all day. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next couple of weeks pass in pretty much the same way the last week had. Emma would comfort Regina as she kneeled over the toilet bowl, then get her back into bed and make her favourite ginger and lemon tea. They would either lay next to each other and talk or take a nap (depending on how late the previous night’s activities had kept them up for), until it was time for Regina to get ready for work. Emma would always drive her to work and then return to collect her when she was finished. She could have paid to have someone else do it, but she liked to spend the extra time together on the journey. She particularly enjoyed listening to Regina's excitement as she told her about a new recipe she was going to bake that day or how she was going to improve on a recipe she had already used. The journey home from collecting Regina was even better. Regina would fill her in on all the little details of how her day had been and she would bring her some baked goodies. Emma would spend her time in her home gym when Regina was at work; she needed to just to make up for all of Regina's delicious creations that she was eating daily. In the evenings, they would either curl up together on one of the love chairs in the cinema room, have friends over for dinner, or visit their friends.

 

All the immediate hype over the press release had long since calmed down as the media turned their focus in other directions. Regina was pleasantly surprised that it had all died down so quickly. 

 

They were still waiting for news from David about what was to happen with Cora. During their last conversation with him, he had told them that he was in no rush to push the case because he was still investigating Cora and gathering as much evidence as he could against her. He had reassured them that he already had enough against her to put her away, but he had taken a personal disliking to the woman and he wanted to make sure that he had enough on her to put her away for the rest of her natural born life. 

 

"I'm so excited that the season is starting again," Regina says with a mixture of happiness and pride as she slips on the Slayers home jersey for the new season, 'SWAN' printed on the back in bold black letters with gold outlining. The new kit had changed only slightly from the previous season’s design. 

 

"I wish you wouldn't put that on until you get to the stadium. It's really hard to not ravish you right here and now when you wear that." 

 

Emma drops the tie in her hands as she steps into Regina space and pushes her up against the wall, devouring her mouth with her own. Her hands cup Regina's face delicately, a huge contrast to the way her tongue dominates the brunette’s mouth. Seeing Regina in her team’s jersey, with her name on the back had always been a huge turn on for Emma, but what made it even better was the baby bump that could very clearly be seen beneath. She had been right those few weeks ago when she said that Regina got more and more beautiful each day. When Regina moans into the kiss, it goes straight to Emma's dick, making it twitch inside the well fitted suit pants. She pulls away slowly and takes a deep breath, resting her forehead against Regina's and keeping her eyes squeezed shut as she tries to control her traitorous appendage. She couldn't let this go any further; she had to be at the stadium in less than an hour for their very first game of the season. 

 

"You can ravish me when we return home later," Regina promises with a chaste kiss. "Let's finish getting you ready, shall we?" 

 

"Deal," she says with a big smile. She picks up her tie but Regina takes it from her and pulls up her collar so she can tie it for her. 

 

"There you go." Regina runs her hand down the length of the material that had the club’s emblem printed on it. "Maybe you can wear this for me tonight," she says with a salacious wink as she pulls her down by her tie for a small kiss. 

 

"Anything you want, beautifil." 

 

"Come on bitches! The champagne is calling for me," Kathryn shouts from the bottom of the stairs. She had been spending more and more time with Ruby recently, but she wanted to go to the game with Emma and Regina like she had for every game at the end of the last season. It had become their tradition, just like she would go the Emma's VIP box with Regina and not to Ruby's, as had been offered to her.

 

"We will only be a minute," Regina shouts back. 

 

"Do you think we should take a detour and drop her off at an AA meeting instead?" Emma jokes. 

 

Regina laughs and takes Emma's suit jacket from the hanger, the final piece to complete the outfit. "We had better get going before we anger her inner alcoholic. I'm the one that will be trapped in a room with her for several hours." 

 

When they arrive at the stadium, Regina and Kat are escorted to Emma's VIP box and Emma makes her way to the changing room to be with her teammates. There would be a press conference before the game, as there always was. 

 

Emma was so ready for the new season. The last one had ended on a high and this time Emma had even more to fight for. Doctor Ruth had given them a very rough due date because Regina hadn't had a menstrual cycle. She wasn't able to pinpoint any specific date, but she had told them it should be around the beginning of March. She was not going to rest on her laurels and risk not winning the league or the World Cup in her child's first few months of life. She would do everything she could to make Regina and their baby proud of her. She had never had anyone in her life to be proud of her before, but now that she had, she wasn't going to fail them. 

 

As soon as they enter the private box, Kat opens the champagne that's sitting on the dining table in a bucket of ice. Regina heads to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water, but she stops when she notices the box of her favourite brand of lemon and ginger teabags sitting on the counter, next to the kettle. Regina smiles at the sweet gesture. Emma had obviously arranged to have them brought in for her. She flicks on the kettle, she wasn't feeling at all nauseous, but she wanted a mug of her favourite tea for nostalgia's sake, that is if nostalgia could pertain to only a few hours previously. She snorts in laughter when she reads what's on the mug she reaches for. Emma had obviously had it made to order because there was no way any store would sell a mug with 'Queen and Cocoon' emblazoned on it. 

 

"Oh my god, she's really going all out with this whole Queen and Cocoon branding thing. First it was the vest and now this," Kat says with a smirk as she reaches for the mug in Regina's hands. 

 

Regina snatches it away without malice. "Oh, do shut up. I think it's cute. 

 

A knock at the door stops Kat from any further teasing. 

 

"Hey, Jacob," Regina greets, as she reaches out to take the little boy from his Nanny's arms. He smiles widely and practically throws himself into her embrace. Ingrid had called her a few days previously and asked if it was okay to continue with the arrangement they'd had at the start of the summer, which Regina was more than willing to agree to. 

 

She had brought along the face paints that Jacob loved so much, the same ones they had used for the international matches and she began decorating his face in the Slayers colours. She had finished decorating all their faces by the time Emma's press conference starts. 

 

Emma and Ruby sat on either side of Ingrid at the table covered in microphones. Ingrid started off by talking about what she expected from the upcoming season and how they would continue as they had finished the last season, before she answered questions from the press. 

 

It was a longer than usual press conference because it had been the first time that Ruby and Emma had given an interview since they had become the ambassadors for the club’s new human trafficking charity: Slayer Saviours. Regina had to hold back her tears when she had watched Emma on the screen talk about the global human trafficking situation. 

 

"As you have all recently learnt, this is a subject very close to our hearts," Emma begins as she speaks about herself and Ruby. The full force of what she felt about the subject was evident in her eyes. "Until this affected me directly, I had never given the subject a second thought. Like everyone in this room and everyone watching from home, I was aware that human trafficking existed, but I never imagined that it was happening in our country, on our very doorstep. Over the last few months, I have learnt of the brutality that comes along with it. I had to learn it from the person I love most in this world and I can't even begin to describe to you just how devastating that was. It is an inconceivable concept to any decent person, but the horrendous truth is that it is happening right now in every corner of the globe and it is the job of every single one of us to stop it. We can all do our bit by educating ourselves on the subject and coming together to put an end to it." 

 

"This is a war and everyone needs to pick a side," Ruby interrupts to give Emma a few seconds to gather herself because she could see her friend and teammate close to buckling under the weight of her own words. "There is a section on the Club’s website with everything you need to know and how you can help."

 

The three women spend a little bit longer talking about the charity before fielding the many questions the press in the room had. 

 

Between the press conference and the pre-game training, Emma managed to find a spare ten minutes to go and see Regina in her VIP box. She hadn't realised how difficult it was going to be open herself up and talk so freely about the issue. She just needed to see Regina to calm her emotions. 

 

"Hey, beautiful," she greets when she enters the room to see Regina holding a green crayon as she helps Jacob colour in what looks to be either a Shrek or a giant toad. "Hey Kat," she greets as an afterthought to the blonde who was at least using a glass to drink her champagne from this time. 

 

"Hey," Kat acknowledges as she continues to type away on her phone to Ruby. 

 

"Emma!" Jacob shouts in greeting. 

 

"Hey, kiddo. Are you looking after Regina for me?" 

 

He briskly nods his head before getting back to colouring in his non-descriptive drawing. 

 

"That was a wonderful press conference," Regina praises. 

 

"It was harder than I expected," she admits as she takes a seat next to her, "but I'm proud to have done it and to be a part of it at all." 

 

"I'm proud of you too," Regina gushes before pressing a light kiss to pale pink lips. "I love the mug by the way,” she says with a nod to the item in question that was sitting on a coaster, just out of reach of Jacob. 

 

"I couldn't help myself." 

 

Emma stays for as long as she can but too soon, she has to leave. "Even two hours is too long to be away from you," she moans to Regina as Kat makes vomiting noises in the background. 

 

Regina sends her on her way with a loving kiss and whispered promises of what she was going to do to her when they got home so long as she won the game. 

 

It was never going to be a difficult game against the Wyoming Wonderers; they always languished in the bottom half of the table every season, but few would have guessed they would have been steamrolled in a six-nil victory to the Slayers, with two goals and three assists from Emma. 

 

"Whatever you whispered to Emma before she left really did the trick," Kat utters with a wink to her friend. She knows it must have been something carnal by the way Regina's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. 

 

Kat goes home with Ruby after the game. She declared that seen as Ruby hadn't scored during the game, she was going to let her score that night instead. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"Keep your tie on but take everything else off," Regina commands as soon as they step into the house. 

 

"Really?" Emma asks, taken aback by how authoritative Regina sounds. She knows she's in for a good night when Regina uses that voice. 

 

"Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it is for me to watch you in action on the pitch? Do you want to feel how wet it makes me?" She pushes Emma against the hallway wall in a role reversal of that morning. 

 

Emma whimpers when Regina pops the button on her jeans and slips her own hand into her panties. She watches intently as Regina's eyes close and her lips part ever so slightly as she touches herself. 

 

She reaches for her groin and squeezes her awakening shaft. Her love, the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen, was touching herself right in front of her, and after using her dominant voice. "Fuck," she murmurs, pulling Regina out of her self-induced trance. 

 

Regina pulls her hand from her panties, her fingertips shimmer with her essence. "Do I have to tell you to strip again?" She asks seductively before sucking her fingers clean. 

 

It takes Emma all of a second to kick her brain into gear and she starts shedding her suit. By the time she's pushing her boxers down her legs, her cock is standing at full mast and glistening at the tip. 

 

Regina takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her. Emma cheeks are slightly flushed, as she stands expectantly in nothing but her tie, each abdominal muscle clearly visible and her swollen cock throbbing in excitement. She runs her hands over the protruding muscles of her stomach, the index and middle fingers of her right hand still wet from her cum and saliva.

 

Emma's eyes close as her lover’s petite hands trace down her body and simultaneously massage her shaft and balls. 

 

Regina's core tightens when she feels Emma's self-made lube warmly coat her palm. She keeps jerking her until her need becomes too great. She lets go of Emma's weighty balls and grabs hold of her tie, pulling her into an impatient kiss. As soon as their lips touch. she seeks entrance with her tongue and when Emma's lips part to grant entrance, she governs her mouth. 

 

When Emma's hips begin pumping into her hand, she pulls back from the kiss, sucking on an abused bottom lip as they part. She wanted Emma to finish, but not in her hand. "Fuck me." She tries desperately to sound like she's not begging but she's not sure it worked. Her hot, wet, throbbing core was desperate to be filled by the cock in her hand. 

 

Emma didn't need telling twice. She reaches for Regina's jeans and quickly undoes them, pushing them down curvy hips, along with lace panties. She doesn't miss the wet patch that mars the material. Regina shimmies the rest of the way out of them before kicking them from her ankles. Emma then makes quick work of her jersey and bra. She loved fucking when she wears one of the Slayers jerseys, but Emma was being extra vigilant in making sure Regina knew how much she loved her growing body. She wasn't going to feed any of the brunette’s insecurities by leaving the jersey on her. 

 

She picks the smaller woman up and turns them around so that Regina is pressed up against the wall, mindful of the baby bump between them. Regina wraps her legs around Emma's thin waist and slips one hand to the back of the blonde’s neck, the other hands grabs onto her tie and she fists the material to pull her into a searing kiss. 

 

Regina is the one to begin rocking her hips first, sliding her clit along the underside of the shaft nestled between her drenched lips. Emma quickly joins in and they move together until Regina can't take it any longer and needs to be filled. The hand at the back of Emma's neck moves between them as she reaches for the thick shaft and guides it to her clenching centre. 

 

With a gentle but determined push, Emma buries herself fully inside of Regina and stays still, enjoying the sensation of the tight warmth surrounding her. "So good." 

 

Regina squeezes her muscles around the shaft. "Start moving," she orders before dominating Emma's mouth again. 

 

She does just that and starts fucking her against the hallway wall as Regina grips onto her tie with one hand and her shoulder with the other. Each thrust is slow but deep. She wants Regina to feel every inch of her dick sliding inside herself just as much as she wants to feel every part of Regina grasping her shaft. She wraps her arms around the smaller woman's back so she can pull her down on her dick every time she thrusts into her. 

 

Her mouth drifts from plump lips to her jaw and onto her ear. "You feel so incredible around my dick, baby." She nibbles on her earlobe before nuzzling into her cheek. She lets herself get lost in the feeling of Regina around her, in every sense of the word. 

 

The sound of Emma's ragged breathing so close to her ear causes her to unintentionally squeeze her pelvis muscles and send a fresh wave of arousal over the shaft. 

 

"Oh god!" Emma's hips stutter for just a moment before starting up the same rhythm again but at a slightly quicker pace. She doesn't want to rush it, but she can't fight against it when she feels their mixed fluids drip down her balls. 

 

All the signs are there that Emma won't last much longer so Regina loosens the grip on the tie and slips her hand between them to rub her clit. 

 

Emma kisses her lips in a silent 'thank you' for understanding before she bows her head and takes a nipple into her mouth. She toys the bud with the tip of her tongue, then takes it between her teeth and sucks it before moving to the neglected breast to give it the same attention. The hand that's now at the back of her head tightens in her hair. 

 

"Keep doing that," Regina instructs as she rubs herself more firmly. 

 

Less than a minute later, Regina stiffens as a strangled cry escapes her lips. The tight grip of her fluttering walls triggers Emma's release and as Regina starts coming down from her high, the sharp squirts of her lovers seed inside her draws out her orgasm for even longer. 

 

"I need to wear ties more often," Emma breathes out between gulps of air when her balls are empty, and her euphoria has subsided. 

 

"I wouldn't say no to that," Regina murmurs into her shoulder where her head is resting. 

 

When she catches her breath and her cock has softened enough, she pulls out and lowers Regina to her feet, keeping an arm around her to make sure that she's stable enough to take her own weight. She starts undoing the tie around her neck, feeling silly to be wearing it now. 

 

"Keep it on. I'm not quite finished with you yet," Regina declares before taking her hand and leading her upstairs and towards their bedroom.

 

"Yep... I'm definitely going to need to buy more ties," Emma mumbles to herself.


	37. Seeing red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta Abigail Sykes.

Emma was bubbling with excitement but it had an edge of impatience to it. It felt like she had been waiting forever for this moment. "I wish she would hurry up," Emma tersely demands as she looks at her watch.

 

"She said she would be back in a few minutes and it's only been about thirty seconds," Regina points out in mirth.

 

"She's taking forever," Emma replies with an impatient huff as she paces in front of the examination bed Regina is sitting on.

 

Dr Ruth does return after only a couple of minutes but Emma could have sworn it was more like twenty minutes. "Sorry for the small delay."

 

Emma feels like she can now relax so she stops pacing and pulls a stool over so she can sit next to Regina. "Not a problem," Emma replies, as if she hadn't just been counting each second she had been gone. Regina looks at the blonde with a smirk and a questioning raise of her eyebrow.

 

"So, how are you feeling, Regina?" She asks as she begins setting up the machine for the scan.

 

"Pretty good. The morning sickness seems to have passed for the most part. For the last few mornings, I've had a bit of nausea, but I haven't been sick."

 

"That's good. Any other symptoms?"

 

"My breasts are feeling a bit tender."

 

Emma smirks at that which earns her a a little smack to her hand and a smile from Regina.

 

"That's completely normal," she smiles kindly. "How about we take a look and see how your baby is doing?"

 

Emma grips more tightly onto Regina's hand. She had been dreaming about this since they discovered that Regina was pregnant. "Yes, please. We'll be able to hear the heartbeat, right?"

 

"Yes. If you lay back and lift you top over your stomach, please, Regina."

 

She does as instructed but she has to lift her top with one hand because Emma isn't letting go of the other one. The blonde moves her stool so she can sit closer to Regina's head.

 

The doctor squirts a bit of the cool gel on her raised stomach and turns the monitor towards the two women. "Ready?" She asks Emma more than Regina, knowing just how excited the blonde is.

 

Emma eagerly nods her head. When the doctor picks up the transducer, Emma kisses Regina's cheek, quickly whispering 'I love you' before taking a deep breath and looking towards the screen.

 

Dr Ruth presses the transducer to her stomach and glides it through the gel. After a couple of seconds, the computer speakers emit a steady thumping, a distinct heartbeat. Almost simultaneously, a small grainy blob appears on the screen.

 

"There's your baby," Dr Ruth happily announces.

 

"Wow," Emma whispers, mesmerized by the image on the screen.

 

"Wow, indeed," Regina agrees, also unable to peel her eyes away.

 

"There's the head," she points to the screen, "and the torso, arms, legs," she continues to point out each part of the anatomy. "He or she has a very strong heartbeat." She continues to move the transducer as she checks the fetus from every angle to make sure there is nothing to be concerned about.

 

Regina only turns from the screen when she becomes aware of her shoulder feeling wet. Small droplets fall from Emma's chin above the wet area. The blonde has tear tracks down her cheeks but she's wearing the biggest smile Regina has ever seen. Regina can't stop looking at her, thanking her lucky stars, guardian angel, fate, or whatever you want to call it, for bringing Emma into her life.

 

"Everything looks good," the doctor cheerily reports once she has concluded her investigation with the transducer. She doesn't remove the wand just yet because Emma's eyes are glued to the screen in wonder. "I'll get a picture printed," she sweetly reminds them after another minute of neither of them breaking their intense gaze: Emma at the screen and Regina at Emma.

 

That seems to pull Emma out of her reverie. She turns her head to look down at Regina, who is smiling up at her. She kisses her with all of the passion seeing their baby has created, causing the doctor to turn her back and give them a bit of privacy.

 

"I'm going to need eleven, please," Emma requests when she breaks the kiss.

 

"Eleven?" Both Regina and Ruth question at the same time.

 

"Yeah. One for me, you, Ruby, Kat, the car, living room, bedroom, kitchen, home gym, my locker, and the baby scrapbook," Emma reels off as she counts on her fingers as if to prove she said the correct amount. Regina and the doctor share an amused look, which Emma notices. "I just want to always be able to see our baby, no matter where I am."

 

"That's fine. I can do that," Dr Ruth reassures her with a smile.

 

"Will we be able to get audio of the heartbeat as well?" Emma asks innocently.

 

"Sweetheart, I think the pictures are enough," she gives Emma's hand a little squeeze. She doesn't want to dull the younger woman's excitement but this was going a bit too far. Emma gives her her best puppy dog eyes, silently pleading to get her own way no matter how silly it seemed. Regina hopes their baby won't have Emma's eyes because otherwise she will be totally screwed. "Is it possible, doctor?" Regina asks to Emma's delight.

 

"Not a problem. I'll email you the attachment."

 

Emma cups her face and gives her another kiss as her tears start up again. Dr Ruth watches them together for a moment as they press their foreheads together, their eyes on each other and big smiles on their faces. She was so happy for them. She had never see two expecting parents as happy as they were. She decides to let them have a few moments together as she goes to get the pictures printed.

 

"It's kind of a shame that it's definitely not twins," Emma says jokingly.

 

"Says the person that doesn't have to carry them!"

 

Emma laughs and grabs some tissues so she can clean up Regina's stomach and pull her top down. "Maybe next time, it will be twins," she says with a wink.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Later that evening, Emma drives them over to Ruby's, where they had been invited for dinner to celebrate the first scan.  
"How did it go?" Kat excitedly asks when she opens the door to them.

 

"Really good. Everything is normal and healthy," Regina level-headedly replies as they follow her through to the kitchen.

 

"It wasn't just good, it was incredible. Cocoon is this big," Emma holds her thumb and index finger about two inches apart,"and we got to hear the heartbeat!" Her voice is full of excitement and pride.

 

"Hey," Ruby greets as she sets the table, receiving smiles in return.

 

"That's wonderful. I'm glad it went well. Did you bring a picture?"

 

Regina laughs. "You have no idea."

 

At the identical looks of confusion on Ruby and Kat's faces, Emma pulls out two envelopes from her jacket pocket and hands them over. "And I have the recording of Cocoon's heartbeat!" Emma beams, ignoring Regina's comment.

 

"Oh my god! That's your baby," Kat exclaims when she opens the envelope before pulling Regina in for a hug.

 

"Aww little Coc," Ruby teases Emma when she opens her envelope.

 

"I'll take it back," Emma threatens as she reaches for the picture in Ruby's hands.

 

"No way," Ruby argues as she ducks away from Emma to stick it on the fridge. "I didn't even know you could get multiples of the scan pictures."

 

"You can definitely get at least eleven," Regina murmurs with a smile.

 

"Did someone go a little overboard?" Kat questions as she looks at Emma.

 

"I just want to be able to see our baby whenever I want." She blushes as she repeats her words from earlier in the day. "Check this out," she offers as she digs into her pocket for her phone so she can play the audio of their baby's heartbeat. Ruby and Kat's reaction to to hearing the gentle thudding was the same as Emma's and Regina's had been: complete wonderment. Regina was so glad she had given into Emma's request for the audio, even if she had thought it was silly at the time.

 

Ruby serves up drinks as they wait for the take-out she ordered to be delivered. Regina relays the entire story of their visit to the Doctor's office and how Emma had already framed all the spare scan pictures and put them in nearly ever room of the house.

 

Another blush creeps over her cheeks at all the "oohing" and "awing" the hosts do. "Guess what the best bit is though..." She answers herself before anyone else can, unable to contain her excitement any longer, "at the next scan we get to know the sex of our baby and it's on my birthday! It will be the best birthday present ever!"

 

Regina smiles widely at the date of the next scan that Emma had assumed was just a coincidence. The blonde had popped to the bathroom to wash her tear stained face once she had cleaned Regina up, which left the brunette alone with the doctor to make sure that the appointment would fall on the blondes’ birthday. She didn't have much in terms of her own money, so she wanted to make sure Emma had the best birthday ever in the only other way she could.

 

"You can start thinking about names then," Kat suggests.

 

"What?" Regina suspiciously asks Emma when the blonde blushes and puts her head down.

 

"I know you didn't want us to get ahead of ourselves but I may have may a small list of a few names that I like. Loads of the baby books say it's always good to be prepared with names," she defends herself as she digs into another pocket of her jacket and pulls out a few pieces of folded up of paper. Regina takes them from her and starts unfolding them as Emma's blush increases. Ruby and Kat lean over the table to get a closer look.

 

There were four pieces of scruffy A4 paper. Two sheets have a list of girls names on it, covering nearly every square inch of the paper, and the other two were the same but with boys names.

 

"How long have you been making this for?" Regina asks as she sifts over the names scribbled on the paper.

 

"Since we found out you were pregnant," she coyly admits.

 

Regina remains silent as she reads through the names. She only speaks when she turns over one of the sheets of paper. "I'm guessing this is the first name you added to the list," Regina smirks as she pushes the paper to the middle of the table for everyone to see. She taps the very first name on the list which is 'Emma Junior.'

 

"Ego much, Swan?" Ruby laughs.

 

"What's that one you've crossed out?" Kat enquires about the scribbled out name she can't quite see from her angle.

 

Regina picks the paper up to take a closer look. "Tess," she says out loud with a wicked smirk on her face.

 

"I don't like that name anymore," Emma murmurs, remembering the flirtatious sale assistant.

 

"Is that the red jacket tramp?" Kat asks her friend, who had called her the day after the incident to tell her all about it.

 

It was Emma's turn to smirk at Regina, the brunette had obviously felt a bit of jealousy if she had thought it was important enough to talk to Kathryn about. She obviously hadn't been as cool about it as she had pretended to be.

 

"So, Swanny, what are you hoping for, a boy or girl?"

 

"Until this morning I was hoping there was a chance of twins so I haven't really thought about it. As long as our baby is healthy I guess."

 

"You guess?" Regina asks, perturbed by Emma's choice of words.

 

She turns more to Regina who is sitting besides her. "Of course I want our child to be healthy. It's just..." She stops talking when she becomes aware of all three sets of eyes on her.

 

"I think we've all gone past having secrets between us," Kat says nicely because she really wants to know what Emma's thinking.

 

She looks into Regina's eyes and huffs defeated when dark brown orbs plead with her to share what's on her mind. "I guess I just don't want to be told that it's a boy because I'll just be wondering if it's really a boy or just a girl with my problems. I would hate to pass my shitty genetics onto our kid and cursing it to a crappy life like I had."

 

"Sweetheart, our baby is going to be the most loved and cherished child this world has ever known. We will make sure that they know just how loved and wanted they are. They won't ever have a crappy life like we had. I don't care what the gender is, but I am truly over the moon to have a baby that will have some of your genetics. Some of yours and some of mine." She takes one of Emma's hands and places it on her stomach. It makes Emma smile just as she had anticipated. "All that matters is that we are going to be a family. That's all I need to know."

 

"Plus this kid is going to have some kick ass aunts," Kat says interrupting their moment.

 

"Yeah, Swanny. No offense but what's between your legs is the least interesting thing about you. When you first joined the Slayers, you were quiet and a bit antisocial, always keeping to yourself but over these last few months I've really gotten to know you and just how much of an incredible human being you are. So stop worrying and enjoy this time in your life. I want it to be a girl though. Girl power!" She raises her fist in the air and laughs, making everyone else smile.

 

"I really don't care what the gender is, besides, we can just keep trying until we have at least one boy and one girl," Emma says with a smirk to Regina.

 

Regina shakes her head and kisses her lightly. She was happy that Emma had said 'at least.' She wants a huge family with the love of her life.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was the afternoon of the Slayers fifth game of the season. They were on a winning streak, having won their first four games of the season. They had the home advantage going into this match, but it was against their arch rivals and last seasons runner ups, the Boston Belles, so it wasn't going to be easy.  
As it stands, the Slayers are sitting pretty at the top of the league with twelve points, but the Belles are hot on their heels with ten points, having won three of their games and drawn one. If the Belles manage to win this game, they will take the top spot from the Slayers by one point. It is still early days in the league but there is a huge rivalry between the two teams and both of the Clubs pride is at stake.

 

"How about a hat-trick today?" Regina lightly jokes to Emma before she leaves the VIP box. She had run up there to spend her usual free ten minutes between this weeks press conference and the pre-game training with Regina.

 

"I'll do my best," she promises before stealing a quick kiss and rushing out of the door to be on time to join her teammates on the pitch.

 

With all of their faces painted, Regina, Kat and Jacob go to sit out on the terrace to watch the teams warm-up.

 

The atmosphere inside the stadium was tense. No trophies or medals depended on today's game but it was a matter of pride for both of the teams and their supporters. The rivalry had built even more since the Slayers won the league for the first time. The league that the Boston Belles had always dominated previously.

 

When all the players are in position and it's time for kick off, the referee blows the whistle and Ruby takes the first kick of the ball to get the game underway. The jeers ring out throughout the stadium when any of the Boston Belles players get the ball, which isn't often in the opening ten minutes.  
It's pretty much like any other home game for the Slayers, they attack and the visiting team defends. It was par for the course until the game settled down and the opposition would push to go for goal. It was even completely normal when Tamara, one of the central defenders for the opposition that was marking Emma, made vile comments to her. Emma was used to it, particularly when any player that was marking her couldn't keep up with her. They would get frustrated and try to make it psychological, to try and wind her up in any way that would either put her off her game or get her angry so that she would get carded. It never really worked on Emma though; she had worse things done and said to her in the crappy homes she grew up in.

 

Tamara was relentless though. Every time Emma was near her, she would pass some shitty comment, making sure no one else could hear it. But Emma kept her focus. The more crap Tamara spouted, the more she knew she was winning this battle.

 

When the whistle blows for half time the Slayers are all a little bit disappointed to not be leading. They'd had a few good chances but the Belles weren't allowing them any space to play. The kept nearly all eleven players behind the ball at all times.

 

In the changing room, Ingrid gives some instruction on how she wants all the defenders except Mulan to help keep the pressure at the front. Mulan was to stay further downfield in case the Belles were to break with the ball. Emma wasn't really paying attention; she knew she was doing her job. She had the scan picture from her locker in her hands. She had to do this for her baby. She envisaged talking to Cocoon through Regina's bump when they got home. She wanted to be able to tell their baby that she had won the match for him or her.

 

Ruby was absorbing everything Ingrid was telling them, but she couldn't help but smile when she noticed Emma cradling the scan picture. She knew that would light a fire under Swan's ass.

 

The Belles kick off the second half but Ruby quickly intercept it and knocks it back to Mulan, pulling a few of the opposition out of their own half. Mulan cuts it across field to Elsa who then slices it forward to Emma. Emma runs down the wing with the ball at her feet, leaving two players in her dust. Tamara makes it to the box just as Emma does and as she runs at Emma, the blonde dummies her with some fancy footwork and chips it in over the keeper. She couldn't help but make sure Tamara got a look at the smug smile on her face as she celebrated with her teammates. She's won the psychological battle and now she was going to make sure the Slayers won the game.

 

Tamara turns her attention to the goalkeeper and a couple of her teammates that couldn't keep up with Emma. Even though Emma can't hear what she's shouting, she knows she's laying the blame at their feet and not her own. Emma hopes her frustration and temper will get the better of her as the game wears on.

 

Only a few minutes later, the crowd are still celebrating the goal over the rivals, Elsa sprints down the wing and tries to pass to Emma but Tamara intercepts it and knocks it out for a corner. Yep... she was definitely unsettled by the early goal in the second half.

 

Elsa makes her way to the corner flag to take the corner kick. Both sets of players are jostling each other inside the box and Tamara sticks to Emma like glue as the blonde twists and turns to try and give herself some space.

 

"Come on Swan, get a hattrick for your baby!" Ruby shouts encouragingly from a few feet away where she's tangling with her marker.

 

The referee blows the whistle and Elsa sends the ball into a dipping curve in front of the goal. Just as Emma breaks from Tamara, she hears the defender shout, "that mini-freak should be aborted."

 

Emma turns on the spot to face the woman behind her, the need to get to the ball forgotten. Without a second thought, she brings her fist back and sends it shooting forward with all her might, making ferocious contact with Tamara's nose. Emma looms over the bitch who hits the deck like a sack of shit, her face contorted with rage. She feels nothing but the anger surging through her veins. She doesn't hear the referee's whistle, the jeering of the crowd, or Ruby calling her name as her lanky teammate wraps her arms around Emma and tries to drag her away from the scene. She doesn't even register the pain in her hand.

 

Her Slayer teammates that were close enough to hear what Tamara had said are surrounding the fallen woman as she clutches her blood covered face, screaming at her for her part in what had just transpired. Tamara's teammates quickly join the furore and try to shove the Slayers away from her.

 

The thing that finally brings Emma back into the moment is the referee waving a red card in front of her face and signalling for her to leave the pitch. She had never received a red card in all of her playing career. It was an automatic three match ban and maybe even more if the Boston Belles wanted to take it further.

 

"Fuck," Ruby groans. This was not good. She doesn't loosen her grip from around Emma because she doesn't trust the blonde to not go put a boot into Tamara's face. She just keeps holding around her and pulls her towards the side of the pitch.

 

"What the hell was that, Swan?" Ingrid angrily demands to know, but Emma just walks past her and down the tunnel, a medic and a steward following her down to the changing room.

 

Ruby quickly turns to Ingrid and tells her exactly what Tamara did. Ingrid's face softens and she huffs out in frustration. This wasn't like Emma at all and she would normally expect better of her players but right now she felt like punching Tamara herself.

 

Once the medics on the pitch have given Tamara an initial check over they stand her up and walk her off the pitch. Her nose was broken and she would be unable to continue. The home crowd boo her, knowing that she had obviously done something to set off their normally mild mannered Saviour.

 

As soon as Emma had disappeared down the tunnel, Regina rushed inside from the terrace, holding Jacob in her arms, to put on the TV on in case the commentators had some more information on what was going on.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Kat asks as she follows her in.

 

"I have no idea. That's not like Emma. It must have been an accident."

 

Kat guffaws. "That was no accident. Emma swung for her. But you're right, it's not like Emma, that woman must have done something to deserve it."

 

They watched intently as the screen replays the incident that led to Emma getting sent off. The commentators could offer no explanation but it was clear to see that Tamara said something before Emma turns and punches her. Once a replacement has been organised for Tamara, the referee blows the whistle for the match to continue, the Slayers with only ten players left on the pitch.

 

Regina hands Jacob over to Kathryn when her phone starts to ring. "Sweetheart, are you alright? What happened?" She frantically questions when she sees Emma's name on her screen.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay, darling, but what happened?" She repeats.

 

She really didn't want to repeat what had caused her to react the way she did. "I've sent a steward up to get you. I have to go to the hospital to have an x-ray on my hand, will you come with me?"

 

"Of course I will, but then you are telling me exactly what happened."

 

Emma sighs heavily, "okay," she mumbles as she fights back tears. Her rage had shifted into a hollow sadness and disappointment.

 

"I think the steward is here now," Regina informs her when there's a knock on the door, "I'll be right down," she promises before hanging up.

 

It was the steward at the door so she collects her jacket and purse and quickly says goodbye to Jacob and Kat, asking her friend to get a lift home with Ruby. She follows the steward silently and when she enters the changing room her eyes fall on Emma who is sitting on her own, her shoulders slumped and an ice pack on her hand.

 

"What happened?" She asks again as she sits down on the wooden bench next to her, throwing an arm over broad shoulders.

 

"I punched her. I'm sorry."

 

"I know you punched her, but why?"

 

"She had been trying to wind me up all throughout the match and then she... she said something and I just saw red."

 

"What did she say, Emma?" She asks in a way that suggested she doesn't want to ask again.

 

"She said our baby is a..." she wipes the tears that start falling from her eyes with her good hand, "she said our baby is a mini-freak and it should be aborted." Fat tears fall down her face at saying the words out loud. "I fucked up. I let everyone down."

 

"I'm sure no one would blame you after what that woman said," she was so angry with Tamara that she couldn't even say her name, "but... violence is never the answer." She's trying to make sure that it doesn't sound like she's having a go at Emma but the thought of violence, especially from someone so close to her, was quite uncomfortable.

 

It doesn't matter how hard Regina tries to hide her dislike at what Emma had done, her fiancee knows her better than that. "That's the worst thing about it. I let you down. After everything that you have been through, I should have known better than to turn to violence. It's not me though, you know that right?" she looks at Regina, her eyes pleading for confirmation.

 

"Of course I know that," she pulls Emma further into her side and kisses the crown of her head when the blonde seeks comfort in the crook of her neck. "I know that's not who you are."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The x-ray revealed that Emma had a boxer's break in her fifth finger and she was going to need a cast on it.

 

"A cast? No... I don't want a cast. I can't have a cast. How long will I have to have it on for?" Her emotions were already running high and the talk of having a cast sent her into a full blown panic.

 

"It's only an open cast but it depends how it heals. We'll have you back for a check up in about a month but the average healing time is about eight weeks. After that, we can probably put you in a soft splint," the doctor replies.

 

"Thank god!" She breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

"Won't they let you play for the Slayers with it on?" Regina queries, not understanding Emma's relief about the whole cast situation.

 

" It's not that... I want to be able to hold Cocoon when he or she is born. I couldn't do that with a cast on." She reaches over and places her good hand on Regina's baby bump.

 

"Oh Sweetheart, Cocoon won't even be here for another six months." Regina places her hand over Emma's and gives her a smile. "You'll be fine by then, won't she?" She directs to the doctor.

 

"Six months? Absolutely, as long as you follow our instructions and make sure to rest your hand."

 

"I'll make sure she does."

 

When they finally get home, Regina goes to call Kathryn in the kitchen so she can get started on dinner at the same time. Emma digs around in her holdall, which is quite difficult with only one hand, until she finds her phone. There are two missed calls from Ingrid and one from Ruby but she really couldn't be bothered dealing with that right now so she drops her phone on the seat beside her and turns on the TV.

 

About ten minutes later, her phone starts ringing and she can see Ruby's name flash on her screen but she still doesn't answer it. Another few minutes later, Regina comes through and turns down the volume on the TV before holding out her phone to Emma.

 

"Ruby says you're not picking up and she wants to talk to you."

 

"I'm not in the mood." She didn't need to hear from her friend how she screwed up; she knows that already. Her team couldn't hold off the Belles for the rest of the game with one player less and it ended one-all. They had dropped their first points of the season and it was all her fault.

 

"I know you are feeling crappy right now, but you shouldn't block out your friends."

 

"Not right now, please. Tell her I'll call her back in the morning," Emma pleads as her eyes start glistening with unshed tears.

 

Regina nods her head and walks out of the room, explaining to Ruby that Emma will call her in the morning. She could see that Emma just needed a bit of time to herself to get her thoughts straight.

 

She finishes making them dinner, which Emma only half-heartedly picks at. Regina knows her lover must be feeling really bad to not eat her food.

 

Emma can feel the brunettes gaze on her. "I won't ever do it again," she mumbles as she stares at the uneaten food on her plate.

 

"I know you won't." Regina moves from sitting opposite to Emma to next to her. "I really do understand why you did it. I'm not sure I would have reacted any differently to be honest. I know what will cheer you up..." She stands up to get her phone off the counter then sits back down. She hits a couple of buttons and the audio file that Emma had sent to her starts playing: their baby's heartbeat.

 

Despite herself, Emma smiles. "I would do anything for you two."

 

"I know, sweetheart. I think we should write this off as being a little blip and just move on from it. Ruby told me that no one was mad at you once they found out why you got sent off."

 

"We dropped two points and now I won't be able to play for at least three games, maybe even more if the Belles want to take it further."

 

"What's done is done, my darling," she places a kiss to Emma's temple. She had learnt a lot from her sessions with Archie but the main thing she had learnt was that there was no point dwelling on the past. "Why don't you give Ingrid a call. Ruby told me she has tried to call you. It might make you feel better to know what's going on at the club. Go on, I'll clean this up and you give her a call. Put your mind at ease." She gives her a kiss to the cheek and starts collecting the dishes.

 

Emma goes through to the living room where she left her phone and does just that. She knows she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knows how the club feels about what she had done. Ingrid picks up on the first ring; she had obviously been waiting for this call.

 

Once she has asked Emma how she is, she explains how the Boston Belles wanted to take things further and get Emma a bigger ban for violent conduct. They know that having Emma out of as many games as possible would give them a better chance of winning the league in the long run.

 

The Slayers had threatened them with plenty of video evidence of what Tamara had said to push Emma over the edge, so in the end, both teams had decided to leave things as they were and Emma would take the three match ban. The Belles were more than aware of all the positive press Emma had been getting since the press release and if it was revealed what their team captain had said, they would be on the receiving end of some serious public backlash.

 

"So, it's just the three match ban?" Emma clarifies.

 

"Yes, that's all, but just to make it clear... I won't tolerate this happening a second time. I understand why you did what you did but you have a responsibility as a role model and I never want a repeat of this. I don't want my son or any other children seeing things like that."

 

"It won't, I promise." She truly meant it. Not because of any repercussions Ingrid or the club could force on her, but because she couldn't bare to disappoint Regina again.

 

"Good. Now go spend some time with Regina and make sure she knows that no decent person agrees with what Tamara said. She's a twat. I have it on good authority that her teammates don't even like her that much." She says with a laugh.

 

"I will. Goodnight Ingrid. Thanks for everything," she says with a small smile before hanging up.

 

"How did it go?" Regina asks when Emma enters the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

 

"Just a three match ban," she says with a small smile as she approaches the brunette. She slips her hands around her waist and pulls her closer, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "I really need a shower. Want to come help me? I only have one good hand."

 

Regina laughs. "Oh, you are going to milk that for all it's worth, aren't you?"

 

"Maybe," Emma smiles into her neck. "But don't worry, I have something you can milk in return," she snorts.

 

Regina scoffs and gives her chest a little shove. "Only if you promise to never say that again. Get your ass upstairs, you smell like stale sweat." Just like that everything felt right again.


End file.
